Everlong
by AndyPain
Summary: Jade piensa que el futuro nunca podría sorprenderla, por eso accede acompañar a Cat para que una adivina le hable acerca del mismo… todo iba bien, hasta que descubre que nadie tiene nada asegurado y que a veces el destino tiene planes que ni uno mismo puede comprender - Jori
1. Things I'll never say

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Things I'll Never Say**

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say what about you  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down  
On one knee  
Marry me today  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

-No- dijo tranquilamente Beck, intentando comer su taco, aunque su paciencia comenzaba a ceder de a poco.

-¡oh vamos!, será divertido, ya fueron muchas personas y todas están hablando de ello- Insistió Cat, repitiendo por tercera vez la misma frase sin haberlo notado.

-No- Beck seguía intentado concentrarse en su taco, así que responder "no" por inercia ya comenzaba a ser cómodo.

-¡Hey! alguien está usando mucho una de mis palabras favoritas- una Jade, con media sonrisa pintada en la cara se acercaba a los merenderos con su bandeja- ¿Qué ocurre esta vez? ¿Cat quiere disfrazarlos a todos de jirafas moradas de nuevo?- pregunto sentándose a la par de Beck mientras depositaba un ligero beso en sus labios.

-No, Cat quiere que visitemos a una bruja que les muestra a las personas su futuro- dijo Robbie

-No es una brujaaaa… es una señora adivina- corrigió Cat, poniendo ojitos de perrito- ¿Podemos ir? Por favor.

-Olvídalo Cat, esas cosas son patrañas, solo buscan quitarte tu dinero mintiendo sobre cosas que pueden o no suceder- dijo Beck, concentrándose nuevamente en su taco.

-si Cat, aparte me dijeron que esa señora da miedo y esta medio loca. Para ir debemos ir a un callejón de lo mas lúgubre, donde dicen que esta su pequeña caravana adornada de cosas raras, punzantes y escalofriante- dijo Robbie mientras un escalofrió le recorría la espalada- Ya olvídalo ¿si?

- Oye Robbie, con esas acotaciones acabas de lograr mi voto positivo a la visita de la bruja- Jade, le sonreía maliciosamente

-Hola chicos ¿qué hay?- dijo Tori acercándose con André

-Acabamos de decidir que visitaremos a una adivina para que nos muestre nuestro futuro- expreso triunfante Cat

-¡Oye!- se ofendió Robbie

-Genial Rojita, dicen que es una "adivinadora" muy moderna- decía André mientras usaba sus dedos haciendo comillas en adivinadora

-Pues mi tía abuela María leía las manos- expreso Tori, acomodándose en el merendero- y déjame decirles que siempre atinaba a la segunda, es raro porque…

- A nadie le importa- la corto Jade, llevándose un bocado de su taco a la boca. Tori la miro con reproche

- Bueno, decidido, vamos a ver a la adivina después de clases- aplaudía Cat, muy emocionada-Yehiii

-Ohhh, espera un momento, nosotros no podemos- anuncio André mirando a Robbie y Tori- Nosotros 3 debemos terminar de editar las escenas para el short film de la clase de mañana, ¿lo olvidan?

-ohhh es cierto- se lamento Tori, sabiendo que debería quedarse más tiempo del debido- pero soy malísima editando, ¿no se lo podemos dejar a Robbie y ya?

-¡Oye! – Se quejo Robbie por segunda vez

-¡Bueno, está bien!- dijo Tori- nos quedaremos a terminar eso.

-Bien, entonces seremos Beck, Cat y yo hoy… contra la adivinadora- Todos giraron a ver a Jade- ¿Qué? Ustedes pueden ir mañana, no es como si necesitáramos ir en manada, ¿saben?

Después de terminar sus almuerzos cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases. A jade le tocaba compartir una con Beck, así que fueron de la mano mientras conversaban de la supuesta adivina. Beck opinaba que todo eso de tener un destino predeterminado era basura, que uno mismo elige su propio futuro y lo va formando, que uno nunca sabe lo que le va a tocar. Por eso creía que todo eso de las adivinanzas solo podía ser un puñado de mentiras. Jade por otra parte creía en el destino, en que todo sucedía por algo, pero tampoco se fiaba mucho de las adivinanzas de una "vieja bruja" como ella la llamaba, creía que nadie tenía esa especie de poder, pero sentía curiosidad por saber con que cosas le saldría la anciana.

…

Las clases pasaron lentas pero llegaron a su fin. Ya en el estacionamiento Jade y Beck esperaban a Cat.

-Hoolis- decía cat, corriendo hasta sus amigos

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- se molesto Jade- hace como media hora que salimos del salón

-Es que tenia sed, y cuando quise ir por un refresco, la maquina me dijo que no había- hablo rápidamente Cat

-¿la maquina… te dijo?- Pregunto Beck

-No le preguntes… solo sube al auto y vámonos ya- Jade rodo los ojos y solo subió al auto, Beck y Cat hicieron lo mismo.

…

Llegaron al callejón donde el peraphone de Cat les dijo que era la ubicación de la caravana, todavía era de tarde pero la noche no tardaría en caer. Y tal y como lo dijo Robbie el lugar era escalofriante.

Beck estaciono el auto y las chicas bajaron. Comenzaron a caminar adentro del callejón y notaron como la luz era más escasa adentro del mismo. Caminaron un poco mas y notaron una luz. Era una lámpara que se encontraba colgada en una especie de caravana pequeña, toda de madera color verde, tenia un aspecto bastante viejo a decir verdad. En la misma encontraron algunos utensilios y vidrios colgados en hilos que caían del sobretecho que tenia la caravana, estos a su vez reflejaban cierto destello amarillento gracias a la luz de la lámpara.

-y tu decías que me habitación era rara- menciono Jade al acercarse mas a la caravana y tocando lo que parecía ser la entrada de la misma, una especia de puerta de madera color café que contrastaba con el verde.

-Jade-la reprimió Beck- se amable, no sabemos qué clase de señora mayor o mujer podemos encontrar, aparte…

Pero no pudo continuar, ya que la puerta se abrió lentamente. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y esperaron un momento. Adentro estaba oscuro, pero de repente una mano salió de esa oscuridad haciendo que Cat saltara hacia atrás.

Tranquilos- expreso una voz de una mujer desde adentro- estaba durmiendo, por eso la oscuridad.

Y de repente una luz ilumino la caravana desde adentro, dejando ver a una joven mujer, de rasgos nativos, aunque hermosa. Rubia con rulos bien marcados, de tez morena y ojos claros. Vestía de verde, con ropas holgadas

Ustedes deben de venir para ver su futuro, ¿cierto? – Pregunto lo mujer bajando de la caravana e irguiéndose cuan alta era- vaya, la juventud cada vez es más curiosa

-Si, como sea – Dijo Jade intentando no parecer sorprendida por el aspecto de la adivina, definitivamente esperaba otra cosa- ¿y bien?

-son 50 por cada una- estiro la mano la adivinadora

Beck miro a Jade como diciendo "aquí vamos, te lo dije" y pago por los dos, mientras cat emocionada y recuperada del susto anterior también tendió su mano para darle el dinero a la mujer.

-muy bien, pasen- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. Esta espero a que los 3 muchachos estuvieran adentro y miro hacia ambos lados antes de cerrar la puerta.

La caravana era más espaciosa de lo que parecía desde afuera. Debía tener 3 sectores: uno en el centro donde parecía ser la cocina, uno a la izquierda donde se podía ver una cama pequeña con algunos muebles y a la derecha otra habitación, pero esta estaba cubierta con una cortina que no dejaba ver que había del otro lado. La decoración era verde también llenas de cosas colgadas con hilos, cosas que brillaban en su mayoría, desde utensilios hasta papel brillante.

-déjeme adivinar- dijo Jade- su color favorito es el… Rojo.

-oh- expreso la mujer- eres una señorita muy graciosa por lo que veo… ahora déjame adivinar a mi… tu color favorito es el… rosa pastel- retruco la adivina.

Jade le sonrió con sarcasmo.

Ahora, si fueran tan amables de seguirme- dijo la mujer guiándolos a través de la cortina que daba hacia el sector derecho.

Los 3 entraron primero seguido de la mujer y lo primero que notaron fue que la habitación tenia una mesa redonda en el centro con una enorme esfera de cristal, con unas butacas esparcidas y… con un plasma de 28 pulgadas colgado en la pared de enfrente.

La mujer se acerco hacia la mesa, saco un cable negro, de esos que se usan para conectar un dvd y lo conecto en alguna parte de la bola de cristal, luego tomo el mismo cable y lo coloco en el plasma, acomodo 3 butacas a la par de la puerta mirando hacia el plasma y finalmente ella se sentó en el lado derecho, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y sosteniendo su quijada entre sus manos entrelazadas.

-¿y bien?- pregunto esta sonriendo- ¿Quién va primero?

-¡Yooooo!- salto Cat, para luego sentarse en una de las butacas - ¿que tengo que hacer?

-solo acaricia un poco la bola de cristal que tienes en frente- Cat, obedeció- hazle cosquillas- insistió la mujer. Jade rodo los ojos, pensando en lo ridículo que era esto y arrepintiéndose de haber venido. Después de todo con esos 50 podría haber comprado pinches y haberlos colocado en el asiento de Tori antes que se sentara.

-Muy bien, ahora solo ponte cómoda- dijo la mujer interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Jade.

Esta agarro un control de debajo de la mesa y prendió el plasma.

-Espere un momento, vamos a ver una película o algo- pregunto Beck que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada

-oh, claro que no, bueno o quizás si- la adivina puso caa de estar pensando algo- eso depende, tu tranquilo bomboncito- sentencio.

Jade puso mala cara ante el último comentario de la mujer, pero no dijo nada ya que algo se comenzó a ver en el monitor.

_Se veía a una chica joven de espalda, pelirroja que se peinaba frente a un espejo bien iluminado, en lo que parecía ser un camerino, la joven giro porque alguien llamaba a la puerta y descubrió su cara. Era hermosa, con una enorme sonrisa, unos ojos oscuros y profundos con enormes pestañas sobre ellos._

-¡Mira Jade, soy yo!- dijo muy entusiasmada Cat, dando saltos en su lugar

- ¿cómo demonios hizo eso?- pregunto jade muy concentrada en la imagen y no pudiendo ocultar su sorpresa

-waw, increíble- fue lo único que dijo Beck.

-shh shh- silencio la adivina. Los chicos hicieron caso y Cat dejo de saltar pero sonreía ampliamente y largaba risitas cada tanto.

_-puede pasar-sonrió una muy jovial Cat, su apariencia seguía siendo la de una niña, pero había algo en ella que decía tener más edad._

_La puerta se abrió y dejo paso a un rubio despampanante, vestido de traje que traía unas rosas amarillas con él_

_-son para la estrella- menciono el muchacho, sonriendo y dejando ver su perfecta dentadura_

_-Jasón- exclamo Cat, abrazando y dándole un tierno beso en los labios al joven- son hermosas, gracias_

_Cat agarro el ramo de flores y los olio, fue cuando se dio cuenta que adentro había un pequeño patito de peluche amarillo._

_-Ohhh- exclamo esta emocionada- tiene un pato_

_-sí, bueno, se que te gustan- dijo el chico sonriendo de lado_

_- es hermoso… te llamare Pierre- dijo esta tirando las flores sobre un sofá y concentrándose únicamente en el patito_

Pierre… ¿en serio?- dijo Beck mirando a Cat

Eehehehe, Pierre el Pato- rio Cat- es genial

Bueno ya, cállense, quiero ver si se muere o algo- expreso Jade

_La puerta del camerino se volvió a abrir y dejo paso a un hombre de tez palida de vestimenta negra y jeans_

_-10 minutos señorita Valentine- menciono este, hizo un gesto a modo de saludo Jasón y este hizo lo mismo con la cabeza_

_-si Juan, enseguida, gracias- dijo esta sonriendo y dejando que unas risitas se le escaparan_

_-bueno cariño, te dejo, haz lo tuyo, estaré allí, gritando tu nombre lo mas que pueda- Jasón le dio un beso en la mejilla a cat y desapareció por la puerta cerrándola tras de si._

_Cat suspiro notoriamente y una sonrisa se formo en su cara mientras daba sus últimos toques al maquillaje. Se vio por última vez al espejo, parándose. Vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo con detalles en dorado que resaltaban su tez morena, y unos zapatos con unos enormes tacos que la hacían parecer de estatura normal._

_El celular en su mesa comenzó a sonar con la canción de "__Hampton the Hampster"_

_-ahhhhahaha- adoro esa canción_

Ahhhhahaha- adoro esa canción, repitió Cat, mientras Jade y Beck la miraban incrédulos

_Cat tomo su peraphone y leyó el mensaje, se podía leer "JADELYN" "éxitos Cat, seguro la rompes"_

-No puede ser que todavía no haya conseguido librarme de ti después de tantos años- exclamo jade

-Yehiii-dijo Cat aplaudiendo sutilmente

"_gracias Jadelyn, hare lo mejor que pueda, y como siempre te dedico parte del show. Tengo un nuevo pato ,se llama Pierre" escribió Cat en respuesta_

_-aahahaha Pierre el pato- decía cat mientras se reía._

_Cat se acomodo y dejo el peraphone a la par del espejo, se miro al espejo y se dijo a si misma "hora de brillar". Salió del camerino, donde un montón de personas que parecían trabajadores con micrófonos y auriculares enormes la miraba. Una cámara enorme hizo una aproximación hacia ella y esta la saludo con una enorme sonrisa. En ese momento se escucho el grito de un millón de personas cercas, coreaban su nombre y gritaban emocionadas. Subió unas escaleras y se vio de repente sobre un escenario gigante, rodeados de millones de personas al aire libre, de noche. Saludo a los músicos que estaban a ambos lados de ella y tomo e micrófono central_

_-Buenas noche New Jersey- grito en el micrófono- ¿quieren divertirse esta noche?_

_La multitud gritaba eufórica y una melodía comenzó a sonar de fondo, Cat tomo el micrófono con ambas mano y comenzó a cantar una canción que aparentemente era un hit, ya que todos allí intentaban seguir la letra junto con Cat._

-No conozco esa canción pero me gusta mucho- dijo Cat mientras se reía- ¿Cómo se llama?

- esto todavía no ocurre querida, nadie sabe el nombre de la canción- exclamo la mujer

-ohhh pero yo la quería en mi peraphone- dijo tristemente Cat

Jade y Beck la volvieron a mirar incrédulos.

Finalmente la pantalla se ilumino del todo y de repente se apago

-Nooooo- exclamo Cat- yo quería ver como sigue la película

-eso es todo por hoy, pequeña- dijo la mujer- a menos que tengas otros 50 mas

-si tengo- respondió Cat- pero están en mi casa

-entonces no nos queda otra que ir con el siguiente- sentencio la mujer- ¿Quién sigue?

Jade y Beck parecían estar ausente, solo Cat se reía y jugaba con la bola de cristal.

-Amb.. a… yyyo, creo que q que yo seré el siguiente- tartamudeo Beck

-muy bien, hazle cosquillas a las bola de cristal- dijo la mujer, Beck obedeció.

Y, al igual como paso con Cat el plasma comenzó a mostrar una escena.

_Definitivamente era el estreno de una película, se veían detrás las enormes murallas de los sponsors y una alfombra roja donde pasaba gente muy guapa y arreglada hacia la entrada del cine que daría el estreno. Y allí estaba él. Beck lucia mas grande, mas alto, un poco mas fornido, con el pelo en una coleta, semilargo, y definitivamente mucho más guapo, el tiempo le sentó de maravilla. Caminaba vestido de traje gris con camisa negra. Una periodista guapa le dijo que se acercara y este lo hizo con una sonrisa de galán._

_-señor Oliver ¿qué se siente estar en la premier de su cuarta película?- pregunto rápidamente la periodista_

_-No me digas señor, ya me siento más viejo- sonrió coqueto Beck haciendo sonrojar a la periodista- Se siente genial, y se está muy nervioso, aunque sea la cuarta vez de día de estreno para un actor, las expectativas siempre son altas y uno siempre quiere ir más allá de todo._

_-Pero un actor tan aclamado como usted debe saber ya que esas expectativas serán fácilmente superadas- dijo la periodista muy convencida- nadie olvidara nunca su papel como el Joven piloto sin experiencia de "wild fly again" que lo llevo a la fama en menos de 3 meses, algo increíble para un actor, en ese tiempo novato._

_-Bueno, he tenido suerte- Beck sonrió de lado- esa película tuvo un guion increíble, una producción muy profesional el cast era impresionante también, no dudaba ni un momento en que sería un éxito_

_-Por supuesto, Jadelyn August West no dejo ninguna duda de lo talentosa que es como guionista y directora en esa película- exclamo la periodista mirando fijamente a Beck_

-¿Viste? trabajamos juntos en una película- le dijo Beck a Jade, quien lo miro con notorio enojo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada "Señor Oliver"- exclamo Jade desviando su mirada con enojo

-¿y ahora que hice?- pregunto Beck

-nada, nada… todavía- finalizo Jade y se dispuso a seguir viendo la pantalla donde la entrevista continuaba.

_-…y ahora como sigue la agenda ocupada del señor Oliver?- pregunto la periodista_

_-pues, espero entrar en unas merecidas vacaciones, a decir verdad- exclamo Beck, siempre con una sonrisa- voy a convertirme en padrino dentro de poco y quiero estar allí, la farándula tendrá que esperarme por unos meses_

_-Por supuesto, la noticia del bebe tiene a todos alborotados- dijo la periodista mientras reia un poco. Y dime Oliver, ¿Trajiste acompañante?_

_-esta vez no-Beck sonrió un poco mientras miraba hacia un costado- traje varios acompañantes_

_En el lugar donde miraba Beck se podían observar un grupo de personas, algunos hablando entre ellos, otros hablando a la cámara. Se distinguía un chico bien moreno, con el pelo agarrado en una cola como la de Beck, solo que este tenía el pelo rizado. Una chica pelirroja con un vestido rosa pastel y enormes tacos. Otro chico muy guapo cabellos negro y lentes, de traje gris y camisa blanca, parado posando para unas cámaras. Y una hermosa chica pálida de cabello negro, que vestía un vestido negro con zapatos de taco a juego y agarrando una cartera de mano del mismo color. Esta última hablaba con otro periodista que se le había acercado._

-Te ves hermosa- dijo Beck

-lo sé-dijo jade. No le iba a dar las gracias a Beck por ese cumplido, todavía estaba enojada por que el Beck del futuro coqueteo con esa periodista- ahora deja que termine- Y todos se concentraron en el plasma de nuevo

_Jade se dio cuenta que alguien la miraba y desvió la mirada del periodista hacia Beck. Al chocar la mirada de ambos Jade sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, luego miro de nuevo al periodista y siguió con su entrevista._

_Beck sonreí también, miro a sus amigos de nuevo y sonrió aun mas, pareciendo realmente feliz…_

El televisor comenzó a iluminarse cada vez más hasta llegar a blanco y volvió a apagarse

-vaya, serás todo un galán- le guiño la mujer

-compórtese- le dijo Jade muy seria y molesta

-bueno, supongo que usted es la que sigue, ¿no es así?

-¿Ve a alguien más en la habitación?

-bueno, que no veas a alguien no quiere decir que no esté allí- dijo muy seria la mujer

Cat miro a Jade preocupada y esta solo rodo los ojos, agarro la bola de cristal y comenzó a acariciarla. Cuando esta termino, la deposito en la mesa y miro a la mujer esperando que esta encendiera el tele. La mujer sonrió mirando a Jade, miro el control y lo presiono, provocando que el plasma se prendiera y…

_Se distinguía el interior de una casa, una muy grande al parecer, de dos plantas. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros se encontraba sentada en un sofá, de lo que parecía ser la sala de estar en la casa, una sala espaciosa con un enorme ventanal en la parte de en frente, donde se admiraba un jardín hermoso y la luz del día entraba, el sol, poniéndose ya, daba la impresión que pronto anochecería y dejaba la sala de estar de un color naranja melancólico._

_Jade vestía unos jeans y una musculosa negra, tenía entre sus piernas una Notebook y parecía trabajar en algo muy concentradamente._

_-¿y cómo va eso?- pregunto alguien, Jade levanto la mirada y vio a Beck recostado en el suelo levantando a un niño pequeño con los brazos estirados, haciendo sonreír al niño y pequeñas risillas llenaron la habitación_

_Jade no contesto enseguida, sino que se quedo admirando la escena unos minutos. El niño tenía la tez morena, muy parecida a la de Beck y ojos marrones, muy hermosos. Vestía una camiseta a cuadros rojos y unos shorts en jean, debía de tener uno 2 años. Beck llevaba un estilo relajado, unos jeans y una remera escote en V negra, llevaba el pelo suelto y más largo de lo que lo tenía cuando era más joven._

_-Bien, es decir no logro que el protagonista agonicé como a mí me gustaría, pero avanzo rápido- contesto Jade, chequeando la hora en el reloj de pared- ¿No se te hace tarde?_

_-¿ya me estas corriendo?- pregunto Beck mientras le hacía caras al niño entre que lo bajaba y subía. Lo que provocaba que este se riera aun más_

_-No, claro que no- dijo Jade sin expresión alguna- dime algo, ¿te parece que una muerte provocada por una licuadora gigante sería demasiado?_

_-correcto y con eso… me retiro- exclamo Beck mirando a Jade y parándose, dejando al niño en el suelo, el cual corrió hacia donde estaba Jade y se subió al sofá con ella_

_-me padece que una licuadoda es divetido mamá- le dijo este a Jade con algunos dedos en la boca_

_-ohhh lo sé cielo, pero no sé cómo hacer aparecer la licuadora en el medio del barco, es muy grande- contesto Jade mirando con ternura al niño. Y los dos se quedaron viendo la pantalla de la notebook pensando cómo podrían hacer para encajar todo._

-Jade, ese niño te dijo mamá… y tú no lo mataste, debe de ser tu hijo- susurro Cat

-Shhh- le indico Jade que no dejaba de prestar atención al monitor

_-Bueno yo ya me voy- dijo Beck, tomando su abrigo de uno de los sillones del juego de living cuando justo se escucho la llegada de un auto entrando al garaje de la casa ubicado en algún lugar._

_El niño se levanto y corrió hacia un arco que conectaba la sala de estar con la cocina, y este se escondió en la mesa que se encontraba en el centro de esa sala._

_-¿Qué hace?- pregunto Beck señalando al niño con el pulgar sobre su hombro _

_-Déjalo, es su nuevo pasatiempo- contesto Jade, sin quitar la vista de la notebook_

_Apenas unos segundo más tarde la puerta de entrada que conectaba con el living se abrió y dejo paso a una mujer, alta, vestida con unos jeans blancos y una musculosa de tonalidades naranjas y blancas con unos enormes anteojos de sol, de tez morena, delgada y pelo ondulado, castaño largo, lo llevaba suelto. Llevaba consigo muchos papeles. Cerró la puerta y se giro para ver la sala._

_-¡Beck!- exclamo sonriente Tori cuando lo vio, Beck le devolvió la sonrisa, se acerco para saludarlo pero de repente el niño salio de su escondite_

_-¡AHHHHH!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño que a su vez se abrazo de la pierna de Tori, esta por el susto y por el pequeño empujón del niño termino tirando todos los papeles hacia arriba y cayendo al suelo sonoramente, mientras los papeles descendían, algunos sobre el sofá donde estaba Jade_

_-Tú siempre haciendo entradas con tanta gracia- menciono Jade tranquilamente mientras no desviaba su vista del monitor_

_- ¡Taylor!- grito Tori entre divertida y sorprendida- que susto me diste esta vez_

_El niño seguía abrazado a su pierna y se reía_

_-Bueno, ahora si me voy, ya está cayendo la noche y me espera un largo viaje hasta el set- exclamo Beck haciendo se notar de nuevo_

_-¿ya te tienes que ir?- pregunto Tori tristemente_

_-si-afirmo Beck- pero seguro nos veremos muy pronto, promesa- término Beck, abrazo a Tori, se despidió de Jade dándole unas palmadas en la cabeza y diciendo que no se estresara, como si fuera un perrito y desapareció por la puerta._

"Esto es raro" pensó Jade, vio a Cat y Beck de lado y se dio cuenta que aunque la chica peligorra seguía sonriendo y jugando con sus manos mientras veía e monitor, Beck parecía haber tenido la misma sensación que ella. "¿Por qué no se despidió con un beso? ¿ por qué no le pregunte a que hora volvía? ¿Por qué él ni menciono algo de cuando volvía tampoco? ¿Por qué vega parece tan tranquila en mi casa? ¿Por qué ese niño que se llama Taylor es tan cariñoso con ella?" la mente de jade no dejaba de formular preguntas pero alguien hablando en el monitor hizo que su concentración volviera a la pantalla

_-Así que… ¿Cómo vas con eso?- pregunto Tori mientras terminaba de juntar los papeles y los depositaba en una mesita alta a la par de la puerta._

_-Bien, Taylor me está ayudando- exclamo Jade sin despegar a vista de la pantalla_

_-¿Así que Taylor está ayudando a su mamá… a escribir el guion de una película… con clasificación M… que contiene escena de desnudez… con temáticas vengativas… y cuyo sello oficial es la tortura y desmembramiento de personas? – Pregunto Tori, mientras levantaba a Taylor del suelo y lo abrazaba, besándole el cuello y haciéndole cosquillas._

_Jade por primera vez desvió la vista del monitor, miro a Tori sin ninguna expresión y se encogió de hombros_

_-sí, ¿por qué?_

_-Por nada- dijo Tori mientras seguía haciéndole cosquillas al niño- me encanta la idea que Taylor deba visitar a un psicólogo a los 4 años por graves problemas mentales- bromeaba y miraba a jade. Esta a su vez le sonrió con sarcasmo._

_-ya vaa a comenza pokio- exclamo Taylor, nuevamente con las manos en la boca._

_-Pues allí está el tele cielo, siéntate a la par de mamá y ponte a verlo- dijo Tori recibiendo una mirada de muerte de Jade, ya que esta no se podría concentrar en su guion con la tele prendida- yo mientras, veré que comeremos._

_El niño prendió la tele ubicada a un rincón de la sala, la prendió y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Jade sentándose a su lado._

"ok, esto está cada vez más raro" nuevamente los pensamientos de Jade se formulaban a mil por hora y esto le daba mala espina

_-te parece bien si pido comida china, tengo antojos de fideos hoy- grito Tori desde la cocina donde marcaba en el teléfono para pedir la comida-_

_-sí, esta bien- exclamo Jade levantándose del sofá, dando por perdida su concentración para el guion y dirigiéndose a la cocina con Tori._

_Tori termino de hablar por teléfono y colgó, miro a jade que caminaba hacia la mesada, se apoyo en esta con ambas codo y descanso su cabeza sobre una de sus palmas mientras miraba como Tori buscaba unos vasos en la alacena de arriba. Luego de un rato Tori no pudo soportar la atenta mirada de Jade._

_-¿sucede algo?- pregunto Tori mirando curiosa la intensa mirada de Jade_

_-No que sepa- contesto sin pestañar Jade_

_-oook...- contesto Tori abriendo la heladera Y sacando unas jarras- bueno ya, ¿Por qué me miras así?- cansada de la insistente mirada_

_Jade bajo la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba Tori, se acerco un poco a ella levantando la mirada de a poco, recorriéndola desde los zapatos en taco haztas sus hombres, miro su pelo y le acomodo un mechón de pelo atrás de la orejas, después retiro su mano y se quedo mirándola con la misma intensidad a los ojos, sin decir nada._

_-¿ y bien?- dijo Tori después de un momento- ¿Qué sucede?_

_-es que no recuerdo…- dijo vagamente Jade_

_-¿qué cosa?- pregunto Tori, entre intrigada y fuera de contexto_

_-acaso… - Jade arrastraba las palabras- ¿Te dije hoy lo bonita que estás?_

_Tori se puso colorada de un segundo a otro y se le formo una sonrisa en la cara, que agacho rápidamente por vergüenza. Jade apoyo la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Tori y la obligo a verla._

_-No te lo he dicho hoy ¿cierto?- pregunto esta, sonriendo de lado- pues… - Jade acerco su cara a la cara de Tori rozándole la nariz- hoy estas…-casi podía hablar sobre os labios de Tori- muy bonita.- finalizo Jade mientras chocaba delicadamente sus labios con los de Tori mientras ambas cerraban sus ojos._

-¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!- exclamo Jade roja de ira, vergüenza, bronca, tantos sentimientos que hicieron que saltara de su butaca.

Cat parecía feliz, pero en el momento en el que Jade salto de su asiento se asusto y temió por su vida. Beck en cambio seguía viendo la pantalla y alteraba sus miradas entre la pantalla y Jade, parecía perdido, intentando pronunciar algo pero nada salía.

-esto es humillante, apesta… y usted debería estar avergonzada de mostrar este tipo de cosas, es una locura- Jade le dio una última vista a la pantalla donde se podía ver a ella riendo con Tori hablando de Dios vaya a saber qué cosa pero pudo escuchar claro un "te amo" muy cursi saliendo de la boca de Vega. Bufo fuerte y salió haciendo mucho ruido de la caravana.

-¡Jade! espera- grito Beck- lo lamento- se disculpo con la mujer, esta solo hizo un ademan con la mano minimizando la escena- Cat vámonos.

…

Ya en el auto, todo iba en silencio. Beck se concentraba en el camino, cat jugaba con sus manos en la parte de atrás y Jade solo miraba por la ventana. Los pensamientos en su cabeza maquinaban a mil por hora "¿cómo se le ocurre a esa mujer que podría terminar con Vega? Esto ha sido del asco, definitivamente una noche para olvidar. Por Dios estoy tan enojada, lloraría de la bronca aquí mismo" Jade apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Pues yo creo que hacen una linda pareja- menciono Cat, no pudiendo soportar más un segundo de silencio.

Jade se dio vuelta al instante fulminando a Cat con la mirada, tan profundamente e imaginándose las mejores formas de matar a una pelirroja de 1,50, que Cat solo atino a dar un grito ahogado antes de hundirse en el sillón de atrás

-tienes razón, eran muy tiernas- comento Beck, sonriendo

Jade giro la vista a su novio molesta e interrogándolo a la vez

-¿Qué?- pregunto Beck- ohh vamos, ¿no me vas a decir que vas a creer que eso te depara el futuro? ha sido muy divertido y genial, no sé cómo habrá hecho esa mujer para recrear tan bien… bueno todo, pero ha sido simplemente genial. ¿ No crees?

-¡No! No creo- exclamo Jade molesta- ha sido horrible, si vuelvo a ver a esa mujer en la calle la patearía dos veces sin pensarlo

- te dije que estas cosas son puras patrañas, no le hagas mucho caso- dijo Beck intentando descomprimir un poco la tensión que Jade había generado- ¿o me vas a decir que sientes algo por Tooori?- finalizo diciendo de manera divertida el nombre de Tori

- Claro que no- se aclaro Jade, volviendo su mirada al frente- Aparte Taylor es un horrible nombre para un niño, jamás lo llamaría así.

Beck sonrió y siguió conduciendo.

Dejaron en casa a Cat y luego a Jade. Esta se despidió con un beso ligero de Beck y este le recomendó que no pensara demasiado las cosas.

Ya en su casa, Jade se dio un baño y se dirigió a dormir. Estaba agotada y sentía el estomago revuelto. Pensó que el sueño no tardaría en venir y se acostó en la cama

3:45 am "No puede ser" pensó Jade " ¿Por que todavía no me he podido dormir? no doy más, quiero dormir" se lamentaba

-Estúpida Vega- dijo en voz baja mientras se daba vuelta por decimoquinta vez en su cama- estúpido Taylor… Estúpido Beck… estúpida mujer amante del verde… estúpida Cat…- seguía maldiciendo

"¿por qué me molesta tanto? Beck tiene razón, es imposible que alguien pueda predecir el destino de las personas, si esa adivina es tan mágica… ¿Por qué no se adivino la lotería? De ese modo se podría ir a la china en un mercedes… sin embargo esta en esa estúpida caravana de madera… desearía que un montón de termitas la atacaran" volvió a darse vuelta en su cama, esta vez mirando hacia arriba

"parecía muy feliz" al admitir eso Jade comenzó a sentir los parpados que le pesaba " pero sería igual de feliz con Beck… inclusive más feliz, estoy segura. No tiene sentido, jamás vería a Vega de otra forma que como una molestia… amigable molestia… es tan estúpido, voy a dejar de pensar en esto… listo ya lo supere, no paso nada" Jade cerró los ojos y sintió que finalmente descansaba "Te amo" la voz de Tori le susurro "te amo" y fue lo último que paso por su cabeza antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Nota del Autor

Bueno hasta aquí el Primer capítulo.

La idea con este fic ,que creo, será la misma para todos mis fic, será de canciones que me inspiran para escribirlos.

En esta ocasión "Things I'll Never Say" de Avril Lavigne.

En lo particular me gusta mucho este canción y habla, como el título lo dice, de las cosas que uno nunca dice pero que están en los pensamientos de uno, allí esperando por salir, pero uno lo disimula todos los días lo mejor que puede. A fin de cuenta, uno nunca sabe si vale la pena el seguir escondiéndose. Bueno a esta canción me inspiro en el momento cuando Jade duerme y sus pensamientos la atacan. Les recomiendo que la escuchen, is a goooood song.

Agradezco los review, comentarios, amenazas y puntos de , muchas veces un comentario puede cambiar la vida de las personas… no digo que este sea el caso jaja, pero siempre anima ;)


	2. Little Things

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Little Things**

_Your hand fits in mine  
Like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind  
It was meant to be  
And i'm joining up the dots  
With the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me…_

…_But you're perfect to me._

En H.A. los pasillos se llenaban de alumnos intentando coger sus libros y cosas de sus casilleros. Tori había llegado unos momentos antes para cerciorarse que el trabajo que debían presentar con André y Robbie estaba bien. Los tres amigos se encontraban en el salón y cuando quedaron satisfechos con el trabajo, se dirigieron al pasillo.

Tori llego hasta su casillero y metió su mochila entera, la clase que seguía era con Sikowitz y no necesitaría nada de ella. En un espejo que se encontraba en la puerta de su casillero, observo su reflejo. Tenía un aspecto algo cansado, y no era para menos. Ayer se había quedado hasta el anochecer terminando el trabajo, quedo bien y todo… pero a decir verdad se preguntaba a cada tanto que le habría dicho la adivina a los chicos. Realmente tenía muchas ganas de ir con ellos… pero cuando el deber llama… el deber llama.

Tori termino de arreglarse el pelo y pudo ver por el espejo que Jade ya había llegado y metía sus cosas en su casillero. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a ella para averiguar cómo les había ido ayer.

-hooola Jade- dijo esta en tono simpático, Jade la miro con molestia- ¿y? ¿Qué tal la adivina ayer?

-¡NOOO!- exclamo Jade, cerrando de un portazo su casillero y caminando lejos de Tori a pasos molestos por el pasillo

-¿no?- se pregunto Tori en voz alta, viendo como Jade se alejaba

-¿Que hay Tori?- pregunto Beck, que acababa de llegar con Cat.

-no… no estoy segura- dijo Tori viendo por donde Jade se había ido- ¿Y qué tal todo ayer?- pregunto volviéndose a sus amigos

-ohhh fue súper- contestó Cat entusiasmada- voy a tener un pato que se va a llamar Pierre y seré una cantante famosa con un chico muy guapo que me llevara flores- Cat sonreía y tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo

- ¿y que mas?- preguntó Tori al ver que los minutos pasaban y Cat no seguía con el relato.

- a si, y Beck… Beck será un actor famoso que coquetea con las periodistas- recordó Cat, Beck sonreía un poco al recordarlo tambien- y nos llevo a todos, menos a ti, al estreno de una de sus películas.

-¿Todos menos a mi?- repitió Tori sorprendida y ofendida a la vez

-es cierto, tu no estabas… pero quizás si estabas y no te vimos- intento arreglar Beck.

-¿No me vieron?- se extraño Tori- ¿que no es que la adivina narra lo que va a suceder?

-bueno… esta adivina era algo… ammm… especial- dijo Beck recordando el tener que hacerles cosquillas a la bola de cristal y lo del plasma.

-Bueno… y Jade será una guionista y directora muy famosa- siguió Cat- ohh y su casa es hermosa, y me cae muy bien su pequeño hijo que disfruta haciendot…

¡CAT!- la corto Jade que se dirigía a pasos acelerados a donde se encontraban- ¡NOOO! -

-hoy es el día de gritar "no"- expreso Tori

Jade tomo del brazo a Beck y Cat, y los llevo hacia el salón con ella. Entro y cerró la puerta atrás de si. Todavía no había llegado nadie, solo estaban ellos tres.

-muy bien, esto es lo que va a pasar- dijo Jade muy decidida y con cierto enojo en sus ojos- Ayer no paso nada, si quieren pueden ir por ahí diciendo lo que la adivina les mostro de sus respectivos futuros, pero en lo que en mí concierne nada se vio, NADA. Así que no quiero escucharte decir que me case con Vega o algo por el estilo, ni saber de Taylor ni de la loca del verde, ¿queda claro? – dijo lo ultimo señalando a Cat

-pero entonces ¿qué vamos a decir si nos preguntan de tu futuro?- pregunto cat escondiéndose un poco detrás de Beck

-Lo que sea menos algo que tenga que ver con Vega o con estúpidos niños mimados-Expresó Jade, con tanta seguridad que hizo que Cat y Beck retrocedieran- Dile que me case con Beck y vivimos felices, y si insisten cambia el tema por uno de los relatos de tu hermano, pero hagas lo que hagas, . . - finalizo Jade cortando cada palabra.

Okis- Asintió Cat con mucho temor.

Jade miro a Beck y este solo alzo ambas manos, dando a entender que comprendía y que no discutiría al respecto.

La puerta del salón se abrió y dio paso a los alumnos, que de a poco iban ocupando los asientos de la clase.

…

Las clases finalizaron con la buena noticia de haber aprobado el trabajo que tanto costo hacer ayer. Tori estaba muy feliz ya que era una carga menos y finalmente podían ir a visitar a la adivina.

Quedo con André en encontrarse en el estacionamiento e ir juntos con Robbie. Pero cuando Tori llego pudo distinguir una cuarta invitada.

-Cat, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Tori a su pequeña amiga.

- tengo otros 50… y quiero averiguar si le conseguí una señora pata para Pierre.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron André y Tori a la vez.

- quiere saber más sobre su futuro e ira con nosotros a lo de la adivina- contesto Robbie.

-Está loca- dijo Rex.

Los cuatro subieron al auto de André y se pusieron en marcha. Al llevar a Cat con ellos fue más fácil dar con la caravana de la adivina. Tocaron a la puerta y en breve fueron recibidos por la mujer.

-¿Te dije loca Cat?- pregunto Rex entrando en la caravana- pues olvídalo.

-que linda… forma de decorar… un espacio- se expreso Tori, sorprendida por las cosas brillantes colgadas y por la ambientación en verde.

-Gracias querida- dijo la mujer dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la derecha, donde movió la cortina, invitando a pasar a los chicos.

Los cuatros tomaron una butaca y la pusieron enfrente del plasma y por detrás de la mesa, mientras admiraban la bola de cristal que descansaba allí. La mujer coloco nuevamente el cable entre la bola de cristal y el plasma.

-¿Ven?- preguntó André observando a la mujer- moderna… ya me habían hablado del plasma y las emocionantes películas…

-Veo que el apuesto joven ya sabe del tema- se giro la mujer para luego sentarse a la derecha de la habitación- ¿le gustaría ser el primero?

-Claro- contesto André-ahora debo hacerles cosquillas… ¿a esto?- pregunto tomando entre sus manos la bola de cristal.

La mujer asintió. Luego de unos momentos esta prendió el plasma y todos pudieron ver como una película daba por comienzo.

_Una discoteca llena de gente que bailaba y disfrutaba, se hacía notar. En un segundo piso situado a la derecha que daba con vista a la pista principal, se podía ver al Dj manejando sus mezclas con los auriculares colgados de lado y unas gafas oscuras. Este vestía una remera azul, con el logo de la discoteca que narraba "León III" pegada al cuerpo, lo que hacía notar unos bien fornidos brazos y unos pectorales definidos, Jeans holgados oscuros con un cinturón blanco que contrastaba con el vestuario. Llevaba el pelo rizado atado en una cola._

_-¡Que noche que estamos pasando gente!- Grito el Dj, y todos en la pista lo aplaudieron- Muy bien quiero que ahora le den mucho cariño a nuestra invitada especial, que nos deleitara con uno de sus hit mas movidos esta noche… a ver demuestren ese amor por mi Amiga Vic Vega- la gente comenzó a aplaudir con furor y los gritos retumbaban por arriba de la música._

_Tori apareció por detrás del D, Vestía un Vestido de fiesta plateado, en tirantes con unos zapatos en taco a juego. Tomo el micrófono que le pasó André._

_-Gracias por esa increíble presentación André- contesto entusiasmada Tori- ¡¿Muy bien gente, quieren ritmo?!- la multitud aplaudió- pues bien, este es un tema que habla de cómo disfrutar una pista de baile "shine the dancefloor", Dj dame el ritmo._

_Una melodía muy movida con mezclas y remix de la mano de André comenzaron a sonar mientras Tori le ponía una letra muy pegadiza a la canción._

-¡esto es genial!- exclamo Tori agarrando el brazo de André- mira, nos aman, eres genial.

-¡seeeeeee!- dijo André orgulloso- soy "DJ papi" nena- rio André.

_La músico termino y André hizo una mescla para que la fiesta en la disco siguiera._

_-y aquí los dejo con otro gran amigo-continuo André- todos reciban con mucho amor a Dj karacura, que se encargara de entretenerlos la segunda parte de la noche._

_André choco puños con el otro DJ y le indico a Tori para que saliera de la cabina con él. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala Vip, en unas mesas, donde el volumen de música bajaba notoriamente. Se sentaron y pidieron unas bebidas_

_-¿y?- pregunto Tori con una enorme sonrisa- La disco es impresionante, enorme y tiene mucha onda, increíble que hayas podido fundar la tercera en menos de un mes._

_-Bueno ya sabes, "Leon I" creció rápidamente en Hollywood, y "Leon II" solo tuvo que tener una buena entrada en L.A.- dijo André sonriendo de lado- era cuestión de tiempo para fundar la nueva Disco en New York. Aparte nos fue muy bien con la nueva talento, la niña vale oro y sus discos se vendieron como pólvora, tenias mucha razón con esa chica. Fue muy bueno que haya firmado con nosotros._

-¡oh por Dios!- interrumpió Tori, agarrando mas fuerte el brazo de André- Tienes tu propio estudio de grabación y 3 discotecas en las mejores ciudades del estado- La emoción de Tori seguía en aumente.

-shhh- interrumpió la adivina- se perderán lo que hablan- Tori cayo y volvió su concentración a la pantalla.

_-¿y tu como la llevas?- pregunto André mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida- me dijeron que estás trabajando en una nueva canción y que quieren que la estrenes en los EMA._

_-Sí…eso es cierto-continuo Tori- de hecho me encantaría que participaras un poco en su composición, la letras está terminada y parte de la melodía, pero siento que le falta fuerza._

_-Seguro Amiga- sonrió André- En cuanto pueda, escuchamos el demo._

_-Gracias André- Tori tomo un poco de su bebida también- Sabes si quieres podemos ver el demo en el estudio de grabación en mi casa… de paso cenas con nosotros… y podrías llevar a tu "Novia"- Tori dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes ante la última idea._

_-No es mi "nooovia"- dijo André, puntualizando en la última palabra-…aun._

_-ohh vamos- dijo sarcástica Tori- ¿que tiene? una súper modelo, súper simpática y que te súper quiere… ¿no desea ser la novia del gran André?_

_- no estamos listos para formalizar, es todo- se defendió André- … Claro como tú ya sentaste cabeza, buscas emparejar a otros._

_- Eso no es cierto- reprocho Tori. André sonrió._

_- y dime, ¿Cómo está el aaaamor de tu vida? – pregunto André._

_-El amoooor de mi vida está bien- dijo Tori imitando el tono burlón de André- De hecho dijo que pasaría a saludar al "poderoso magnante buena onda de su amigo" en su inauguración. Así que tendrás a mi "aaaaamor" saludándote pronto._

_-Genial- sonrió André._

-¡oh por Dios!Conoceremos al amor de mi vida- volvió a interrumpir Tori- ¿cuantos años tendremos? parecemos como de unos ¿23? ¿24? Quizás.

-voy a salir con una súper modelo- fue lo único que dijo André, comenzando a entusiasmarse con conocerla.

-miren, son Robbie y Jade- dijo Cat, haciendo que todos miraran a la pantalla de nuevo.

_Jade apareció vestida con unos pantalones de cuero negro y una remara de tirantes, formada en la parte de arriba, haciendo resaltar sus senos, y suelta mientras descendía hasta sus caderas, pelo suelto y botas._

_-André-saludo esta abrazándolo- La disco es increíble y esta llenísima, nos costó mucho llegar hasta aquí arriba._

_-Oh, ¿acabas de llegar?- pregunto Tori con una sonrisa, su cara estaba muy iluminada de repente- Te perdiste cuando André remixo mi canción y la gente comenzó a…_

_-Lo vi todo- la interrumpió Jade- estaba en la pista principal y de allí sonaba increíble- termino Jade con una sonrisa._

_-¿ah si?- se extraño Tori- ¿y por que recién llegas?_

_-es que abajo me encontré con alguien- dijo Jade mientras con su mano tiro del brazo de Robbie_

_Robbie se veía genial, con unos jeans oscuros y camisa, mostraba una perfecta sonrisa blanca y llevaba sus típicos lentes, que le quedaban increíble con su look relajado._

_-¿Que hay chicos?- Saludo Robbie mientras chocaba puños con André y luego abrazo a Tori. Jade por su parte se acerco a Tori y le dijo algo al oído, provocando que esta riera. Los cuatros tomaron asiento y pidieron algo para tomar de nuevo…_

La pantalla se ilumino y se apago de repente.

-no, espera- dijo Tori- quería conocer al amor de mi vida- se lamento

-¡Noo puedo más!- grito Robbie- la intriga me está matando. ¿Viviré? ¿Moriré? ¿Estaré solo siempre? ¿Quién es la madre de "how i meet your mother"? por favor, debo saber- lloriqueaba Robbie

-Tranquilo hermano- lo calmo André- ¿no viste que te juntaste conmigo y Tori en la disco del futuro?, estarás bien- Finalizo André.

-Nadie tiene absolutamente nada asegurado en este mundo- dijo la mujer solemnemente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirándose las caras.

-bueno, quien sigue- dijo al mujer curiosamente, cambiando su actitud de un momento a otro

-¿Qué te dije?- intervino Rex-Loca…

-Yo sigo- salto Robbie frotando la bola de cristal con fuerza. Y en unos instantes el plasma comenzó a pasar una película.

_Se veía el patio de una casa, con el pasto recortado verde y una piscina grande en forma de Corazón. Una mujer Pelirroja jugaba con un bebé en el agua, mientras un niño jugaba con una ballena inflable no muy lejos de ellos._

_-Hola cariño- dijo un hombre alto de pelo negro y gafas, venia de traje y traía con él un portafolios._

_La Mujer pelirroja se dio la vuelta sonriendo, se levanto con el bebe en brazos y fue hasta donde se encontraba Robbie_

_-Hola amor, ¿qué tal la reunión?-dijo Cat acercándose a Robbie_

-ahhahaha- rio Cat- que gracioso, actuamos como si fuéramos esposos o algo así

-es porque parece que somos esposos Cat- respondió Robbie, muy emocionado- mira que linda familia tenemos.

Cat abrió grande la boca y tomo aire, dejando plasmada una cara de sorpresa y desaprobación.

_-Te saludaríamos pero te mojarías mucho- respondió Cat mirando a Robbie_

_-Eso no es problema mami- dijo el niño que estaba jugando en la piscina. Este agarro un baldé que estaba cerca, se acerco a Robbie y le lanzo agua con él._

_Un Robbie todo empapado se miraba los pies y el portafolio, Cat comenzó a reír felicitando la idea del niño._

_-bueno, ahora sí quiero mi saludo- dijo Robbie acercándose a Cat para darle un beso_

-eugggg, eso es asqueroso Robbie- dijo Cat disgustada- ¿Y Pierre? ¿Y Jasón? – pregunto Cat a la adivina, esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-Noooo- dijo cat desplomándose en la butaca- yo necesito encontrarle una pata a Pierre. Tori y André la miraban sin comprender ni una palabra. Robbie seguía viendo la película con una enorme sonrisa.

Cat se paro y agarro la bola de cristal frotándola con fuerza

-¿qué haces?- pregunto Robbie, viendo como la imagen en el plasma se desvanecía.

-Tengo que conseguirle una novia a Pierre- fue lo único que dijo Cat antes que la pantalla mostrara de nuevo el camerino de ayer.

La película que vieron era muy similar a la de ayer, aparecía Jasón, le daba el ramo con flores a Cat, Cat encontraba al Pato, lo bautizaba, la llamaban a escenario y esta subía… pero en el momento de saludar al público esta grito "Buenas noches Australia gracias por recibirme todos estos años tan bien como hoy… esta canción va dedicada a todos los amigos" y comenzó una canción en la pantalla.

-¿Te mudaste a Australia para no tener que casarte conmigo?- Pregunto Robbie indignado.

-ahahahahh- rio Cat jugando con su pelo- siii hahaha

-increíble- bufo Robbie cruzándose de brazos.

-haha, perdedor- finalizo Rex

-bueno, supongo que usted es la ultima- dijo la adivina mirando a Tori- por favor hazle cosquillas a la bola de cristal para que empecemos.

Tori, algo asombrada aun con todo lo que había presenciado, tardo un poco en reaccionar. Finalmente se dio cuenta que era su turno para ver lo que el futuro le deparaba, agarro firmemente la bola de cristal y comenzó a frotarla por todos lados. La pantalla se encendió y comenzó la película.

_Se podía distinguir una casa de dos pisos, ya que una mujer de pelo ondulado, castaña y de tez morena subía unas escaleras, llevaba unos jeans gastados y una playera violeta con de cuello ancho que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho, iba descalza. _

_Hablaba por teléfono mientras llegaba al final de las escaleras, donde se encontraba una pequeña sala que servía de conexion a 3 habitaciones ,2 ubicadas al frente de la escalera y una ubicada al costado. Tori se acerco a una pequeña mesita ubicada en un rincón de la sala, donde se veía un florero con flores lilas y amarillas y que gracias a la luz de la luna, que provenía del ventanal ubicada justo detrás de dicha mesa, hacia que las flores llamaran la atención._

_-No mamá- se escucho decir a Tori, mientras tocaba con sus dedos los pétalos de las flores- estoy bien. Solo algo cansada, pero es normal… si mamá, hable con mi agente, y tenemos tiempo, los medios todavía creen que estoy embarazada y descansando en Grecia con ustedes, esperando la gran noticia._

-pero si yo ni siquiera parezco embarazada- dijo Tori, mirando a André y a la adivina- oh no, no me digan que seré de esas celebridades que inventan cosas para llamar la atención- dijo esta poniéndose ambas manos en la cabeza y mirando la pantalla de nuevo.

_- Todo sea por un poco de tranquilidad, antes de anunciarlo todo- seguía hablando Tori por el teléfono-… que si mamá, que estoy bien, ya pasaron 2 semanas, las nauseas y esas cosas ya se fueron… no, mamá, no estoy sola… ¿Qué donde esta?... pues se fue al estreno de la película de Beck… si fue idea mía, yo insistí… volverá pronto, manda mensajes todo el tiempo…_

_Se escucharon unos pequeños sollozos y luego unos débiles llantos de una de las habitaciones de enfrente._

_-Mamá, te llamo luego- digo Tori cortando, dejo el teléfono en la mesita y abrió la puerta de donde salían los sollozos._

_Se podía ver una habitación en penumbras con 2 cunas ubicadas una al lado de la otra, una lámpara de pie apagada, algunos juguetes, un sofá enorme en contra de la pared derecha, una mesita con unos libros infantiles y un armario en la parte izquierda. Tori camino lento, tanteando las cosas, hasta llegar a la lámpara de pie. La encendió. Una suave luz ilumino el cuarto, mostrando el decorado en celeste y blanco de las paredes y unas estampillas de estrellas que reflejaban la luz en el techo._

_Tori se acerco a una de las cunas y levanto de ella, con mucho cuidado a un bebé con un gracioso mameluco rosa._

_-shhh…shhh- intentaba calmar Tori al bebé- vas a despertar a tu hermana-decía mientras una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y besaba al pequeño intentando calmarlo._

Awwww- exclamaba Tori por la ternura provocada- ¿no es hermoso?- pregunto está mirando a todos en la habitación, y a su vez todos asentían.

_¿Qué sucede?- le murmuraba Tori al bebé- no puedes tener hambre, ya que acabas de comer, estas limpia…- seguía mencionando Tori, mientras caminaba lentamente por la habitación._

_Finalmente el bebé dejo de sollozar después de que Tori le diera unas palmaditas en la espalda y este largara un pequeño eructo. Ya parecía más calmado y se acomodaba en el hombro de Tori para dormir. Esta a su vez, largando un suspiro se dirigió al sofá, y se sentó en él, recostándose un poco en uno de los bordes y sosteniendo al bebé en uno de sus pechos. Parecía que iba a quedarse dormida._

La adivina tomo el control remoto del plasma y presiono un botón para adelantar.

-Oye ¿qué hace? No - exclamo Tori algo enojada

-¿acaso vas a desperdiciar tu tiempo en la pantalla viéndote dormir?- pregunto la mujer. Tori se limito a volver a ver la pantalla y esperar a ver que sucedía.

Solo unos segundo más y la adivina apretó otro botón, haciendo que la película corriera normalmente.

-¿qué hace Jade allí?- pregunto Tori, intrigada, al ver como Jade aparecía por la puerta de la habitación donde ella se encontraba- ohhh genial ahora me saca fotos con su perphone, seguro se burlara luego de que babeo dormida- dijo Tori molesta, viendo como la Jade de la pantalla sacaba fotos sin hacer ruidos en la habitación.

-haha se sigue babeando aun después de haber parido dos babeadores profesionales- se burlo Rex.

-¡ay ya solo cállensen!- se quejo Cat- quiero ver como sigue- y todos volvieron su atención a la pantalla.

_Jade ya había guardado su celular en el bolso. Parecía salida de la alfombra roja de algún importante evento. Vestía un vestido negro que se ajustaba a su figura, unos zapatos en taco a juego y el bolso, donde acababa de guardar su peraphone, del mismo color. Su cabello negro, suelto, brillaba por la luz de la lámpara._

_Se acerco un poco a Tori y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella. Le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de su mano._

_-Hey…- susurro bajito Jade, al notar que Tori se despertaba de a poco-parece que alguien no se puede despegar de sus amores, ni siquiera para dormir._

_-Debí de quedarme dormida- intento estirarse Tori y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta que todavía sostenía al bebé en su pecho. Con mucha sutileza se levanto y lo recostó de nuevo en su cuna, se fijo en el otro bebé y una vez convencida de que estaban bien, se voltio a ver a Jade._

_-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó a Jade, que se había sentado en el sofá donde antes se encontraba Tori._

_-No es tan tarde, descuida- dijo Jade tocándose el cuello con una de sus manos intentando masajearse un poco._

_-¿Pensé que luego del estreno habría un gran fiesta en el salón moon?- cuestiono Tori mientras se acercaba al sofá_

_-sí, pero he decidido regresar antes- dijo Jade mirándose sus zapatos y acariciando sus tobillos._

_Tori se acerco al sofá y cuando se sentó a la par de Jade, ambas largaron un suspiro que reflejaba lo agotador de su día._

_Jade se movió un poco en el sofá, inclinándose hacia un costado y dejando descansar su cabeza en el regazo de Tori._

_-Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal tu día?- le pregunto Tori, mientras le acariciaba el pelo con sus manos._

"raro" fue lo único que podía pensar Tori viendo la pantalla… "muy raro" miro a los chicos alrededor suyo y todos, excepto la adivina claro, miraban asombrados y concentrados la pantalla, como si se tratara de un crucigrama de domingo muy difícil de resolver… "raro" volvió a pensar Tori, y su atención se centro en la pantalla.

_Jade hablaba de lo ocurrido en el día mientras Tori sonreía y acariciaba su cabeza_

_-¿Sabes? llamo mi madre- hablo Tori, consiguiendo atención de Jade- dice que se filtro información sobre el nacimiento de las gemelas._

_-Eso no es posible- expreso Jade sentándose de nuevo en el sofá, su cara reflejaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por descifrar como pudo filtrarse la información. De repente miro a Tori seria._

_-¡Ese maldito de Jimmy!- grito Jade, no pudiendo controlar su enojo. Tori abrió grande los ojos y con las manos intento hacer seña a Jade para que bajara la voz. Pero ya era tarde, un llanto de una de las cunas se comenzó a escuchar._

_Ohh- exclamo Jade, dejando la boca abierta y con expresión de angustia. Se levanto rápido dejando a Tori en el sofá y acercándose a las cunas._

_Jade tomo entre sus manos al bebé que lloraba, esta vez se trataba del otro, este llevaba un mameluco Amarrillo claro._

_-lo siento, lo siento-le repetía Jade al bebé, al cual sostenía con los brazos estirado frente a ella- Por favor ya no llores- le suplicaba Jade, muy angustiada._

El bebé en la pantalla comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte haciendo que Tori, André y Robbie se taparan un poco los oídos. Tori podía admirar como, en la pantalla, Jade alternaba la mirada entre el bebé y la Tori del futuro, con angustia, como pidiéndole auxilio… Ver a Jade en ese estado, sin saber qué hacer, hizo que algo en Tori quisiera ayudarla, sentía que haría lo que fuera para calmarla.

_-ponla más cerca de ti- dijo Tori muy tranquila desde el sofá._

_-No n.. no se si pued… N.. no parece- tartamudeo Jade._

_-Solo hazlo- le dijo Tori con una sonrisa._

_Jade intento serenarse respirando profundamente, y acerco al bebé a sus pechos justo debajo de su quijada. Rodeo la cabeza con una de sus manos y con el otro brazo abrazo al bebé desde la cintura. Este siguió sollozando sonoramente por un rato más._

_-yaa… yaaa- intento calmar Jade. El bebe de a poco se fue calmando, hasta que lo último que se escuchaba de él, era su respiración y unos graciosos sonidos con la nariz. Jade sonrió._

Tori seguía viendo la escena, pero ya no sorprendida, o enfadada o curiosa, no sabía cómo definirlo, pero sentía algo tibio en su pecho, era agradable. La imagen de Jade con un vestido muy costoso y el pelo suelto sosteniendo a un bebe que seguro le había llenado de mocos tal vestido, era algo tan… "surrealista" pensó Tori. Pero lo que más llenaba su cabeza, era la sonrisa de Jade luego de haber logrado calmar al bebé. "Es hermosa" fue lo último que pensó Tori.

_-Lo haces bien- menciono Tori, parándose del sofá y acercándose a Jade- te dije que lo harías bien._

_Jade solo le sonrió, luego volvió la mirada a la cuna donde se encontraba el otro bebé, que por más de los ruidos ocasionados, seguía durmiendo cómodamente._

_-Son hermosas- exclamo jade suavemente._

_Tori se abrazo un poco a la cintura de Jade y apoyo su quijada en uno de sus hombros, se quedaron así por algunos segundos, realizando un sutil balanceo._

_-sí que lo son- dijo finalmente Tori, levantando un poco la mirada y viendo a Jade a los ojos- son realmente hermosas- finalizo Tori sin despegar sus ojos de la mirada de Jade, esta sonrió felizmente y acerco un poco mas su cara hacia Tori, realizando una pausa. Tori sonrió aun más y acorto la distancia entre su cara y la cara de Jade, dándole un sentido beso en los labios._

Todos en la habitación estaban en un silencio supremo. Nadie decía nada, ni despegaba la vista de la pantalla. La cabeza de Tori estaba en blanco, había perdido toda capacidad de razonamiento y no podía formular siquiera una idea.

_Jade dejo al bebé en la cuna, Tori tomo su mano y tiro gentilmente de ella conduciéndola hacia la puerta._

_-Haha- rio bajito Tori._

_- que es lo gracioso- pregunto Jade levantando una ceja._

_-ohh nada, nada- dijo Tori reprimiendo mas risitas, jade levanto aun más la ceja- es que… ¿Quién diría que Jadelyn August West, la actriz sádica y fría, la directora que asusta a sus estelares con muertes sanguinarias y horribles, aquella que es capaz de ver 6 películas seguidas de tortura y desmembramiento de gente mientras come una tostada con café sin inmutarse… no resiste ni 3 horas lejos de sus "beeebitas"? – se burlo Tori._

_-Eso no es cierto- respondió Jade, con las mejillas notablemente sonrojadas._

_-Claro que sí, he recibido 20 mensajes tuyos desde que te fuiste, todos preguntando "¿cómo estaba todo?" "¿necesitas que compre algo Tori?" "¿Ya se durmieron?" "¿ya comieron?"- Tori intentaba imitar la voz de jade en tonos preocupados._

_-bueno ya- se quejo Jade bajando las escaleras. De repente paró en seco y se voltio a ver a Tori- No entiendo el por qué… pero…_

_-¿pero?- insistió Tori acercándose a Jade._

_-es solo que… las extrañe muchísimo- Finalizo Jade mirando a Tori para que le dijera algo._

_-Jade, solo fueron 4 horas, 5 cuando mucho- dijo Tori intentando relajar a Jade que parecía no poderse creer nada de lo que le pasaba._

_-sí, es estúpido, lo sé- finalizo Jade dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino_

_Tori la tomo de la mano y le hizo girarse, quedando muy cerca de su cara. No lo pensó mucho y unió sus labios a los de Jade. Esta se sorprendió un poco, pero luego cerró los ojos y la abrazo por la cintura, mientras Tori se abrazaba a su vez, de su cuello._

_-No dije que fuera estúpido- dijo Tori alejando un poco su cara de Jade, seguían abrazadas- más bien es súper tierno_

_-Yo no soy tierna- negó Jade._

_-Claro que lo eres._

_-Claro que no lo soy._

_Tori beso tiernamente de nuevo los labios de Jade._

_-Claro que lo eres- insistió._

_-quizás… quizás si sea un poco tierna- admitió Jade finalmente mirando hacia arriba y luego hacia Tori. Ambas sonrieron felizmente._

El televisor se ilumino de a poco y se apago de repente. Nadie en la sala movía un dedo y se quedaron así por un buen tiempo.

-Pues yo quiero ver la película de nuevo- Dijo finalmente Cat.

-Solo se puede ver la misma película una sola vez- sentencio la adivina- y ahora, si ya no hay mas voluntarios, debo cerrar, ya es muy tarde.

Todos salieron y se despidieron de la adivina. Caminaron hasta el auto de André sin decir una palabra, el viaje fue lo mismo.

La primera en bajar fue Tori, ya que su casa quedaba más cerca. André estaciono el auto para que Tori bajara, pero esta ni se movió.Tenía la mirada perdida y no daba indicios de querer reaccionar.

-Tori- llamo André- ¿estás bien?

¿Qué?- preguntó Tori algo ausente, sacudió su cabeza un poco- si… si André, estoy bien… nos vemos mañana en la escuela- terminó esta, bajando del auto y caminando hacia su casa.

André arranco el auto y siguió viaje

-No veo las horas de contarles a Jade sobre el viaje a Australia- dijo Cat riendo- ohh y sobre que va a convertirse en una chica mala/tierna.

-No cat- la paro André- ¿ya viste lo afectada que se veía Tori? No le diremos nada a jade y a Beck sobre el futuro de Tori.

-Pero si eso es lo que va a pasar- se quejo Cat

-Bueno eso tampoco es del todo cierto- dijo André pensándolo un poco- ¿ya viste como el futuro de Robbie y el tuyo no se parecía? Esto de las adivinaciones es toda una farsa, no hay por qué alarmar a Jade y a Beck con cosas de ficción.

Cat lo pensó un momento y se dio cuenta que André tenía razón.

-¿entonces no recibiré a Pierre?- Pregunto Cat con tristeza

-si quieres yo te puedo regalar otro pato. Le contesto Robbie

- No gracias- dijo tristemente Cat. Recordó la amenaza de Jade y pensó que quizás Tori y ella tengan las mismas razones para mantener esto en secreto… o quizás a las dos les de pena que a ellas, nadie les regalo un pato.

…

Ya en casa, Tori seguía igual de ausente que cuando la dejaron en su puerta. No podía pensar en casi nada que no fuera en Jade Sonriendo. Decidió que lo mejor era bañarse y volver a dormir.

Ya en la cama se miro al espejo y se planteo algunas ideas.

"primero" pensó esta "este asunto de las adivinaciones no deben de ser tan acertadas, mira lo que le paso a Cat y a Robbie"… "seguro que Jade y Beck también vieron futuros que contrastan con lo que vi hoy" … "¿ y qué es lo que viste hoy Tori?" se pregunto ella misma. "Viste una locura, eso viste. A Jade West siendo amable, cariñosa y romántica… contigo" en ese momento un montón de imágenes de cuando Jade trataba mal a Tori, le vinieron a la cabeza. "es una locura"

Se retiro del espejo, apago las luces y se metió a su cama intentando dormir. La imagen de Jade chocando sus labios con los suyos, le vino como un relámpago. Tori se toco los labios con la yema de los dedos y de nuevo sintió algo cerca de su pecho… algo tibio y acogedor. Cerró sus ojos y se durmió con esa agradable sensación recorriendo su cuerpo.

Nota del autor

Bien hasta aquí el capitulo 2.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer los review recibidos. En solo 10 horas de haber subido el Fic, ya contaba con una docena de review, todos muy bonitos y animadores. Intentare ser más atentas con los errores y redacciones en el futuro.

Subí el cap casi 24 horas después que el anterior… que no se les haga costumbre, pero si lo subí tan rápido fue porque me vi motivadas por sus palabras, así que se les agradece mucho y espero que sigan alentándome. Los invito nuevamente a que opinen que le pareció este cap y que sensaciones tuvieron.

Bien hoy le toco a One Direction, con su tema "Little Things" el nombre del Capitulo. Este tema me inspiro en todo lo relacionado con el futuro que se le mostro a Tori, hasta que se fue a dormir pensando en Jade. Es una canción muy hermosa que habla un poco sobre el destino y las pequeñas cosas que hacen único a alguien. Se los recomiendo ;)


	3. wide Awake

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Wide Awake**

_I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was in the dark  
I was falling hard  
With an open heart  
I'm wide awake  
How did I read the stars so wrong_

I'm wide awake  
And now it's clear to me  
That everything you see  
Ain't always what it seems  
I'm wide awake  
Yeah, I was dreaming for so long

Lo bueno de todo el asunto, es que ya era viernes. Ultimo día de clases y luego tendría todo el fin de semana para dispersarse y relajarse. Era la segunda noche seguida que Jade no dormía bien. Le había mandando un mensaje a Cat, antes de irse a dormir, preguntándole como les había ido con la Adivina y, por más que haya indagado y presionado a la pequeña pelirroja, no consiguió grandes descubrimientos. Pero bueno, ya había llegado a su casillero, solo era cuestión de tiempo para preguntarle a Cat, cara a cara, lo que había ocurrido ayer.

-Hola- la saludo Beck, caminando hacia ella, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mochila colgando de lado.

-Hola- contesto Jade, agarrando a su novio de la quijada y depositando un beso en sus labios-¿No has visto a Cat?

-Pues creo que entro al salón de clases con Tori- contesto Beck, señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás- y será mejor que nosotros también entremos, ya se nos hace tarde.

-uffff- resoplo Jade, dándose cuenta que tendría que esperar para interrogar a Cat- vamos.

…

Apenas entraron al salón, pudo distinguir a Tori, de espalda, hablando con Cat, apoyadas en uno de los pupitres de adelante. Cat vio como Jade entraba y corrió hacia ella. Tori voltio para ver a quien saludaba Cat y, cuando se encontró con la mirada de Jade, intento pararse pero resbalo y termino tendida en el suelo, sosteniéndose de los codos.

-Auuu- se quejo Tori. Mientras Cat, Jade y Beck se le acercaban.

-¿Se te perdió algo Vega?- se burlo Jade.

Tori levanto la mirada hacia Jade y no dijo nada, solo se quedo con la boca abierta, procesando por que se había caído. No paso mucho hasta que Beck le ofreció una mano y esta la tomo levantándose del suelo.

-Ho Hola- Dijo Tori mirando a Jade y Beck- Creo que resbale- siguió diciendo torpemente.

-Por Dios, que obviedad- Contesto Jade caminando hasta su pupitre, tirando a Beck del brazo para que fuera con él.

-yyyy nada ha cambiado- menciono Tori mientras una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro. El profesor y unos chicos entraron con él, señal de que la clase estaba a punto de empezar. Tori y Cat también tomaron asiento.

…

Tori se aburría clase era sobre historia del cine… comúnmente algunos temas le interesaban, pero el del día de hoy era de lo más denso. Jugaba con sus lápices, haciendo caritas en su cuadernos, escribiendo su nombre… ya no sabía con que mas entretenerse.

"Jadelyn, es un bonito nombre" ese pensamiento le vino a la mente como si estuviera pensando en que hacia un poco de calor en el aula. "Si, es un bonito nombre" siguió pensando. "Jadelyn West… y su apellido es algo así como muy genial, le da fuerza a su nombre" Tori casi ni notaba que había comenzado a escribir el nombre de Jade en su cuaderno. "si nos casamos, ¿quién adoptaría el apellido de quien?… es decir, no nos vamos a casar ni nada de eso, ¿en qué estoy pensando?"

Tori sacudió un poco la cabeza e intento concentrarse nuevamente en lo que el profesor estaba diciendo.

No tardo mucho hasta que volvió a jugar con sus bolígrafos. "Victoria Vega de West" escribía mientras lo pensaba. "no, suena horrible" pensó esta mientras lo tachaba… "Victoria West… no, tampoco me gusta" volvió a tachar… "Jadelyn West de Vega" Tori sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar color… pensar que Jade podía adoptar su apellido hizo que esta instintivamente girara un poco su cara para ver a Jade, que estaba sentada en diagonal a ella hacia atrás. Al localizarla, pudo notar como Jade la miraba intensamente y giro rápido su mirada al cuaderno de nuevo, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido.

"¿Qué estoy pensando?" se pregunto Tori, sacudió un poco su cabeza para despegarse un poco y termino tachando el último nombre en la libreta. Cerró su cuaderno y se dispuso nuevamente a prestar atención al profesor. Hecho una última mirada sutil hacia atrás y comprobó que Jade ya no la miraba.

…

-yehi, hoy tocó burritos- dijo Cat mientras se acercaba con su plato al merendero, donde ya, el grupo entero, la esperada.

-¿Y bien chicos? ¿Qué tal les fue con la Adivina?- preguntó Beck mientras se llevaba un bocado. Jade lo miro complacida, ya que esto le ahorraba las molestias de tener que preguntar.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y no dijeron nada por un momento, Tori no retiraba su mirada del plato.

-Fue genial- dijo finalmente Cat, quien no entendía bien porque la mutes del momento- Esta vez di un concierto en Australia.

-Sí, se fue a Australia para no tener que verme nunca más- respondió Robbie ofendido.

-oye eso no es cierto- se defendió Cat-… solo para no tener que casarme…

-Yo no entiendo nada- Dijo Jade soltando su burrito en el plato y mirando nuevamente a Cat para más explicaciones.

-bueno- siguió André- aparentemente en la visión de Robbie, este se casaba con Cat… pero en la visión de Cat esta tenía un novio llamado Jasón… que le regalo un pato- prosiguió André frunciendo su seño y mirando para todas direcciones.

-Claro, es la misma visión que la adivina mostro la primera vez- contesto Beck- Cat, con Jasón… y Pierre.

-Ahaha Pierre el Pato- rio Cat- seee.

-si ya pero en la visión de ayer Cat estaba en Australia… y daba a entender que se quedo allí por varios años- siguió André- lo cual quiere decir que no se pudo haber casado con Robbie.

-Oye, quizás si se caso conmigo- intentó justificar Robbie- quizás se canso de Jasón y volvió por mí, porque se dio cuenta que me ama y que estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-Ahahaha- rio Cat- ¡ay Robbie eres tan asqueroso ahahaha!

- Lo voy a repetir… ¡Perdedor!- se burlo Rex.

-¿Lo ven? ¿Qué les dije?- Dijo Beck- puras mentiras… ni siquiera pudo armar un relato que logre encajar con todas las piezas.

-¿y ustedes dos?- pregunto Jade, sin despegar la mirada del plato intentando no dar importancia a la pregunta.

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto André, mirando a Tori quien no había dicho nada en todo el almuerzo- Nosotros…. Bueno la cosa es que nosotros…

-¡YA!¿qué?- dijo impaciente Jade

-Bueno, Tori apareció en mi visión y me ayudo con unas cosas de una de las discotecas… de la cual soy dueño, y también seré dueño de mi propio estudio de grabación… aparte de salir con una supermodelo.

-La vida es tan injusta- respondió Robbie.

-¿y tu Tori?- pregunto Beck. Nuevamente Jade agradeció mentalmente el no tener que preguntar.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Tori tomando un bocado para darse tiempo. Sabía que su visión no concordaba con la de Jade, Cat le había dicho que Jade se casaba con Beck y que ambos asistían juntos a los estrenos de las películas de Beck… bueno eso era lo que Tori había entendido ya que Cat hablaba mientras se masticaba el pelo y parecía muy nerviosa- Yooo…

Tori miro a Jade que a su vez la miraba con curiosidad esperando su respuesta.

-Yooo… sere una cantante famosa- respondió Tori llevándose otro bocado para no tener que seguir hablando

-¿y cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Beck- ¿apareciste en un escenario o algo así con Cat?

-No, en realidad hablando por teléfono con mi madre… bueno se podía notar que era una súper estrella o algo, inclusiva esquivaba a los paparazzi y eso- Tori hablaba con la boca llena y miraba su plato.

-¿Entonces estabas en tu casa? ¿Estabas sola?- siguió Beck. Jade no podía creer todo lo que se estaba ahorrando gracias a su novio, definitivamente se lo recompensaría luego.

Tori hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar a Jade, pero fue en vano y su mirada se desvió a ella, provocando que sus mejillas les comenzaran a arder.

-Oye, estás por de más rara ¿no crees?- contesto Jade impacientemente- en el salón, tu caída, tus sacudidas de cabeza en clases, tus miradas para todos lados, tachando como loca tu cuaderno, y ahora te sonrojas… mira que ni siquiera hace tanto calor- "aquí hay gato" pensó Jade "oh por Dios, matare a Cat si se le llego a escapar algo" Jade miro a Cat, pero esta estaba entretenida con su burrito, como para notar su mirada asesina.

Tori se sintió presionada por las conclusiones de Jade "Tengo que mentir, debo mentir" pensó. "me comerá viva si se entera de la verdad"... "bueno… comerme parece muy viable en el futuro"… "oh por Dios me arde mi cara"

-Si… Beeeck - Dijo Tori en tono simpático- estaba totalmente sola en la casa. Sola sola sola- Termino Tori.

-Y así también vas a morir- se burlo Jade sin darle mucha importancia. Tori la miro con reproche.

-No entiendo nada de nada- dijo Cat en total confusión.

Sinjin vino con su laptop mostrando a los chicos unos videos curiosos de Sikowitz y la conversación se giro en torno a eso. Tori agradeció la intervención, aprovechando que todos miraban la pantalla decidió darse un respiro y mirar a Jade de reojo, justo cuando ella sonreía por algo que había visto en el video… "Muy hermosa" pensó. Beck puso el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Jade y le comento algo sobre el video, Jade sonrió aun mas y choco sutilmente su frente con el hombre de Beck, riendo. "Y con un novio que la ama" fue lo último que pensó antes de desviar su atención al video.

…

-…está bien, entonces una película no- dijo Beck intentando sonar paciente- ¿Qué tal salida a cenar?

-uggg, olvídalo, lo último que quiero es tener que soportar a esos estúpidos mozos- contesto Jade mientras miraba por la ventana del auto.

-Está bien- contestó Beck- ¿ y qué me dices de pasar un tiempo juntos en mi R.V.?

Jade estaba realmente cansado y en realidad solo quería estar con ella misma, en su casa, quizás con su cama o con el piano, pero con ninguna otra compañía… "¿por qué el mundo está en contra mío?" pensaba. Sabía que no podía rechazar todo lo que Beck le pedía, pero todo el asunto de la adivina y Tori habían comenzado a fastidiarla… y ese enojo se expandía a todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, y si, definitivamente Beck no era la excepción.

-Oye, solo quiero descansar, aparte estaré ocupada todo el fin de semana terminando el estúpido libreto para la clases de guionistas avanzados- termino diciendo Jade. Beck no contesto nada y se limito a seguir conduciendo.

-¿Segura que esto no tiene nada que ver con Tori?- pregunto Beck, una vez estacionado el auto frente a la casa de Jade.

-No, esto no tiene nada que ver con Vega- Respondió Jade notoriamente molesta.

-¿Segura?-cuestionó Beck- porque Tori no era la única que actuaba "por demás rara".

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto directamente, mirando a Beck

- A que desde que viste a Tori en el salón, intentaste darte la vuelta y salir, si no fuera porque Cat te abrazo, lo habrías logrado. Cuando Tori se cayó, me agarraste fuerte el brazo y tú fuiste la causante de que nos acercáramos…-dijo Beck. Al ver que Jade todavía lo miraba con una ceja levantada siguió- luego estuviste tooooda la clase viendo a Tori, y no digas que no, porque te observaba. Inclusive apoyaste tu cabeza en tus manos para verla más cómodamente… como si estuvieras viendo por una ventana… pero era Tori.

-Eso es porque la estúpida de Vega movía la cabeza como si una avispa o algo la estuviera molestando… quería ver si la picaban o se volvía a caer, es todo. Se defendió Jade.

-Yo solo digo lo que vi… Mira Jade, es normal que estés algo… amm confundida por lo que viste en la pantalla de la adivina per…

-pero nada- lo corto Jade- yo no estoy confundida, la estúpida de Vega no es más que eso, la estúpida Vega. Tú eres MI novio y yo solo te quiero a ti, ninguna bola de cristal estúpida ni una loca amante del verde cambiara eso… Ahora de verdad tengo que trabajar en el maldito libreto o desaprobare. Es normal que tu no entiendas porque ni siquiera estas en esa clase, pero es difícil. Así que haz el favor de no molestarme en todo el fin de semana. Adiós Beck- Jade abrió la puerta y salió del auto- oh y quizás quieras ir a ver como esta Tooori, ya que parecías por de más interesado en su futuro.

-Como quieras- dijo Beck levantando ambas mano, pero Jade ya no podía verlo, ya que estaba entrando a su casa y cerrando de un portazo la puerta.

…

7:30 a.m. "no puede ser" pensó Tori "es sábado, ¿acaso no te has enterado cerebro?"

Intentaba encontrar una mejor postura para dormir mientras daba vuelta la almohada, acostándose boca abajo. La luz del día se filtraba tenuemente por las cortinas de su pieza. "Definitivamente hoy hará calor" pensó, viendo de soslayo la luz.

-Ok, me rindo- dijo Tori con un bufido- no puedo seguir durmiendo.

Durante Toda la noche, desde que había llegado a su casa, intento no pensar en nada. Apenas sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia cierta persona, que ni siquiera pensaba mencionar, una alarma, en su ser, intentaba desviar su atención a lo que fuera… y cuando decía a lo que fuera, se refería a lo que fuera… moscas, hormigas voladora, el simpático conejo de la caja del cereal, Trina cantando en la ducha, Trina depilándose, Trina masticando con la boca abierta, Trina… bueno vamos que Trina era una gran fuente de distracción. "Y esta mañana será exactamente igual" pensó Tori sirviéndose su tazón de cereal.

Ya había pasado un par de horas, y Tori se entretenía con el televisor de la entrada, cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-André- Dijo Tori con una sonrisa invitando a pasar a su amigo- ¿que te trae tan temprano por aquí?

André saludo a Tori y se fue a sentar con ella en el sofá mirando la tele y charlando un poco.

-Bueno… ¿y como estas?- dijo después de un tiempo André aprovechando que el programa que veían había entrado en comerciales.

-Bien, ¿Cómo mas voy a estar?... no sé a que te refieres - "Claro que se a que te refieres" termino pensando Tori.

-Bueno ya sabes… ayer, con lo de Jade… al final terminaste mintiendo- siguió André mirando a Tori, que estaba mirando la Tele distraídamente- y no parecías muy cómoda tampoco…

-Mira, ¿sabes qué?- lo corto Tori, con una sonrisa rápida- No importa, digamos que fue curioso todo lo que paso con la adivina y esas cosas, no deja de ser gracioso y ya. Pero nada más. Yo no amo a Jade, ni siquiera me gusta, sería lo mas masoquista que podría imaginarme ¿entiendes?. Al mismo tiempo Jade esta con Beck y son muy felices juntos. La "Visión del futuro"-Tori hizo comillas con su dedos mientras ponía la cara más sarcástica que tenia- No puede ser mas alejada de la realidad. Y eso es todo.

-oook- Contesto André- si tu lo dices.

Ambos no volvieron a hablar por un tiempo, se concentraron en el programa que estaban viendo y dejaron que la armonía intentara volver a reinar como minutos antes.

"Por Dios" pensó Tori sintiendo una sensación de angustia creciendo dentro de sí "No sé que es esta sensación… es como si me acabara de atar yo sola una cuerda al cuello… pero no estoy segura del porque".

…

-Muy bien- se dijo para sí misma Jade- solo me falta editarlo un poco y listo.

Había trabajado muy duramente para el guion que debía entregar. Estaba segura que era la mejor de su clase y que este trabajo le valdría una excelente nota, pero aun así quería que fuera único y original, jamás aceptaría un trabajo a medias de su parte.

1:00 a.m. marcaba el Reloj de su Laptop. "Definitivamente el fin de semana pasa volando cuando te entretienes con algo" pensó esta. Mañana ya debería de ir a H.A. y aunque el trabajo no era hasta para el jueves, sabía que tenía varias razones para terminarlo antes del comienzo de semana. La primera, era una excelente excusa para no tener que salir. La segunda, sabía que así no estaría muy atareada durante la semana. Y la tercera, estaba inspirada. No sabía de dónde había sacado tanta inspiración pero algo era seguro, estaba allí, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

El peraphone de su bolsillo la hizo saltar de la sorpresa. Era Beck "¿cómo vas con el trabajo?" era el primer mensaje desde el viernes, el chico se había tomado en serio lo de no molestarla. "Bien, casi lo termino" contesto secamente Jade. No paso ni 2 minutos cuando el segundo mensaje entro "¿entonces te parece que nos juntemos mañana después de clases en mi R.V? … te he extrañado" a Jade se le formo una sonrisa cuando leyó el mensaje. "Si como sea, vemos mañana" contesto y dio por finalizada su conversación.

"Te amo" una voz muy conocida para Jade le susurro en su cabeza haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara de repente. Intento volverse al trabajo, pero estaba muy cansada. Se estiro un poco en la silla y comenzó a cerrar los programas para apagar todo e irse a dormir. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que tenia la ventana de TheSlap abierta.

-Cierto, el estúpido video de conejito en la patineta- Hablaba consigo misma. Su mirada se desvió en una barra al costado que decía sus amistades y vio la foto de Tori.

Como si la estuvieran vigilando, miro disimuladamente para ambos lados en su habitación, se sentía algo perseguida.

"Esto es estúpido" pensó, "si quieres entrar a su perfil, hazlo y ya". Jade sacudió un poco su cabeza y entro al perfil de Tori. Le hecho una rápida ojeada y se puso a ver unos videos que llamaban su atención. Había otro que estaban juntas, vertiendo pegamento en la mano de Tori, ese era antiguo pero recordó ese día. Sonreía inconscientemente.

-¿pero que estoy haciendo?- se pregunto, viéndose a ella misma pasando fotos y fotos de Tori.

Con molestia apago la laptop, busco algo cómodo con lo que dormir, y se dispuso a descansar…

_-debemos apurarnos Jade, acomódate el vestuario rápido-demando Beck, del otro lado del probador._

_Jade salió de unas cortinas que estaban al costado, acomodo un poco su camisa y se miro al espejo._

_-oyeeee, también te ves hermosa de príncipe- le contesto Beck dándole un beso en los labios y retirándose del probador._

"_si, puede ser" pensó Jade, viéndose de botas oscuras altas de punta, pantalón blanco ajustado, una camisa blanca con cuello y un saco Azul oscuro largo, el cual llevaba abierto dejando ver la camisa y un prominente cinto negro con una enorme hebilla brillante en el medio._

_-Toma Jade- le dijo Robbie entregándole una espada de utilería con su funda- y recógete el cabello. Es solo un ensayo, pero _Sikowitz quiere que todo sea real porque es un ensayo real… o yo que sé.

_Jade tomo la espada y se la acomodo por debajo en el cinturón, tomo una gomilla, se recogió el pelo, haciéndose una coleta y siguió a Robbie._

_Ya en el escenario se encontraba Beck disfrazado de carpintero, Cat con un hermoso vestido que le daban un aire de princesa y André como su acompañante, muy elegante también… había otras personas de la escuela, pero no entraban tanto en escena._

_-Muy bien continuemos con la escena- dijo Sikowitz acercándose a una de las sillas de primera fila- Ahora Jade, saludas a Cat y a su marido._

_-Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer- contesto de mala gana Jade, mientras trataba inútilmente de que un fleco dejara de caer por su frente. Se acomodo un poco el pelo y dejo ese mecho acomodándoselo como flequillo._

_-Bien y… comiencen- dijo Sikowitz llevándose el sorbete y bebiendo agua de coco._

_-Hola duque de Rio- Saludo Jade estrechándole la mano a André- Duquesa – se dirigió a Cat dando una solemne inclinación y besando la mano de Cat._

_- Que suerte que viene por aquí príncipe Felipe- Dijo Cat en su papel de Duquesa- mi hija está justo ahora con el sastre y este a su vez ha terminado de confeccionar el vestido para el gran baile del sábado._

_-Oh, eso es magnífico-Contesto cordial Jade- estoy encantado de que la Señorita Florencia este tan animada._

_-Bueno, no todos los días el príncipe de Costas, te invita a un Baile- termino de decir Cat, André asentía._

_-me atrevo a decir, que si bien este es uno de mis mejores trabajos- se anuncio Trina, que vestía de sastre- La belleza de la obra es aun eclipsada por su portadora._

_Jade espero a que la Hija de la duquesa bajara por la escalera improvisada del escenario. Tan grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Tori, vestida con un vestido turquesa claro, de strapless, cuya falda llegaba hasta el suelo, pero haciendo que se pudiese notar unos delicados zapatitos en Taco blanco. Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, dejando caer unos delicados mechones en su frente que le sobrepasaban la mejilla. Unos aros de diamante hacían juego con un delicado collar que terminaba con la vestimenta._

"_Es hermosa" fue lo único que pensó Jade mientras sentía que la boca se le secaba. No supo ni cuantos segundos estuvo observando a Tori, pero debieron de ser varios ya que Cat la inco con el dedo para que siguiera._

_-¿Ah?- pregunto Jade, saliendo de su trance._

_- no es "¿ah?" Jade, es "Te ves hermosa"- corrijo Sikowitz- se que son cosas parecidas pero en la obra quedaría más bonito lo segundo._

_-Sí, claro- intento justificarse Jade- solo me distraje por una… mosca que paso._

_-Correcto, sigamos- sugirió Sikowitz_

_Tori realizo su entrada de nuevo, y se acerco a Jade._

_-Te ves hermosa- Pronuncio Jade._

_No sabía porque pero nadie se movía, era como si esperaran que hiciera algo, " ¿se me ha olvidado que seguía?, no, no puede ser" intento recordar Jade. Tori le levantaba una ceja y Cat hacia ademan con la mano para que siguiera._

_-T t te ves hermosa… Florencia- intento seguir Jade._

_-No Jade- corrigió Sikowitz – debes decir "te ves hermosa" y luego besarla._

_-¡ ¿BESARLA?!- pregunto muy sorprendida Jade._

_-Sí, Jade- contesto Tori- así está en la obra ¿vez?- Tori le paso un libreto, el cual Jade arrebato de sus manos, mientras leía con horror que era verdad._

_-¿Acaso no te estudiaste el libreto?- pregunto Tori indignada._

_-Jamás dudes de mi Vega- Jade sentía que le habían golpeado en su orgullo- yo SI, soy una actriz._

_-Bien, entonces supongo que no tendrás problema… en seguir con el ensayo- finalizo Sikowitz_

"_Claro que hay un problema" pensó Jade, "no quiero besar a Vega… no quiero, no quiero, no quiero" Jade sacudía la cabeza inconscientemente._

_-Bien, entonces sigamos- prosiguió Sikowitz_

_Tori se acomodo para volver a hacer su entrada._

"_esto no está pasando, no puede ser ¿por qué? No quiero besar a Vega, siento que me moriría de la vergüenza aquí mismo, y todos están mirando" la mente de Jade maquinaba muy velozmente._

_-Muy bien… y… comiencen- dijo Sikowitz por tercera vez._

_Tori comenzó a bajar las escaleras._

"_Bien Jade, ¿Cuál es el problema?" Se pregunto a sí misma "Esto es actuación, no es nada más que eso, te besaste con personas que no querías en escenas, los demás actores también lo hicieron, Cat beso a Beck, Trina a Robbie, Cat de nuevo, A Robbie… simple actuación, nada mas… ¿O acaso tienes miedo de sentir algo en el beso? ¿Algo que te diga que la estúpida adivina tenía razón y Vega es el amor de tu vida? Claro que no, Jade West no le teme a nada… y se trata de la estúpida de Vega, el amor de mi vida está allí, sentado, mirando cómo me luzco en la escena" Jade desvió su mirada hacia Beck en su papel de carpintero. "¿Lo ves? Nada de qué preocuparse" termino de convencerse y miro a Tori que ya terminaba de bajar de las escaleras posándose cerca de Jade._

_-Te ves muy hermosa- "y hasta aquí lleva mi auto convencimiento" se dijo mentalmente, porque aunque intentara negarlo, Tori se veía realmente hermosa. Jade simplemente se perdió en los ojos marrones que la miraban con atención, expectante al siguiente movimiento._

"_No voy a sentir nada, no voy a sentir nada, no voy a sentir nada" se repetía Jade, mientras al mismo tiempo podía notar como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder a medida que acercaba su rostro al de Tori._

_Cuando se encontraban a escasos centímetros, Tori cerro delicadamente sus ojos, esperando que Jade terminara la distancia. Jade miro los labios de Tori por una fracción de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que algo en su cabeza gritara aturdiéndola. Porque si había un estado en el que Jade se encontraba era ese, aturdida._

_Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, o pasaba muy lento. Jade comenzaba a temer que Sikowitz la interrumpiera de nuevo por inepta. " creo que eso es lo que quiero, que detengan esto…que lo detengan y salir corriendo.. Después veré…" pero algo interrumpió sus pensamiento… un suspiro de Tori, más bien era su respirar… que le hizo cosquillas bajo su nariz. Un cosquilleo que hizo que todo lo aturdida que estaba se desvaneciera. Sus facciones se relajaron, tomo aire y apoyo sus labios en los de Tori, permitiéndose olvidar todo en ese momento._

_Se sentía suave, y la respiración de Tori seguía haciéndoles cosquillas cerca de sus labios, los cuales experimentaban un hormigueo que se expandió hasta por detrás de su nuca. Sintió deseos de quedarse así por un tiempo más, se estaba tan a gusto…_

_-oh por Dios- dijo André, haciendo que Tori se haga para atrás, cortando el beso- Tenias razón Tori._

_Jade estaba en una especie de trance y tardo unos cuantos segundos en notar la sonrisa burlona que se formaba en los labios de Tori._

_-Te lo dije- respondió Tori con cara de satisfacción y burla- Estaba que se moría de ganas._

_-ahah, tienes razón- se rio Cat mientras aplaudía sonoramente con sus manos haciendo que Jade se despabilara aun mas- mírala, hasta parece confundida._

_-haha, oye Jade ¿Qué acaso no me odiabas?- se burlo Tori- ya sabíamos de tus gustos masoquistas y delirantes… pero ¿Esto?- Tori alzaba las manos señalando a los chicos en el Set, que comenzaron a murmurar y reírse entre ellos._

_-Nn..no es lo… yo.. yo no- comenzó a tartamudear Jade._

_-yo yo yo no no no- se burlaba Rex- ni siquiera puede formular una frase la "rarita"_

_-oye Jade- grito Sinjin de arriba donde se encontraban las luces- ¿Qué se siente superar el concepto de rareza en H.A.?_

_-Jade, por favor, vuelve a besar a Tori- insistió Robbie- mi cámara solo grabo de perfil el beso y ahora quiero uno en primera toma de frente- Robbie acercaba su cámara a Jade, y esta intentaba cubrirse y alejarlo_

_-Ya basta- dijo en tono molesto, eso siempre resultaba- ¡ya basta, o les juro que…_

_-¿que que?- pregunto Tori acercándose a Jade- ¿vas a besarnos a Todos?- se burlaba frunciendo sus labios._

_-Oye Jade, a mí también me dijiste que me odias, entonces también me quieres besar- se podía escuchar del murmullo de las personas._

_Jade miro hacia todos lados buscando el socorro de alguien y se topo con la mirada de Beck, una mirada de desilusión y tristeza con la cual jamás lo había visto._

_-Beck- lo llamo- Beck, yo no quería…_

_-Jamás pensé que serias capaz de esto Jade- dijo Beck mientras se alejaba._

_Beck no- llamo Jade intentando acercarse dándole empujones a los que estaban rodeándola- ¡no, no, déjenme en paz!_

¡NO!-grito Jade, sentándose en su cama. Miro sobre exaltada su habitación y cuando finalmente cayo en cuenta que todo había sido una pesadilla, se abrazo las rodillas.

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito mientras golpeaba con uno de sus puños la almohada del costado.

…

2:45 a.m. "Increíble que todavía no me haya ido a dormir por esta estúpida película" Pensó Tori.

Mañana tenia clases y definitivamente no se quería desvelar… de mas… pero cuando vio el titulo de la película que iban a pasar justo antes de irse a dormir, la curiosidad pudo más que ella… y bueno… allí estaba, sentada en el Sofá de la sala de entrada.. Viendo… "The Scissoring"…

"ay por Dios" Dijo tapándose los ojos ante lo que parecía una escena donde el asesino sacaba unas enormes tijeras de jardín y cortaba los dedos de una joven. "¿Por que decidí ver esto? … o si, eso de querer entender el cine terrorífico y de horror… las buenas actuaciones de los actores de películas de esta clase… la escenografía bien elaborada… y no olvidemos los cambios de música y ambientación… tratar de comprender los gustos de Jade no tiene nada que ver en esto" fue lo último que pensó, antes que un grito ahogado se le escapara, por ver más sangre.

-ok, ultimo comercial y ya casi se termina- se dijo Tori para sí misma- solo un poco mas Tori, solo un poco mas- se animaba…

_La puerta de su casa se abrió, dejando entrar a una pequeña persona con capucha que ocultaba su rostro, Tori salto de su asiento gritando._

_-Tranquila, tranquila, soy yo, Cat- Cat se saco la capucha sonriendo y saludando con la mano._

_-¡Cat!- grito Tori- casi me matas del susto._

_-Lo siento, no fue mi intención- se disculpo Cat lanzando pequeñas risillas._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto después de un momento Tori, al ver que su invitada no se movía._

_-Oh, he venido a buscarte- dijo Cat tomando de la mano a Tori y jalándola hacia la puerta- Vamos._

_-Cat, no creo que sea una buena idea- intentaba frenarla Tori- aparte son como las 3 de la mañana ya y mañana tenemos… ¿pero qué demonios?_

_Tori no pudo continuar porque cruzando la puerta de su casa se encontró con el pasillos de H.A._

_-¿Cómo es que estamos aquí?, si hace un momento estábamos ¿allá?-dijo Tori señalando la puerta._

_-eso es porque esto es un sueeeeño- dijo Cat mientras movía sus brazos haciendo ondas suavemente._

_-¿a si?- se extraño Tori._

_-Hey Tori- la saludo André que venía arriba de un camello- te está buscando Beck._

_-Bueno… no es como que aquí me sorprenda mucho ver un camello- dijo lentamente Tori- pero ajam, ¿y qué quería Beck?_

_-Está en los merenderos… quiere mostrarte algo- contesto André tirando del camello y guiando a Cat y Tori hacia afuera. Estas lo siguieron._

_-Hola Beck ¿qué hay?- saludo Cat_

_-Aquí ando… Hey Tori, quiero que mires esto- dijo Beck, invitando a Tori a sentarse. Esta obedeció_

_Beck chasqueo sus dedos y caminando desde el estacionamiento apareció un elefante del tamaño de una camioneta familiar. Beck le hizo seña al elefante para que se sentara y este así lo hizo. Beck comenzó a aplaudir lentamente… y el elefante intento lentamente unir sus palmas para aplaudir también._

_-¿A que nunca habías visto a un elefante haciendo eso?- pregunto Beck emocionado._

_-No… jamás- contesto Tori frunciendo el seño- ¿pero cómo es posible?_

_-ya te lo dije, esto es un sueño- la miro Cat, mientras comía palomitas que iba sacando de su sostén._

_-si Tori- contesto Robbie que venía disfrazado de mariposa- es TU sueño_

_-Si muñequita- termino Rex._

_-Odio que me llames así- le contesto Tori_

_-Pues si quieres, te presto mi martillo- Propuso André, sacando un martillo de unas bolsas que tenía el camello- y aplastas a Rex_

_-Yo no le haría eso a Rex- contesto rápido Tori- es muy amigo de Robbie, y una vez casi lo arruino todo y no me sentí…_

_-si ya, pero este es un sueño- Puntualizo Cat- ¿no me digas que nunca quisiste pegarle a Rex? hasta yo quiero matarlo a veces._

_-Bueno si, algunas veces- confeso Tori_

_- Bueno hazlo, nunca nadie se va a enterar- siguió Cat- Esto es un sueeeeño- volviendo a levantar los brazos haciendo ondas extrañas_

_-Claro que si, muñequita- se burlo Rex._

_-¿Sabes qué?- pregunto Tori, agarrando el martillo que André le ofrecía- ¿Dime donde lo quieres?_

_- En mis nachas- se burlo Rex._

_Tori agarro a Rex y lo puso en la mesa. Tomo el martillo y lo estrello contra su cabeza._

"_Bueno, esto es muy liberador" pensó Tori, dándole otro martillazo a Rex._

_-¡Tori!- se quejo Robbie_

_-Ay ya, cuando despierte le daré un beso a tu muñeco y estamos a mano- dijo Tori devolviéndole el martillo a André._

_-Está bien- contesto Robbie sin darle más importancia al asunto_

_-Muy bieeen- Beck al miraba sonriendo- ya captas la idea de esto… dime hay algo más que quieras hacer._

_La cara de Tori se ilumino y formo una enorme sonrisa, solo podía pensar en una cosa que lel gustaría hacer en todo ese contexto._

_-¿Donde está Jade?- Fue lo único que pregunto…_

"_¿Donde rayos esta?" se pregunto Tori, había dado unas 3 vueltas a H.A. y no la podía encontrar por ninguna parte. "por favor no te despiertes ahora… dame tiempo hasta que la encuentre" se suplicaba para sí misma " vamos a ver, si cierro los ojos y deseo con todas mis fuerzas que aparezca por esa puerta, quizás lo logre"_

_Tori se concentro en pensar a Jade entrando por una puerta a su costado. Cerró y abrió los ojos varias veces… pero nada paso._

_-Así no funcionan las cosas Vega- escucho a sus espaldas_

_-Jade- Tori sonrió triunfante, se dio la vuelta para mirarla y… - Estas… algo… Diferente…_

_-¿A si?- Pregunto Jade, que se veía igual a cuando Tori recién la conocía, pelo largo castaño más claro, con flecos en rojos, azules y amarillos, algo despeinada, jeans oscuros con botas marrones y una sudadera pegada al cuerpo, negra, por supuesto. Llevaba un café en sus manos- ¿y… Diferente te gusto?_

_-¿ah?- pregunto Tori confundida- Nooo, nooo, no iba a decir eso…. Yo no iba a eso…_

_-¿y para que me buscabas?- pregunto Jade_

_-cierto, cierto- se apresuro a decir Tori. Esta miro en todas direcciones y vio a varios estudiantes por los pasillos- Acompáñame- dijo mientras tiraba a Jade del brazo y la llevaba hacia el armario del conserje._

_-Y bien, ya estamos aquí- dijo Jade mientras veía como Tori cerraba la puerta tras de si- ¿Qué quieres?_

_-Bueno, es que yo… no sé cómo decir esto- se comenzó a trabar- es que Cat me dijo que esto era un sueño, y bueno yo quería intentar algo…_

_-Ajam… ¿y qué es?- pregunto con tranquilidad Jade mientras sorbía de su café._

_-Bueno, me preguntaba si tu querrías hacerme un favor, más bien darme permiso para…- siguió Tori mirando tímidamente a Jade._

_-a ver si entendí- la interrumpió Jade levantando una ceja- yo soy un sueño…creado por ti… salida de TU mente… todo esto… también esta salido de TU… entonces… ¿a quién le estas pidiendo permiso exactamente?_

"_y esa es una buena reflexión" pensó Tori… "es verdad, si todo esto está dentro de mi cabeza, puedo hacer lo que se me venga en gana, a nadie le va a importar, nunca nadie lo sabrá… solo soy yo… y mis proyecciones en los sueños… todo esto es… muy normal… si…"_

_-Ok, nunca dije que fuera de la más listas- termino diciendo Tori._

_-Eso es taaaan cierto- Contesto Jade desviando su mirada hacia su café y tomando otro sorbo._

"_Es tan real, sus actitudes, su postura, su rostro, inclusive puedo oler el café a esta distancia" reflexiono Tori, que también podía ver los labios de Jade un poco mas colorados por la sustancia Caliente._

_-Voy a besarte- dijo sin apartar la vista de los Labios de Jade- Yo… voy… a besarte- repitió acercándose un poco a Jade._

_-¿Me estas pidiendo permiso de nuevo?- inquirió Jade mirando con curiosidad a Tori._

_-No… es decir… NO- se convenció Tori- me estoy anunciando._

_-¿Te estás anunciando?- Jade levantaba la ceja mientras preguntaba._

"_ok, quizás sea súper estúpida o algo así" se repitió Tori recordando que todo esto era un sueño._

_-Si, así que… aquí voy-Tori apoyo una de sus palmas en la mejilla de Jade y se acerco lentamente a su cara, Jade la miraba divertida._

_-¿qué pasa?¿ debes anunciar otra cosa más?- se burlo Jade, al ver que Tori no avanzaba._

_-Nn no.. no es eso..- Tartamudeaba- Es que… bueno tu sabes… intimidas un poco._

_Jade rodo los ojos y negó un poco con la cabeza…_

_-¿Su propio sueño le asusta a la señorita Vega?- pregunto Jade con tono de lastima claramente burlándose._

_-Ya cállate- "me estoy muriendo de vergüenza… por un sueño" pensaba Tori- Solo… necesito que cierres los ojos, ¿sí?_

_-Usted es la jefa- contesto Jade y cerró los ojos lentamente._

"_Eres muy linda Jade… así… con la cara relajada y sonriendo sutilmente con una pizca de burla…" Tori se perdía en sus pensamientos._

_Volvió a posar su palma en la mejilla de Jade y la acaricio un poco con su dedo pulgar "se siente muy suave" descendió su dedo hasta acariciarle un poco el labio superior. Una sensación en el estomago le hizo sentir unas cosquillas sutiles. Descendió un poco mas su mano hasta el cuello de Jade y allí la dejo._

_Acerco su cara a la de Jade y rozo su labio mínimamente con los suyos por un segundo, alejando un poco su cara rápidamente, pudo sentir como si electricidad fuera lo que corriera por su cuerpo. Tori cerró los ojos y volvió corto la distancia entre sus labios, esta vez mas decididamente. Sintió nuevamente como si una corriente recorriera su cuerpo y como el hormigueo que estaban sintiendo en sus labios se trasladaba hacia su estomago._

"_Jamás sentí algo como esto" pensó mientras se separaba un poco y volvía a posar sus labios en Jade " Me provoca cosquillas" una risitas salió de los Labios de Tori, haciendo que retrocediera un poco y Jade abriera los ojos._

_-lo siento- decía entre mas risitas- es que… es que me provocas cosquillas._

Un sonido comenzó a sentirse fuerte, cada vez más fuerte, comenzó a estresar a Tori… la cual no tardo mucho en encontrarse en su sala, en una posición no muy poco cómoda, buscando inconscientemente su peraphone, para apagar la alarma.

Una vez desactivada la alarma se estiro un poco con ambos brazos y dándose cuenta que ya era de día, se desplomo de nuevo en el Sofá. Ya hacia una lista mental de las cosas que debía hacer para comenzar su semana… Levantarse… bañarse… juntar sus cuadernos…

Giro un poco en el Sofá y abrazo su cojín. Un cosquilleo en el estomago hizo que sonriera ampliamente, trayéndole el recuerdo de un sueño que quizás no pueda sacar de su cabeza por un buen tiempo.

Nota del Autor

Hasta aquí el capitulo 3.

Bueno , agradezco nuevamente todos los riviews que me mandaron, y estoy muy contenta ya que varios acertaron con la idea principal de la trama XD. Si bien todo está en mi cabeza y estoy muuuy emocionada con este fic, sus palabras me ayudan a escribirlo más rápido, me animan bastante, y nuevamente los invito a comentar que les pareció el de ahora.

Ahora, hoy le toco a Katy Perry con Wade Awake… irónicamente el punto fuerte del capítulo fueron los sueños, pero aun así yo encuentro mucha relación con esta canción. Es una de mis favoritas de Katy y habla de las cosas que parecen ser y no son… cosas que pensamos que jamás nos tocaran y están, en realidad puestas a propósito allí. Es una canción muy hermosa. Si no la conocen aun les recomiendo escucharla… y verla con subtitulos XD.

Bueno me despido, hasta el siguiente capítulo ;)


	4. Just the Girl

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

_**JUST THE GIRL**_

_She´s cold and she´s cruel  
But she knows what she´s doin´  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She´s the one I´m after_

Cause she´s bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can´t help myself  
I don´t want anyone else  
She´s a mystery  
She´s too much for me  
But I keep comin´ back for more  
She´s just the girl I´m lookin´ for

Lunes… y no recordaba la última vez que había comenzando tan bien la semana. Se sentía tan llena de energía que podría ir caminando a H.A.

-¡Bueno diiaas!- Saludo muy alegremente Tori a sus padres, que se encontraban desayunando.

-Oh, buenos días- la saludo su madre

-Parece que alguien se levanto de buen humor- dijo su padre mientras desayunaba.

-¿Que puedo decir?- pregunto Tori- los sueños reparadores, hacen maravillas- suspiraba.

-Ok… y hay alguien que sea el dueño de ese suspiro que acabas de largar- Pregunto su padre viéndola.

" Oh rayos, debo estar haciendo una escena de telenovela de niña perdidamente enamorada, suspirando por los rincones… ¿enamorada yo? Jaa, ¿de quién?... ¿ de Jade? … Ni loca"

-¿De qué hablas pá? Solo suspiro porque ya comienza la semana… y eso- contesto Tori mientras sacaba una botella de agua de la heladera.

-Claaaro- contesto su padre sin creerle ni una sola palabra

-No seas molesta con tu hija, déjala en paz- La defendió su madre-… ¿y cuando lo vamos a conocer?

.- rio sarcástica Tori- muy gracioso, pero no es nada, mejor busco a Trina… llegaremos tarde, si se vuelve a quedar Dormida.

…

Llego justo a tiempo a la clase de _Sikowitz, aunque este todavía no había llegado. Tori se sentó a la par de Cat y comenzaron a hablar. Pasado unos minutos se giro para ver la puerta de entrada del salón, por la cual justo entraba Jade, tomada de la mano de Beck. Tori le sonrió simpáticamente y desvió su mirada de nuevo a Cat que seguía narrando su fin de semana._

_"genial, se va a sentar a la par mía" pensó , viendo como Jade tomaba lugar en uno de los asientos que se encontraban a la par de ella, "quizás pueda hablarle de…" pero no pudo terminar con sus pensamientos puesto que algo la empujo bruscamente desde las costillas, haciendo que en segundos cayera al suelo._

_-Auchhh_ se quejó Tori, levantando la vista y encontrándose con la bota de Jade en donde antes estaba ella- ¿pero qué demonios haces?_

_-Ohh, lo siento ¿te dolió?- pregunto Jade, viendo divertida a Tori._

_-ammmm, déjame pensarlo- siguió Tori con cara de reproche y sorpresa, aun el suelo- ¡SI!_

_-ohhh, es que creí ver una abeja cerca tuyo… y bueno, temía que te picara… o algo-se excuso Jade sarcástica, para luego poner atención a Sikowitz que acababa de llegar al salón._

_-Eso es, Tori- dijo este señalando a Tori- ver de diferentes alturas la clase te da más perspectivas._

_Tori lo miro incrédula, y se acomodo de nuevo en su asiento, viendo de reojo a Jade, que sonreía._

_…_

_"Ok, lo de la patada, fue… normal, si apreciamos que vino de Jade" pensaba Tori en el almuerzo._

_-Hey chicos, ¿qué hay?- pregunto André que se acercaba. Solo faltaba Jade en la mesa, dato que a Tori no se le paso por alto. – ¿qué tal estas de tu caída?_

_-Bien, no fue tan duro- dijo Tori, mientras comía- y hablando de eso, ¿no vieron a Jade?... es decir… no quiero que me aparezca de sorpresa con una patada voladora… o algo._

_-Sí, está comprando unas bebidas- contesto Beck- ya viene para aquí, mira._

_Jade venia con su bandeja, se sentó a la par de Beck, tomando su brazo para que este le abrazara la cintura y se dispuso a comer su almuerzo… inútil era esperar un comentario de ella o algún saludo._

_-Y bien, ¿qué tal pasaron el sábado?- comenzó la charla Robbie_

_-¿adivinen quien se la paso en su casa solo?- pregunto Rex, consiguiendo que Robbie lo reprendiera._

_La charla fluía de lo más divertida, de vez en cuando Jade miraba y comentaba algo. Tori aprovechaba cada momento para verla de reojo. No sabía porqu, pero no podía dejar de admirar sus gestos y su forma… de tirar comentarios hirientes y sarcásticos._

_"es graciosa… a su modo, claro" pensó mientras la miraba, "oh por Dios, me descubrió" Tori rápidamente aparto la mirada de Jade ya que esta la había levantado hacia ella mientras la observaba._

_"Ok, no paso nada, tu solo sigue comiendo y has como si nada…" pero nuevamente fue interrumpida en sus pensamientos al notar como alguien tiraba una buena cantidad de agua en su cara._

-Pero… que…- intentaba decir Tori mientras se ahogaba con un poco de agua que le había entrado en la boca. Estaba empapada de cabeza a cintura. Levanto su vista y pudo ver a Jade que sostenía su botella de agua, ahora vacía, en dirección a Tori- ¡Jade!

-¿Otra vez la abeja?- pregunto inocentemente Cat.

-Ohh, ¿tú también la viste?- Jade le pregunto a Cat, muy divertida.

-No es gracioso, no tengo ropa para cambiarme- se quejaba Tori, exprimiendo su remera un poco.

-Bueno, relájate- intento Calmar André, ganando una mirada de muerte de Tori- solo te queda unas horas de clases y ya te puedes ir por hoy.

-¿y qué? ¿ Iré así?- pregunto Tori, mirando a todos, Jade aun sonreía.

-Bueno si quieres te puedo prestar una prenda- dijo con fingida amabilidad Jade- pero creo que te va a quedar muuuy grande en la parte de arriba- finalizo esta con media sonrisa.

-¡Tu mejor te cayas!- la señalo Tori con el dedo- ya hiciste suficiente.

-Yo tengo una remera en el casillero- Dijo Robbie.

-sí, pero apesta- se rio Rex

-Bueno, tiene algo de olor a viejo… por lo que hace 4 meses no la saco de allí…- siguió Robbie.

-¡¿cuatro meses?!- pregunto Tori.

-bueno si… por lo menos no está mojada- Termino Robbie

-ohhh está bien- acepto Tori, analizando que no le quedaban muchas opciones. Tomo sus cosas y acompaño a Robbie a su casillero.

15 minutos después Tori entraba a su clase con una remera que le quedaba holgada, de color amarillo Bob esponja y que olía fatal. Se desplomo en su asiento, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que el día terminara.

…

Martes… y Jade aun sonreía por todo lo que le había hecho a Tori el día anterior.

Aparte de la patada de saludo y el refrescante almuerzo, había ofendido a Tori en varias ocasiones, siendo de lo más creativa y también había sacado sus libros de su mochila escondiéndolos en lugares que la misma Tori encontraría, pero tiempo después cuando ya no los necesitara

Si había una tarea que se había propuesto Jade en la semana, esa era hacerle la vida imposible a Tori, "Volver a los viejos grandes tiempo" pensaba con una sonrisa aun mas grande, se estaba divirtiendo muchísimo.

Ese día había llegado media hora antes a H.A. y había trabado… muy a su forma, el casillero de Tori. Luego de haber quedado satisfecha con su obra, se dirigió a Clase.

El profesor les había asignado como tarea hacer una maqueta modelo en miniatura, de la escenografía de alguna película famosa que ellos decidieran.

La clase se dividió en tres grupos grandes, en el que Jade estaba se encontraba André, Robbie, Cat y otros 4 estudiantes más de la clase. Robbie proponía hacer la escenografía de la película "Tiburon". Jade estaba de acuerdo, solo porque la idea de agregar sangre por todo el barco, agua o playa, le parecía asombroso. Cat por su parte, no le gusto la idea y todos discutían sobre el proyecto… cuando alguien abrió de golpe la puerta.

Tori entraba por la puerta, muy despeinada y con cara de pocos amigos.

-Llega tarde señorita Vega- dijo el profesor desde su escritorio.

-Lo sé- respondió Tori- y es que alguien- miro a Jade- trabo mi casillero… muuuy duramente… - se acercaba a Jade- y cuando conseguí abrirlo salió un pájaro negro muy grande, que me ataco y se enredo en mi cabello- estaba a escasos centímetros de Jade y la miraba con mucho odio.

-De hecho, era un cuervo- contesto Jade ganándose un levantamiento de cejas por parte de la mayoría de la clase- lo digo por los arañazos en tu mejilla y oreja… seguro que fue un cuervo… creo- termino diciendo , volviendo su mirada a su cuaderno sin darle más importancia.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho?- pregunto el profesor

-pues no… dijo Tori muy lentamente- pero lo que si se, es que el que trabo mi casillero… lo hizo con unas tijeras… que dejo clavadas en el seguro- termino la frase mirando a Jade con reproche y con ambas manos en su cintura.

"oh si, las tijeras, mis sello personal" pensaba Jade mientras sonreía.

-Bien señorita Vega- la llamo el profesor- ¿por qué mejor no toma asiento y se reúne con su grupo? -Tori obedeció

-Y bien ¿de qué hablan?- pregunto Tori intentando olvidar como arranco su día y acomodando un poco su pelo, mientras se sentaba.

-Pues que queremos hacer la escenografía de la película "Tiburón" para la maqueta en miniatura- contesto Robbie.

-ah, pues nunca la he visto, ¿de que trata esa película?- siguió Tori

-Pues, a ver, trata sobre una campesina, que se enamora y persigue sus sueños hasta llegar a Hollywood- le contesto Jade con una sonrisa, haciendo reír a todo su grupo y hasta el profesor que pudo escuchar esa contestación.

Tori se puso colorada, sintiendo la vergüenza de la pregunta que había formulado.

-Claro que sobre un Tiburón, que mata gente- termino Jade, mirándola divertida- ¿de qué más iba a tratar?

Tori no dijo nada y se limito a mirar su cuaderno, mientras tomaba nota. Esperando que las risas bajaran.

…

"mala suerte Jade, ahora no te toca con Vega, así que a divertirse con otra cosa" pensó Jade que ya estaba en su última clase del día y esta solo al compartía con Beck y André." Aunque también tuviste un poco de diversión en el almuerzo, haciéndole recordar sus preguntas tontas e imitando su tono de voz a lo español al antiguo, eso siempre le molesta" Jade sonreía inconscientemente pensando en los sucesos.

-¿de qué te ríes?- pregunto disimuladamente Beck, intentando no llamar la atención del profesor que seguía dictando clases.

-oh… de nada, de nada- respondió Jade, pero volvía a sonreír.

-No pareciera que de nada-insistió Beck- ¿estás pensando en Tori?

Jade no pudo evitar girar rápidamente su cabeza y mirar a Beck "¿como lo supo?"

-Lo sé, por que los chicos me contaron que "alguien" puso un cuervo y trabo el casillero de Tori… con unas tijeras- respondió Beck, adivinando lo que Jade pensaba.

-No se dé que hablas- contesto Jade girando de nuevo su cabeza al frente.

-está bien, pero no entiendo porque te tomas tantas molestias- fue lo último que dijo Beck, haciendo que Jade profundizara sobre lo mencionado.

…

Miércoles… y Tori no quería dejar su cama.

Solo pensar en tener que ir a la escuela y temer por su integridad teniendo a Jade cerca era motivo suficiente para fingir estar enferma.

-Tori, ¿pero que se supone que haces?- pregunto Trina irrumpiendo en su habitación

-Nooooo, no quiero ir- se quejaba Tori tapándose la cara con la almohada.

-Deja de llorar y vamos- finalizo trina cerrando la puerta.

…

Ya en H.A. Tori entro desconfiando de todo, pensando cada paso que daba y mirando hacia todas direcciones. Llegaba algo tarde pero no podía evitar tomar precauciones de todo. Entro al salón de clases y vio que allí se encontraban Robbie y Jade hablando.

-Hooola Tori- la saludo con fingida simpatía Jade.

-No te acerques- le advirtió Tori extendiendo ambas manos hacia Jade en señal de que se detenga, al ver que esta llevaba consigo un café.

-mmm, como quieras- contesto Jade sorbiendo de su café y sentándose detrás del asiento en el que Tori estaba. Mientras que esta no apartaba la vista de Jade.

-Ok, comencemos- dijo el Profesor- Señorita Vega, hágame el favor de borrar el pizarrón mientras paso lista. Tori obedeció.

Una vez terminado, camino hacia su pupitre para sentarse y vio que Jade la miraba divertida, luego la mirada de Jade paso por arriba de ella.

-oye,¿ ese no es el cuaderno que buscabas ayer?- le pregunto Jade señalando hacia arriba.

Tori levanto la vista y pudo ver su cuaderno colgado del techo, con alguna especia de hilo negro. Se estiro para tomarlo, con una extraña confusión marcada en su rostro y lo retiro de allí.

-oh si, ¿pero como llego allí?- se preguntaba con el ceño fruncido mientras se disponía a sentarse- no recuerdo com…- Tori había terminado de sentarse cuando sintió que algo viscoso manchaba su pantalón en la parte trasera. Se levanto lentamente.

-Oh por Dios- dijo Jade- ¿no te aguantaste Vega?

Tori pasó sus dedos por su pantalón, analizo y olio la sustancia con la que se había manchado.

-¿Budín?… ¡BUDIN!... ¡¿BUDIN?!- la cara de Tori pasaba de confundida, a sorprendida, a enojada- ¡¿BUDIN, JADE?! ¡¿En serio?!

-Oye, no es mi culpa- contesto Jade, con calma- tú fuiste la que te sentaste sobre él… inclusive deberías pedirme perdón por arruinar mi postre.

-Recién empieza mi día Jade- gritaba Tori.

-Señorita Vega, por que mejor no va al tocador y se arregla un poco- ofreció el Profesor viendo como Tori estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Jade.

Tori tomo molesta su mochila y se dirigió a los baños, lanzándole una mirada de muerte a Jade antes de cerrar de un portazo la puerta.

"¿que voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? Se preguntaba Tori por los pasillos, mientras intentaba cubrirse con un cuaderno la parte manchada de su pantalón.

Entro al baño y miro hacia todas direcciones buscando una solución. "quizás pueda lavar mi pantalón y secarlo con la maquina secadora de allí" pensó mirando la secadora de mano. A continuación trabo la puerta y se fijo que nadie estuviera con ella. Se saco rápidamente el pantalón y lo lavo. Lo estrujo un poco asegurándose antes que no quedara mas mancha. Y cuando quedo satisfecha se estiro un poco para acercarlo a la secadora, que estaba pegada en a la pared, pero por arriba de la altura de la cabeza de Tori.

"Ok, estos son oficialmente los días más duros que he tenido en todo el año", pensaba mientras daba vuelta un poco el pantalón para que se secara " ¿que le pasa a esa chica? ¿habré hecho algo para molestarla… más de lo normal?

Una vez que el pantalón quedo algo seco, con lo que Tori pensó que sería lo máximo que podría conseguir, se giro y pudo ver con mucha sorpresa que la puerta del baño estaba abierta y que sosteniéndola se encontraba Jade, con una mirada muy perdida sobre ella

-¡Jade!- Grito, haciendo salir a Jade de su estado, mientras Tori intentaba cubrirse la cintura con el pantalón, para luego ponérselo lo más rápido posible- ¿Qué haces?

-e…el pro profesor- comenzó a decir Jade- el profesor me mando a ver como estabas.

-Pues, ¿cómo me ves?- pregunto, con sarcasmo, sabiendo que Jade era la causante de sus problemas… "se ha sonrojado… podría jurar que se ha sonrojado" pensó.

-Como sea-Dijo Jade mirando al suelo- si ya estás bien será mejor que vuelvas a clase.

Jade salió del baño dejando sola a Tori, que termino por arreglarse y volver a clase luego.

…

"muy bien, sobreviví al almuerzo… con los pantalones algo húmedos, pero ya, solo me queda la clase de instrumental y luego a casa" pensó Tori, tomando Aire y disponiéndose a terminar su día como sea.

…

En esta clase no estaba Jade, solo Cat. Así que se podía decir que sería tranquila.

-supe de tu problema con el Budín- le dijo Cat

-oh, si, bueno, no es nada, ya lo solucione- contesto Tori

-Sabes a mi hermano también se la da por comer budín por lugares raros- Dijo Cat, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad por parte de Tori-si, bueno él… lo come por las orejas.

-Muy bien clase, sigamos con la muestra de escalas en Do- corto la profesora entrando- a ver… señorita Vega, pase usted.

-si, ¿como no? – respondió Tori levantándose de su asiento y tomando su flauta " es un instrumento soso, pero por algo se empieza" pensó Tori, mientras recordaba sus malas experiencias con los otros instrumentos.

Se puso en frente de la clase y se dispuso a tocar las notas que había practicado, pero en cuanto soplo no salió ningún sonido. Intento soplar más fuerte, pero nada. Lo intento con más fuerza y nada ocurrió. Podía notar como la clase la miraba perpleja, mientras sentía como su mejillas tomaban color por el esfuerzo.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto la profesora con curiosidad.

-No lo sé- Contesto Tori examinando por fuera la flauta- parece que algo la esta trabando.

-Pues ábrela, revísala, arréglala, y sigue- demando la profesora

-claro…claro- contesto Tori comenzando a abrir su flauta, dispuesta a limpiarla, como le habían enseñado.

Al abrirla pudo sentir un olor algo rancio de ella, intento meter su dedo meñique a ver si conseguía dar con lo que estaba obstruyéndola, pero algo viscoso la hizo sacarlo rápidamente. Posiciono su ojo para ver por dentro, pero nada se veía, finalmente inclino su flauta y comenzó a darla pequeños golpes a su palma con ella, esperando que cayera lo que estaba adentro… Tori abrió grande la boca de sorpresa y extendió sobre su brazo mostrando lo que su mano había sacado.

Toda la clase comenzó a dar exclamaciones de asco cuando vieron a una enorme lombriz de tierra en la mano de Tori, y como de la flauta salía otra.

Tori volvió a mirar la lombriz y comenzó a dar arcadas, con cara de estar totalmente descompuesta.

…

Terminada la clase de instrumental, en la cual tuvo que convencer a la profesora por todos los medios de que lo que sucedió no se trataba de una broma y que no tenía ni idea de que era lo que había pasado, Tori se dispuso a buscar sus cosas del casillero y retirarse a su casa.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto Beck, acercándose con Cat y con Jade

-Tienes mala cara- menciono Jade

- ohh es que unas simpáticas lombrices salieron de la flauta de Tori hoy- recordó Cat, riendo un poco- casi se desmaya.

-ohhh,¿ y no te dio mucho asco?- pregunto Jade muy interesada

-Claro que si, casi me vomito encima, fue horrible- contesto Tori molesta

-yehi- exclamo Jade por lo bajo, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Tori

-Bueno ya, termino el día y ya vas a mitad de semana- la animo un poco Beck

-ohhh ¿sabes que va genial con las lombrices?- pregunto Jade, llamando la atención- un poco de tierra.

- Oh es verdad- contesto Cat, ingenuamente- la tierra es como el lugar favorito de las lombrices… como… como… la playa en un día de calor.

Todos miraron a Cat, con el ceño fruncido.

Da igual- contesto Tori intentando abrir su casillero- lo único que quiero es olvidarlo y seguir con…-

Todos pudieron apreciar como kilos y kilos de tierra salía del casillero de Tori, ensuciándola desde la cara hasta los pies. Beck y Cat quedaron boquiabiertos, mientras Jade se mordía el labio, intentando no reírse.

Tori escupió un poco de tierra, y se pasó la manos por la cara intentando descubrirse los ojos de de lo la embarraba que estaba. Solo podía pensar en una cosa…

-¡Jade!

…

Jueves… y hoy era el día de entrega del trabajo.

Por suerte para Jade, ya le había dado los últimos toques y tenía todo listo para presentarlo, hasta había elegido una carpeta…negra… muy bonita en su opinión, para la presentación.

"esta ha sido una de las mejores semanas" pensó, recordando a Tori… pero su sonrisa se borro cuando recordó la escena en el baño…

El profesor la mando a revisar que pasaba con Vega, que todavía no regresaba. Había encontrado la puerta del baño trabada y tuvo que forcejear un poco para abrirla. Tan grande su sorpresa fue al encontrarse con una Tori que vestía solo con una musculosa turquesa y sus pantis, blancas adornadas con lunares azules. Se encontraba estirada intentando secar sus pantalones con el secador. Ni siquiera recordaba cuanto tiempo estuvo observándola, pero no fue hasta que Tori le grito, que reacciono.

-Estúpida Vega… para colmo luego pregunta que "¿que como la veo?"… y estúpida mente, que en lo único que pudo pensar fue en contestar "pues, estupendamente, ya ni me molesta que hayas arruinado mi postre, pues se me apetece algo mas" gracias al cielo que salí de allí antes de contestar algo así- recordaba Jade en voz alta.

Jade, termino de acomodar sus cosas, alistarse, y mientras salía de su casa, pensaba en las maldades que el tocaba hacerle hoy a Tori.

…

Ya en los pasillos, pudo ver como Tori se le acercaba rápidamente.

-Se puede suponer porque escribiste en todas las pizarras de la escuela "Yo Tori Vega estoy tan contenta de tener un novio tan maravillosos como Sinjin, que hasta como tierra de la alegría, y todo gracias a los maravillosos consejos de la hermosa Jade West"- finalizo Tori, puntualizando mucho en cada palabra.

-¿Cómo es posible que YO haga semejante cosa?- dijo Jade con fingido tono de estar ofendida

-te voy a…- comenzó Tori señalándola con el dedo, pero fue interrumpida

-Gracias amor, no sabía que estuvieras tan feliz- dijo Sinjin- mira yo también voy a comer tierra, otro gusto que tenemos en común- Termino, llevando su puño lleno de tierra a la boca y retirándose.

-No, Sinjin, espera- lo siguió Tori mientras intentaba corregir el malentendido- ¡esto es un error!

…

En el almuerzo Jade se sentó en otra mesa junto con Beck, separados de los chicos. Hablaban sobre un proyecto que debían hacer junto con Cat, y como los demás eran de otro grupo, decidieron hablarlo por aparte.

Mientras esperaban a Cat, Jade observaba un poco a Tori. Se encontraba con Robbie y André, hablando muy animadamente. Cuando de repente pudo notar como Tori ponía cara de haber recordado algo… a los pocos segundos tomo a Rex y le dio un profundo beso en los labios del Títere, ganándose el asombro de Robbie y que Rex se desmayara. Lo siguiente que vio fue como Robbie salía corriendo con Rex en brazos… volvió su vista a Tori que reía y seguía hablando con André

"increíble, hasta un estúpido muñeco puede besar a Vega… pero yo no puedo ni siquiera…" Jade detuvo en seco sus pensamientos " ¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Estoy celosa de un estúpido muñeco?" Jade sacudía la cabeza.

-¿estás hablando contigo misma de nuevo?- pregunto Beck

"dile que no" pensó Jade

-No- contesto.

…

Ya en clase, Jade escuchaba al profesor, diciendo los puntos con los que corregirían su trabajo. Estaba satisfecha ya que creía que cumpliría con todos ellos y mucho mas. Comenzaron a pasar lista para ir entregando los trabajos y Jade agarro el suyo esperando que la nombraran… lo tedioso de su apellido… era que siempre en la lista estaba al último.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y todos miraron hacia allí.

-¿Señorita West puede abrir?- pregunto el profesor haciendo seña a Jade. Esta obedeció y abrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse con Tori que llevaba en su mano 2 bandejas con 4 latas de café cada una y de sus codos colgaban 2 bolsas con lo que parecía ser pastelillos.

-pero… ¿ cómo es que lograste tocar a la puerta?- pregunto Jade inocentemente, tomando uno de los café que Tori llevaba.

-con el pie- contesto Tori de mala gana.

-Señorita Vega, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- interrumpió el profesor

-ah si… resulta… que estando en clase… un hombre… más bien un delivery, me trajo estas bolsas con los café- Tori alternaba su mirada entre Jade y el profesor- y me cobro por cada uno de ellos… dejándomelo tooodo en mis manos… y bueno, vine hasta aquí… por que se dé una AMIGA- Tori puntualizo amiga mirando a Jade- … que le gusta mucho el café.

-ohhhh, pero que atenta – Menciono Jade, mirando divertida a Tori.

-¿Qué sigue Jade? ¿Tirarme con el café?… ¿mancharme de nuevo?- pregunto Tori

-no sé de que hablas- termino Jade dándose vuelta y dirigiéndose a la clase.

-ahh no, esta no me las voy a cobrar yo…- siguió Tori caminando hacia Jade, con tanta mala suerte que tropezó con un bolso en el suelo, tirando todo el café caliente sobre el escritorio, donde se encontraban las carpetas y las cosas de Jade.

Jade abrió grande los ojos y miro su trabajo, quiso levantarlo pero se quemo un poco con el café y tuvo que volverlo a soltar.

-Yo la mato- pronuncio después de que el café la dejara levantar su trabajo, viendo como este estaba todo arruinado- estuve todo el fin de semana haciendo ese trabajo- miro furiosa a Tori, luego miro al profesor, suplicando por su justificación.

-Lo siento chicas, pero hasta hoy es la fecha tope, lo saben, no acepto ninguna escusa… y eso que en esta escuela me salieron con muchas… y de las más variadas- recordó el profesor- ¿no tienes el trabajo asegurado en otra parte?

Jade cogió su mochila y saco de él un pendrive… mojado también con Café, que inclusive hizo una pequeña chispa cuando se lo mostraba al profesor

-Lo siento Jade- se encogió de hombros el profesor- sin trabajo que presentar, repruebas.

Jade miro con odio a Tori, la cual se encontraba muy apenada e intentaba pedir perdón, pero las palabras no le salía.

-Escucha Jade.. yo… yo… los siento… me tropecé…- intentaba justificarse

-Solo… cállate- contesto Jade molesta y salió por la puerta.

-Jade- Tori la siguió por los pasillos- por favor espera, déjame explicarte

-No- contesto Jade, que se dio vuelta molesta- ya estoy harta de ti, siempre intentando solucionar las cosas, sonriendo por ahí sin tomar las cosas demasiado en serio… ohh ¿por qué no hacemos una canción de esto y solucionamos las cosas? … ¿pues sabes? fue suficiente. Mi vida era mejor antes de que llegaras tú. Hollywood Arts era mejor, antes de que llegaras Tú… y ahora apareces y lo cambias todo… oh mira, he desaprobado una materia avanzada, ¿gracias a quien? A ti. Tengo problemas con mi novio, descuida, la gran Tori Vega se meterá en eso, sin que se lo pidan, ¿Por qué? Porque ella siempre tiene buenas intenciones, sin importar que después deje peor las cosas. ¿Necesitan un consejo? Tori se los da, como no, sin que nadie se lo pidan. ¿Sales con un chico guapo?, muéstrale quien en verdad eres para perderlo para siempre. ¿Quieres que te cuide un muñeco? Claro, dáselo a Tori, que lo avienta contra un ventilador gigante…- Jade hablaba muy acaloradamente- y no olvidemos que Tori, la chica simpática siempre quiere ser tu amiga ¿ y eso para qué? Pues para arruinarte la vida- Finalizo Jade

La cara de Tori estaba algo colorada, y la agachaba un poco para no tener que ver a Jade a los ojos

-oye, yo de.. de verdad… lo siento.. no quería…- intentaba decir Tori

-¿Sabes que vega?- la termino Jade- No me importa, solo piérdete.

Y dicho esto Jade se fue, dejando Tori sola en el pasillo.

…

Viernes… y parecía la peor forma de terminar su semana. Tori tuve que levantarse horas extras antes, para llegar a H.A. e intentar recuperar la nota de Jade.

Tuvo que suplicarle bastante al profesor y después de una larga charla en la que explico sus intenciones y que todo había sido su culpa… y que además tendría que hacerle unos favores, pudo convencerlo de que Jade presentara el trabajo, pero solo hasta ese día.

Rápidamente Tori le escribió un mensaje a Jade por su peraphone, pensó en llamarla, pero temía que esta no le contestara.

"Hola Jade, soy Tori, se que ayer arruine tu día, pero hable con el profesor hoy y te da una segunda oportunidad… tienes hasta hoy para presentar de nuevo el trabajo" Tori repaso el mensaje en su mente varias veces, y se termino de convencer que era corto, conciso y no molestaría tanto a Jade, así que lo envió.

En vano fue esperar una respuesta. Y cuando los alumnos comenzaron a llenar los pasillos, supo que era hora de entrar a clases.

…

No vio a Jade hasta después del almuerzo. La encontró sacando sus cosas del casillero.

-Hola Jade- se acero tímidamente Tori, al ver que Jade ni la miraba continuo- ¿Recibiste mi mensaje? …Ya sabes ese que dice que podías presentar el trabajo de nuevo… si no lo recibiste te lo puedo imprimir de nuevo si me das algún…-

Jade cerro su casillero y sin mirar a Tori se dirigió hasta su clase.

-Lo lamento mucho…- termino diciéndole Tori a la nada, sintiendo que la indiferencia de Jade la estaba destrozando por dentro. Tomo aire profundamente.

-Si lo recibió- contesto Beck a sus espaldas- y si, si presento el trabajo.

- de verdad- Tori sonreía tristemente- no me hagas caso, estoy feliz de que todo esté bien con su trabajo y eso… pero… ella parece my molesta.

-Ya se le pasara, descuida- la consoló Beck pasando un brazo por el hombro de Tori y yendo hasta su última Clase.

…

Sábado… y no recordaba la última vez que había sentido tanta culpa… si, se le había ido la mano con Tori y lo sabia… ni siquiera podía entender por qué le había contestado de esa forma.

"Bueno, es mejor así, de esta manera, imposible que se vuelva a acercar y aseguramos un futuro lejos de Tori" Jade sabia que la idea de ese pensamiento era relajarla un poco, pero consiguió justo lo contrario.

Sabía, también, que ese profesor no era muy fácil de convencer y que Tori tendría que haber hecho algo extraordinario para que la dejara presentar su trabajo nuevamente.

"y en vez de por lo menos hacerle entender que valió la pena su esfuerzo, la ignoras dejándola hablando sola" termino pensando para largar un bufido y tirarse de nuevo a su cama.

Su peraphono sonó, irritándola aun mas.

-¿qué?- grito de mala gana mientras contestaba.

-Si tanto te molesta, habla con ella y ya- se escuchaba a Beck del otro lado.

-No sé de qué hablar- contestaba enojada

-a ver… Cat me conto… que Tori le conto, lo que tú le dijiste en los pasillos- al notar que su novia no decía nada, Beck siguió- y le afecto bastante… se te fue la mano.

- y a mí que me importa- se defendió- la estúpida Vega puede pensar lo que quiera, si desaparece mejor.

-Tú no piensas así, Jade y yo se que la consideras tu amiga… bueno… muy a tu forma- dijo Beck- Habla con ella ¿si?… se que quieres arreglar esto.

Jade le corto a Beck… esa era su forma de decir que ya no quería hablar más de todo el asunto… pero sí que lo pensaba.

…

Tori comía helado del bote, mientras miraba la tele de la sala de abajo. Todavía se sentía mal por todo el asunto y se preguntaba si Jade volvería a ser la misma pronto…

"La prefiero peleándome y gastándome bromas… en vez de ignorarme… es raro pero cuando más me molesta… más me hace sentir que importo… raro… Pero parece que todo con Jade West lo es" pensaba mientras se metía otro trozo de helado… frutilla… no era de su favorito… pero era del que había.

Llamaron a la puerta. Tori se levanto y la abrió, dejando pasar a Jade que se coloco sin ningún permiso en la sala. Dándose vuelta y mirándola. Iba vestida con una pollera negra, botas a la rodilla del mismo color, una calza negra también, y una remera elastizada de un verde apagado, de su brazo colgaba una campera de cuero.

Verla si hizo que Tori quisiera ir a cambiarse, pues no llevaba más que un pantalón pijama largo y una musculosa rosa.

-Linda forma de recibir invitados- dijo Jade viendo la forma de vestir de Tori, quien aparte iba descalza.

-Jade- Tori decidió obviar el comentario, ya que veía como buena señal que Jade le hablara- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues… he venido a que te disculpes conmigo- termino Jade, mirándola expectante.

-amm ¿cómo?- pregunto Tori, quien no estaba acostumbrada a recibir personas que venían a exigir una disculpa… vio como Jade rodaba los ojos y se impacientaba así que lo volvió a obviar- sí, claro, que tonta soy.

Tori intentaba aclararse la garganta y pensar, con algo de cuidado las palabras que iba a decir, no quería causar otro malentendido con Jade

-Yo… yo lamento mucho… haber arruinado tu trabajo, Jade- Tomo aire, el recuerdo de todas las cosas que Jade le había dicho en el pasillo todavía estaba fresco y dolía un poco- y lamento… también… ser una molestia… a veces…- quiso seguir con algo mas, pero las palabras no le salían, así que termino allí, mirando a Jade.

Jade se quedo mirando un rato a Tori y luego miro a sus pies.

-Mira, Vega- dijo finalmente levantando la mirada- yo exagere un poco, ¿de acuerdo? Estaba muy molesta y dije un montón de cosas que no quise decir…

-de verdad- a interrumpió Tori- de verdad… ¿ tú piensas esas cosas?

Jade se tomo su tiempo.

-No- contesto finalmente- yo no creo nada de eso, solo lo dije porque estaba molesta.

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Tori le dio a entender que había hecho lo correcto al venir.

-y mira, ojala no esperes que te pida perdón o algo así, por que no lo hare- siguió Jade, algo incomoda por la sonrisa de Tori "estúpida sonrisa que la hace ver tan linda"- pero quería que sepas, que lo que dije, no era cierto… y que tu y yo… estamos bien.

La sonrisa de Tori se ensancho más.

-Bueno, eso nomas- dijo Jade dirigiéndose a la puerta- ya me voy

-Espera - la detuvo Tori del brazo

"No sé qué hago, pero no la puedo dejar ir así nomas" pensó Tori

-No te gustaría quedarte un rato- pregunto tímidamente- estoy por ver una película y pensé que querrías…

-Debo ir con Beck, saldremos más tarde- la corto Jade, dándose vuelta de nuevo.

-¿qué me dices de un abrazo?- pregunto Tori sonriendo estirando sus brazos "esto sí que es arriesgado"

Jade la miro levantando una ceja.

-ya sabes, la he pasado muy mal- dijo Tori en tono de lastima y poniendo pucherito- y si me das un abrazo me sentiré mejor- "esto es súper arriesgado" pensó.

Jade la miro, y si no fuera porque aun se sentía algo mal por todo lo ocurrido, jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza… pero en fin.

Se acerco a Tori, la abrazo y dejo que esta hundiera un poco su cabeza en su hombro. Pudo sentir como un suspiro salía de la boca de Tori y como esta, dejaba caer un poco sus hombros ,relajándose. Jade se volvió a sentir mal por todo lo que le hizo pasar y la abrazo más firmemente, cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir un olor a frutilla que salía de Tori.

Cuando Tori quedo satisfecha por el prolongado abrazo de Jade, se alejo un poco para verla, quiso separarse un poco mas, pero los brazos de Jade seguían en su cintura. Pudo ver muy de cerca sus ojos.

"Son tan profundos" pensó Tori perdiéndose en la mirada de Jade. Desvió la mirada a sus brazos que no sabía en qué momento habían abrazado un poco el cuello de Jade… acaricio un poco la parte trasera del cuello, notando como a Jade se le erizaba la piel por el contacto.

-Jade, yo…- Pero no pudo seguir ya que el Peraphone de Jade comenzó a sonar.

Jade se soltó del abrazo y contesto

-Si, si, ya estoy en camino- la escucho decir.

Jade corto, y después de un tiempo volvió su mirada a Tori.

-Nos vemos en clases- dijo finalmente, para abrir la puerta y desaparecer por ella

"No importa lo duro que haya sido, es imposible que diga que fue la peor semana…. con estos últimos 20 minutos, podría chocarme un camión el domingo, y yo aun sostendría que fue una de las mejores semanas que he tenido" Pensó Tori mientras veía por la ventana como Jade se alejaba.

Nota del Autor

YO LOS RETOOOO a escuchar "Just the Girl" de The Clic Five, y que no puedan pensar en otra cosas que no sea Jade West. Su canción me inspiro al 100% en este capítulo. Así que ya están desafiados, búsquenlan con subtítulos y díganme que opinan.

My bien, como habrán notado este episodio se trato de una sola semana, mencionando los días al principio de la misma… No estoy acostumbrada a narrar así, pero para este capítulo, me pareció una buena idea.

Seee viene la aceptación de Jade sobre sus sentimientos por Tori… ya tengo las ideas para el siguiente Cap, y el que le sigue, les va a encantar… o por lo menos eso espero XD

Sean bienvenidos los review, que siempre me animan y me ayudan a escribir mas rápido… de verdad, eso hacen, es como parte de mi motivación :P …¿ ya saben? Eso de pervertir gente XD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Cap y nos leemos en el siguiente ;)


	5. Contagious

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**CONTAGIOUS**

_When you're around I don't know what to do  
I do not think that I can wait  
To go over and to talk to you  
I do not know what I should say_

And I walk out in silence  
That's when i start to realize  
What you bring to my life  
Damn this girl can make me Smile

Y nuevamente su casa estaba siendo fumigada. No sabía por dónde entraban esos malditos bichos, pero en fin, serían solo un par de días. Sus padres ya habían arreglado en dormir en un hotel nuevamente, alegando que tenían otra reunión fuera de la ciudad. Eso dejaba a Jade sola de nuevo. Amablemente ofrecieron llevarla consigo, pero esta prefirió quedarse en Hollywood. Ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarle a Cat si se podía quedar en su casa, simplemente se apareció allí con su mochila, con ropa para todo ese fin de semana.

"Esta niña y su gusto por el rosa" pensaba Jade en la habitación de Cat. Se disponía a dormir y no podía evitar ver toda la habitación decorada como si de una niña de 5 años adicta a los ponyes rosas, se tratara. Busco una camisa blanca en su mochila, unos short holgados cortos y se metió a la cama.

_Llevaba como 20 minutos intentando dormir, cuando sintió que la puerta de la habitación se abría. Escucho como caminaban hasta la cama y enseguida pudo sentir como esta se hundía por el peso de alguien recostándose a la par de ella._

_-Caaaat- comenzó a decir mientras se giraba para encarar a su pelirroja amiga- habías quedado que tu dormías en el living, y no quiero…- en ese momento Jade abrió los ojos y se encontró con alguien que no imaginaba tenerla en la misma cama- ¿Vega?_

_Tori la miraba embelesada, inclinando su cabeza en su palma, levantándose un poco, apoyada en su codo. Estaba tapada hasta la cintura por las sabanas rosas de Cat. Jade podía ver que llevaba una ligera remera a tirantes que dejaba ver como su piel en el hombro, brillaba, ante la luz que se filtraba por la ventana._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- murmuro Jade, dándose cuenta que no quería despertar a los padre de Cat, gritando por la sorpresa que se había dado._

_-Cat me conto que te quedarías a dormir aquí-decía Tori mientras se le formaba una sonrisa._

_-Si… ¿y?- Jade podía notar como la mirada de Tori recorría su cara y bajaba por su cuello- ¡Tori!_

_-Es que quería otro de tus abrazos…- Termino contestando, mientras Jade notaba como una de las manos de Tori se deslizaba por debajo de la sabana, acariciando su brazo._

_-Escucha, quiero dormir… yo… yo…no se- Jade perdía la concentración ya que las caricias en el brazo comenzaban a subir hasta su hombro._

_Tori posaba su mano ya sobre la mejilla de Jade, para luego acariciar por detrás de la oreja, haciendo que esta cerrara lo ojos ante la sensación, y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Volvió a abrir los ojos, solo para ver como Tori sonreía y se acercaba a su cara, paso muy cerca de sus labios y se desvió para besar su mejilla. Tori levanto un poco su cara nuevamente y miro a Jade, volvió a pasar sus labios cerca de los suyos para desviarse y esta vez, besar justo por debajo de su oreja, ganando un suspiro que esta no pudo guardar._

_-Solo un abrazo, Jade- murmuraba Tori muy cerca del oído de Jade, quien por respuesta movió la cabeza afirmativamente._

_Jade podía sentir como los labios de Tori, apoyados en la parte superior de su cuello, formaban una sonrisa._

_Tori dejo su posición alejándose un poco, Jade se recostó de costado observando con curiosidad la distancia que Tori había producido. No tardo mucho, y Tori se recostó muy cerca de Jade, también de costado, pasando ambos brazos por su cintura. Se abrazo a su espalda baja, pegando su abdomen al de Jade._

_-Vega… esto no… estas muy cerca… no puedo…-Jade intentaba hablar entre susurros e hilar alguna frase completa, pero la proximidad de Tori comenzaba a nublar sus pensamientos._

_Tori dejo descansar su cabeza por debajo de la quijada de Jade, hundiendo su nariz en la clavícula de esta. Respiro pesadamente, haciendo que Jade lo sintiera y temblara un poco por la sensación. Espero unos momentos y luego elevo un poco su cara, dibujando delicadamente con su nariz en la parte baja del cuello de Jade, para luego depositar un beso… y luego otro… y luego otro._

_-Oh…- Suspiraba Jade, que cada vez se le hacía más difícil aguantarlos- oh…Tori…_

_Pudo sentir como Tori volvía a sonreír contra su piel._

_Tori deslizo sus dedos, por detrás de la espalda de Jade, haciéndolos bajar aun mas, y se colaran por debajo de su short. Jade abrazo a Tori por la espalda superior y la atrajo mas contra ella, dejándose llevar, cerrando los ojos…_

-jajaja, Jade, me estas apretando mucho- escucho Jade.

Un olor a cereza la baño de repente y podía sentir como alguien se reía entre sus brazos.

-Jade me haces cosquillas- volvió a escuchar.

Abrió rápidamente los ojos y se alejo de lo que creía, era Tori, encontrándose con Cat, que abrazaba su jirafa purpura.

-AAHHHH- grito Jade empujando fuertemente a Cat fuera de la cama para luego agarrar su almohada y tirarla contra la pelirroja, reiteradas veces.

-Te dije mil veces que no me molestaras mientras duermo- le reprochaba muy molestamente.

Una vez calmada la situación, Jade miraba a Cat, como, con cara triste acariciaba a su Jirafa, temiendo a que Jade la mordiera o algo.

Ya habían pasado dos semana desde el incidente con su trabajo. Y Tori todavía no lograba salir de la cabeza de Jade. Por más que lo intentaba sus mirabas siempre se desviaban a lo que la cantante hacia… desde verla comer, verla preocupada por qué no llegaba con las muestras, escucharla cantar, como improvisaba… hasta había notado que la caligrafía de la misma era muy mona, de chistosos trazos ondulados…

Y ahora, allí estaba, examinando a Cat, preguntándose si la pequeña pelirroja había escuchado algo de lo que había soñado.

"Debo de estar realmente averiada o algo así" pensó Jade.

-Oye- llamo a Cat que seguía acariciando su jirafa con notable nerviosismo- ¿Escuchaste o viste algo de lo que se supone, soñé?

-Bueno… no- contesto Cat tocándose el pelo- Me abrazaste y me hacías cosquillas así que no escuchaba bien- terminó, haciendo que Jade relajara un poco los hombros.

-Pero…- siguió Cat

-¿pero?- se preocupó Jade levantando una de sus cejas.

Cat se levanto y tomo algo de un mueble que daba al costado de la cama de Jade. Saco de allí una filmadora y la conecto con su computadora. Jade se limitaba a observar.

Momentos después se podía ver una imagen en la pantalla con Cat, anunciando que Jade se había quedado hoy en su casa y que le jugaría una broma. Se veía como Cat entraba en la habitación enfocando la cara de Jade, que estaba notablemente roja y estaba murmurando algo de un abrazo. Luego se noto como Cat puso la cámara en el mueble apuntando hacia Jade, para luego acomodarse a su lado tapándose con las sabanas…tiempo despues se escuchaba como Jade suspiraba el nombre de Tori repetidas veces.

-¡YO TE MATO!- Jade agarro la cámara arrancándola de la computadora y buscando torpemente el video para borrarlo todo.

-Vas a borrar los otros videos también, te cuidado- decía Cat tapándose con su jirafa la cara.

Jade borro todo lo que había en la cámara y luego la arrojo contra la ventana, escuchando como esta se estrellaba contra el suelo.

Se sentó en la cama cruzando fuertemente los brazos y con cara de querer asesinar a alguien.

-Creo que la tiraste a propósito- terminó diciendo Cat mirando hacia la ventana donde había desaparecido su cámara. Jade la fulmino con la mirada.

-así que… ¿Soñaste con Tori?- pregunto Cat, sonriendo tímidamente y pestañando mucho.

Jade se limitaba a mirarla con los ojos entrecerrado, intentando trasmitir un claro mensaje " . . .vas. "… mensaje que claramente… Cat no capto.

-¿Y te vas a casar con ella?- pregunto inocentemente

-¡NO!- contesto Jade.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo Cat escondiéndose un poco de nuevo- pero hacen linda pareja.

Jade volvía a ver intensamente a Cat con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿sabes quienes hacen linda pareja, Cat?- pregunto Jade cortantemente- Beck y yo.

-Ohh ciertooo, Beck- Cat se golpeaba sutilmente la cabeza con su palma- ¿estaba él en tu sueño también?

La cara de Jade se descoloco por un momento.

-Bueno… no- termino diciendo- pero eso no quiere decir…

-¿Y con quien prefieres soñar Jade?- La corto Cat- ¿Con Beck o con Tori?

Jade sentía que su cara se descolocaba aun más.

-bueno… yo… pues claro que con Beck- termino diciendo

-No pareces muy convencida- cuestiono Cat- Yo sé de un juego súper divertido que ayuda a uno a estar decidido.

-No lo necesito Cat- la corto Jade, temiendo el tipo de juego y acomodándose para volver a dormir- Ya dije que prefiero a Beck

-ohhh vamos Jade- insistió Cat- por faaaa, por faaaa, por faaaa, por faaaa.

-¡Esta bien!- se altero Jade- ¿de qué va el estúpido juego?

- Es de uno que vi en la tele- se animo Cat, tomando lugar en la cama junto a Jade- trata de que te digo 2 cosas y tú debes decir cuál de las dos prefieres. Por ejemplo, yo digo "naranja o manzana", y si a ti te gusta más la manzana, debes contestar rápidamente manzana- termino diciendo Cat levantando los brazos.

-¿Después de esto te irás a dormir?-pregunto Jade sin ánimos, Cat asintió sonriendo- está bien, pregunta.

Yehiiii-Cat aplaudía- muy bien… ¿manzana o naranja?

Jade levanto la ceja admirando la poca imaginación que tenia Cat.

-oyeee debes de contestar rápido, sino no funciona- se quejo Cat poniendo cara triste.

-Manzana- termino diciendo Jade

-¿tijeras o bananas?

-Tijeras

-¿Tijeras o sofá?

-Tijeras

-¿Tijeras o limonada?

-Tijeras

-¿Tijeras o gatitos bebes?

-Tijeras

-¿Tijeras o…?

-Te das cuenta que siempre voy a escoger tijeras si la sigues poniendo en las preguntas, ¿verdad?- la corto Jade, molesta.

-ohh cierto- dijo Cat para luego reír-Muy bien, va de nuevo- Jade solo rodo los ojos.

-¿Auto o moto?

-Auto

-¿Limonada o gaseosa?

-Limonada

-¿conejitos o perritos?

-conejitos

-¿Pizza o tacos?

-Pizza

-¿guitarra o piano?

-Piano

-¿New York o L.A.?

-New York

-¿Tori o Beck?

-Tori

Cat se llevo ambas manos a la boca para tapar su risa. Jade necesito de unos segundos más para notar que había preferido a Tori por sobre Beck.

-Elegiste a Tori- dijo finalmente Cat.

-No, eso no es cierto- se intento defender Jade- solo es… solo es porque estaba cansada y las preguntas iban muy rápido…

-Esa es la idea del Juego- aplaudía Cat- entonces… ¿te vas a casar con Tori?

-¡No!- volvió a gritar Jade molesta

-Pero si la quieres por encima de Beck… y tu a Beck lo amas… es tu novio… y si a Tori la prefieres por encima de Beck… ¿eso no quiere decir que amas mas a Tori?- cuestiono Cat

Jade abrió la boca para discutir, pero se dio cuenta que ese era un razonamiento jodidamente acertado.

-Deja de decir "amar" por cualquier estupidez… Yo no amo a Vega… ni siquiera cerca estoy de eso- comenzó Jade

-¿y amas a Beck?- pregunto curiosa Cat, con una mirada seria.

Jade se quedo sin palabras. En las últimas semanas le costaba más estar con Beck… menos decirle que lo amaba. Lo quería, eso era seguro, y le gustaba pasar tiempo con el… pero cuando eran tiempo de novios… la situación se comenzó a volver incomoda. Inclusive hasta prefería evitarlo.

-ya no amas a Beck…- siguió Cat poniendo cara triste.

Jade no tuvo como contradecir eso, y se quedo en silencio con Cat por un tiempo.

-No, ya no amo a Beck- termino admitiendo- pero eso no quiere decir que ame a Vega ni mucho menos.

-¿segura?- indago Cat

-Segura- dijo Jade firmemente.

-¿ni siquiera un poquito?- insistió Cat.

- .AMO. - puntualizo Jade.

-ok- termino Cat, pensativamente- … entonces ¿Te gusta Tori?

Era increíble como un sutil cambio en la pregunta lo cambiaba Todo.

-No me gusta To… Vega- insistió Jade

-¿Ni siquiera un poquito?- volvió a indagar Cat, acercando su cara a Jade con curiosidad

Jade no contesto de inmediato, y por más que intento sostener la mirada de Cat para verse seguro, termino desviándola

-¡Oh por Dios!- salto Cat- si te gusta un poquito Tori.

-Basta Cat- Jade hacía señas con la mano para que Cat bajara la voz- No lo sé ¿está bien?, no lo sé… nadie se puede enterar jamás de esto. Va a ser nuestro secreto ¿sí?

Cat miro a Jade con tristeza y confusión… pero viendo la suplica en sus ojos no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar guardar el secreto

-Mujeres- termino diciendo, para sentarse pesadamente en la cama-… ¿Qué vas a hacer con Beck?

La pregunta no le sorprendió demasiado a Jade… tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarle.

-Pues, hablare con él… - termino admitiendo

-¿Van a terminar?- pregunto Cat, abrazándose nuevamente a la Jirafa.

-No lo sé- termino Jade, acostándose nuevamente en la cama boca arriba- no lo sé…

…

La semana había comenzado bien. Las bromas de Jade habían cesado notoriamente, y si bien esta seguía molestándola de vez en cuando, lo hacía de manera llevadedera. Parecía que todo regresaba a la normalidad

"Bueno, si consideramos normal quedarse viendo a tu amiga por horas, sin prestarle atención a nada en tu entorno, que te desconcentrara de esos hermosos ojos claro y esa sonrisa burlona que tiene a veces" pensaba Tori que entraba al anfiteatro.

Era viernes y solo faltaba un día para el estreno de la nueva obra de los chicos de cuarto. Y, en la clase de escenografía le habían asignado a su grupo la tarea de ambientar todo. Por suerte su trabajo consistía en dejarlo todo listo antes de la obra… durante la misma se encargaban el otro grupo.

-Tori- la llamo André desde el podio- ya colocamos las luces que trajiste y Jade termino con la ornamentación de las mismas, ¿porque no subes arriba con ella y las prueban?

-Está bien- grito Tori, subiendo unas escaleras que se encontraban a su izquierda.

Arriba se encontró con Jade muy concentrada, detrás del equipo de iluminación y sonido.

-Hola Jade- la saludo Tori, Jade ni al miro- ¡Hola jade!-insistió un poco mas fuerte… y nada.

Tori se acerco un poco mas y pudo ver como Jade tenía unos auriculares negros enormes puestos y comprendió que no lA estaba escuchando. Se acerco y levanto una de las orejas del auricular que llevaba.

-¡Hola Jade!- repitió

-¡¿Qué?!- se sobresalto Jade- Ah eres tu Vega, casi me matas del susto.

-Lo lamento- se disculpo Tori Sonriendo, y se quedo viéndola un momento-… ah… vine…bueno… André dice que hagamos una prueba para ver como quedo todo.

-Claro…claro- dijo Jade, reaccionando también- ven siéntate aquí- Jade palmo para que Tori se sentara a la par suya, atrás de la consola.

Comenzó a presionar algunos botones y Tori podía observar como algunas luces se ubicaban en el escenario.

-Quedo genial- gritaba André desde abajo- Ahora muéstranos la escena final

Jade comenzó a presionar otros botones.

-Yyyy… listo- comentó satisfecha, viendo como un cielo azul oscuro se llenaba de estrellas brillantes de un celeste destellante y otras de un amarillo brillante. Todo era gracias a su trabajo de unas cuantas lonas, un poco de papel reflejante, las luces que había traído Tori… y por supuestos sus tijeras favoritas para este tipo de trabajo…

-Es impresionante- comento Tori, embobada con la vista que tenía desde arriba, se veían tan cercas las luces que hacían que todo el techo quedara iluminado, como si estuvieran a escasos metros de una cielo estrellado- ¿Tu lograste todo esto?

-Pues claro… querían un cielo estrellado para largar un estúpido poema de amor… ahí está un hermoso cielo estrellado- comento Jade mientras hacia los últimos ajustes y anotaba los detalles en una libreta para pasársela al siguiente grupo.

Luego de un tiempo, Jade dejo la libreta y se voltio a mirar a Tori, para decirle que ya se podían ir… Pero se detuvo al ver la mirada tan iluminada de esta viendo las luces

"se ve tan… en paz… y feliz… pareciera que hasta sus ojos brillan más que todas las luces de aquí" pensó Jade

Tori giro un poco su mirada y pudo ver como Jade la observaba.

-Las estrellas… son mis favoritas- dijo, y volvió a mirar las luces.

-Me consta- contesto débilmente Jade y también le dedico una mirada a su trabajo.

Tori bajo un poco su mirada, hacia el asiento donde estaba sentada con Jade y pudo ver la mano de esta apoyada allí. Levanto un poco la vista y pudo ver que Jade estaba concentrada en apreciar su trabajo también.

"¿En que pensara?" se preguntaba Tori "En como degollar a 30 personas con un tenedor, ¿quizás? Tori sonrió un poco ante la ocurrencia.

-…Y si miras las estrellas, ellas siempre te recordaran a mi… y nunca estarás sola… ya que ellas te dirán… hasta el fin de los días… lo mucho que te amo- Recito Jade, para luego girar la cabeza y verla.

Tori sentía que el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Detesto la cursilería- termino diciendo Jade para volver a ver las luces- se supone que eso debe decir el actor a su prometida y luego aparecerá las luces mostrando las estrellas… tanto trabajo para una frase tan trucada.

Tori comprendió que Jade no le estaba recitando nada, solo había mencionado lo de la obra de mañana. Volvió a ver la mano de Jade descansando sobre el asiento… decidió poner la suya también, tomando el asiento, muy cerca de la de Jade… la aproximo un poco mas… un poco mas… y finalmente el borde de su dedo meñique choco sutilmente con el borde del dedo de Jade… Tori pudo notar como Jade bajaba la mirada y subió la suya rápidamente hacia las luces de nuevo.

-Pues a mí me parece una frase muy hermosa- termino diciendo para disimular su sonrojo "no retires la mano, no retires la mano, no retires la mano" suplicaba mentalmente.

-Si tú así lo crees- menciono Jade, sin que se le pasara por alto el movimiento de Tori. Pero esta, en vez de levantar la mano, la pego un poco más…

Se quedaron así por un momento, hasta que André las llamo desde abajo anunciando que ya estaba todo listo y que podían retirarse. Jade fue la primera en levantarse e irse, sin siquiera mirar a Tori.

…

Ya en el estacionamiento, caía la noche.

André se había ofrecido en llevar a Tori, y Jade a Cat… solo quedaban ellos cuatros ya que los demás del grupo terminaron antes sus trabajos y la parte de las luces era lo último que faltaba ver.

-¿y?- pregunto André- ¿vendrán mañana a ver la obra?

-Claro que sí, no olvides que Cat y Beck están en ella- era cierto, aunque la obra era de cuarto, pidieron la ayuda de sus amigos para completar el reparto.

-Yehii- contesto Cat- no veo las horas de probarme el atuendo.

-¿Y tu Vega?- pregunto Jade intentando no sonar interesada.

-Pues yo… no lo sé… quería terminar un guion que debo presentar el miércoles… no sé si tendré tiempo- dudaba Tori

-Yo soy buena con los guiones- nuevamente Jade intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto- si quieres… puedo darte una mano… ya sabes… para que no lo hagas taaaan horrible…

-yehiiii- dijo Cat salvando a Jade de las miradas sorprendidas de Tori y André- Entonces todos vendremos a la obra.

-sí, eso parece- Tori le sonreía a Jade y esta solo atino a desviar la mirada a su auto.

-Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos… ya tendremos más tiempo de hablar mañana- André se despidió de las chicas y llevo a Tori hasta su auto.

Cat y Jade hicieron lo propio.

-"si quieres, te puedo ayudar, para que no lo hagas horrible vega"- intentaba imitar Cat a Jade en tono de ogro

-si vuelves a mencionar algo voy a exprimirte la cabeza como si fuera una jugosa naranja en un día de calor- Contesto Jade arrancando el auto.

-¡ay, que grafica!- termino Cat, con algo de miedo

…

André había llegado al frente de la casa de Tori y apago el auto, podía notar como su amiga sonreía mucho mirando hacia la ventana.

-Y tu… ¿Qué te traes?- pregunto André consiguiendo la atención de Tori.

-¿Yo?- pregunto sorprendida Tori- Nada, no se a que te refieres.

-si ajam, claro- la siguió André, no muy convencido- Las luces quedaron bien ¿no?

-Sí, quedaron increíbles- Tori había recuperado el entusiasmo.

-¿Viste como combinaban las luces turquesas con las amarillas? Le daban un toque surreal a todo- siguió André viendo como Tori volvía a perderse en sus pensamientos

-Sí, el mismísimo cielo allí- mencionaba Tori.

-Me encanta ver su cara e intentar adivinar que piensa- menciono sutilmente André, y viendo que Tori asentía sin dar mucha importancia, siguió- ohhh y sus ojos, dime si no te pierdes en ellos como si todo el universo estuviera escondido allí.

-siiii… tiene una mirada profunda… te pierdes en ella… es tan hermosa…- A Tori se le formo una sonrisa y se giro para ver a André… notando su cara de complicidad- Es decir, las estrellas… si, las estrellas son hermosas…

-Ya está bien, Tori- La corto André- yo también me enamore de Jade antes, ¿lo recuerdas?

Tori dio por perdida la discusión y termino asintiendo con pena.

-Pero ella esta de novia con Beck… y se aman- André intentaba sonar comprensivo, sabía que era un tema delicado, y sería bueno cortarlo de raíz.

-Sí, pero yo… yo creo que tuvimos un momento- intento justificarse Tori- allí arriba, y cuando vino a mi casa por lo del trabajo… y quizás, sea solo idea mía… pero no puedo sacar de mi cabeza que quizás si haya una posibilidad…- miro a André que la miraba con cariño y comprensión en su rostro.

-Yo… no lo sé Tori… es verdad que Jade ha estado actuando raro… pero vamos, ella esta de novia con Beck… y se la ve feliz a su lado… y tu eres su amiga… tanto de Jade como de Beck- André sabía que Tori pensaba en el no querer meterse en su relación de novios.

-y… ¿qué puedo hacer?- pregunto Tori con resignación- No lo puedo evitar… yo no decidí esto… pero me es imposible dejar de pensar en ella… casi tanto como me es imposible no sentirme mal cada vez que veo a Beck, besándola, abrazándola y ella sonriendo junto a él- Tori sentía que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.

-Yo se que los quieres… a ambos- André le paso al mano por el hombro a Tori intentando reconfortarla- ya se te pasara… y oye, haz lo que yo… búscate a alguien más… a André le funciono- se mencionaba a él mismo dándose importancia, haciendo sonreír de lado a Tori.

-Creo que no es lo mismo- termino Tori, viendo tristemente a André- Gracias- abrazo a André y este a su vez le devolvió ferviente el abrazo.

-Para servirte muchacha- se despidió André mientras Tori bajaba de su auto y se dirigía a su casa.

…

-¿Por qué no intentas ser más amable con ella?- preguntaba Cat, mientras Jade le subía el cierre del vestido de niña de 5 años que debía interpretar… faltaban 15 minutos para que dé comienzo la obra y todavía luchaba con el cierre.

-La amabilidad no es una de mis virtudes- Contesto Jade- Aparte, nadie dijo que pretendía algo con Vega.

-Ohhhh- exclamo Cat-… ¿pretendes algo con Tori?

-Cat… si sigues formulando todas las preguntas que se te cruzan por la mente sin siquiera tener aprecio por tu vida, voy a trabar el cierre con tu cabello… pelo por pelo- termino Jade.

Cat trago en seco y no hizo más preguntas.

-Hooola, ¿como estas?- Saludo Tori mientras se acercaba a donde estaban ellas.

-¿Qué hay chicas?- las saludo también André que venía con Tori.

-Se linda- le susurro Cat, por lo bajo a Jade, haciendo que esta rodara los ojos.

Pudo notar que André venia relajado, con unos jeans sueltos y una remera azul… Tori en cambio, se notaba que se había tomado su tiempo en arreglarse- Llevaba unos zapatitos en taco, con medias largas hasta arriba, negras, un vestido casual corto, gris con hermosos detalles en blanco y negro, y un cinto fino negro terminando con el detalle. Llevaba el pelo suelto algo alborotado, pero que a su vez la hacía ver encantadora.

-Holis- los saludo Cat animadamente.

Jade no hizo más que un gesto con la mirada a forma de saludo y volvió a poner atención al vestuario de Cat, recibiendo un leve golpe de esta. La miro y vio como Cat le abría lo ojos y le señalaba con la cabeza a Tori… se podía leer en el gesto "ohhhh vamos" casi se podía escuchar la voz de suplica.

-Oye Vega- se resigno Jade, llamando la atención de Tori.

-Si… Jade- Tori se volvió a verla.

-Ese vestido… no te queda taaan del asco- terminó Jade, alternando su vista en Tori y el techo, para finalmente girarse y volver al vestuario de Cat, que sonreía triunfante.

-ohh… Gracias- Tori sonreía- Tu te ves bastante bien… también- dijo, ya que había notado en Jade, unos jeans ajustados en negro, con unas botas del mismo color, una musculosa blanca, y un pañuelo largo en morado viejo con detalles en negro.

-Bueno… será mejor que vayamos hacia nuestros asientos- hablo André, después de un momento- ya saben, para ver mejor… ¿te guardamos un lugar Jade?

-No hace falta… ya termine- contestó Jade, dándole un último vistazo a Cat- muy bien, vamos.

…

Ya en la sala de teatro, se ubicaron en unas de las primeras filas. El lugar comenzaba a llenarse.

Mientras esperaban, André y Tori hablaban de los trabajos que debían hacer para la semana entrante y de nuevas canciones de sus artistas favoritos.

Al notar que Jade casi no opinaba nada, Tori se giro para verla. Pudo notar que se chateaba con Beck, seguramente animándolo para la obra. Esto hizo que Tori volviera de una patada a la realidad y recordara en la situación en la que estaba.

"cierto… esto de que te guste alguien… que ya le pertenece a alguien más" pensó Tori mientras agachaba la cabeza y jugaba lentamente con sus manos. Pudo sentir como André apoyaba su mano en el hombro, seguramente adivinando lo que había pasado por su cabeza.

La función estaba a punto de comenzar, cuando se escucho un fuerte sonido eléctrico y de repente toda la sala quedo a oscura. Momentos después se podía ver las luces de los celulares de todas las personas allí presente, y como estas murmuraban intrigados.

-Voy a ver qué sucede- dijo Jade poniéndose de pie rápidamente y dejando solos a André y Tori

Minutos después Jade se acercaba de nuevo, ilumino un poco con su celular.

-Un maldito niño se puso a jugar con unos cables cerca de la entrada, la corriente lo agarro e hizo que el fusil principal saltara.

-ohhh ¿y está bien?- pregunto con curiosidad André.

-¿El fusible? Espero que sí, hay que ir a verlo para…- comenzó a explicar Jade

-El niño… Jade… ¿está bien el niño?- la corto André con incredulidad.

-Y yo que sé, nos echaran la culpa a nosotros si no arreglamos este inconveniente ahora… y si mi puntuación llega a bajar… ese niño deseara haber muerto hoy mismo, antes de que yo lo encuentre- finalizo Jade con mucha seguridad- Tengo lo que hace falta en el casillero, lo tomare luego iré a ver lo del fusible… André reúnete con Robbie que debe estar arriba en el panel, y ve de calmar a la gente.

-ya voy- se resigno André-… mandona- murmuro por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- lo cuestiono Jade.

-Mejor yo te acompaño- interrumpió Tori antes de que esto pasara a mayores, el humor de Jade estaba de perros, se notaba a kilómetros- así que hay que ir a tu casillero y luego a la sala del fusible.

-Haz lo que quieras- contesto Jade y se puso en marcha saliendo de la sala con Tori atrás.

….

-quizás… debimos dejar que los mayores se encarguen de esto- Tori hablaba temerosa, inhibida por toda la oscuridad en la que se encontraba envuelta la escuela.

-No… ellos llamarían a un electricista o algo y eso tardaría muchísimo tiempo- contesto Jade, que ya había llegado a su casillero y tomaba algunas cosas de allí.

-¿y por qué tienes herramientas en tu casillero?- le pregunto Tori mientras iluminaba para todas partes con su peraphone.

-Porque… ayer después de terminar con la escenografía, deje lo que había utilizado aquí- se giro para ver a Tori y pudo comprobar que esta seguía mirando hacia todas direcciones- ¿si tanto miedo te da por qué no te quedaste en la sala?

-no quería que vayas sola… ya sabes te puede pasar algo… o puedes necesitar ayuda- contesto Tori sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Que ayuda me puede dar una gelatina con un teléfono que alumbra para todos lados mientras no deja de hablar nerviosa?- pregunto Jade cerrando su casillero y encaminándose hacia la sala del fusil.

-Espera Jade- grito Tori- no me dejes

-Es el colmo- mencionaba Jade mientras rodaba los ojos.

Debía caminar por los pasillos, subir las escaleras y llegar a la parte más alta de la escuela, donde se encontraba la sala que necesitaban inspeccionar.

-Esto es horrible- decía Tori- la escuela a oscuras da muchísimo miedo.

-Siii… ¿No es genial?- Jade seguía caminando si dar mucha importancia a Tori.

-¡AHHH!-grito Tori.

-¡¿QUE, QUE?¡- se sobresalto Jade, dándose vuelta iluminando a Tori.

-Nada, nada- es que me rose con la cortina.

Jade cerró los ojos, guardándose el comentario y se dispuso a subir las segundas escaleras, solo faltaban eso, cruzar un pasillo y ya está.

-Jade, no- decía Tori parándose en seco- está muy oscuro allá arriba.

-Mira Vega, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres, solo date la vuelta y vuelve a la sala- termino Jade

-No puedo hacer eso

-¿Por qué no?

-porque…- comenzó Tori, sentía vergüenza por lo que estaba por decir- a la chica bonita siempre la matan y la torturan cuando se separa… no quiero que me corten uno por uno los dedos y luego lo sirvan en un Martini- se lamentaba

Jade iba a decir lo estúpido que sonaba eso, pero entonces recordó que esa escena le sonaba muy familiar

-¿Acaso viste esa película?- le pregunto Jade que había recordado su película favorita, Tori asintió- yo amo esa película… pero no es para gelatinas temblantes, Vega.

-Ya lo sé- dijo Tori que todavía estaba al pie de la escalera.

-¿y por que la viste?- pregunto Jade

-ammmm- "por ti… responde eso y te ganas un premio a la más estúpida respuesta nunca dada en medio de la oscuridad mientras tiemblas por cualquier cosa" pensaba-… y yo que sé, estaba en la tele.

-da igual, ya nos estamos tardando- dijo Jade comenzaba a subir las escaleras

-No Jade por favor, no me dejes sola- se lamentaba Tori que también subió las escaleras. Pero se quedo petrificada agarrada a la baranda cuando llego arriba.

Jade se dio la vuelta y la miro, seguía con el celular iluminando lo que fuera y seguro que no avanzaría mas… rodo los ojos por decima vez en la noche y se acerco a Tori.

-… si quieres…- comenzó Jade, no muy convencida de lo que estaba por decir-… puedes… tomar mi mano.- Finalizo sin mirar a Tori, dándole la espalada, pero acercando su mano a ella y se quedo allí… esperando.

Tori dejo de temblar y veía a Jade de espalda, como extendía un poco su brazo, ofreciéndole la mano. Se tomo su tiempo, pero finalmente, con su mano libre tomo tímidamente la mano que se le ofrecía.

"Tiene la mano algo fría" pensó Tori mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro "y muy suave" Termino de tomar la mano de Jade con un poco mas de seguridad y sintió como todos sus miedos desaparecían de repente.

Jade comenzó a caminar por el pasillo nuevamente, con Tori un poco atrás de ella.

Llegaron a la sala, Jade abrió la puerta y ambas pasaron.

-Bueno, si me devuelves la mano…- comenzó Jade intentando llamar la atención de Tori que parecía estar en otro lugar- quizás pueda ver qué puedo hacer…ya sé que te encariñaste con ella, pero la necesito- termino y Tori soltó su mano.

"ohhhh, quiero su mano de vuelta" pensaba Tori "ya me estaba llevando tan bien con ella, incluso le di un poco de mi calor… extraño su mano… " Si hubiera más luz se podría notar como Tori inconscientemente hacia pucheritos con la boca.

Jade se inclino y examinaba lo que parecía ser una caja muy grande, la abrió e iluminaba adentro con su Peraphone

-y… ¿segura que puedes con esto?- pregunto Tori después de un momento

- claro que puedo… Beck me enseño algunas cosas- menciono Jade.

"Beck… esa palabra que me devuelve a la realidad de una patada" pensaba Tori mientras sentía una punzada en algún lugar de su pecho.

De repente la salita se ilumino, se podía sentir un ruido como de un generador volviendo a funcionar y los gritos de victoria de una multitud a lo lejos.

-Muy bien, hora de volver- Dijo Jade, tomando inconscientemente la mano de Tori y saliendo de la sala.

"Oh por Dios" pensaba Tori de nuevo " volvió a tomar mi mano… hola mano de Jade, ya te echaba mucho de menos ¿Cómo has estado?" se alegraba Tori mientras caminaba por el pasillo, notablemente más iluminado que antes.

Ya estaban en el último pasillo y se dirigían nuevamente a la sala de teatro.

"y aquí estoy yo con mi novia, de la mano" pensaba Tori " si ya sé que no es mi novia… pero soñar nunca mato a nadie…¿en que estaba?… a si… estoy yendo con mi hermosa novia de la mano a una importante función… después de esta, iremos a un lujoso bar las dos solas a comer mariscos… y comentaremos de la obra… y luego ella dirá algo así como: Fue grandiosa… pero lo fue aun mas porque te tenia a mi lado para disfrutarla" Tori se mordió un poco el labio para no reír, notaba como sus mejillas tomaban color y seguro tendría una sonrisa muy boba dibujada, agradeció mentalmente que Jade iba un poco por delante de ella, muy ajena a todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Antes de poder entrar a la sala de teatro, Robbie se les cruzo en el camino

-Jade, todo está en funcionamiento, así que comenzaremos en 5 minutos, solo quedaporqueestandelamano?- dijo Robbie sin respirar ni hacer una pausa mirando como Jade tomaba de la mano a Tori aun.

Jade miro su mano y cayó en cuenta que todo este tiempo estaba aun agarrada de Tori, quito su mano muy rápidamente y desvió su mirada hacia arriba, indignada

"¿en qué momento me volvió a dar la mano?" se preguntaba "oh no, yo le di la mano, ni siquiera lo había notado" recordó.

-Es que… se encariño con mi mano- dijo finalmente Tori, copiando los gestos de Jade la primera vez que se soltaron.

Jade la miro y largo un bufido

-que estupidez- dijo para abrir la puerta y entrar a la sala.

Dejo que Tori se sentara a la par de André y luego ella tomo asiento en su lado, sin decir nada. Esperaron un rato y las luces comenzaron a bajar, solo quedaba iluminado el podio donde comenzaría la obra… y esta comenzó.

…

La obra trascurrió sin ningún otro percance, era bastante buena, debía admitir. Llegado el momento, en una de las últimas escenas, se uso el juego de luces que Jade había trabajado. La multitud dejaba escapar suspiros y exclamaciones de asombro ante su trabajo, lo que la puso muy feliz. Desvió su mirada hacia Tori, y pudo comprobar que, aun conociendo ya lo que iba a pasar, tenía la misma cara de maravillada que la primera vez.

Tori desvió la mirada a Jade, para decirle nuevamente lo hermoso de su trabajo, pero solo pudo dejar abierta la boca y lanzar una pequeña risa. Jade solo movió sus cejas para arriba y para abajo, sonriendo. Y volvió su mirada al escenario.

Después de uno momentos, se pudo ver como el protagonista, que resulto ser un chico rubio de ultimo año, se acercaba a una muchacha que estaba sentada en el suelo. Tomo su quijada levantándola un poco y dijo:

-…Y si miras las estrellas, ellas siempre te recordaran a mi… y nunca estarás sola… ya que ellas te dirán… Hasta el fin de los días… lo mucho que te amo-

En ese momento Tori no pudo evitar ver a Jade, al recordar la prueba de luces. Jade también la miro y ambas sonrieron tímidamente, luego desvió la mirada a sus manos, que descansaban en su regazo, y pudo sentir como varias emociones recorrían su cuerpo. "¿qué me pasa?" fue lo último que pensó Tori antes de volver la mirada al frente, y ver como el protagonista besaba a la chica en los labios, mientras la abrazaba… Nostalgia… no sabía cómo describirlo, pero si tenía un sentimiento recorriéndole en ese momento… sería muy parecido a la nostalgia.

El telón se cerró y la multitud se paro ovacionando a los actores, luego estos aparecieron, inclinándose para recibir los aplausos y las exclamaciones se escucharon más sonoramente.

…

Tiempo después, Tori esperaba junto a Robbie, en el estacionamiento, a que llegaran los chicos. Habían quedado en salir a comer luego de la función, aprovechando que era sábado a la noche.

-Oye…- Un chico Rubio, alto, se acerco a Tori, intentando llamar su atención- Eres Victoria Vega… ¿cierto?

-ohh, si, si soy Yo- le contesto Tori- ¿y tú eres?

-Me llamo Rick- se presento el chico- estuve en la obra… era el protagonista- sonrió orgulloso este

-ahhh siii- recordó Tori- estuviste increíble- menciono

-si bueno… lo sé- sonrió de nuevo, mostrando su brillante dentadura- la cuestión es que estamos por salir con unos amigos- señalo este- y bueno… te estuve observando en la obra…

-¿ah sí?- Tori comenzaba a comprender para donde iba todo esto.

-Bueno… si… y vi que eres muy bonita- dijo el chico tímidamente, pero sin apartar los ojos de Tori- así que me preguntaba…si querrías acompañarnos.

Tori miro a Robbie y este le devolvió la mirada sin saber que decirle.

-Bueno… veras… es que ya quede con unos amigos- comenzó a excusarse Tori.

-ohh vamos… a ellos los ves todos los días- animo Rick.

-¿Vienes Vega? ¿O debo esperar a que limpies la baba de tu nuevo amigo?- Jade hizo acto de presencia, junto a los demás chicos.

-no… no… yo le estaba diciendo que ya tenía planes- le contesto a Jade- debo irme… adiós- termino diciendo Tori a Rick, sin dejar que este vuelve a insistir.

-¿Ese era Rick Thomas de ultimo año?- pregunto Cat mientras caminaban- ese chico es guapísimo ¿ qué quería?

-Quería salir con Tori- contesto Robbie rápidamente

-si… eso quería- contesto Tori…remedio que le quedaba.

-¿y le dijiste que no?- pregunto curiosa Cat.

Jade iba adelante con Beck, de la mano, y en el momento que Cat pregunto, se giro un poco para ver lo que Tori había contestado.

-así es- contesto Tori, notando como Jade la miraba- le dije que no.

-¿y cómo por qué hiciste eso?- Cat seguía confundida

-bueno… yo…- Tori no sabía que decir- creo que prefiero estar con otras personas.

Jade volvió a mirar al frente como si nada.

-¿Como con tus amigos?- Cat seguía curiosa

-Claro, Cat- le sonrió Tori finalmente, abrazando a Cat de costado, mientras seguían caminando.

"Prefiero estar una y mil veces contigo" pensó Tori, mirando a Jade.

Nota del Autor

Como los trate muy mal en el anterior Cap XD decidí compensarlo un poooquito en este…

Muy bien la canción que me ilustro en esta ocasión es "Contagious" de Avril Lavigne, nuevamente… no quería repetir cantante, pero esta canción es tan perfecta para el capitulo que no encontré otra mejor. Habla sobre como uno se siente a la par de esa persona especial… los nervios, el no saber que decir… y como se puede llorar y sonreír en cualquier momento, casi sin evitarlo. Es una de mis canciones favoritas de Avril…¿ y como no?, recomiendo escucharlas… así de paso comprende como yo vi a Jade y Tori en este cap.

Por Dios, la mayoría se divirtió mucho con los sueños y la tortura de Tori… ¿medio masoquista?.. Claro que lo es… como siempre agradezco todos los review, los leo a todos como 5 veces y alegran mi día… me motivan a seguir escribiendo aun más largos los cap… así que déjenme ver que opinan :)

Bueno, me despido y espero sus comentarios, se vienen cap buenos :D Nos leemos en el siguiente.


	6. Down

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen,

_**DOWN**_

_Baby, are you down, down, down, down, down?  
Down, down  
Even if the sky is falling down?  
Down, down_

_You oughta know  
Tonight is the night to let it go  
Put on a show  
I wanna see how you lose control_

_So leave it behind  
'Cause we have a night to get away  
So come on and fly with me  
As we make our great escape_

-…pero dijiste que me ayudarías- se quejaba Tori por los pasillos.

-Dije que te daría una mano, pero nunca pensé que solo tendrías solo 2 páginas de las 50 que debes presentar- Contesto Jade, en tono molesto, sin mirar a Tori, mientras terminaba de sacar las cosas del casillero.

-Pero, pero, pero, no tuve tiempo, ¿ok? nos explotaron toda la semana y el fin de semana tuvimos la obra, luego, el domingo Cat nos obligo a fuerza de pucheritos a que la ayudáramos con su página de theslap…y el lunes nos avisan que, también, éramos los encargados de dejar toooodo en orden en la sala, para el martes, ya que necesitan la sala para la conferencia- Recordaba Tori como prácticamente ni habían dormido el lunes, junto a toda la clase que se la paso limpiando el lugar- Pensé que tendría tiempo de terminar el guion mientras, pero no tuvimos ni un respiro.

-Mala suerte- sentencio Jade sin mirar a Tori, ella también estaba cansada, tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde el lunes, sacando todas las lucecitas y arreglando la sala, casi ni había tenido tiempo de dormir.

-Por favor Jade- Tori suplicaba cerrando los ojos con cansancio- No hay forma que haga un buen trabajo… ni siquiera que lo termine, sin ayuda… eres la única esperanza que me queda.

-¡Bueno ya!- le estresaba no librarse de Tori todavía- ¿Qué tienes? ¿De qué va el guion hasta ahora?

-Bueno… escribí de… una chica… que quiere mucho a su caballo…pero este se lastima… y ella debe cuidarlo…- comenzó Tori.

-ok…- Dijo Jade, esperando a que Tori siguiera.

-y una noche descubre que en realidad era un unicornio… y tiene que acompañarlo… porque unos duendes secuestraron a su novia, un caballo rosa de las tierras lejanas…- Tori paro al ver la cara de Jade, que cerraba los ojos con fuerzas, como si de un terrible dolor de cabeza se tratara.

-Olvídalo, yo me largo- dijo mientras daba un portazo a su casillero y se encaminaba lejos de Tori.

-¡NOOOOO!- Gritaba esta, alcanzando a Jade, abrazándose fuertemente a su pierna izquierda- Por favor, tengo sueño… solo quiero acabar el trabajo- se lamentaba.

-¡Suéltame Vega!- decía Jade mientras intentaba caminar arrastrando a Tori con ella.

-Nooooo, por favor Jade- seguía suplicando Tori- si no me ayudas con esto, voy a ponerme a llorar.

Jade seguía caminando como podía, arrastrando a Tori. Sabía que tenía razón, ella había accedido a darle un mano, pero trabajar en ese tipo de guion… de películas típicas que a Cat le encantaba, sería un dolor de cabeza, aparte estaba cansada y solo quería que terminaran las clases para arrojarse en su cama y dormir.

"Por Dios, de verdad debe de estar desesperada" pensaba Jade mientras admiraba a Tori aferrada a su pierna "Es verdad que si alguien puede ayudarla, soy yo… Robbie no tiene mucha idea de guiones, André es muy original, pero siempre y cuando que se tratara de música y ritmo, Beck podría ayudarla, pero tiene que cuidar a su nana toda la semana, ni siquiera está disponible para mi… y Cat… bueno ni siquiera me molestare en pensar por que Cat es una mala idea" Jade bajo su mirada a Tori, quien se aferraba fuertemente a su pierna.

-Está bien- termino diciendo Jade, con un suspiro, Tori levanto la mirada- Voy a ayudarte.

-¿sí? ¡SI!- se alegro Tori mientras se levantaba del suelo- Gracias, gracias- dijo mientras abrazaba a Jade.

-No me toques- dijo esta cortante, haciendo que Tori retrocediera.

-ok, entonces… ¿te espero en mi casa a las 8?- pregunto Tori sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Si, como sea- Jade comenzó a caminar alejándose de Tori.

-Eso- Murmuro Tori mientras cerraba su puño jalándolo así si misma, en clara muestra de éxito. Acomodo su mochila y empezó a caminar a su clase

"Genial, ahora solo debo terminar… o cambiar el guion… con la ayuda de Jade, seguro saco una nota sobresaliente o algo" Tori pensaba ya más relajada…

"Jade…¡oh por Dios Jade!... voy a estar a solas con Jade, mis padres y Trina salieron y no volverán hasta el viernes…" Tori comenzó a preocuparse… " ok… no pasa nada… solo debo evitar… darle una razón a Jade para matarme… como… meter caballos rosas y princesas en el guion… o intentar besarla… claro… evitar esas cosas, y todo estará bien" La mente de Tori comenzaba a torturarla con posibles finales para esa noche, mientras se desplomaba en su silla esperando que la clase comenzara.

…

Jade había intentado hablar con Beck desde la función del sábado. Pero en todas las ocasiones ni siquiera tuvo una oportunidad de estar a solas o poner el clima para lo que le quería decir.

"¿Y qué le quieres decir Jade?" pensaba "¿que de repente te das cuenta que ya no lo amas… de la nada… o mejor aun… desde que una adivina te mostro un prometedor futuro con Vega… a quien te has encargado de hacerle la vida imposible desde que se conocen… y por arte de magia ahora sientes… bueno, ni idea de lo que siento en realidad… pero que estas convencida de que ya no lo amas… y la única salida es cortar?"

-Ridículo- murmuro para ella misma, mientras sentía como el dolor de cabeza se asentaba.

"Necesito dormir" recordaba "ohhh cierto, no podre, porque me ofreci a ayudar a Vega con su estúpido guion… y al paso que va seguro nos tomara toda la noche… bien hecho Jade"

Se acomodo un poco más en su asiento, haciendo un último esfuerzo por concentrarse en lo que el profesor trataba de explicar. Momentos después siento como una mano le acariciaba un poco la espalada. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con Beck que le sonreía… Jade le devolvió la sonrisa y se giro para seguir con la clase.

"paso por paso, Jade" intentaba relajarse "primero nos encarguemos de Vega… es decir, del guion, de hacer el guion con Vega… Luego intentaremos encontrar una BUENA ESCUSA para lo de Beck" Intento no pensar mas y esperar a que las clases terminara.

…

"Ok, solo tomare unas cosas, llevare la Laptop que tiene algunas ideas, y nada más" pensaba Jade en su casa.

Ya estaba por salir cuando se cruzo con el enorme espejo que tenían ubicado cerca de la entrada de la casa. Miro su reflejo, se veía tan cansada, algo despeinada y ya tenía la ropa arrugada por el correr del día.

"Mejor me cambio un poco" pensó, dejando su mochila con las cosas cerca del espejo.

Bajo en minutos y se volvió a admirar en el mismo. "Mejor" pensó mientras se veía con una musculosa negra, suelta, que dejaba ver el bretel del sostén, unos jeans oscuros y botas. Se vio un poco despeinada y se acomodo un poco el pelo… se admiro por última vez y noto que tenia uno de sus ojos con mas delineador que el otro.

Subió de nuevo y busco su bolso con cosméticos, saco lo que necesitaba y bajo nuevamente.

Comenzó a delinearse en el espejo, se puso un poco de rubor y estaba comenzando a retocarse un poco los labios…

"Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo" pensó mientras arrojaba el delineador y el lápiz labial por los suelos. "Es solo la estúpida Vega, voy a su estúpida casa, a terminar un estúpido guion que ni siquiera es mío, porque yo estúpidamente acepte ayudarla… no necesito arreglarme para esto"

Tomo su mochila molesta y se puso en camino.

…

Ya en casa, Tori tomo un baño, que la relajo un poco de todos los acontecimientos que la aquejaban. Se vistió con algo cómodo, unos pantalones pijama holgados en lila y una musculosa blanca. Ato torpemente su pelo en una coleta. Luego se decidió en acomodarse en el sofá y ver un poco de televisión hasta que Jade llegara.

"Mejor trabajamos un poco en el guion, sería bueno que cuando Jade llegue vea que tengo más paginas… y no me corte en trocitos por inepta" pensó mientras apagaba el tele y se acomodaba sus anteojos de lectura.

-A ver…- decía mientras leía sus únicas 2 páginas del guion

Leyó una y otra vez su guion antes hacerlo una bola de papel, dirigirse hacia la cocina y tirarlo en un cesto de basura.

-Ok… ahora vamos a pensar en un guion que se pueda escribir- se dijo, para sentarse en el sofá y abrir la laptop, esperando que alguna idea se le cruzara.

Llamaron a la puerta y Tori se incorporo para atender. Apenas abrió la puerta, Jade entro como relámpago, se sentó en el Sofá, tiro su mochila a la par de este y se cruzo de brazo.

-Y… has entrado a mi casa- hablo Tori, mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Vamos a lo que vinimos- Jade hacia un ademan con la mano mientras hablaba- ¿avanzaste en algo hasta que llegue?

-Pues… bueno…- comenzó Tori mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá… en el otro extremo muy alejada de Jade, por miedo a su reacción- de hecho, me he dado cuenta que en realidad la idea principal era… bueno, era mala… así que decidí hacer otra… pero todavía no se me ocurre- termino sonriendo con miedo, al ver como conseguía que Jade se volteara rápidamente para verla molesta

-Es decir… ¿Qué hoy a la tarde tenias 2 hojas…. Y ahora no tienes ni siquiera la idea? - pregunto esta con falsa calma

-Más o menos… si… eso quiere decir- dijo Tori intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-Necesito Café- dijo Jade, mientras se paraba e iba a la cocina- y tu… tu, piensa una buena idea para empezar tu guion- le dijo a Tori mientras la señalaba con el dedo.

-…yo también quiero un poco de café- menciono Tori

-¡NO!- grito Jade molesta- tu no tendrás nada, NADA, hasta que no tengas una idea para el guion… y mas te vale que se te ocurra rápido, porque de lo contrario, arrancare tus manos, formando una jarra, donde serviré mi café hirviendo y tomare de él, hasta que tu piel se cocine.

- Ok…- dijo Tori poniendo toda su atención a la pantalla, temblando un poco- estoy súper motivada de repente.

Horas más tarde

"¿Como puede ser que alguien consuma tanto café?" pensaba Tori mientras miraba un poco a Jade, sorbiendo lo que era su quinta taza en pocas horas, mientras esta leía las primeras páginas del guion de Tori.

Habían estado discutiendo algunas ideas, hasta que Jade finalmente cedió en una… iba sobre 2 hermanos campesinos, jóvenes, a quienes sus padres los dejaron a cargo, ya que salían a una jornada nocturna con sus colegas, lo que dejaba a los dos chicos solos por toda la noche.

Tori comentaba que armar toda una historia de los días en el campo, sería muy difícil y las limitaciones del trabajo lo harían ver muy vago… fue cuando Jade le dijo que no tenía que tratarse siempre de una historia contada en los días que pasaba, y que a veces los mejores guiones se daban en una escena de una sola noche. "Podría ser un excelente guion y que solo narrara 5 horas de la vida de los personajes" esas fueron las palabras de Jade. Tori solo pudo asentir, comprendiendo porque su amienemiga estaba en algunas clases más avanzadas que ella.

-Bien, es un comienzo…- Finalizo Jade, devolviéndole la laptop a Tori y sacándola de sus pensamientos- Ahora, desarrolla un drama, el nudo de la historia, ya sabes…

-Claro, claro…- contesto Tori, tomándose su tiempo para reflexionar sobre de que podría ser- que te parece… que estaban viendo tele… y de repente… ven un anuncio de… un juego… si, un juego, y deciden comprarlo… y se ponen a jugarlo…

-Hasta que se mueren del aburrimiento- la corto Jade, tranquilamente mientras sorbía mas café.

Tori la miro con reproche, pero debía admitir que tenía razón, la idea era algo sosa.

-¿Por que mejor no trabajas un poco en los personajes?- sugirió Jade después de unos minutos, a ver que no avanzaban- Ni siquiera les pusiste el nombre, quizás si lo desarrollas un poco se te ocurra alguna idea para el nudo.

-Si… tiene algo de sentido- asintió Tori- A ver…

Fue entonces cuando a Tori se le ocurrió la mejor idea de toda la noche. Una que seguro le divertiría y la mantendría atenta, y quizás a Jade también, ya que veía que su compañera, cada tanto daba cabezadas de cansada.

-Los hermanos se van a llamar…- decía Tori poniéndole un poco de suspenso- Jake y Víctor.

Jade arqueo notoriamente la ceja "Jake y Víctor, ¿en serio Vega?... ¿ cómo tu y yo?... es decir… eso parece" pensaba Jade mientras miraba a Tori curiosa.

"Como tú y yo" pensaba Tori "pero algo disimulado"

-ok…- termino diciendo Jade- ¿y cómo son los personajes entonces?

-pues Jake, tiene pelo Negro… y es algo rebelde… le gusta mucho lo escalofriante… y también hacer asustar a su hermano- "Podría poner más adjetivos pero sería muy obvio a quien intento que se parezca"

-Ok, me cae bien ese personaje- Dijo Jade fingiendo poco interés y sorbiendo más café- ¿y su hermano?

-Oh este es un chico increíble, tiene el pelo castaño, hace buenas obras siempre, es muy querido por el pueblo y un músico romántico, muy talentoso- termino Tori.

-Gay- dijo Jade sin mirar a Tori.

-¿Qué?- se sobresalto Tori- yo no… yo… es decir… ¿de qué hablas?

-Tu personaje, parece gay- dijo Jade, al notar el enojo de Tori- ya sabes, chico guapo, que es bueno con todos, músico romántico… falta que digas que se vestía a la moda… pero con la ropa de su madre- sonrió Jade con algo de malicia.

-Eso no es verdad, conozco muchos chicos que son así… y no es porque sean gay o algo así Jade- reprendió esta- aparte… no recuerdo haber mencionado que era guapo.

"Mierda" pensó Jade, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pues deberías…. es decir, deberías indagar un poco más en sus aspectos, para dar una mejor idea- término diciendo Jade- aparte así ocupas más espacio y terminas las 50 hojas antes.

-Ok… si, está bien… veamos Víctor… tiene pelo castaño, algo largo, como por los hombros… ondulado, despeinado… oh si, y su tez es morena… ohh y tiene ojos marrones…- intentaba describir Tori.

"Ok, bastante obvio que se intenta ver a ella misma en Víctor… pero lo dejare pasar, a ver que se le ocurre" pensaba Jade, un poco más entretenida con la tarea.

-¿Y Jake?- pregunto Jade, recibiendo una cara de incomprensión de Tori- ¿Cómo son los ojos de Jake?- puntualizo, mirando fijamente a Tori y pudo jurar que esta se sonrojaba un poco.

-¿sus… sus ojos?- pregunto haciéndose la desentendida- pues… resulta que no tenia.

-¿no tenia ojos?- cuestiono Jade- ¿era un ciego… que disfrutaba hacerle maldades a su hermano?

-ok… no- termino admitiendo Tori, dándose cuenta que tendría que acceder- sus ojos… eran azules ¿sí?

-¿Azules y ya?- insistió Jade. Tori la miro con curiosidad.

-Azules… muy bonitos- Respondió para bajar la cabeza de nuevo a su laptop- Jake tenía unos hermosos ojos azules… que había heredado de su madre…- Tori intentaba continuar, así no debería seguir mencionando los ojos de… Jade, en realidad-… y a veces su hermano le decía que…

En ese momento levanto su cabeza para ver a Jade, y la encontró sonriendo, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, casi imperceptible, pero allí estaba.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- cuestiono

-No lo sé- dijo Jade sin pensar mucho en lo que decía… aunque era verdad, no sabía porque, pero cuando Tori menciono que Jake tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Sorbió otro poco de café para recuperar su compostura- Ok, sigue. Ya sabemos un poco sobre los personajes, ahora… ¿ qué quieres que hagan?

-¿Qué.. Que quiero que hagan?- pregunto Tori sintiendo que el tiro le salió por la culata…

"Pues me encantaría que se besaran, se dijeran cosas bonitas, se acomodaran los dos muy juntitos en el sofá, y así, abrazados, durmieran… hasta que el sol los bañe con su bondadosa luz…"

-¿Vega?- la llamo Jade, sacudiendo una mano en frente de su cara para conseguir su atención.

-¿ah?¿qué?- pregunto Tori, saliendo de sus pensamientos

-es que… te quedaste viéndome y… no decías nada… parecías perdida- le mencionaba Jade algo extrañada- ¿a poco ya te dejaron de funcionar las neuronas por el cansancio?… si es que todavía hay alguna neurona allí adentro…

-Solo necesito un poco de… aire- menciono levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su patio.

-Muy bien, que te parece si...- comenzó luego de volver a la sala- un criminal se mete en su casa, a sabiendas que los chicos están solos.

-uhhh genial, y que Víctor muera- opino Jade.

-Noooo- contesto indignada Tori- Nadie va a morir.

-Oh-diJo Jade con desilusión- ya me volvió a aburrir- se acomodo nuevamente en el sofá, mientras Tori volvía a escribir en la laptop.

Horas más tarde…

-¡Termine! ¡termine!- decía emocionada Tori, haciendo salir un poco a Jade, del estado semidormido que estaba experimentando- léelo, léelo

Jade tomo la laptop que le ofrecía Tori y comenzó a leer el guion, con Tori muy pegada a ella, con cara de ansias…

-No puedo, si estas encima mío observándome con tanta insistencia- contesto al cabo de un rato.

-Tienes razón, iré… iré a prepararme un jugo… tu léelo- dijo Tori muy emocionada- ¿quieres algo?

-que te mates- contesto Jade sin mucha importancia. Tori solo rodo los ojos y se retiro.

Cuando regreso, Jade todavía leía el guion. Pensó en interrumpirla pero se dio cuenta que lo mejor era esperar, tomo su jugo mientras de momentos ojeaba a Jade.

"guaahuuuu" pensaba "es muy linda cuando se concentra… mírala, ni siquiera se mueve de tanta atención que le pone al guion… si me mirara a mí como está ahora mirando la pantalla…" Tori sintió como la piel en su espalda se erizaba un poco " Mejor pensemos en otra cosa" desvió su mirada hacia su vaso vacio… pero a los pocos segundo ya tenía su miradas puestas de nuevo en su compañera.

-No esta tan mal- dijo de repente Jade, mirando a Tori, y agarrándola desprevenida mientras esta la observaba distraídamente.

-Perdón ¿qué?- Contesto en tono distraído también.

-oye… el sueño te tiene mal- Jade levantaba una ceja inspeccionando a Tori.

-siiii…. el sueño…. me tiene mallll… el sueño… claro…- mencionaba Tori mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, recibiendo nuevamente su laptop.

-Solo corrígele un poco los errores, y ve de justificar el texto, ponle un titulo, tu nombre, la asignatura, las páginas… esas cosas y guárdalo- Dijo Jade.

-Sí, claro- contesto Tori, se acomodo sus gafas de lectura y se dispuso a terminar el trabajo.

"Por Dios, tengo tanto sueño" pensaba pesadamente Jade, dejo su taza de café en la mesita ratona y se acomodo un poco en el sofá, recostándose un poco y apoyando su espalda en la esquina del mismo, mirando en dirección a Tori.

"Esos lentes… la hacen ver algo… sexi… ok, no debería divagar por esos pensamientos" se advertía a ella misma, mientras sentía como el sueño la comenzaba a vencer "mírala allí, algo despeinada y con esa ropa holgada… pero tiene los lentes puestos… y eso es un bonus que a nadie se le podria pasar por alto… Jake tiene unos hermosos ojos azules…"

-yyyyy… listo- Dijo Tori, al cabo de unos momentos - Jade, ¿crees que deba imprimirlo ahora o…?

Tori se voltio a mirar a Jade, quien dormía plácidamente.

-Jade- la llamo hablando bajito-¿estás dormida?-"que pregunta más inteligente" pensó

-Si… estas dormida- sentencio Tori. Miro el reloj de pared y este marcaba las 4 a.m.

"Debemos levantarnos en 3 horas para tener tiempo de hacer todo y llegar a H.A. a tiempo… debería despertarla… es decir no quiero que amanezca y tenga dolor de cuello o algo… y después me mate" pensó con algo de temor… "Pero Cat me advirtió que despertar a Jade podría ser la última cosa que haga estando viva" volvió a recordar con mas temor aun… " ¿Qué hago?... ya sé, me dormiré aquí en el sofá y esperare que ella despierte… si se despierta, a lo sumo me patea y yo le contestare que… pues que también me había dormido… y que lo lamentaba… eso suena mejor, que a que se despierte, no me encuentre y sepa que la deje dormir a sabiendas que iba a tener dolores luego… no es un buennnn plan… pero es el mejor que se me ocurre" termino convenciéndose

Luego apago un poco las luces de la sala, dejando la luz tenue de una lámpara, que iluminaba lo suficiente, pero que no molestaba a la vista. Se acomodo en el mismo sofá de Jade, ocupando el otro extremo- Era una noche algo calurosa, así que solo necesito abrazar un cojín y ponerse cómoda.

"Parece agotada", pensaba Tori mientras miraba a Jade "pero también se ve tan… en paz… como si fuera un angelito… Jade West un angelito… por favor Tori… de verdad debes de estar cansada…" siguió divagando mientras admiraba a Jade.

Podía ver como su pecho bajaba y subía calmadamente por la respiración. Apreciaba el tono pálido de su piel… sus parpados tan relajados… sus labios…

"Que labios tan rojos… parecen suaves… ¿serán tan suaves como parecen?" la curiosidad de Tori le hizo perder de momento un poco el cansancio "¿Y si…?... no, no debería… ¿en qué estoy pensando?... aunque nadie se va a enterar… parece estar muy dormida… no, basta…" la idea parecía persistente.

30 minutos más tarde…

"vamos… se que lo quieres… será algo rápido… nadie lo notara… bueno yo… sí que lo notare… pero nadie más… aparte… ¿Qué otra oportunidad tendrías que no fuera esta?... exacto, ninguna otra" Tori se estaba comenzando a convencer

Se arrastro silenciosamente un poco más cerca de Jade… casi podía chocar rodilla con rodilla. Jade se encontraba un poco agazapada, con las piernas flexionadas arriba del sofá, de lado, sus brazos caia a sus costados y estaba sutilmente girada mirando a Tori, su cabeza descansaba en el respaldo del sofá, también, mirando en dirección a Tori.

" No… no debería estar haciendo esto" Pensó Tori mientras acercaba un poco su cara a Jade, subió su mano a la altura de la cara de Jade y con mucho cuidado toco su mejilla… al ver que nada pasaba, dibujo delicadamente con sus dedos, los labios de Jade

"Tan suave" pensó para sus adentros, intentando guardar en lo profundo de su ser esa sensación.

"Beck" ese nombre la asalto de repente, haciendo que alejara su cara un poco "¿Qué estoy haciendo?, Beck es mi amigo… Jade es su novia… no puedo hacer esto…esto… esto está mal…" Miro a jade, se permitió apreciar su rostro tan de cerca una vez más, sintiendo como algo le oprimía el pecho.

Suspiro pesadamente, agacho un poco su cabeza y comenzó a alejarse. La respiración de un suspiro le choco el rostro, trayendo hacia ella un olor agridulce… Café… Jade había abierto un poco su boca y su aliento cálido le había llegado a la cara.

Tori deposito su mirada de nuevo en los labios de Jade, ahora abiertos apenas un poco, dejando entrar y salir su respiración, podía sentirla, estaba tan cerca…

-Perdóname…- murmuro débilmente Tori, no sabiendo a quien en realidad le pedía perdón, si a Beck, o Jade… o quizás a ella misma- Perdóname…- Y se permitió dejar de pensar…

Acorto de a poco la distancia que había entre las dos y cuando sintió que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, vio por última vez los parpados de Jade… cerrados… y los imito… se acerco un poco mas y pudo sentir el primer roce… solo con eso un escalofríos le recorrió la nuca… apoyo un poco mas sus labios y pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se llenaba de un enorme cosquilleo… algo tan agradable que sentía que podría morir allí… feliz.

Se alejo un poco, apoyando delicadamente su frente a la de Jade.

"Estoy perdida" fue el primer pensamiento que se le cruzo por la mente y una sonrisa triste se formo en su cara.

"No quiero despertarla… solo será uno más… solo por esta noche… por favor… uno más…" Tori acercaba nuevamente su cara a la de Jade, cuando algo impacto su rostro torpemente haciéndola retroceder.

" Oh por Dios, se ha despertado, me ha visto… voy a morir… voy a morir" pensaba con pánico Tori mientras abría grande los ojos.

Jade sacudía distraídamente la mano como si intentara espantar una mosca o algo así, mientras movía un poco su rostro de costado… pero aun con los ojos cerrados.

"Todavía está dormida… por favor que no despierte… por favor que no despierte" suplicaba Tori sin mover ni un solo musculo.

Jade dejo de mover su mano, suspiro profundo, acomodo su cuerpo nuevamente en el sofá y se quedo inmóvil.

Tori no se movía. Estaba bien despierta y asustada.

"Oh por Dios… ya paso, ya paso… vamos muévete y vuelve a tu lugar… eso es, ya estamos en el otro extremo del sofá… ahora haz como si durmieras y… como si nada hubiera pasado… eso es… disimula…. disimula… cierra los ojos, abraza tu cojín… muy bien… ahora duérmete" Se dictaba Tori interiormente.

Una vez, pasado el susto, el cuerpo de Tori comenzó a relajarse… pero no así su cabeza, esta le daba mil vueltas… finalmente se convenció a si misma que nada podía hacer a las 5 a.m…. se relajo, sintió como una sonrisa tonta se le formaba ene l rostro… y se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

…

No era el mejor miércoles para Jade…

Se había quedado dormida en un sofá, lo que la hizo levantarse con un leve dolor en todo su cuerpo. Apenas atino a despertar a Tori tirándole un cojín, anunciando que se despertara de una buena vez. Luego rápidamente se cambio en su casa… solo para llegar de igual modo tarde a su primera clase.

No dejo de dar cabezadas en las 2 primeras horas, solo quería volver a su casa y dormir… estaba de mal humor y un punzante dolor ,en su cien, se comenzaba a sentir.

Terminada media jornada, se dirigió a su casillero para cambiar sus libros, por los que necesitaba.

"Ya a estas alturas, la estúpida de Vega debió haber entregado su trabajo" pensaba mientras cerraba su casillero. Alzo la vista y pudo ver a Tori caminando por los pasillos, distraída con su Peraphone… atrás de ella visualizo a Beck, hablando con una chica rubia, que sonreía demasiado… la charla termino entre ellos y Beck Se dio vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada de Jade.

"Genial, aquí viene" Jade largo un suspiro.

-Hooola- saludo Beck coquetamente, intentando tomar a Jade de la mano.

-¿Y esa quien era?- pregunto molesta Jade, alejando su mano.

-una compañera… me pidió ayuda con una canción- contesto Beck, sabiendo a donde iba la pregunta.

-¿con una canción?... media escuela sabe de música y ¿te va a pedir a ti?- se indignaba.

-Jade…- intento calmarla Beck.

-¿y qué le dijiste?- le corto esta.

-que está bien, tengo un poco de tiempo cuando…- comenzó Beck.

-No tienes tiempo ni para mí por estar cuidando de tu nana… nona… como sea- Decía Jade haciendo ademanes con la mano-¿pero tienes tiempo para ella?

-Jade, no es…- Beck intentaba mantenerse calmado.

-¿Sabes qué? No importa- le corto nuevamente.

-yo ya conozco ese "sabes que"- le dijo Beck.

-que bien, porque cortamos, se acabo, ve y ayuda a toda las chicas de la escuela, no me importa- Termino Jade, para encaminarse por el pasillo, solo para ver como Tori observaba la escena desde su casillero.

Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano y la hacía girarse. Beck la beso tiernamente en los labios. Se separo un poco y la miro a los ojos… trasmitía tanto cariño…

-¿En serio Jade? ¿Vas a cortar conmigo… por eso?- le preguntaba Beck, muy cerca de su rostro.

Jade alejo un poco su cara y miro disimuladamente hacia donde estaba Tori, y comprobó que esta ya no la miraba, sino que estaba concentrada dentro de su casillero.

Volvió la mirada a Beck, quien la esperaba pacientemente.

-No… yo solo… estoy muy cansada, ¿de acuerdo?- se justifico vagamente- me pone de mal humor.

-Está bien… entiendo- dijo sonriendo Beck, comprendiendo que ya todo estaba bien de nuevo- ya solo queda media jornada y podrás descansar… y el fin de semana… podemos hacer algo los dos juntos…ya vendrá mi tío y ocupara mi lugar… tendremos más tiempo- dijo mientras besaba la mejilla de Jade. Esta solo asintió con una débil sonrisa.

Jade volvió su mirada de nuevo a Tori y la escena no le gusto nada.

"Ese Rick…" pensó molesta, viendo como el chico de la obra, que intento llevarse a Tori, estaba hablando con ella, y esta le sonreía… luego pudo observar como Rick le acaricio un poco el brazo y eso fue todo "debo hacer algo… debo hacer algo pero ya"

Jade miro a su alrededor, y vio como unos chicos, que se pasaban entre ellos un balón de rugby, se acercaban. No lo pensó mucho, les quito el balón y lo arrojo en dirección al casillero de Tori, con mucha fuerza.

El balón voló por los aires y se estrello en la cara de Tori, haciendo que esta se golpeara contra los casilleros a su espalda y luego cayera al suelo.

-AUUUUHHHHH- Se quejo fuertemente Tori, agarrándose su cabeza, para luego mirar en dirección de donde había venido el balón…- ¡JADE!- dijo molesta desde el suelo, donde Rick la ayudo a levantarse.

-Le acabas de lanzar un balón… a Tori… en la cara… ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué golpeaste a Tori con un balón?- pregunto Beck, mientras miraba a su novia con perplejidad.

-Te dije que estaba cansada- dijo está recuperando la calma- y eso me pone de mal humor- termino esta, encaminándose hacia la siguiente clase, observando como Tori se despedía de Rick apuradamente, para seguirla y pedirle explicaciones.

"eso es… ven atrás mío Vega… búscame solo a mi"

Nota del Autor

Por finnnnn, no tuve tiempo en toda la semana y ahora son las 5:30 a.m. pero lo termineeeee :)

Muy bien, antes que nada, cambie la idea del cap como 6 veces, y termino este resultado, la buena noticia es que ya está el cap 7, todo en mi cabeza y no tardare en actualizar… solo necesito un poco de motivación y sentarme a escribir… si saben a lo que me refiero :D OHHH YEAHHH

Estoy muy conmovida por los hermosos review que me dejan, por favor, no dejen de dejarme sus comentarios… son realmente motivadores y no cuesta nada :,)

También he recibido algunos mensajes personales y me hicieron caer en cuenta que ni siquiera tengo Profile… así que también actualice eso, dejando algunos datos de mi… a quien le interese, entren y lean… así me conocen un poco mas… que se yo.

La canción de hoy es "Down" de Jay Sean… yo amo esta canción, me pone de buen humor siempre que aparece en mi reproductor de música, y la primera parte habla de cómo dejarse llevar, aunque sea una noche, porque esta allí la oportunidad… el Down hace referencia a cuando uno "cae en amor"… y bueno, me apareció genial para este Cap. Las invito a escucharla ;)

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora… seguramente si todo sale bien estaré actualizando el domingo a mas tardar el lunes… y si todo sale mal… pos ni modo XD

Nos estamos leyendo… Adios…


	7. Brick by boring brick

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Nota del autor: En este capítulo menciono en 2 ocasiones unos temas en piano. Recomiendo escucharlos cuando los menciono, aparecen con un numero, cuando lo vean, busquen en la descripción que aparece abajo, donde habrá un link que los llevara a la melodía.

**Brick By Boring Brick**

_Oh, she lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens  
I told her the angles were all wrong  
Now she's ripping wings off of butterflies_

_Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds_

-¿Oye Tori, y como se te ocurrió la idea para el guion?- le pregunto Robbie, luego de recibir sus respectivas notas en la clase que compartía con Tori y Cat.

-¿Qué… como se me ocurrió?- pregunto Tori, sin mirar a Robbie y todavía contemplando su trabajo, el cual había pasado con creces.

-No vale, a Tori le ayudaron- se quejaba Cat, mientras tomaba también su nota entre sus manos, también había pasado pero con una nota inferior a la de Tori.

-Bueno, por lo menos tu aprobaste, yo debo repetir el guion- se quejaba Robbie- tal vez si me dices quien te ayudo ¿pueda pedirle ayuda también?.

-es que… Jade fue la que me ayudo- término diciendo Tori, no queriendo dar más importancia al asunto.

-¿y qué? ¿Te azotaba para que escribieras más rápido? jaaaa- Rio Rex.

-¡Noooo! Claro que no. Ella no es taaan mala- menciono Tori mientras caminaba hacia su casillero. Los chicos se miraron entre ellos y luego de nuevo a Tori- bueno… tannn tannn tannn mala.

Justo en ese momento paso Sinjin corriendo, seguido de Jade que caminaba a pasos rápidos detrás de él.

-Sinjin, vuelve aquí o juro que hare que tragues pedazo por pedazo la nota que me entregaste… junto con todo el cabello que te arrancare, si no dejas de correr...- Gritaba Jade mientras desaparecía por la puerta de entrada.

-Tannnn mala…- terminó diciendo Tori, encogiéndose de hombro.

-¿Qué hay chicos?- Saludó Beck.

-Nada, nada de nada… ¿que decías Cat?… en serio, ¿en los baños? Hay que ir a ver- Tori no dejo ni que Cat hablara y la tomo del brazo llevándolas lejos.

…

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?- preguntaba Cat mirando a todas direcciones en el baño

-Cálmate Cat, no hay nada- le contesto Tori, mientras se lavaba las manos

-oh… ¿y entonces por qué dijiste…?- comenzó a cuestionar mientras se tocaba el pelo

-No lo sé… mejor no preguntes- la corto Tori- solo no quiero estar cerca de Beck… por un tiempo- Tori fue bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro.

Y era verdad. Durante toda la semana del acontecimiento del guion y la siguiente, Tori había hecho todo lo posible para huir de Beck. Se sentía como una traidora y le costaba mirarlo a los ojos… todo lo contrario le pasaba con Jade.

La cantante aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia para hablarle… o dejarse ofender… se le acababan las escusas para entablar conversación y cada vez los motivos eran más sosos. En reiteradas ocasiones le paso de acercarse a Jade y quedarse en completo silencio con una sonrisa boba, a lo que la otra chica solo levantaba una ceja, la inspeccionaba y como si nada, se giraba para marcharse.

-ohhh Jade…- Dijo después de unos momentos Cat.

-Jade ¿Dónde?- se asusto Tori, mirando en todas direcciones.

-No… lo de Beck- Cat parecía pensativa.

-¿Qué? Noooo- Tori intentaba disimular calma- No tiene nada que ver Jade en esto-"nada, nada, nada"- ¿como se te ocurren esas cosas?… ¿Por qué?... ¿acaso sabes algo?- dijo lo ultimo fingiendo poco interés, pero mirando a su amiga de costado.

-Noooo…- Dijo Cat con completa cara de confusión- es que recordé que Beck me dio el peraphone de Jade, para que se lo entregara- Cat levantaba un peraphone en sus manos- Beck no tiene clases con Jade hoy y yo le dije que la vería pronto, pero se me paso y todavía no se lo doy… va a matarme- Cat se comenzaba a preocupar.

-¿Ese es el peraphone de Jade?- preguntó Tori con notorio interés, Cat movió la cabeza afirmativamente- y… de allí ella… ¿escucha música y esas cosas no?

-Todo el mundo hace eso…- Cat parecía confundida.

-Oyeeee Caaaat… seguramente si Jade se entera que la culpable de que todavía no tenga su peraphone eres tu… quizás te vuelva a dejar calva- Tori arrastraba las palabras, haciendo que el temor de Cat se asentara- ¿qué te parece… si soy yo la que le entrega el peraphone?

-Te mataría a ti… y no a mi- contesto Cat con temor aun.

-Noooo, yo le diré que…- Tori intentaba formular una escusa… aunque quizás Cat tenía razón… probablemente, la matarían también- bueno… algo se me ocurrirá… ¿qué dices?

Cat lo pensó un poco, con temor en lo que podría hacer Jade… y termino entregando el peraphone a Tori.

-Muy bien, se lo daré cuando la vea…- Dijo mientras se guardaba el peraphone en el bolso- mejor vamos a clase.

…

Tori se había pasado toda la clase jugando con el Peraphone de Jade… sabia que debía entregárselo antes de que las clases terminen, así que solo tendría una hora con el aparato.

"No voy a revisar sus mensajes y esas cosas, no soy una chismosa que no respeta la privacidad de las personas… me muero de ganas… por supuesto que me muero de ganas… pero no lo hare y punto… solo quiero su música" Reflexionaba Tori mientras ojeaba la lista de reproducción de Jade…casi no conocía ninguna canción…

Después de pensarlo por un momento decidió copiar toda la lista de Jade y pasarla a su peraphone, de ese modo podría escucharlo todo, en su casa… más cómoda… sin sentirse una especie de espía en contra de su nación…

Le llevo toda la clase pasar la lista… pero una vez finalizado se sintió con ganas de cantar "victoria". Reviso algunos videos… tarea que dejo apenas comenzada, gracias a las escenas de violencia y litros y litros de sangre que en ella se mostraban… iba a guardar de nuevo el peraphone cuando una carpeta le llamo su atención.

"Fotos"

Tori miro a su alrededor, perseguida, y luego entro rápidamente a la carpeta, antes que la voz de su conciencia comenzara a reprocharla… se arrepintió a los poco segundo de haber entrado... fotos y fotos de Beck… la mayoría de los dos juntos.

"Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas?" se preguntaba Tori, comprendiendo que por mas "especial" que sea Jade, no dejaba de ser una adolescente con novio, y tener fotos así, era lo normal.

Ya comenzaba a sentir como su pecho se oprimía, cuando poso su vista en una foto en particular…

Era de esa obra que Sikowitz, donde Tori debía interpretar a un astronauta y Jade la esposa del mismo… Tori abrazaba a Jade de costado, en su disfraz con unos bigotes, y Jade se dejaba abrazar sonriendo disfrazada de la esposa rubia… Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, recordando la "cita" con Jade, cuando cantaron juntas… los chicos bobos… tomarse de la mano…

"-Algunas personas dicen… que desde ciertos ángulos…tu eres bonita-" las palabras de Jade resonaron en su memoria, haciendo que sonriera aun mas, mostrando los dientes.

-¿Se puede suponer que es tan gracioso señorita Vega?- El profesor llamo su atención, Tori se sobresalto, guardando rápido el peraphone en su bolso.

-Nooo… yo solo… no… lo lamento mucho- Se disculpaba Tori honestamente. El profesor solo hizo un ademan con la mano y siguió con la clase.

…

-Maldición- Hablaba Jade por lo bajo, dirigiéndose a su casillero

"El estúpido de Beck quedo en arreglar mi peraphone, pero ni siquiera apareció para devolvérmelo… aggg, esto me está poniendo de malas" pensaba molestándose aun mas.

-¡Jade!- Jade se dio vuelta mientras miraba como Tori se acercaba.

"Grandioso, la razón de todos mis males… en cuanto se vuelva quedar viéndome sin decir nada la morderé" pensaba aun de malhumor.

-Toma- Tori extendía su mano con su peraphone, Jade arqueo la ceja mirando primero el teléfono y luego a Tori- oh… es que… Beck se lo dio a Cat… y a esta se le olvido dártelo… así que yo me ofrecí a entregarlo… porque… no tengo ropa negra para el funeral de Cat- termino Tori hablando muy bajito observando cómo Jade se acercaba sigilosamente a ella.

Jade le dedico una mirada profunda a Tori, quien intimidada, comenzaba a cubrirse con su mano libre la cara, y miraba hacia la pared, esperando a que tomara el Peraphone.

En un rápido movimiento, Jade, arranco su teléfono de la mano de Tori, bufo fuerte y se retiro… solo entonces Tori pudo respirar profundamente.

…

Desde que llego a su casa, Tori no hacía más que escuchar las canciones de la lista de Jade… estaba sorprendida de cómo contrastaban sus gustos. Mientras que el estilo musical de Tori era marcadamente Pop… el de Jade era… bueno, muy único… y variado… iban desde metal, rock, gótico, de vez en cuando una que otra de Pop, varias canciones en otros idiomas y tenía algunas melodías en instrumental… predominantemente en piano.

"No es que no tenga buen gusto… es que obviamente tenemos gustos diferentes, aunque si hay canciones que me llegaron a gustar… son muy profundas… inclusive los instrumentales… te trasmiten…algo… que ni siquiera llego a entender del todo" Tori reflexionaba mientras pasaba nuevamente la lista de reproducción "Me gustaría que Jade me explicara lo que significan para ella".

Suspiro pesadamente mientras se acostaba en el sofá de la sala…

-Tengo hambre- murmuro, para luego pararse y buscar algo en la nevera. Se preparo algo y se dispuso a ver televisión.

Mientras comía, noto su laptop en la mesa ratona. Una idea se formo en su cabeza. La predio y se fue directo a TheSlap.

-Veamos… amigos… aquí esta- decía mientras entraba al perfil de Jade, apago la tele y se concentro en los videos del perfil.

El perfil de Jade era claro reflejo de ella… redundantemente. Pudo encontrar videos donde hablaba de lo que odiaba…varios videos de hecho. Otro con Cat, otros con Beck, a los que Tori salto olímpicamente… otros con niños pequeños… asustándolos…

"ohhh, es verdad, Jade no es buena con los niños" Tori recordó su visión, en donde Jade no lograba que su bebé dejara de llorar… "Aunque… yo creo que sería una madre... divertida… estoy segura que nuestros hijos la amarían… yo la amaría…"

-¿en que estas pensando Tori?- se reprendía esta, parando en seco sus pensamientos.

Luego de terminar de ver los videos, algunos inclusive los reviso dos veces, pudo tener más idea de los gustos de Jade, inclusive había anotado algunas películas que esta recomendaba, junto con algunos autores… hasta se topo con partituras que Jade había colocado como favoritas.

Tori miro de costado el piano que tenía en la sala… "¿Por qué no?" pensó de repente, tomo su laptop, puso la paginas con algunas partituras que le parecieron interesantes y se puso a practicarlas.

Luego de un largo tiempo, alguien llamo a la puerta. Se levanto a atender.

-Andreeee- la saludo esta con una sonrisa invitándolo a pasar.

-¿Qué hay muchacha?- dijo este entrando- ohh ¿estás con el piano?- pregunto luego de unos momentos, al ver la laptop de Tori prendida arriba del piano.

-Bueno… si- contesto Tori mientras observaba como André tomaba lugar atrás del piano mirando la pantalla- algo así… vi nuevas partituras… y ya sabes… decidí practicarlas un poco… aunque son muy complicadas.

André se acomodo e intento tocar la que observaba. (1)Una melodía melancólica comenzó a llenar la casa. Tori se acomodo un poco apoyada en el piano y se dedico a escuchar.

Su corazón se llenaba de nostalgia y su mente divagaba mucho… en lo intenso que se volvían de repente las cosas… y en lo frio que podía ser en otros momentos… pensó mucho en Jade… y en Beck… todo le parecía injusto… no había pedido nada de esto. No es como si hubiera escogido y ya… tampoco era como si lo pudiera evitar… sentía algo de impotencia…

La música ceso pero no así los pensamientos de Tori.

-¿Estás bien?- André la hizo volver, Tori le devolvió una débil sonrisa.

-Si, si… solo… pensaba un poco- decía mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo, tirando de este hacia atrás.

-Claro… no sabía que te gustaba este tipo de música… "The Call"-mencionó André el nombre de la canción- es algo… ammm triste-se había levantado dejando lugar a Tori para que esta se acomodara de nuevo en el piano. Busco otra partitura y comenzó a practicarla.

-Bueno… es algo… profunda creo…la escuche por ahí y quise ver si me salía algo…- se excusaba Tori.

André tomó disimuladamente la laptop de Tori, esta seguía concentrada en el piano sin notar que ya no tenía la laptop sobre él.

-Y no tiene nada que ver con que sea una de las favoritas de Jade…- no era una pregunta, André se burlaba disimuladamente.

-Devuélveme eso- exigió Tori viendo con horror como André seguía investigando.

-Video de Jade, video de Jade, video de jade, guiones de Jade, recomendaciones de Jade, películas favoritas de Jade, Perfil de Cat… o no, me confundí… perfil de Jade- André leía en voz alta, mientras se movía ligeramente por la sala, evitando que Tori le quitara la laptop.

-Solo estaba…- dijo Tori, finalmente había conseguido quitarle la laptop a André-… yo solo estaba… ay no sé, inventa una excusa buena y créetela por favor- termino diciendo resignada.

-Ok… estas estudiando a Jade… ¿Por qué?- pregunto André tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto con Tori.

-Porque… no lo sé… sentí curiosidad… quizás… quiero entenderla… no lo sé… también… tener algo en común de que hablar- Tori bajaba la cabeza, sintiéndose apenada.

-y… ahora… ¿te vas a perforar la cara y usar ropa de vampiro?- pregunto André con curiosidad.

-¡claro que no!- contesto rápido Tori, levantando la vista- Jade es Jade, yo soy Tori… me gusta ser Tori… solo… quería saber más de ella, es todo.

- Entiendo- termino André.

Tori suspiro pesadamente, apagando su laptop. Miro a André intentando trasmitir que no quería hablar de esto. Este capto el mensaje y prendió la tele.

-Sabes, ese chico, Rick, me pregunto hoy por ti- dijo André, después de un rato- Cat le paso tu numero.

-¿Que Cat hizo qué?- pregunto Tori.

-Le paso tu número- repitió André. Tori solo se llevo los dedos a la sien, cerrando los ojos.

Rick era lindo, no cabía duda, y simpático, algo arrogante, pero divertido también. Era obvio que coqueteaba con ella…. Un chico del que sin duda una Tori Vega no dejaría pasar… claro, una Tori Vega que no estuviera estudiando a su amiga, como si de un examen muy importante se tratara.

-Matare a Cat- Menciono mientras con un cojín se tapaba la cara.

…

"Días raros" pensaba Jade, mientras se acomodaba a la par de Beck en los merenderos, recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de este, para luego abrazarla por la cintura.

"A ver… he notado que por alguna razón, Vega evita a Beck… Beck por su parte, esta mas cariñoso y compresivo de lo normal… he estado poniendo pretextos estúpidos para enfadarlo, y naaada… Cada vez que Robbie me mira, Rex dice azote y comienza a reír… Cat… bueno la normalidad de Cat es ser… Cat… Vega… volvamos a Vega…" Jade busco a Tori con la vista pero no la encontró, hacia que volvió a su comida… y a perderse en sus pensamientos.

"Vega… primero la noto más atenta hacia mis insultos… pero cada vez parece ofenderse menos. Luego se acerca como para decirme algo… y solo se queda callada mirándome… y ahora, pareciera que me intenta sacar temas de conversación… con preguntas en realidad… bastantes interesantes… raro…"

Jade seguía recapitulando. Aunque le costara admitirlo, comenzaba a disfrutar de los momentos con Tori. A veces, esta le hablaba de algunas películas que solo Jade conocía e inevitablemente se entusiasmaba un poco…o canciones que ella consideraba interesantes, Tori parecía conocerlas… o también de algunos autores, que trataban temas fuertes…Se notaba que Tori no los entendía, pero mostraba mucha curiosidad cuando Jade se lo explicaba.

"Me hace sentir… especial" Termino pensando "es decir, es obvio que soy especial… pero… es como… sentir que soy especial para ella, es un sentimiento diferente…" Jade hacia un esfuerzo por comprenderse a ella misma.

…

Ya había terminado su jornada en H.A. y se disponía a volver a su casa, cuando uno de los profesores la detuvo.

-Señorita West, le recuerdo que por su comportamiento de hoy tiene un castigo pendiente- El profesor le recordó Jade, haciendo que esta cerrara fuertemente los ojos- pero…

-¿Pero…?- pregunto Jade con una leve esperanza de pasarse el castigo.

-Le resumiré el castigo si lleva estos papeles a la sala de instrumentos- el profesor le entrego tres carpetas enormes a Jade. Esta tuve que hacer un poco de equilibrio ante el peso- Eso es, ya es tarde y debo irme… suerte con ello.

Y era verdad, ya casi no quedaba nadie en la escuela. Jade suspiro y comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a la sala de instrumento.

Acercándose a la sala, pudo escuchar una melodía saliendo de ahí… un piano… se acerco un poco mas y podía escuchar mejor la melodía… le parecía familiar…

Aproximo un poco su cabeza por la puerta, y pudo notar a una chica, tocando el piano, no podía verla ya que estaba de espalda… se acerco un poco.

"¿Vega?... ¿qué hace aquí tan tarde?" se preguntaba mentalmente mientras escuchaba como Tori se confundía con las notas, suspiraba y lo volvía a intentar. "Yo conozco esa canción… pero ¿cómo es posible que Vega la conozca?"

-Lo estás haciendo mal- termino diciendo Jade con algo de molestia. Tori salto de su silla llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Jade- Dijo después de un rato, recuperando la calma.

Jade se acerco al piano donde minutos antes estaba Tori y observo la partitura.

-"Berceuse"… como lo pensé- Menciono Jade mientras se acomodaba en el piano.

-¿la…la conoces?- Pregunto torpemente Tori, recibiendo un mirada seria de Jade.

-Claro que la conozco… eres tú la que no la conoces- aseguro Jade.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto Tori con algo de temor

-Por dos razones… la primera, lo estás haciendo del asco- dijo Jade, para luego comenzar a tocar el piano.

(2) Tori solo podía admirar lo bien que Jade tomaba el piano, lo hacía ver como si fuera un juego de niño… tan segura y confiada. La melodía hacía sentir a Tori como si se tratara de un cuento de hadas, primero lento… Te introducía… luego rápido, como si una complicación lo aconteciera… para terminar con su desenlace, lento de nuevo y terminal.

Jade termino con el piano y tomo entre sus manos la hoja de la partitura, admirándola un poco.

-Yo… yo creo que es muy bonita- Menciono Tori después de un rato, consiguiendo nuevamente una mirada seria de Jade.

-¿ah sí?- Jade sonrió de lado, con incredulidad- ¿te parece "tierna"?

Tori no contestaba… no sabía cómo… pero al ver la mirada insistente de Jade, asintió un poco con la cabeza.

-Esa es la razón numero dos por lo que se, que no conoces la canción- termino Jade mirando la partitura nuevamente- ¿siquiera conoces la letras?

-… ¿tiene letra?- Tori se arrepintió de lanzar la pregunta, Jade ni la miro.

-Pues si… ¿cómo es que diste con ella?- pregunto Jade, mirando seriamente a Tori.

-Bueno yo… ammm… no lo… recuerdo- "soy la ama y señora de las respuestas estúpidas" pensaba Tori.

-¿no lo… recuerdas?- pregunto Jade con mas incredulidad.

-Bueno… algo… la tenía entre otras partituras de por ahí y bueno… me pareció que no era tan difícil de tocar… así que… aquí estoy…- Tori murmuraba… la mirada de Jade la estaba intimidando.

-Pues si… es algo sencilla- admitió Jade, desviando su mirada de Tori.

-Parece… un cuento… es decir… siento como… si fuera un cuento o algo así- Tori reía algo nerviosa, agachando la cabeza.

-Algo así…- menciono Jade.

-Tu… ¿me podrías decir de qué va la letra?… ya sabes… si tu quieres…- pregunte tímidamente.

Jade suspiro un poco. Miro a Tori, y esta le recordó tanto a un niño pequeño que habían pillado robándose una galleta… se miraba los pies y jugaba con sus manos.

-Claro…- Jade se movió un poco al costado, dejando espacio en el asiento del piano, palmo esta parte para que Tori se sentara a la par suya…- La primera parte- Jade toco la primera parte de la melodía, mientras Tori se sentaba- habla sobre un amable y bondadoso Rey… que se caso con una Reina temible- Jade toco la segunda parte- esta parte habla sobre la Reina, que tenía un gran secreto, pero el Rey no podía ni siquiera sospechar de ella, ya que la Reina parecía tan buena como el oro- Jade toco la ultima parte, pero no dijo nada.

-¿y allí?- pregunto Tori con mucha curiosidad, ni un solo momento había apartado la vista del rostro Jade- ¿qué paso al último?

-Cuenta que un día… el Rey salió a dar un paseo por sus jardines… y de repente una flecha atravesó su bondadoso corazón, la canción termina diciendo "él perdió su vida, y su gran amor"- termino Jade, para mirar a Tori- ¿comprendes lo que paso al último?

-La Reina fue la que mando a matar al Rey- Dijo Tori, Jade asintió- es un final triste.

-Bueno- dijo Jade para largar unas pequeñas risillas- triste para el Rey… la Reina termino quedándose con todo el reino…

-Si lo sé… ¿pero no crees que es triste?- insistió Tori, quien no se creyó mucho las risillas de Jade, había algo mas…- Es decir… es como si te dijeran que no puedes confiar ni siquiera en quien amas.

-ohhh muy bien, Vega- felicito Jade abriendo grande los ojos, intentaba burlarse- eso es exactamente lo que dice la canción… ¿te sigue pareciendo bonita?

-Si- dijo con convicción Tori, haciendo que Jade se sorprendiera un poco- que una cosa no sea como tu esperas que sea… no quiere decir que deje de ser bonita… no sé si comprendo de todo la canción y su letra… Pero, si… yo creo que es muy hermosa.

Jade la miro algo sorprendida y luego desvió su mirada a la partitura.

-Yo... nunca entendí muchas cosas… y cuando te toca el turno… bueno ahí recién las entiendes- Menciono débilmente Jade

-¿ah?- pregunto Tori confundida- ¿mataste a un Rey?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- contesto rápidamente Jade- me refiero a eso de comprender… las cosas y… verlas hermosas o eso que dijiste…

-No te entiendo…- dijo Tori, esperando a que esta se explicara.

-No es nada, olvídalo- Jade se levanto tomando su mochila del suelo. Pero la mano de Tori la detuvo, sujetándola de la muñeca.

-No, por favor, explícame, ¿sí?- Dijo Tori con una leve sonrisa y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Jade.

"y ahí está de nuevo, esa mirada… como si yo fuera… única en el mundo…" Pensó Jade… suspiró y volvió a tomar asiento a la par de Tori, recibiendo una nueva sonrisa de esta.

-Es como…- Jade intentaba explicarse, mientras miraba el piano- Ese momento en que tu admiración por tus escritores favoritos comienza crecer... porque te das cuenta de la dedicación que se requiere para escribir... Cuando escuchas la hermosa melodía de un piano... pero solo escuchas al pianista cuando eres consciente de que seguramente tardo meses para componer 3 minutos... Ves una hermosa pintura y dices "es hermoso, sin lugar a duda es puro talento"... y caes en cuenta que al pintor seguramente lo llamaron mediocre gran parte de su vida... y quizás toda su vida... En fin... ese momento... en el que te das cuenta... que es imposible crear, sin poner aunque sea una parte de ti en ello... y eso lo hace único... de eso se trata... de no comprenderlo... hasta que lo comprendes...

Tori entendía eso… lo sentía… cuando cantaba, cuando componía… sabía que era duro y que las cosas no venían de arriba… sabía lo que era poner de ella en las canciones…

Jade se giro y vio a Tori. Esta la miraba de una manera algo indescifrable para ella… era una mirada de cuando alguien esta admirando una pintura, pero no curiosa, como si disfrutara viéndola, como si hubiera descubierto algo hermoso en ella… una mirada que también demostraba cariño y apego… fue entonces que Jade cayó en cuenta que el momento se había vuelto muy intimo… y no podía… no, no quería apartar la vista de los ojos de Tori.

Sintió como si un abismo estuviera justo detrás de ella, y no quería caer. Se acerco lentamente a Tori, llevando su rostro cada vez más cerca al de ella. Aguantaba la respiración…

De repente un sonido muy fuerte comenzó a salir del órgano cerca de Tori, haciendo que las dos se sobresalten. Tori había movido su mano y había tocado algún botón del órgano, haciendo que este repitiera una ruidosa canción con batería incluida y otros ritmos.

-Apágalo, apágalo- gritaba Jade, mientras movía las manos deprisa por sobre el instrumento intentando apagar el sonido.

-Eso intento, eso intento…- Gritaba Tori repitiendo lo mismo que Jade.

Finalmente Jade tiro del cable que daba electricidad al instrumento y este se apago.

Las dos se miraron y largaron un sonoro suspiro… para luego ponerse a reír.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- sugirió Jade, mientras tomaba la mochila del suelo y se encaminaba a la salida.

-supongo que sí- se resigno Tori, caminando detrás de Jade.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- pregunto Jade sin mirar a Tori.

-Eso… seria genial… considerando que Trina me abandono…

No dijeron mas nada.

Ya en el auto conversaron sobre algunas canciones que dejaba escuchar el reproductor de Jade… estas eran justo del agrado de Tori, así que opinaba mas animadamente.

Cuando Jade estaciono el auto en la casa de Tori, estas todavía conversaban de las canciones.

-Bueno, supongo que te veré el lunes en la escuela- intentaba despedirse Tori… prolongando el tener que bajarse del auto.

-Tú siempre resaltando lo obvio, Vega- menciono Jade, poniendo su mirada en el reloj de muñeca que llevaba… ya era muy tarde. Volvió a mirar a Tori.

-Bueno… Adiós- dijo finalmente Tori mirando por última vez a Jade.

-Adiós-dijo Jade y automáticamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tori, volviendo confundida a su asiento, sin saber porque lo hizo. Miro fijamente hacia el frente perpleja- es… es solo una beso de despedida… ya sabes… de amigas… no estoy diciendo que seas mi amiga… bueno si… No es nada, solo vete y ya ¿sí?- termino diciendo molesta, sin apartar la vista del frente.

-Ok… Adiós- dijo Tori, y Jade pudo sentir como recibía un sentido beso en la mejilla, para luego escuchar como la puerta de su auto se abría y Tori salía por ella.

-Estúpida Vega- dijo Jade, mirando como Tori ya entraba a su casa. Arranco el auto y podía sentir como ardía el lugar donde le habían depositado el beso.

…

-Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios, Oh por Dios- Tori decía una y otra vez detrás de la puerta de su casa, se apoyo en esta y se deslizo hasta sentarse. Se sentía tan feliz.

"No me soñé esto, ¿verdad?- mientras lo pensaba, se pellizcaba " No, no lo soñé… "

-AHHH- Gritaba de la emoción-¿Se puede ser tan feliz con tan poca cosa?

" Jade me beso en la mejilla, y estoy segura que sintió algo, estoy segura, estoy segura… y aparte, que fue eso en la sala de instrumento… iba a besarme… se que iba a besarme" Tori no podía mas con su emoción, sonreía bobamente mientras pequeñas risas salían de su boca.

-AHHH-volvía a gritar, feliz

-¿Puedes cerrar la boca?-Trina aparecía con una especie de mascara verde en la cara- intento Dormir.

…

-¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?- se discutía con su espejo, por más que intentara no darle vuelta al asunto, resultaba imposible- Iba a besar a Vega… quería hacerlo… es mas… sentí una ligera frustración por no haberlo conseguido… ¿pero qué demonios me pasa?- Jade caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, cuando el sonido de su peraphone la hizo volverse.

-Beck- murmuro Jade, al notar un mensaje de este, preguntando si quería hacer algo mañana.

"tenemos que hablar… es importante, te espero mañana en mi casa, al mediodía" fue lo único que contesto Jade.

Espero la confirmación de Beck, y se dispuso a dormir…

Si… fueron días raros… y parecía que aun vendrías más.

…

Ya era de mañana y en lo único que podía pensar Tori era en Jade… no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera comer, sin que se le formara una sonrisa.

Había quedado con André para trabajar en la música de fondo, para un cortometraje de la escuela… los demás chicos estaban en el mismo grupo.

Una vez que quedaron satisfechos con su trabajo, Tori propuso ir a la casa de Jade para seguir el trabajo con ella.

Después de unas burlas de André, por la emoción con la que Tori se refirió a Jade, se encaminaron a su casa.

Estaban llegando cuando vieron a Beck en la puerta junto con Jade… instintivamente Tori se escondió, empujando a André con ella.

Observaba como Beck y Jade parecían discutir… de momentos… y de momentos… parecían muy acaramelados…

"No puedo escuchar nada desde aquí" le hizo señas a André para que se acercaran a un auto que estaba estacionado cerca de donde se encontraba la pareja. Sigilosamente se movieron y se escondieron detrás de dicho auto, ahora se escuchaba más claro… y Tori estiro un poco la cabeza para verlos mejor.

-¿Es que acaso no entiendes lo especial que eres para mí?- se escuchaba decir a Beck mientras este tomaba la mano de Jade.

-Y tú eres muy especial para mí también, es solo que… - contestaba Jade, pudo ver como Beck la besaba tiernamente. Tori sintió una punzada en el pecho.

-Entonces, ya deja estas estúpidas peleas Jade, yo solo te amo a ti- se escucho de nuevo a Beck- ¿acaso no lo sabes?

Se podía ver a Jade asintiendo.

"Por favor, no contestes nada" suplicaba mentalmente Tori.

-Y yo solo te amo a ti… te amo- contesto Jade, besando a Beck, quien la abrazo y profundizo el beso.

Tori sentía que algo en su interior se rompía. Su respiración se hacía pesada, igual que su pecho… sintió su rostro mojado… y fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba llorando… sintió una mano en su espalda, era André.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza y sigilosamente comenzó a alejarse del lugar. Cuando estaba convencida que ya no podía ser vista, se paro y comenzó a caminar más deprisa… aun más deprisa…corría… solo quería desaparecer… mientras sentía como las lagrimas seguían saliendo de su rostro, sin parar.

"Soy tan estúpida" era lo único que podía pensar. "tan estúpida, tan estúpida"

Llego a su casa y cerró la puerta tras de si. Estaba sola y subió a su cuarto, cerro con llave, apoyo su frente en la puerta, y pudo ver como sus lágrimas caían al suelo.

"Claro que así son las cosas… Jade está enamorada de Beck… y Beck de ella… se aman… se comprenden… Beck la comprende como nadie más lo hace… como yo nunca podría… siempre fue así… no importa lo que haga… no importa que tanto logre entender de música… o de escritores con pensamiento profundo… o que tanto me esfuerce con el piano… no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas… y las cosas no deberían cambiar… Jade es feliz… parece feliz… ¿Quién soy yo para meterme en su relación?..." Tori se arrodillaba frente la puerta, el sonido de su peraphone la sacó de sus pensamientos… era André…

Solo dejo que sonara y sonara, una y otra ve, no tenía fuerzas para una charla reconfortante… solo, querían que la dejaran sola.

Se sentía tan miserable…se mordía el labio reiteradas veces y negaba con la cabeza, como si eso la hiciera borrar las estúpidas fantasías de niña, que creía en el amor eterno y correspondido… la de los finales felices… que el amor puede contra todo…

"Tan estúpida" se repetía

Paso un tiempo así… hasta que su peraphone volvió a sonar, con desgano miro la pantalla y se dio cuenta que no era André.

Se reincorporo un poco, mirando la pantalla. Se aclaro un poco la voz y atendió.

…

…Te amo- contesto Jade, besando a Beck, quien a su vez la abrazo y profundizo el beso.

"No puedo sentir nada" Fue el único pensamiento que cruzo por la cabeza de Jade, mientras besaba. Alejo un poco la cabeza y apoyo su frente a la de Beck. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Beck solo la abrazo.

-Lo siento- comenzó a decir Jade- Beck… yo… yo no puedo seguir contigo.

Beck pesadamente se separo del abrazo de Jade, mirándola.

-Jade, te pasaste los últimos días, poniendo pretextos estúpidos para que cortáramos, ¿qué vas a decir ahora?- pregunto Beck, pero no conseguía que Jade lo mirara- ¿Qué te aburriste? ¿Qué estas celosa de otra chica? ¿No te doy atención? ¿Qué Jade?... ¡MIRAME!- grito finalmente Beck, que ya no pudo contener la calma de todos esos días.

-Ya no te amo- dijo finalmente Jade, mirando a Beck a los ojos- yo… yo ya no te amo.

Beck se quedo sin palabras. Se dejo caer en uno de los escalones de la entrada, sentándose. Jade lo imito.

-¿y qué?...¿ cortamos? ¿Esa es la salida?- pregunto Beck al cabo de un tiempo- Yo te amo Jade, déjame que te lo demuestre, como siempre lo hice… es verdad, peleamos, tenemos nuestros desacuerdos… pero siempre nos tenemos el uno al otro… así es nuestra relación, nosotros funcionamos… Yo te amo, no voy a rendirme…

-No, Beck…- Lo corto Jade- No quiero que luches por mi… esto… nosotros… ya no funciona… no siento lo mismo… no siento nada…- Jade no podía seguir mirando a Beck… parecía tan confundido.

-¿desde cuándo?- Pregunto Beck con amargura, Jade quería ponerse a llorar… las palabras no le salían-¿desde cuándo Jade?... hace rato cuando dijiste que me amabas ¿no era cierto? hace una semana, cuando dijiste que me amabas, ¿tampoco lo era? Hace dos meses, en nuestro aniversario, cuando fuimos a cenar, y te quedaste a dormir conmigo… y despertaste, me diste un beso y repetías que me amabas… ¿tampoco era cierto?- el tono de Beck era tan calmado, que hasta dolía.

-No Beck, era cierto- Jade no podía mirar a Beck y ya las primeras lagrimas habían comenzado a caer de su rostro, por más que se esforzara en pararlas- Yo te amaba… de verdad te amaba- se giro para mirar a Beck- No mentí.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto con amargura Beck.

Jade solo lo observaba, no sabía que decir.

-¿Hay… hay alguien más?- Beck seguía con un tono calmado, Jade no podía hablar.

-No… esto… no se trata sobre eso… yo soy la que ya no siente nada… tu eres un chico increíble Beck, muy talentoso, atento, eres mejor que yo en muchos aspectos… pero yo… ya no te amo… e intente convencerme de que solo era una tontería del momento, que se me pasaría… pero no fue así… cada vez sentía menos… yo… lo lamento tanto- Jade se tapo la cara y sollozaba.

Beck suspiro pesadamente, se tomo su tiempo… tomo a Jade entre sus brazos. Le besaba la frente y le acariciaba un poco el pelo. Buscando que esta se calmara un poco.

-Está bien…- dijo finalmente Beck, al cabo de un momento, besando nuevamente la frente de Jade-Si no me amas… no me amas… ahora quiero que me mires a los ojos… te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

Jade se alejo un poco del abrazo de Beck e hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos.

-Muy bien… ¿confías en mi?- pregunto Beck con una débil sonrisa, Jade asintió- ok… entonces dime Jade… ¿Qué sientes por Tori?

Jade no contesto nada, miraba atenta a Beck, intentando descifrar si había alguna doble intención en esa pregunta…"merece la verdad" fue lo último que pensó.

-Yo… no lo sé- Admitió

-¿Te gusta Tori?- preguntó Beck con calma.

Jade se tomo su tiempo… y luego asintió débilmente.

Beck se alejo un poco mas de Jade, desviando su mirada hacia arriba y suspirando pesadamente.

-¿Estas molesto?- pregunto con algo de temor Jade.

-un poco… si- confesó Beck- Miro a Jade, como esta se secaba las lágrimas y respiraba entrecortadamente- Pero se me pasara- término, para volver a abrazarla.

…

No recordaba la última vez que había comenzado tan destruida la semana. Jade no había logrado dormir casi nada y un dolor en la cabeza parecía no darle tregua.

Beck se había ofrecido a llevarla a H.A. según él, en clara muestra de que eran amigos y podían hacer estas cosas. Jade lo tomo en serio y acepto la invitación.

Ya en la escuela se encontró con Cat y con Robbie en los casilleros. Cat la abrazo fuertemente y luego a Beck… no opuso resistencia esta vez… ya que sabia a que se debía el abrazo… Había hablado con Cat el domingo y la puso al tanto de los sucesos… no será la persona más brillante del mundo, pero sabe apoyar a un amigo de vez en cuando… y Jade necesitaba descargarse un poco.

-Jade, hay algo que debo contarte- comenzó Cat.

-¿Que es Cat?- pregunto Jade.

-Es sobre Tori…- siguió- bueno resulta…

-Oh allí viene André con Tori- dijo Robbie estirando su mano para saludar a los chicos que se aproximaban.

-¿Qué hay?- Saludo Tori sonriendo.

-¿Cómo esta mi gente?- saludo André, animado.

Apenas habían comenzado a hablar, cuando Rick apareció atrás de Tori, agarrándola de la cintura y haciéndola brincar del susto. Luego vio que era Rick y comenzó a reír.

Jade observaba la escena, atenta. Iba a decir algo cuando de repente…

-¿ya les diste la nueva noticia?- menciono Rick, mirando a Tori y luego a sus amigos.

-Esperaba hacerlo justo ahora- menciono Tori, sin que su sonrisa desapareciera.

-a si…. Tori está de novia- dijo Cat, mirando Jade, continuando lo que quería decir-… con Rick.

-¡Cat!- reprendió Tori, que quería dar la noticia ella.

Todos miraron a Tori y a Rick, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-oigan, no se pongan tan contentos- Bromeo Tori luego de un rato.

-Pues… eso es… genial- dijo finalmente André. Y los demás chicos comenzaron a hacer exclamaciones felicitándolos… excepto Jade que exclamo algo sobre patear un ladrillo descalza…

Tori les sonrió a todos, miro a Rick que le devolvió la sonrisa para luego darle un corto beso en los labios.

"quiero que me maten" fue lo único que pudo pensar Jade… un sentimiento extraño comenzaba a generarse en ella…

REFERENCIA

"The call" Hetaoni - you tube watch? v=RUVRaKqBPE0

"Berceuse" Resident Evil, Code Veronica - you tube watch? v=5hhJWMQMeuc

Para verlos solo quiten los espacios del link… No sé hasta qué punto fanfiction me deja vincular links. Por eso los pongo así.

De no aparecer bien los link, bastaría con que escribieran en el buscador de you tube y seleccionara alguna de las primeras opciones que le aparecen.

Nota del autor

Que levante la mano quien haya "estudiado" a esa persona especial, visitando su perfil, investigándolo cual agente de la CIA O/

Muy bien, ya sé que algunos querrán matarme, pero les juro que tengo un plan XD no preocupare bambina, no preocupare…

Ahora bien, los dos temas en piano son dos de mis favoritos… de hecho puse mucho de mí en el fic esta vez… pero bueno… de eso se trata… espero les haya gustado. Y si quieren saber más de mi o tienen alguna duda, visiten mi profile… y pregunte je :P

Hoy toco a Paramore con su tema Brick By Boring Brick. Me inspiro en todo a lo que respecta a Tori, y como esta "inocentemente" y sin ningún tipo de freno, llevo a su imaginación a idearse un cuento de hadas ideal y se permitió soñar a la par de Jade… lo que muchas veces ocasiona un terrible accidente a máxima velocidad. Es una canción muy copada para mi, y ¿Cómo no? Se las recomiendo. Agradecimiento especiales a mi querido amigo Friedrich, que me ayudo con la canción del día ;)… y a LindsayWest… que creerá lo que quiera creer de mi =.= pero que es alguien que me motiva un poco y siempre me tira algún tips… ¿util? Y a todos los que me leen, ya que se les agradece enormemente los review, y los invito a que lo sigan haciendo, realmente son alentadores, y en el correr del día, es bueno recibir aliento. Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente Cap ;) 


	8. Freak the Freak Out

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Freak The Freak Out**

_I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it, i'll throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen_

_I scream your name, it always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out, hey_

-Esto es horrible- repitió Jade por cuarta vez en el día. Tenía su plato de comida en frente de ella, pero no había probado un bocado.

-Yo no lo veo tan mal, inclusive se me antoja… ¿No me convidas?-Preguntó Beck, simpáticamente.

Jade había estado jugando con su comida desde que se sentó en el merendero… y por jugar me refiero a aplastar, hincar, acuchillar, dar vueltas incontablemente y golpear con una botella su plato. El burrito había quedado irreconocible.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio- Dijo Robbie, después de admirar el plato de Jade.

-Eso parece puré… al que le pasaron por encima con un tren… quien conducía una persona poseída por los celos Jaaa- Se burlo Rex.

Jade miro al títere tan furiosamente que por un momento todo se congelo en la mesa y nadie dijo nada. A continuación Jade se abalanzo sobre Robbie y Rex, sosteniendo la garganta de estos con cada mano.

-¿A que te refieres?- Preguntó cortante.

-Es decir… celos… ya sabes… a mi comida…- Intentaba decir Robbie con terror, mientras Jade le apretaba el cuello.

-No me mientas Shapiro… podría ser lo último que hagas- sentenció Jade apretando mas su agarre, logrando un grito ahogado de Robbie.

-Está bien, está bien, yo confesare- Dijó Rex- lo que quise decir… es que estas celosa… de Tori…- Al muñeco cada vez le costaba más hablar más ya que Jade no aflojaba.

-¿Por qué YO estaría celosa de Vega?-Jade arrastraba las palabras fulminando tanto a títere como a su dueño.

-Porque tiene un novio sexy y simpático, de ultimo año- Comenzó a llorar Robbie- lo admito, lo admito, por favor, perdónanos-Robbie gritaba con angustia

Jade arranco a Rex de la mano de Robbie y lo arrojo por lo aires, le dedico una última mirada asesina a este y lo soltó. El pobre chico solo atino a encogerse y sollozar.

-Que quede bien claro que yo jamás JAMÁS estaría celosa de Vega- Señalo Jade con enojo- y mucho menos a causa de un perdedor como Rick… Ricky… Reik… como se llame.

-¿Y entonces por qué estas tan molesta?- Preguntó inocentemente Cat. Recibiendo una fulminante mirada de Jade y dando por sentado que esa respuesta no le llegaría.

-Hooolaaaa ¿como están todos?- Saludo Tori acercándose con Rick, tomados de las manos.

-Voy a vomitar- Afirmó Jade, mirando a Tori.

-oooook… ¿y el resto?- pregunto, intentando pasar el comentario de hace unos momentos. Todos asintieron y comentaron positivamente, menos Jade claro… y Robbie, que se abrazaba a sus rodillas y sollozaba un poco- Genial… ¿No les importa que nos sentemos con ustedes?... es que estábamos por…

Antes de que Tori pudiera concluir lo que decía, Jade se levanto molesta, tomo sus cosas y se retiro.

-¿Le sucede algo a…?- comenzó Tori.

-Solo está algo… ya sabes… de malas- Intento justificar Beck- Sera mejor que vaya a ver si necesita algo…- comenzó a levantarse.

-Claro, quien mejor que el novio para entender a su chica-Contesto Tori para darle un amistoso golpe a Beck, este solo giro y se quedo viendo a Tori.

-Tooori- la reprendió Cat.

-¿Qué? ¿qué sucede?- preguntó esta con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Es que todavía no lo sabes?- interrogó André.

-¿Saber qué?- seguía teniendo su sonrisa inocente.

-Jade y yo terminamos- contestó Beck, tranquilo, mirando a Tori a los ojos- de hecho… ella me dejo.

La sonrisa de Tori desapareció por un momento, luego miro a su grupo y todos tenían la cara seria. Se volvió a Beck y le sonrió.

-Ohhh vamos, eso no es cierto, ustedes se aman- dijo esta, creyendo que le estaban jugando una broma.

-No es una broma, Jade me dejo- insistió Beck, muy serio, para el gusto de Tori- no vamos a volver.

Ahora la sonrisa de Tori se borro por completo, dejando paso a una mueca de desconcierto y tristeza, miro sus pies intentando razonar algo…

-oye no… no… ¿desde cuándo?- preguntó finalmente.

-El fin de semana- contestó Beck.

-pero si hoy ya es viernes… ¿por qué nadie…?- Miro a Cat y André.

-Intente decirte, pero cada vez que trataba, mencionabas a…- Cat señalo a Rick.

Tori se volvió a Beck, quien seguía allí, observándola… se sentía tan… desconcertada, confundida…

-Lo lamento Beck- terminó diciendo- yo… yo no sabía…

-Descuida… será mejor que la busque- Beck se dio la vuelta y desapareció de sus vistas.

-Siempre es duro cortar una relación tan larga- La voz de Rick interrumpió sus pensamientos. Tori lo miro y sus ojos trasmitían empatía- ¿Nos sentamos a comer?

-sí, sí, claro…- Dijo Tori intentando apartar sus pensamientos por ese momento, sabía que luego tendría que lidiar con ellos-… muero de hambre.

…

Jade entro a la sala donde tendría clases más tarde, aun no había nadie. Pateo molestas algunos asientos. Tiempo más tarde sintió como la puerta del salón se abría, dejando entrar a Beck.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó este tranquilamente mientras veía a Jade caminar de un lado a otro del salón.

-¿Qué no es obvio?- preguntó Jade molesta.

-Puuuess, no- terminó diciendo este, mientras levantaba una silla y se sentaba- a ver… lárgalo.

Jade se cruzo de brazos y disminuyo su desplazamiento por el aula, miro a Beck con molestia en sus ojos, los cerro con fuerza y comenzó a soltar bufidos. Finalmente respiro profundamente, varias veces y miro atenta a Beck.

-¡Ese es el chico más estúpido con el que Vega puede estar!- terminó soltando- ¿has visto lo bobo, denso y creído que es? Ni siquiera es tan lindo… y no tiene ningún talento, por favor- Jade volvía a estar molesta.

-Entonces si estás celosa…- Dijo Beck, recibiendo una mirada de muerte de Jade-… pero no de Tori… más bien, Tori es el objeto a celar…

Jade no contesto, simplemente giro su mirada hacia algún lugar del pizarrón, molesta.

-y… ¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Beck, levantándose y acercándose a Jade- porque la Jade West que conozco es una pesadilla en estas situaciones… claro está que… oh sí, no tienes porque estarlo… ya que tu y Tori solo son "amigas"- termino diciendo Beck ganándose nuevamente la mirada asesina de Jade.

-¿Sabes qué? Si la estúpida de Vega quiere estar con el mayor perdedor de la historia… pues es dueña- El tono molesto de Jade no disminuía- a mi no me importa, que haga lo que quiera.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a Tori, quien ya venía para tomar la clase.

-Ohhhh, lo siento, ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunto inocentemente.

Solo recibió un libro volador por parte de Jade que colapso con la pared, muy cerca de donde estaba. Jade agarro otro libro en claro ademan de volvérselo a tirar y Tori salió rápidamente del aula cerrando la puerta, solo para que el segundo libro colapsara contra esta.

-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!- gritaba Tori detrás de la puerta- ¡volveré más tarde!

…

Jade ya se encontraba en la última hora de la Jornada.

"Definitivamente una semana horrible…horrible" se repetía "Estúpida Vega"

Si con la noticia de que Tori estaba de novia, ya le hacía sentir nauseas, que sea con Rick Thomas, había logrado llevar el grado de histeria a otro nivel.

Lo conocía. Inclusive había intentado salir con ella años atrás… claro que dejo de insistir cuando Jade le arrojo café hervido sobre el tapizado de su preciado auto deportivo. El pobre chico contenía las lágrimas en ese entonces.

Era de último año, pero cursaba materias de años inferiores… "porque es un perdedor sin talento alguno". Debía admitir que algo guapo era… pero toda pizca de atractivo no compensaba lo idiota y soso de sus comentarios… "tan superficial y creído" recordaba Jade "Vega se merece algo mejor"…

"¿Algo mejor como tu Jade?" la pregunta la asalto de repente "Si… ya se… no debería estar pensando en estas cosas…" Jade intento concentrarse en su profesor nuevamente…

"Al diablo… si como yo… yo sería mejor candidata" Jade se resigno y divago de nuevo por sus pensamientos "YO soy más linda… claro si comparáramos en parámetros chico/chica, definitivamente yo soy más atractiva… YO si tengo talento… YO si se cantar y actuar…. YO soy profunda e inteligente… ¿Qué es él? Es un idiota, que si se llegara a graduar lo haría con las notas más bajas en toda la historia de la escuela… que clases de cosas puedes platicar con él… sobre gimnasios y… no se… ¿refrescos?... cuando quiera dedicarle una canción a Vega… ¿le dedicara La Cucaracha?" a cada minuto Jade se indignaba mas.

"¿Pero qué rayos fue lo que le dijo a Vega para que esta aceptara ser su novia?" Jade apretaba fuerte su mandíbula

-¡¿Qué le dijo?!- termino diciendo en voz altas mientras le daba un puñetazo a su escritorio, consiguiendo toda la atención de la clase.

…

Ya habían terminado las clases y le esperaban el fin de semana, no tenía evaluación ni trabajos que la preocuparan, así que dejaría todo en su casillero.

Jade ya lo estaba cerrando cuando vio al final del pasillo a Tori de la mano con Rick. Los dos se sonreían. Pudo ver como Tori se excusaba y se encaminaba para los vestidores, cuando Rick la tomo de la muñeca sutilmente y la giro para darle un beso en los labios. Tori sonrió ante el gesto y se encamino nuevamente, dejando a Rick, que se disponía a interactuar con la máquina de refrescos.

Como si el mismísimo demonio hubiera jalado de los pelos a Jade, esta termino de cerrar su casillero de un portazo y se dirigió a Rick, le saco el refresco de las manos y lo arrojo por sobre su hombro…

-ok… yo ni siquiera tenía tanta… sed- termino diciendo Rick algo confundido.

-Aléjate de ella- dijo molesta Jade, clavándole los ojos.

-¿De quién?- pregunto el rubio, Jade solo rodo los ojos- ohhhh… ¿de Tori?

-sí, de Tori, no te le vuelvas a acercar o te juro que…

-¿por qué te interesa que este con Tori?- pregunto Rick aun confundido.

-No es que ME INTERESE…- comenzó a decir Jade sin despegarle la mirada- se la basura que eres y no te quiero cerca de ella… es todo…

-Ohhhh- Dijo este, ahora trasformando su confusión en una sonrisa ganadora- Ya sé por donde va esto…

-¿Qué?- Ahora era Jade la confundida

-Escucha Jade, se que cortaste con Beck… y ahora te sientes sola… y ¿quieres la compañía de Rick?- Dijo este sonriendo de lado… Jade sentía que se le revolvía el estomago- Mira yo estoy ahora con Tori… la amo… y lo que es más importante… ella me ama.

-¡Vega no te ama!- indico esta, puntualizando cada palabra.

-Claro que si, ella me lo dijo… durante toda la semana- se jactaba Rick

-Eso es una mentira, y en cuanto la vuelvas a decir te arrancare la lengua de raíz y la plantare bajo un árbol tan pesado, que necesitaran de una grúa para encontrarla…

-eso no tiene sentido… ¿o sí?- intentaba razonar Rick- mira lo único que sé es que estamos juntos y nos AMAMOS.

-Mira niño mimado, tu eres solamente un enorme perdedor… ENORME, no sé qué trucos usaste con Vega, ni sé que fue lo que hiciste para convencerla de… bueno… esto-Jade hacia señales con las manos, indicando todo el espacio que Rick ocupaba- pero será mejor que desaparezcas y la dejes en paz o juro que te arrepentirás.

-Yo no dejare a Tori- dijo Rick muy convencido, acercándose a la cara de Jade- Porque nos .MOS.

-Eso ya lo veremos…- dijo Jade en el mismo tono seguro.

-Hoooola, ¿Qué hacen?- los interrumpió Tori, recién llegando de los vestuarios

-Hola amor… solo le estaba diciendo a tu amiga… lo mucho que te amo- le sonrió Rick, Tori le devolvió la sonrisa-¿verdad que tu también me amas?

La pregunta le tomo por sorpresa a Tori, que atino a asentir unas cuantas veces…

-Claro, claro- termino diciendo esta sin apartar la vista de Rick- ya… ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- contesto Rick depositando un sentido beso en los labios de Tori, miro a Jade de reojo y pudo comprobar que esta los seguía observando. Su mirada era tan fría y punzante que por un momento Rick sintió que le estaban clavando 2 cuchillas en la garganta.

Tori saludo a Jade con un gesto, sonrió y tomada de la mano de Rick se encaminaron hacia afuera.

…

Ya llegando a su casa, Rick la acompaño hasta la puerta…

-Tu amiga… es algo… rara- menciono Rick

-Todos lo son- le aseguro Tori.

-¿sabes quién no es rara y es muy… linda… divertida… interesante?- preguntó Rick acercándose a Tori, esta solo sonrió.

-no… ¿Quién lo es?- preguntó esta

-Tú lo eres- Rick termino para acerarse a Tori y besarla en los labios.

Finalizado el beso, Tori suspiro un poco y disimulo una sonrisa.

"No es lo mismo… no se siente como cuando bese a Jade la otra noche… es decir se siente bien… también… pero esto es diferente…"

-¿Salimos mañana?- la pregunta de Rick la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿ah? Si si claro- termino aceptando.

-Excelente- dijo el chico con una sonrisa, para luego besar en la mejilla a Tori a modo de despedida, e irse.

Tori entro a su casa y subió a su habitación. Así como estaba vestida, se arrojo a su cama pesadamente, tirando el bolso al suelo.

-Eso tampoco es lo mismo- se dijo para sí misma, al tiempo que se tocaba la mejilla… todavía podía recordar los suaves labios de Jade sobre esta.

"Me gusta Rick… es atento, cariñoso, algo creído, pero aun así divertido… y tengo la seguridad que está muy interesado en mi… me ama… me lo dijo desde el primer momento"

Tori recordaba el pasado fin de semana, después de ver la escena de Jade y Beck. Fue Rick quien la llamo, como si todo fuera a propósito, como si la vida le mostrara el camino a seguir. No lo había pensado mucho y había aceptado su propuesta para salir a tomar algo. El chico fue a lo que fue… se le declaro a Tori, le dijo que le parecía hermosa, simpática y que hacía tiempo la observaba… termino robándole un beso y luego le recitaba algunas frases cursis de amor, que Tori conocía de algunos autores que había estudiado en la escuela. El chico le persistió toda la noche y Tori notaba que de verdad estaba interesado en ella… eso era nuevo, una persona totalmente interesada en ella y que se lo decía de frente… sin vueltas…

"Termine aceptando ser su novia… hasta en alguna ocasión, cuando me decía que me amaba… le conteste lo mismo… pero… Jade…" Tori volvía a sentir presión en su pecho y como su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada.

Recordó lo de Beck, y su mirada triste al decirle que las cosas con Jade habían terminado… Sentía tanta curiosidad, estaba segura que Beck amaba a Jade… y viceversa… pero entonces… ¿por qué?... y ¿por qué ahora? quería olvidarse de Jade, quería hacerla a un lado, no verla más que como una amiga… o algo... y ahora resulta que le dejan la vía libre.

"Bueno… libre para que otro que no sea yo, la tome… ya había pensando en esto… de que yo no puedo hacer nada para cambiar las cosas… así que así se quedan… Jade por un lado…. Y yo con mi novio, por otro"

…

Sábado a la noche y el mejor plan que tenía era ayudar a Cat a hacer un video.

Una vez terminado el supuesto "video re genial" para TheSlap, en donde Cat también anuncio el rompimiento de Jade y Beck, Jade decidió irse a su casa y dormir… no sin antes demostrar su enfado con algunos de los peluches de Cat por el asunto Tori/Rick.

Estaba aun en la casa de Cat, bajando con esta, para ir por su auto, cuando su Peraphone comenzó a sonar. Jade se paro en la puerta de entrada con Cat, y levanto una ceja ante el peraphone.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Cat poniéndose en puntitas de pie para alcanzar a leer la pantalla.

-No lo sé…es un número desconocido.

-Pues ya, ábrelo a ver que dice el mensaje- sugirió Cat algo impaciente.

Jade abrió el mensaje y apareció una foto… de la cara de Tori, dormida al parecer y la cara de Rick a la par, sonriéndole a la cámara, guiñando un ojo… Abajo se podía leer "Amor" con letras rojas.

-Ohhh pero que tierno- dijo Cat contemplando la imagen-… ¿Jade?

La cara de Jade estaba algo colorada y apretaba mucho los labios, su mirada era tan fría que Cat sintió el deseo de cubrirse.

-Esto es guerra- terminó diciendo seriamente.

…

La semana había comenzado bien. Es decir tuvo un fin de semana entretenido. Rick la había llevado a una fiesta con sus amigos y estuvo divertida… pero Tori se durmió sentada en un sofá… luego Rick la ayudo a despertar y la llevo su casa, despidiéndose de ella, mencionando que, aunque le encantaría quedar para el domingo, debía estudiar para unos exámenes.

Así que allí estaba, comenzando la semana con un novio atento y "estudioso". Saludo a Cat y a André que estaban cerca de su casillero. Luego llego Beck y Jade, también los saludo. Pudo notar algo en los ojos de Jade… diversión quizás.

Comenzaron a hablar de sus fines de semana… cuando se comenzó a escuchar unos molestos ruidos en los pasillos de atrás. Alguien gritaba y se oía otro sonido, como de un ave molesta o algo así. No pasaron mucho segundo, cuando apareció Rick corriendo por los pasillos, con dos enormes pájaros negros enredados en su cabello y picándolo. Rick siguió corriendo mientras gritaba y desapareció por la puerta de salida… segundos después todo volvió a la calma.

-¿Así que… cuantas visitas tienes ya en tu nuevo video, Cat?- pregunto Jade fingiendo interés en Cat.

-¿Tuviste algo que ver en eso?- preguntó de repente Tori, recordando que algo similar le había pasado.

-No sé de que hablas- Contesto Jade sin interés y se encamino a su clase.

…

"Por Dios, pobre Rick" pensaba Tori mientras le intentaba quitar lo que le quedaba de queso en la oreja. "Toda la semana recibió todo tipos de torturas… el lunes, los cuervos y el grandulón ese que le quito sus pantalones… el Martes unas tortugas habían aparecido en su mochila… casi le arrancaron los dedos…. y no olvidemos el espectáculo de ese día, en el cual tres chicos le declararon su amor mientras lo envolvía en una coreografía… toda la escuela lo aplaudió… y lo subieron a TheSlap… ya llevaba unas 5000 visitas… El miércoles alguien pinto su auto de rosa y su casillero de rosa… inclusive me conto que toda su ropa había aparecido de rosa de un día al otro… y ahora, cuando intento entrar a su clase, un balde lleno de queso fundido le había caído de arriba, al abrir la puerta…"

-¿Estas… bien?"- Le preguntó Tori después de un momento.

Rick la miro, se veía tan agotado. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras. Después de que el video se subiera a TheSlap, su número de teléfono había aparecido al final, y no dejaba de recibir llamada y mensajes de chicos que lo invitaban a salir. También tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos… cuando vio su auto pintado de rosa en el estacionamiento, Tori creyó que se pondría a llorar allí mismo.

-Está bien… no tienes que contestarme- terminó diciendo Tori.

Rick ya había quedado relativamente limpio, cuando se paro tomado de la mano de Tori.

-Ooooyeeee, no te ves muy bien- Una voz a sus espaldas los hizo girarse. Jade aparecía con una sonrisa burlona.

Tori podía notar como una vena en la cabeza de Rick se hacía notar, y como su cara tomaba color mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

-Si… bueno… es que Rick está teniendo días… algo… duros- lo justifico Tori, al ver que Rick se limitaba a ver con desprecio a Jade.

-ohhhh… imagínate los que vendrán entonces- Decía Jade con una enorme sonrisa mirando a Rick.

-Nos vamos ya… Tori- dijo lentamente Rick sin apartar la mirada de Jade

-Si…si… claro- Contestó esta, que no entendía mucho lo que sucedía.

Comenzaron a alejarse de Jade y fue entonces que Rick se detuvo.

-¿Sabes algo amor?- preguntó este a Tori, todavía Jade estaba cerca- hay algo que puede hacerme sentir mucho mejor.

-¿ah sí?- preguntó Tori con una sonrisa- ¿y qué es?

Rick se acerco a la cara de Tori y la besó en los labios, luego se abrazo a su cintura y busco profundizar el beso. Mientras la besaba vio por detrás de su hombro y pudo ver como Jade apretaba en su mano el vaso de Café hasta destruirlo. Rick sonreía entre los labios de Tori.

-Definitivamente- terminó diciendo Rick- ya me siento mucho mejor.

…

"No quería llegar a este extremo tan rápido, pero no me deja otra que sacar la artillería pesada" Pensaba Jade.

Ya en su casa, saco un maletero y preparaba algunas cosas. Luego se dirigió a su bolsa de cosméticos y la metía toda en la mochila.

"Él quiere jugar… Juguemos"

…

"No entiendo esos arranques de Jade y sus risas burlonas… tampoco a Rick que parece odiar a Jade de repente" Pensaba Tori mientras salía de su primera clase del día.

Quedo con encontrarse con Rick en los merenderos, pero cuando llego allí no lo encontró. Sin embargo vio a André y los demás, y se acerco a ellos.

-Hola chicos ¿qué hay?- Los saludo Tori mientras se sentaba.

-Muchacha enamorada ¿como estas tu?- le preguntó André.

-ay por favor, no está enamorada- Jade no se pudo contener con el comentario.

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo esta, con una sonrisa.

-Claro que no lo estas- insistió Jade

Se miraron con enojo por un tiempo.

-¿Y tu como puedes saber si yo estoy o no enamorada?- Cuestionó Tori.

-Lo mismo te pregunto, ¿cómo puedes decir que estas enamorada si no tienes ni…?- comenzó a decir Jade levantando la Voz.

-¿oye, que ese que viene allí no es tu "amor" Tori?- André le señalaba a Tori, un chico Rubio que se dirigía a ellos velozmente.

-Si… casualmente si… allí viene mi AMOR- dijo está mirando a Jade muy convencida. Esta solo se cruzo de brazos y le levanto la ceja.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo…?- pero Tori no pudo terminar, abriendo los ojos muy grande-¿Pero que te paso?

Rick estaba con una cara de perros y muy molesto… pero eso no era lo que más llamaba la atención… lo que más llamaba la atención era ver una enorme "L" marcada en su frente, como una especie de cicatriz…. más bien una marca…. De cuando las vacas son marcadas con hierro caliente.

-No me pasó nada- Dijo cortante Rick.

-Claro que no, solo decidí marcarme la "L" de lamentos… por que me gusta sufrir JAAA- se burlo Rex. Jade rio ante el comentario, recibiendo una severa mirada de Rick.

-Solo vine a decirte que no podre almorzar contigo, ya que me están esperando para un trabajo ahora- terminó diciendo Rick.

-ohhh está bien, entonces te veo luego- le sonrió Tori, Rick asintió, le dio una última mirada asesina a Jade, esta solo pestaño rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le preguntó Tori, luego de que Rick se fuera.

-No sé de que hablas- fue la única respuesta que consiguió.

…

"Y ahora… el gran final" pensaba Jade, mientras se apoyaba en la pared de en frente de la clase de Rick. Ya tenía todo calculado.

Sonó la campana y los chicos comenzaron a salir. Rick entre ellos.

Este miro a Jade y su cara comenzó a tomar color. Empezo a caminar, alejándose de ella

-Oyeeee… esa "L" en tu frente- Jade había llamado la atención de todos los allí presente- es de "LOSER" ¿no es cierto?- Todos comenzaron a reír y a largar comentarios al respecto.

Rick se giro y fue a encarar a Jade.

-Escucha maldita loca - Apuntaba a Jade con el dedo- No tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hiciste toooodo lo que hiciste, pero sé que fuiste tú… y no conseguirás lo que buscas… sea lo que sea- con el dedo que Rick le había apuntado comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos a la frente de Jade- . .claro- termino este.

Quiso darse vuelta para irse cuando escucho como la cabeza de Jade golpeaba contra algo detrás, haciendo mucho ruido y esta se desplomaba en el piso gritando.

-No por favor, detente- comenzó a llorar Jade llamando la atención de todos.

Rick se quedo de piedra, la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a murmurar y lo señalaba.

-¿pero qué demonios te pasa?- Beck apareció entre las personas y empujo a Rick.

-Yo no le hice nada- comenzó a defenderse.

Beck se dio vuelta y ayudaba a Jade a pararse. Se podía notar que uno de sus ojos sangraba y tomaba un horrible color entre rojo y violeta.

-¿Le golpeaste?- Ahora André aparecía, junto con Cat y Tori.

-Claro que no le pegue, yo jamás le haría eso a una mujer- decía desesperado Rick.

-Yo lo vi- la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a murmurar cada vez más fuerte.

-Si es verdad, la amenazo y luego se puso violento- más murmullos.

-No, por favor, esto es un error, yo no hice nada- se defendía Rick que ya comenzaba a recibir empujones de algunas personas.

-Tori, Tori por favor, tienes que creerme- le suplicaba a Tori para que lo saque de aprietos.

Tori estaba algo confundida. Primero se había asustado, pensando que algo malo le había pasado a Jade, luego enojado, porque pensó que Rick había sido el causante, pero al ver al chico rogando, le hizo recordar a una escena que ella misma tuvo que vivir tiempo atrás.

Miro a Jade, pero esta se cubría el ojo y pedía por una ambulancia o algo así... Y se termino de convencer.

-Oigan, oigan. Fue un accidente ¿si?- dijo está dando espacio entre los allí presente y Rick- yo también vi lo que paso- mintió- y es un malentendido… si, Rick golpeo a Jade, pero fue un accidente, se dio vuelta y empujo a Jade sin saber que estaba allí- la gente no se lo creyó mucho, pero ya habían dejado de empujar a Rick y los murmullos habían comenzado a bajar.

-Más te vale, porque si me llego a enterar que fue a propósito te juro…- comenzó a amenazar Beck.

-Fue un accidente, lo juro, mejor lleven a Jade a la enfermería- lo justifico Tori- será mejor que nos vayamos ya- se voltio para ver a Rick, lo tomo de la mano y se dispuso a ir. Pero entonces alguien la tomo de la muñeca libre.

Jade la miraba tapándose el ojo lastimado, y la sujetaba.

-¿Puedes acompañarme a la enfermería?- pregunto esta, con tono de pena.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Tori muy confundida- ¿no prefieres que te acompañe uno de los chicos?

-¿Puedes ser tu, esta vez?- Jade le suplicaba a Tori apartando su mirada un poco.

Tori volvió a ver a Rick, que le negaba lentamente con la cabeza y con una mirada de suplica en la que se podía leer "Por favor, no vayas"

-Por favor- insistió Jade amablemente. Tori la miro a los ojos y algo en ella se removió, le era imposible negarse.

-Esta bien, Vamos- se soltó del agarre de Rick, con un "volveré pronto" y acompaño a Jade a la enfermería.

…

-Ya puedes dejar de actuar- le contesto Tori mientras cerraba la puerta de la enfermería y se asegurara que estaban las dos solas. Jade la miro pero no se movió- Ohh vamos, usaste el mismo truco conmigo antes ¿lo recuerdas?

Jade recordó entonces esa clase donde debían practicar las peleas fingidas. Esta había logrado que castigaran a Tori por pegarle, aunque todo había sido un plan de Jade… Al final Tori la había sorprendido, no la demando y cumplió su castigo… "Una de las tantas veces que Vega me hizo cambiar de opinión… termine ayudándola a limpiar… yo… Jade West… estúpida, como se me pude olvidar eso"

-Maldición- dijo finalmente Jade, alejando su mano del ojo, que estaba maquillado como si de un golpe se tratara.

-Bien, veo que ya estas "mejor"- Tori hacia comillas con los dedos- Debo ir a buscar a Rick.

-¿Por qué estas con él?- Soltó Jade de repente, al ver que Tori abría la puerta.

Tori se volvió, y cerró la puerta nuevamente, mirando a Jade.

-¿Disculpa?- pregunto confundida

-¿Por qué estas con él?- insistió Jade.

-¿cómo que que por qué?- Tori hacía gestos con la mano como si la pregunta fuera obvia- él me gusta… yo… yo lo amo.

-Eso es mentira- Dijo muy convencida Jade.

-No, Jade. Lo amo… el me hace sentir… que valgo- intentaba justificarse- es atento conmigo, estoy segura con él. Yo se que él me ama, estoy segura que me ama.

-Eso no es amor… es… no sé, un estúpido egocentrismo- Jade se mostraba algo indignada- vamos, a ver… dime… ¿Qué sientes por él? Cuando lo besas… ¿Qué sientes?... ¿Qué gustos comparten? No se… esas cosas de "personas enamoradas"- Preguntaba Jade también haciendo comillas en lo último.

Tori se agarro la cabeza y largó un bufido de frustración.

-Tú me enloqueces Jade- terminó admitiendo esta- no te entiendo… YO NO TE ENTIENDO. Primero me haces la vida miserable, me juegas bromas y me insultas. Luego en otros momentos, parecieras que tiramos para el mismo lado. Luego admites que eres mi amiga… para a los pocos días arruinarme toda una semana… y ahora… ni siquiera me dejas estar tranquila con la persona que estoy a gusto… ¿Qué quieres de mi, Jade? Por favor dímelo, porque siento que soy capaz de llorar de frustración ahora…- Tori miraba con curiosidad a Jade, levantando un ceja.

Jade no sabía que decir, se limito a bajar la mirada y jugar con los botones de su camisa.

-Eso pensé… ni tú lo sabes- Termino suspirando pesadamente Tori- oye será mejor que…¿ estás llorando de un solo ojo?- Pregunto Tori mientras podía admirar como el ojo que Jade tenia maquillado, estaba notoriamente enrojecido y lagrimeaba, mientras el otro estaba en perfecto estado.

-Creo que se me metió pintura en el ojo, de hecho me arde un poco- Dijo Jade, girándose para verse en uno de los espejos ubicado en la pared. Tomo un paño y lo humedeció en grifo que se encontraba justo debajo del espejo. Intentaba quitarse el maquillaje.

-A ver, déjame, lo estas poniendo peor- Dijo Tori, mientras se acercaba a Jade y tomaba el paño húmedo de esta.

Jade se giro y quedo cara a cara con Tori. Pudo ver como esta ponía tímidamente una mano en su mejilla y con la otra mano acercaba el paño para limpiar el maquillaje. La sensación le daba cosquillas, pero intentaba verse calmada. Desviaba la mirada cada tanto para no tener que ver los ojos de Tori tan cerca.

-Auch- se quejo débilmente, ya que había sentido que el paño había tocado un poco adentro de su ojo

-Lo lamento- dijo Tori al instante, mojo de nuevo el paño, estirando su brazo por detrás de Jade para alcanzar el grifo, lo que ocasiono que sus rostro se acercaran un poco más. Esta se sonrojo notablemente, pero no aparto la mirada de los ojos de Tori.

Tori termino de mojar el paño y se alejo nuevamente, para seguir quitando el maquillaje.

Los ojos de Tori dejaron de mirar la zona maquillada y se fijaron en los de Jade, quien la miraba atenta. Se perdía en esos mares azules. Con el pulgar de la mano libre, acaricio un poco su mejilla. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido solo para ellas.

Tori tomo aire y acerco sus labios a la mejilla donde Jade tenía maquillaje, y la beso tiernamente. Para luego pasar su cabeza por sobre el hombro de Jade y dejarla descansar allí. Tímidamente abrazo a Jade por los hombros y se quedo así.

-O…oye… ¿Qué…que haces Vega?- Jade intento sonar enojada, pero su tono era de nerviosismo.

-Solo… déjame estar así unos segundo ¿Si?- Dijo Tori débilmente "¿Por qué tiene todo que ser tan difícil con Jade?" se preguntaba mientras se aferraba a su cuello más fuertemente.

"Vamos, devuélvele el abrazo… haz algo" Jade se había quedado inmóvil, tenia los brazos caído a ambos lados y su cara mirando hacia el frente, algo desconcertada. "Vamosssss, abrazala" se ordenaba.

Lentamente comenzó a subir los brazos para corresponder a Tori, pero esta comenzó a alejarse con la cabeza agachaba y el abrazo de Jade no se concreto.

-Sera mejor que vuelva con Rick, debe estar esperándome- Tori no levanto la mirada, tomo sus cosas y se fue apresuradamente. Jade solo se puedo inmóvil en el lugar

"Es increíble que pierda… contra un idiota como Rick" fue el ultimo pensamiento que cruzo por su cabeza mientras tomaba su mochila. Ya no estaba molesta… el sentimiento que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella… era la angustia.

…

El malentendido se había solucionado y nadie le daba ya mucha importancia a lo sucedido entre Jade y Rick. Lo que seguro, el rubio agradecía enormemente.

Jade había tenido mucho en que pensar esa noche, y termino finalizando en que no iba a perder contra alguien como Rick…

"Si Vega no va a estar conmigo… entonces que este con alguien mejor que yo… y ese alguien no es Rick"

-Ya trataste… ¿siendo amable con Tori?- pregunto Beck, a modo de saludo, viendo como Jade aventaba varias cosas a su casillero sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

-amable… ¿yo?- pregunto Jade, haciendo un esfuerzo por no reír.

-si ya sabes… ser amable… linda… cariñosa con Tori… quizás te ayude…- Beck hizo una pausa para llamar más la atención de Jade- a conquistarlas.

Ahora Jade ya no se esforzaba, su cara dibujo una enorme sonrisa y lanzo una risa de burla, haciendo notar lo estúpido que le parecía ese razonamiento.

-ohhh lo siento ¿lo dices en serio?- se seguía burlando.

-Pues si… ya que creo que el plan arruinar la vida de su novio, no está dando resultado- razonó Beck.

-¿Y tú que sabes si…?

-Solo digo…- La interrumpió Beck-… que trates… siendo más amable.

Jade rodo los ojos y resoplo un poco.

-Esta bien… lo intentare- terminó diciendo mientras rebuscaba en su casillero.

-Bueno chica- la felicito Beck con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hooolissss- Saludo Cat que se acercaba con Tori y André

-Hey chicos ¿Qué hay?- los saludo Beck- ¿y esa flor?- pregunto, al ver que Tori llevaba una rosa roja entre sus manos.

Jade se inclino hacia atrás, para poder ver a través de la puerta de su casillero, y visualizo la rosa.

-Ohhh es de Rick- menciono Tori con una sonrisa- Me la regalo diciéndome lo mucho que me ama, en la entrada.

-Ohhh eso es re tierno- dijo Cat con mucha ilusión.

-No, no lo es- dijo Jade, aun entretenida en su casillero.

-Jade…- la reprendió Beck.

-ohh déjala Beck, ya hable con ella y sabe que el amor que sentimos Rick y yo es verdadero- Menciono Tori oliendo su rosa.

Jade cerro fuerte los ojos ante esa afirmación, sentía que el dolor de cabeza volvía.

-Pues eso es excelente- dijo Beck- ¿no es así Jade?

-Claro… una excelente mentira- contesto esta.

-oye no- se molesto Tori- Yo realmente amo a Rick.

Jade no lo soporto mas, cerró la puerta de su casillero de golpe y miro fríamente a Tori.

-¿Sabes que, Vega? Estoy harta…- dijo muy molesta.

-Jade…- reprendió Beck

-No, no- lo cayó Jade- este asunto me tiene hasta la coronilla, y ya fue suficiente- miro a Tori señalándola con un dedo- Tu me vas a escuchar, y me vas a escuchar muy bien… porque tengo algo que informarte…

Nota del autor.

Siiiii, actualice el miércoles wiiiii

Bueno, antes que nada, quiero decirles que jamás pensé que este capítulo existiera… no estaba en mis planes… pero en fin, me sentí inspirada o tuve una idea loca y quise plasmarlo… más bien quería hacer sufrir a Rick por meterse en medio ( ¿a que eso también fue mi culpa? Bueno en fin)

La canción de hoy fue Freak The Freak Out, de Victorious Cast (debe de ver 500 fics con esta canción) la elegí porque al escuchar la letra, me recuerda tanto a la relación de Jade y Tori, y como estas dos, por ser como son, no llegan a entenderse, lo que constantemente genera conflictos… y porque quería largarles una pregunta a mis queridos lectores **¿Quién creen que es la que no escucha en la relación? **En lo que va del Fic, para mi ninguna de las dos escucha… ya que si de verdad escucharan y prestaran atención, se darían cuanta que se desean… Tori con toda la atención que le puso a Jade y su persistencia… y Jade demostrando lo molesta que esta con Tori por las decisiones que toma… pero siempre hay una mas cabezota que otra… así que díganme, que opinan.

Muy bien, como este Cap, no estaba realmente pensando, voy a aprovechar para contestar algunas preguntas y aclarar cosas aquí… En primer lugar, me encantan su review y me da gusto ver que son tan atentos conmigo :,) realmente me motivan a escribir aun mas y mas. Por ahí leo review muuuy largos, y esto lejos de enojarme me alegran, porque se nota el interés, y veo que están escuchando los temas que pongo, lo que hace que yo sea más exigente con mis elecciones y mi manera de escribir…

Ahora bien… punto importante… he leído mucho la expresión **"queeee tiernoooo" ** en los review… y esta genial que lo vean así… pero también me alertan un poco… porque he de confesarles que tengo planes… no tan tiernos… para el futuro… en plan, tratar temas un poco mas ammm **Hot**… y esas cosas… Al ser un fiction T, puedo tratar el tema… siempre que este no sea el centro de todo y no me vaya tan a la m… así que **quedan Advertidos,** nada mas voy a decir…

Ahora… ya mencione como 2 veces que este no era un capitulo pensado pensado pensado… y eso se debe a que el capitulo que quería escribir lo voy a subir el viernes… a mas tardar sábado a la madrugada… y es un capitulo que vengo pensando desde antes que comience el fic… estoy siendo muy exigente con él… y por eso todavía no lo termino… sooo excited XD

Bueno, me despido, y nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente Cap, y como siempre los invito a dejarme sus opiniones ;)


	9. Things I Hate About You

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Nota del autor: Este capítulo gira en torno a 2 cosas importantes. La primera, la frase que comienza y da título al capítulo, esta vez no es la letra de una canción sino la de un poema. Y la segunda es la canción en piano que aparece en él.

El poema, si no lo entienden en ingles, no se preocupen, pues me encargo de, cuando aparece, hacer la adaptación al español… y la melodía, recomiendo que la escuchen o antes o cuando la menciono en el Capitulo, aparecerá con un (#) y la descripción de cómo hallar la misma se encontrar al final del mismo, en las referencias.

Things I Hate About You

_I hate the way you talk to me  
And the_ _way you cut your hair.  
I hate the way you drive my car.  
I hate it when you stare.  
I hate your big dumb __combat boots__ and the way you read my mind.  
I hate you so much it makes me sick It even makes me rhyme.  
I hate the way you're always right.  
I hate it when you lie.  
I hate it when you make me laugh even worse when you make me cry.  
I hate it that you're not around  
And the fact that you didn't call.  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you not even close, not even a little bit, not any at all..._

-¿Sabes que, Vega? Estoy harta…- dijo muy molesta.

-Jade…- reprendió Beck

-No, no- lo cayó Jade- este asunto me tiene hasta la coronilla, y ya fue suficiente- miro a Tori señalándola con un dedo- Tu me vas a escuchar, y me vas a escuchar muy bien… porque tengo algo que informarte…

Tori cambio su expresión de enojo, por una de sorpresa y miro curiosa a Jade, esta parecía notablemente enojada.

-¡Todo tu noviazgo, los "te amo", las rosas, los regalos y los besos- Comenzó a gritar Jade- Todo… todo es una farsa… No son más que estúpidas afirmaciones de una niña de 8 años que no tiene ni puta idea de lo que está diciendo!

-¡No es cierto! ya lo dije Jade, yo a Rick lo… -Comenzó a decir Tori indignada.

-¡¿Qué lo amas, Vega?!- la cortó Jade- ¿siquiera lo conoces al menos? ... ¿Qué conoces de él?- cuestiono Jade haciendo movimientos con los brazos para puntualizar sus palabras.

Tori se quedo en silencio un momento… quería decir algo pero nada salió…

-Yo te diré lo que conoces de él- Jade tomo la mutes de Tori para continuar- que gusta de ti… que te ve linda… que te ve simpática… que se mueeere por besarte y presumirte ante los demás… como un juguete nuevo… y eso es exactamente lo que eres- Jade miraba a Tori muy intensamente.

Tori desvió su mirada a su rosa y luego la volvió a elevar a Jade… nuevamente las palabras no salían…

-¿Qué tu amas a Rick?- se burlaba Jade, aun con el tono de voz muy alto- Por favor… ¿qué puedes saber tu de amor, Vega?... Dime ¿acaso lo estuviste esperando? ¿Te preocupaste en buscarlo? ¿Te molestaste en conocerlo? ¿Pensabas tanto en él que te era imposible dormirte? Ya sabes… lo típico del asunto "enamorarse de alguien"- Jade insistía con los brazos cruzados- ¿sufriste por él?

-No todo… no todo tiene que ver con el sufrimiento… ¿sabes?...Jade- Tori comenzaba a sentir un nudo en la garganta, pero debía defenderse con algo.

-Ok por favor… todo aquel que haya amado de verdad, sufrió en algún momento- Jade alzaba los brazos indicando a las personas en su alrededor- Nadie te dirá lo contrario.

Tori miro de repente a sus amigos… como Beck bajaba la mirada para no tener que verla, André la miro un momento y luego asintió pensativamente… hasta Cat jugaba algo triste con su pelo.

-¿Lo ves? A todos les da asco que andes por ahí gritando "mírenme soy una chica enamorada, soy tan feliz, me robaron el corazón de un día para el otro, así nada más"- Jade se burlaba de Tori hablando ridículamente-¡Eso es taaaan patético!

Tori se limitaba a bajar la mirada a la rosa que tenía en sus manos… se sentía un poco humillada… y muy triste por alguna razón… pero lo peor de todo, era estar recibiendo todo eso de Jade.

-No, Vega… tú no sabes nada del amor- El tono de Jade se normalizo, pero su tinte hiriente seguía allí- Tu no sufriste, tu no buscaste, tu no conquistaste, tu no hiciste nada-

Parecía que Jade había finalizado pero entonces volvió la vista y espero a que Tori la mirara, tenía los ojos algo enrojecidos

- Oh… espera… si hiciste algo… Te pusiste de novia con el primer idiota que te dijo que eras linda y simpática. Vayaaaaa, eso sí que es amor… ¿Tan desesperada estabas… VEGA?- Jade termino arrastrando el nombre de Tori y no volvió a decir nada.

Pudo observar como Tori ocultaba su rostro, agachándolo y dejando que algunos mechones la taparan. También pudo apreciar como algunas lágrimas cayeron sobre la rosa que tenía en sus manos, pero solo estaba allí, parada silenciosamente.

-Oye, Tori, no estés triste- intento animar Cat, extendiendo un brazo para tomar a Tori del hombro. Pero esta rápidamente se giro y salió a toda prisa, desapareciendo de la vista de sus amigos.

-Y ese… fue un excelente comienzo… para ser amable con alguien- Le dijo Beck, con desilusión en voz.

El enojo de Jade seguía en su interior, estaba realmente molesta… pero en lo que un principio era odio hacia la relación Rick/Tori, se había convertido en odio por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Pues que se pudra todo, no me importa- Termino diciendo aun molesta y encaminándose a su clase.

…

No recordaba un fin de semana peor… uno que la haya dejado tan destrozada.

Después del enfrentamiento con Jade, Tori no se sentía con fuerzas ni siquiera para ese día de escuela.

Luego de llorar a escondidas, sentir que todo el mundo la miraba por la escena en los casilleros y recordar que debía almorzar con Rick, decidió llamar a su madre, para que la pasara a buscar, alegando que se sentía muy enferma.

Se perdió toda la jornada, pero compensaba el hecho de descansar en su cama, lejos de todo y desahogarse con su almohada.

El sábado no fue la excepción, todavía se sentía fatal y muy débil. El pecho le dolía y le pesaba. Ni siquiera se levanto para recibir a André y Cat que pasaron a saludarla. Simplemente dijo que no quería ver a nadie y así evito tener que platicar con ellos.

El domingo hablo con Rick… ese día también conto como el más desgastante de todos… y la noche… la noche del domingo fue lo peor… y ahora se encontraba allí, caminando hacia a escuela…

Se había levantado temprano… en realidad ni siquiera había podido conciliar el sueño. Quería estar alejada de todo, así que decidió caminar… el trayecto no duraba mucho en realidad, pero suponía un momento de soledad, quería aprovecharlo, antes que sus amigos se le acercaran y trataran de consolarla o animarla.

Dos cuadras antes de llegar a la escuela, comenzó a lloviznar… no muy fuerte, pero constante. Tori había notado lo nublado que se mostraba el día, pero salió sin importarle mucho.

"Genial… como si hiciera falta ponerme un día gris para recordar mi patético estado" pensaba esta mientras se apuraba en llegar, cubriéndose un poco.

Ya en la escuela, se sacudió un poco el agua de sus cabellos. Se había mojado un poco, pero no tanto como para considerar volver a su casa.

Todavía no había chicos en la escuela, y esta parecía desierta. Miro su peraphone para comprobar la hora y se dio cuenta que todavía faltaba como una hora para que las clases den comienzo.

Suspiro pesadamente y se dirigió hasta su casillero. Las escenas y las palabras de Jade la asaltaron mientras cruzaba el pasillo. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y comenzó a cambiar los libros que debía utilizar ese día.

Termino cerrando su casillero, para luego apoyarse de espalda a él… pensó por un momento como pasar el tiempo hasta que la primera hora empiece. Decidió que pasar el rato practicando con el piano no era una mala idea, y se encamino hacia la sala de instrumentos.

Apenas comenzó a subir las escaleras pudo escuchar como una melodía salía de la sala (#)

Tori comenzó a acercarse lentamente, la melodía era tan pura y hermosa que no quería interrumpir a su autor… en este caso, un excelente pianista al parecer.

Al principio le pareció una melodía hermosa, era… alegre y vivaz… como el viento. Hacía que su corazón latiera un poco deprisa… era esperanzador…

Tori había llegado hasta detrás de la puerta, esta estaba abierta, pero en vez de asomarse por ella se quedo detrás, con la nuca apoyada en la pared, solo se dedicaba a escuchar.

Ahora la melodía descendía su ritmo, en uno al que Tori le pareció más triste y apagado, algo se le aflojaba en el pecho. Recordó a Jade… sus palabras… como la había llamado patética e idiota… con tanto enojo en sus ojos… Recordó como la había "estudiado" y se le formo una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

"Como pude siquiera tener la esperanza de que quizás… si me esforzaba mucho… no se… podría llegar a gustarle… gustarle en serio… gustarle mucho…" Pensaba amargamente mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano y sentía como las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de nuevo.

"y después estúpidamente deposite mis esperanzas en Rick… creí que… podría olvidar a Jade si comenzaba a ser feliz en los brazos de otras personas… pero… aunque disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Rick… no había un solo momento en el que no deseaba estar con ella"

Un nuevo cambio en la melodía que escuchaba la interrumpió… ahora se oía extremadamente triste y nostálgica… era como si hasta comprendiera los sentimientos de Tori.

Esta lo pensó un poco, pero termino por reincorporarse y entrar lentamente a la sala de instrumentos... Se encontró con la espalda del pianista y su corazón le comenzó a latir con dolor… Jade tocaba el piano con maestría y concentración, llevaba su típica campera de cuero.

"¿por qué esta aquí?... ¿por qué no puede ser otra persona quien toque esta melodía?... ¿Por qué, por más que intente, todos los caminos que tomo me lleva de nuevo a ella? ¿Es que acaso mi destino es sufrir inevitablemente?" se preguntaba Tori con amargura mientras admiraba a Jade…

"¿sabes, Jade? No te lo dije ese día… pero sabía muy bien de lo que estabas hablando… eso de sufrir… dedicarle tiempo… esperar por esa persona… yo lo sabia… por que todas esas cosas y muchas más… las hice por ti" Tori tenía que reprimirse el no comenzar a sollozar.

"¿Por qué no pudo ser otra persona…" se repetía Tori "otra persona… de la que me he quedado devastadamente … completamente… estúpidamente… enamorada" Tori bajo la mirada al suelo "Oh por Dios, esto duele tanto"

La melodía acabo delicadamente.

-No sé quien seas, pero si ya terminaste de estar escuchando a escondidas, será mejor que te vayas- Dijo Jade sin darse vuelta.

Tori no se movió del lugar, la voz Jade la trajo de vuelta a tierra y seco rápidamente sus lágrimas. Pero no dio un paso hacia la salida.

Pudo notar como Jade giraba molesta para ver quién era el interrumpía su momento.

-Oye ¿por qué no te…- comenzó a decir molesta Jade, pero su expresión cambio a sorpresa a ver a Tori-… ¿Vega?

-Ho…hola Jade- dijo tímidamente esta, sin despegar la mirada del piso.

-¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?- pregunto Jade.

-Bu…bueno yo… había salido a caminar… y bueno… llegue antes, quise venir a practicar… y bueno, aquí estoy- dijo finalmente.

-Esta empapada- contesto cortante Jade.

-No tanto… me agarro una pequeña llovizna cuando venia- contesto Tori, desviando la mirada hacia Jade de momento- La… la canción… es... bonita.

Jade no contesto nada.

Había llegado antes a la escuela porque quería estar sola, y en su casa, su padre no dejaba de ocupar el teléfono en asuntos importantes de la empresa.

Se sentía fatal por todo lo que había sucedido, por la situación, por no entenderse a ella misma, por no dejar que Tori fuera "Feliz" con su nuevo novio… de alguna forma siempre se las ingeniaba para amargar el día a día de su "amiga"… y en realidad no deseaba eso en absoluto… la situación la había superado.

Busco refugio en el piano… y se encontró tocando una melodía que reflejaba como se sentía interiormente… logrando que se comprendiera un poco mas… hasta tuvo que contener sus lagrimas en algunas partes…

Y ahora, su inspiración… estaba parada allí, mojada, nerviosa, intimidada… y se notaba que había llorado, por más que lo intente disimular.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo en que ninguna decía nada…

-Oye… Vega… Yo… con respecto a lo que paso el otro día…- intentaba justificarse Jade.

-Tenias razón- La cortó Tori-… en todo lo que dijiste… tú tenias razón.

Jade estaba asombrado y miraba curiosa a Tori, que tomaba pequeñas bocanadas de aire, para intentar seguir hablando

-He terminado todo con Rick- terminó admitiendo Tori-… Yo… no lo amaba… dije lo que dije… porque me quería convencer… de algo que no era cierto… y… alejarme… yo que se- Tori se quebraba de momentos y se pasaba una mano, secando las lagrimas, que aunque luchaba porque no salieran, se escapaban- No era lo que yo quería… y decidí que… ya que nunca tendré lo que en verdad quiero… tampoco quiero engañarme y ser… lo que no quiero ser…

Jade asentía débilmente a todo lo que decía Tori… nunca había sido buena animando y consolando a las personas, así que se sentía perdida en esta situación.

-Bueno… yo solo quería que supieras eso… será mejor que me vaya- Tori se giro y comenzó a retirarse… cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta se giro para ver a Jade… Esta la observo un momento y luego bajo su mirada. Fue entonces cuando Tori se marcho.

…

Ya habían llegado a la mitad de la jornada, y luego de un almuerzo algo incomodo por parte de Jade y Tori, que ni siquiera se miraban, se dirigían a la clase de Sikowitz.

A Jade le costaba mucho trabajo concentrarse. Tenía a Tori sentada 2 asientos adelante y no podía dejar de observarla. Algo en su pecho se oprimía mientras miraba lo cabizbaja que se encontraba la morena.

-… y entonces eso es lo que hace los actores, llamando aun más la atención de su público- Seguía explicando Sikowitz sentado desde el suelo-… Ahora vamos a hacer una prueba… veamos… ¡Jade!

Jade busco a Sikowitz y lo interrogo con la mirada.

-Elige a alguien y sube al escenario, pondremos en práctica… la teoría- mencionaba Sikowitz con mucho interés.

-¿Y con eso te refieres a…?- Jade no había escuchado nada de la clase, por lo que estaba algo perdida.

-Los cambios drásticos que puede haber en una escena… ya sabes tristeza y alegría, ira y calma, blanco y negro, perro y pato, piedras…. Y cocos- dijo lo ultimo mirando el coco que tenía en sus manos.

-Ooook- termino diciendo Jade para subir al mini escenario que la clase tenia… comenzó a inspeccionar a sus compañeros para elegir con quien querría hacer la escena y los comenzó a descartar mentalmente.

-¡Vega!- termino diciendo, dándose cuenta que le sería imposible concentrarse si estaba todo el tiempo al tanto de lo cabizbaja que estaba su casi amiga… mejor tenerla de frente.

Tori la miro algo confundida y se resistió un poco al subir, pero termino accediendo y colocándose a la par de Jade.

-Muy bien, yo les daré el tema- dijo Sikowitz sentándose en uno de los asientos del fondo- Tori tu serás la esperanzas y ambiciones de un joven enamorada… Jade, tu serás el rechazo, la ira y el odio de una persona cerrada al amor… te queda bien el papel… ya sabes…

"¡ESTO ES GENIAL!" pensó Jade admirando como todo le había salido realmente mal. "Ahora debo seguir humillando a Vega…. Es como si todos se pusieran de acuerdo para dejarme la tarea fácil en lo que arruinar la relación que tenemos, fuera cual fuera, sea" Jade cerró los ojos y se llevo la mano a la frente, intentando disiparse un poco.

-Pues yo jamás he visto a una persona tan hermosa, simpática y encantadora como la bella dama que ahora tengo ante mí- El comentario de Tori la saco de sus pensamientos.

Jade abrió los ojos y miro con curiosidad a Tori, que mostraba una sonrisa… ya había comenzado a actuar.

-Pues es de esperarse, si las personas que sueles frecuentar se te parecen, encontrarías mas encanto en una mesa- Fue el comentario de Jade "muy bien… solo no te pases tanto… como lo sueles hacer siempre, y todo estará bien" pensó.

-¡Ohhh vamos, Jadey!- Tori le había dado su propio nombre al personaje- He venido aquí todos los días durante un largo tiempo, y tú te sigues resistiendo a mis encantos.

-No sé de qué encantos me hablas… Vick- "Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego"- si te refieres a venir y decirme lo linda que soy, he de advertirte que muchos otros también lo han hecho.

-Pero yo soy diferente- insistía Tori- Yo puedo ver mas allá de los que otros jamás podrían.

-Vaya, pero que creído eres- le contesto Jade con arrogancia- ¿y qué es eso que tu puedes ver, que los otros no?

Tori parecía dudar, desvió la mirada por un momento y luego miro a Jade directo a los ojos, sonrió de lado, acercándose unos pasos.

-Es obvio que todos pueden ver, lo linda que eres, y te dirán que tienes unos ojos hermosos todo el tiempo- Tori seguía sonriendo- Pero dime Jadey ¿Acaso todos pueden ver en la profundidad de ellos? ¿Pueden sentir lo que trasmiten?

-Claro que pueden, por eso todo aquí es como yo mando, nadie me enfrenta, me temen y me respetan… es lo único que busco… no las estúpidas cursilerías de un mediocre como tú- Contesto Jade, molesta, en su personaje.

-No se trata sobre enfrentarte- menciono Tori segura- Se trata sobre conquistarte.

A Jade le comenzaba a intimidar un poco la seguridad con la que Tori hablaba, odiaba sentirse así.

-sí, claro, conquistarme… ahora soy un objeto ¿no?- dijo Jade entre indignada y molesta.

-¡Claro que no!- contesto rápidamente Tori- tu nunca serias para mí un objeto… serias la conquista más grande que jamás una persona podría conseguir, y no se compararía con nada que existiera en este mundo.

El personaje de Tori era brillantemente, se notaba el entusiasmo y la esperanza que tenia para con el personaje de Jade.

-…y tus pensamientos seria el tesoro que yo buscaría hasta desfallecer… con solo pertenecer aunque sea a una porción de ellos, tan solo con que pensaras en mi, aunque sea unos 3 segundos en el día… podría vivir feliz los próximos 3 años, sin importar que pasara con mi cuerpo- Seguía Tori con una sonrisa coqueta…

-Ohhhh yo si pienso en ti Vick- Contesto Jade tajante, Tori levanto una ceja- ¿quieres que te diga en que pienso?

Tori retrocedió un poco, temiendo la respuesta, pero no dijo nada, solo se limito a mirar a Jade con precaución.

-En lo mucho que te odio- Termino diciendo Jade, dejando a todos los presentes atentos, a sus palabras y su tono tan hiriente.

Tori sintió que le habían tirado un balde de agua helada y de repente quiso correr, "Es solo actuación, es solo actuación" se intentaba convencer.

-Odio tu forma de hablar- siguió Jade, que no apartaba su mirada de Tori, su tono era calmado, pero aun así muy sentido- Te odio desde las puntas de los pies, hasta donde termina tu pelo.

Jade podía observar como Tori se miraba a ella misma y como tocaba su cabello al último, seguramente preguntándose si se veía tan horrible como para que alguien la odiara por ello.

-Odio tu forma de andar- continuo Jade- Te odio tanto que hasta me hacer enfermar… lo juro.

Tori sentía que los ojos se le nublaban un poco "Solo está actuando, tranquila" su mente intentaba justificar a Jade.

-Odio como siempre… tienes la razón- Jade había bajado la mirada- y también odio cuando mientes y te escondes.

Tori miraba a Jade, y no entendía porque, pero su corazón comenzó a latir dolorosamente, como si sintiera que la persona que estaba en frente también sufría.

-Odio cuando me haces reír… y aun peor odio que me hagas llorar- La voz de Jade comenzaba a ser débil, pero se hacía escuchar. Levanto la mirada y pudo notar que Tori la miraba con amargura.

-Odio… odio tanto cuando no estás cerca… y el hecho de que nunca me llames… aunque sé que es mi culpa- Continuo Jade, bajando la mirada y acariciando uno de sus brazos con su palma, lentamente.

-Pero por sobre todas las cosas- Jade suspiro pesadamente y levanto su mirada a Tori nuevamente- Odio el hecho de que no puedo odiarte…

La respiración de Tori se entrecortaba. Las palabras de Jade eran tan sentidas que podía jurar que algo en su interior la presionaba con fuerza y la dejaban sin aire.

-Ni siquiera puedo odiarte un poco…- siguió Jade, que le sostenía la mirada a Tori con un poco de dificultad- no puedo odiarte para nada…

El silencio reino por un par de segundos, en los cuales solo se escucharon las botas de Jade marcando dos pasos rápidos y firmes hacia Tori. A continuación con un brazo la pego más cerca suyo, cerró los ojos y la beso.

La expresión tan decidida de Jade al acercar su rostro, la descoloco un poco. Solo reacciono cuando sintió la boca de esta, besando sentidamente su labio inferior… solo entonces, Tori cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

Todo sucedió tan rápido y de una manera tan inesperada, que no sabía como sentirse… todavía tenía la sensación de presión en su pecho y quería llorar… no era capaz de sentir los nervios y cosquilleos de las primeras veces… solo existía un "algo" un sentimiento enorme creciendo en su interior, no sabía cómo describirlo, pero sentía que debía sacarlo, sentía que dolía llevarlo adentro, sentía que era tan grande que acabaría con ella… y de alguna manera, estar besando a Jade, le ayudaba, era aliviante…

Tori pudo sentir como los labios de Jade dejaban de hacer presión en los suyos y se comenzaban a separar. Decididamente una de sus manos se poso en la nuca de Jade, y la atrajo de nuevo a su rostro, para esta vez ser Tori la que besaba su labio superior.

"No puedo… no puedo dejarla ir… todavía tengo tanto adentro, todavía siento tanta presión en mi pecho… todavía duele tanto… no, quiero sacarlo todo… quiero ser curada por completo… quiero a Jade… quiero tanto a Jade… esto no basta… la deseo tanto" Tori pensaba, mientras sentía como sus piernas se comenzaban a ablandar, ya casi no las sentía.

Jade inclino un poco su cabeza hacia adelante, apoyando su frente en Tori y deshaciendo así el beso. Al abrir los ojos, lo único que pudo notar era la cara de Tori, toda contrariada y cerrando aun los ojos con fuerza.

"Parece tan… indefensa…y confundida" fue en lo único que pudo pensar Jade.

Sentía como su propia respiración era rápida, besar a Tori le produjo muchísimas sensaciones … estaba totalmente aturdida y algo nerviosa aun… y verla allí, tan triste antes, y ahora tan… sensible y delicada… hizo que Jade solo quisiera consolarla… quería… no, deseaba, acabar con todos los males que agobiaban a su compañera, quería protegerla y darle seguridad, extrañaba su sonrisa y su insistente forma de ser… No soportaba a la Tori triste y cabizbaja… no lo iba a permitir mas…

"Y por más estúpido que suene" pensaba Jade mientras seguía sosteniendo a Tori, esperando que esta abriera sus ojos "quiero curarla a besos"

Tori finalmente abrió sus ojos y lo primero que encontró fueron los de Jade, observándola… con algo parecido al cariño y pudo ver cómo le ofrecía una sonrisa débil… Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero todavía su respiración se entrecortaba.

-Eso… fue increíble chicas- se escucho la voz de Sikowitz y luego el aplaudir de todos en el salón

Ambas todavía no se habían separados, se tomaron su tiempo… luego, fue Jade quien la soltó de la cintura primero, aun mirando a Tori, y esta dejo caer lentamente la mano que sostenía la nuca de su compañera.

Jade desvió la mirada y comenzó a bajar del mini escenario… Tori no tardo en seguirla y sentarse en su lugar.

-Muy bien, el papel de Tori demostró dos facetas totalmente opuestas… de la seguridad… a la inseguridad… de la felicidad a la tristeza… y Jade… del rechazo a la aceptación… del odio… al amor… Brillante chicas. Ahora quiero otros dos voluntarios mas… a ver…- Siguió diciendo Sikowitz… pero ya dos de sus alumnas no podían escuchar nada más.

Jade todavía observaba la espalda de Tori desde los asiento de atrás, podía ver como su respiración todavía era agitada e irregular y como esta se tocaba los labios

"Quiero hacerlo de nuevo… quiero besarla una y otra vez… quiero besarla de mil maneras… maldita sea deseo tanto sentirla " Jade apretaba fuerte sus labio mientras pensaba, el recuerdo de los labios de Tori todavía le latía.

La cabeza de Tori no era tan diferente, se encontraba aturdida y llena… llena de ese sentimiento que la hacía querer salir corriendo… tan llena de esa emoción tan indescriptible que sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento…

"¡Por Dios! siento que voy a morir si no hago algo pronto… me siento a punto de explotar pero no se dé que… estoy confundida… solo puedo desear los labios de Jade… solo soy capaz de pensar en esa solución… de besarla y que de algún modo eso me ayude a sacarlo todo afuera… y aun así… creo que no bastaría… Por Dios, no soy capaz de entenderme, no sé que me sucede" Tori cerraba fuertemente los ojos, mientras se aferraba a su asiento.

"Estoy feliz, pero también quiero llorar… quiero gritar… pero de frustración… quiero besarla hasta que no quede oxígenos en mis pulmones, inclusive morderla si eso me ayuda… quiero abrazarme tan fuerte a ella y no soltarla hasta que la presión dentro mío desaparezca… Por Dios… ¿qué clase de brujería es esta? … Jade"

**REFERENCIAS:**

**(#) **Naruto Medley Special – Kyle Landry - you tube watch ?v=ntkRQCh8c_Y

Poema: 10 Things i hate about you sub esp / you tube. com / watch ?v=DwRwpTvgXVg Si los link están rotos, bastara con que pongan en el buscador de You Tube el titulo y als 2 primeras opciones siempre son esas.

Nota del Autor Si les gusto, comenten. Si bien, me valgo mucho de mí misma y me soy muy fiel, este cap, me costó arduo escribirlo, no me convenció y lo cambie varias veces… no se porque pero no me salía del todo como yo quería… aun estoy un poco quisquillosa con él, asi que agradecería enormemente su opinión, sea cual sea…

Bien, ahora. El poema que da nombre al capítulo, lo saque de una película que se llama las 10 cosas que odio de ti… una de las pocas películas románticas que me gustaron, y es que los protagonistas son geniales (que en paz descanse Heath Ledger )… recuerdo siempre el poema de la película… no sé porque…. Ni tan profundo es… pero yo lo amo. Aquí les dejo al adaptación que yo hice, porque a decir verdad la versión en español no me gusto.

"_Odio la forma en que me Hablas_

_Y tu corte de pelo_

_Odio como me conduces_

_Odio cuando te me quedas mirando_

_Odio tus botas oscuras y la forma en la que pareces leer mi mente_

_Te odio tanto que me haces enfermar… e inclusive rimar_

_Odio que siempre tengas la razón_

_Y odio tanto cuando mientes_

_Odio cuando me haces reír… y aun peor odio que me hagas llorar_

_Odio cuando no estás cerca y el hecho de que no has de llamar_

_Pero por sobre todas las cosas odio el hecho de que no puedo odiarte… ni siquiera un poco… ni _

_Siquiera algo."_

Si la leen se darán cuenta que de quien hablan es mas un personaje parecido a Jade, más que de Tori… y por eso, no se… me pareció genial para el capitulo

El otro punto importante… la melodía del piano… ustedes dirán "ayyyy Naruto… que infantil" y yo les diré "si"… la canción es una combinación de tres ending del anime, y yo creo que es el tema más bonito que la vida escuche. Paso horas practicándolo en mi piano y es realmente difícil… por lo que calculo que dentro de 2 años ya la abre sacado… Es un tema hermoso y despierta muchas cosas en mi… si no lo escucharon todavía, se los vuelvo a recomendar. El pianista es Kyle Landry y el tipo es un genio… tiene varias interpretaciones geniales.

Bueno, y eso… si les gusto el cap, y si no, también, déjenme un review, para hacérmelo saber, me motivan todos los que dejan, inclusive los negativos… sin mentirles los leo como 5 veces a cada review XD

Nos estamos leyendo en el siguiente Cap… no les digo cuando… pero intentare actualizar pronto. Saludos y que todos tengan un grandioso fin de semana ;)


	10. Can't Help Falling In Love

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Can't Help Falling In Love**

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

-Excelente actuación Tori- era la tercera persona que le recordaba que había sido solo eso… actuación.

-Gracias- Atino a decir esta, con una sonrisa, mientras observaba como la chica que le había felicitados se iba.

-Pues la verdad que fue excelente…- André se acercaba por detrás de Tori, viendo como esta metía los libros en su casillero-… supongo que se debe a que…

-Tuve una excelente compañera de elenco… ¿sí?- lo corto Tori con sarcasmo- Ahórrate las burlas.

André solo sonrió ante el comentario, siguió viendo como su amiga terminaba de cerrar su casillero y se apoyaba en este de espalda.

-Entonces…- volvía a llamar la atención su amigo-…¿estas… ya sabes… bien?

-No lo sé…- contesto Tori con honestidad- es todo tan "¡ahhhhh!" y luego todo tan "ohhhhh" y luego "awwwww" para de repente convertirse en "voy a matarla"- se resignaba esta, mientras seguía haciendo gestos con las manos para puntualizar lo que trataba de decir.

-Oooook…-Andrés intentaba comprender- ¿Te gustó?

Tori solo lo miro con curiosidad.

-El beso… te gustó besar a Jade- pregunto André acercándose a Tori para decírselo en voz baja- Ya sabes es la primera vez que tu… bueno.

-No es la primera vez- Dijo Tori tapándose la cara con un cuaderno y consiguiendo toda la atención del chico- Yo… la bese mientras dormía… cuando hicimos el guion en mi casa.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- pregunto su amigo, levantando la voz.

Tori comenzó a mover las manos y abrió grandes los ojos intentando que André bajara la voz. Acto seguido lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a un aula vacía.

-¡Bien! sabes que… si- comenzó a Decir Tori, luego de cerrar la puerta y mirar a André- Si, yo la bese mientras dormía. Sí, soy una pésima persona egoísta. Si, disfrute mucho haciéndolo, lo volvería a hacer un millón de veces. Si, volví a besar a Jade hoy… o no, espera, ella fue la que me beso a mí. Si, ya sé que fue actuación y que las dos estuvimos brillantes. Y no, yo no estaba actuando… pero si lo que preguntas es "¿te gustó el beso de hoy?" pues honestamente debo decirte que no tengo idea- terminó esta, mientras señalaba a André con el dedo como si lo estuviera amenazando.

-¿no lo sabes?- cuestiono André mientras su nariz era aplastada lentamente por el dedo de Tori, que nunca dejo de acercarse.

-¡No! No lo sé- respondió rápido la latina- solo sé que me sentía morir, pero por algo que quería explotar dentro mío…quería ponerme a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo… quería desaparecer…pero con Jade… quería que no fuera actuación… detesto que haya sido actuación…por lo menos para ella…quería… quería… no se que lo que quería, ¿ok?- termino diciendo mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos y llevaba ambas manos a la frente-Y ahora tengo esa enorme… "cosa" dentro mío que quiere salir, pero no sé cómo.

-Bueno… Jade también "actuó" bastante bien… ¿no crees?- dijo André después de unos momentos. Tori levanto la vista mirándolo con curiosidad- ya sabes… parecía muy convincente…

-¿Tú crees que…?- una chispa de esperanza había aparecido en los ojos de Tori.

-Mira… no lo sé… solo digo, que podrías aprovechar esto, lo que paso en la clase de Sikowitz … y no sé, plantearle algunas cosas… o aclararte un poco…- seguía mencionando André, observando como Tori parecía idear un plan.

-si….si… tienes razón… algo se me ocurrirá- termino diciendo no muy convencida.

-Excelente- le sonrió su amigo- ahora ¿por qué mejor nos vamos a tomar algo?, la siguiente clase ya va a comenzar y estoy sediento.

…

Jade había observado como Tori desaparecía con André por una puerta que daba a un aula de enfrente de los casilleros.

-Así que… allá ¿hay una puerta?- le pregunto Beck después de unos momentos, observando como Jade no apartaba la vista de ese sitio.

-si… Tori se metió con André en esa aula…- contestó Jade sin apartar la vista.

-Holisss- el saludo de Cat la trajo de vuelta a tierra.

-Hey… no le hagas caso a Jade… se enamoro de… esa puerta- Beck señalaba con ambas manos la puerta que Jade había estado mirando.

-ohhh claro… una vez mi hermano se agarro la lengua con la puerta del auto de mi tío…- comenzó a narrar Cat, consiguiendo miradas de confusión de su dos amigos- fue muy gracioso por que luego cuando hablaba, lo hacía como si tuviera una papa en la boca… oh no… ¿y si de verdad tenía una papa?- se alarmo Cat.

Ninguno dijo nada por un tiempo.

-En fin… buena escena la de la clase de Sikowitz- menciono Beck, Jade solo le levanto una ceja.

-Siii… buena escena- le dijo complicemente Cat, mientras le guiñaba mucho un ojo y la empujaba amigablemente con su puño en el hombro.

Jade miro a ambos con reproche, no sabía muy bien que decir.

"y que le vas a decir… que veías como le seguías haciendo daño a Tori y lo único que se te ocurrió fue comerla a besos…. Eso sería una excusa genial, Jade" se decía mentalmente.

-si… bueno… me pareció un cambio interesante para mi personaje- dijo intentando no darle más importancia.

-Ohhh vamos, si hubieras querido, el beso no pasaba de ser mas que un simple "besito"- decía Beck mientras hacía comillas en lo ultimo- Sin embargo lo prolongaste demasiado… y sé que no te gustan las cursilerías y demás cosas en escenas… así que… ¿Por qué lo hiciste tan duradero?

-Oye no… yo intente cortarlo, pero entonces…- Jade se calló repentinamente…

"Es cierto… por más que yo quería seguir besando a Vega, iba a alejarme… no quería aprovecharme tanto de la escena… pero entonces… fue ella la que me agarro del cuello y prolongo el beso… ¿Por qué hizo eso?"

Jade parecía confundida.

-… pero entonces, ella me agarro…- termino diciendo, mirando a Beck y luego a Cat- Ella quería… bueno, no quería que el beso en escena terminara…

-Eso supones- le contesto tranquilamente Beck.

-Claro… si…- Jade parecía seguir socavando en el asunto- que se yo, mejor ya no pensemos mas en esto. La semana recién empieza y hay asuntos más importantes…

…

Pues sí que la semana se lleno de asuntos importantes.

Aparte de las típicas clases, surgieron algunos eventos a fines de mes en lo que los chicos debían involucrarse si no querían desaprobar parte del año en algunas materias; unos proyectos de escenografías con cambios de luces para esa semana; la profesora de historia decidió acelerar sus clases y tomar una repentina evaluación el día jueves; estudiar algunos papeles para audiciones de un nuevo musical; y para variar en clases de ciencias, el profesor puso como consigna un mini proyecto donde debían tratar algún efecto de ciencia ficción y mostrarlo para el día lunes… lo que arruinaba todo plan para el fin de semana.

En el grupo de ciencia se encontraba Tori, Cat, André y Beck.

"Bueno… en parte es un alivio que no vea a Jade el fin de semana" pensaba Tori.

Durante toda la semana su estado de ánimos había mejorado considerablemente. Ya no parecía afligida por las discusiones de la semana pasada, y casi no pensaba en todo el asunto con Rick. La semana la mantuvo entretenida y todo parecía volver relativamente a la normal… excepto por…

-Bueno, pero es que es muy linda-se decía con resignación, mientras esperaba en la sala de su casa a que sus compañeros llegaran.

Desde la escena en la clase de Sikowitz, Tori debía hacer un esfuerzo por aparentar "normalidad" cuando Jade estaba cerca. En varias ocasiones se descubría a ella misma mirando a su compañera sin ningún tipo de pudor. Cuando hablaba con ella, se tildaba la mayor parte del tiempo… y no olvidemos su nuevo pasatiempo… mirar los labios de Jade cuando habla, cuando sonríe, cuando bebe, cuando la insulta… inclusive André le advirtió que se había acercado bastante a Jade, mientras le miraba los labios, el otro día en el merendero. Esto alerto un poco a Tori, que debía admitir el impacto que su gótica amiga, había causaba en ella.

Por otro parte, era admirable como su amienemiga tomaba con normalidad las cosas. Casi no había cambios en su conducta… era como si nada hubiera pasado. En algunas ocasiones noto como esta quería preguntarle algo, pero parecía arrepentirse casi al momento… fuera de eso… nada, seguía siendo la misma Jade West de siempre.

"Así que bien… que Jade no trabaje con nosotros este fin de semana… es… genial… me podre concentrar y pasar tiempo con los chicos… lejos de Jade… si… lejos de sus burlas, sus sonrisa maléfica, su mirada penetrante, sus sarcasmo…"divagaba Tori.

-Maldita sea, ya la extraño- dijo de nuevo con frustración, mientras se llevaba un cojín a la cara- Ohhh vamos, es sábado… la viste ayer…

El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo su auto conversación. Los chicos habían llegado.

…

Luego de discutir sobre de que se trataría el proyecto, decidieron hacer un cortometraje sobre imágenes en secuencias. La idea la dio Cat, que al ver el otro día unas caricaturas cuyos protagonistas eran de plastilina, le pareció genial y fácil de hacer. Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo y luego de ir de compras por el material, conseguir la cámara y hacer una maqueta del escenario donde trascurriría las historia, se pusieron a trabajar.

9 horas más tarde.

-esto es… ridículo- admitió André, mientras movía siquiera un centímetro el personaje de plastilina que habían moldeado.

-No puedo creer que llevemos 9 horas y solo conseguimos que el personaje salude y de dos pasos- admitió con fatiga Beck.

-Pues a mí me parece divertido- decía Cat mientras jugaba con algunos de los elemento que compraron.

-Ya no doy mas- decía Tori, que se encontraba recostada en el sofá con un brazo cubriéndole la cara.

Desde que llegaron los chicos, habían estado trabajando. Y descubrieron que si bien, el trabajo era sencillo, en cuanto a complejidad se refería, era de lo mas agotador y llevaba tiempo. Cada vez que hacían una captura, debían mover apenas un poco al personaje para luego realizar la otra, con la idea de cuando ensamblaran todo, se vea lo mas continuado posible.

-¿Cuánto falta?- pregunto André mientras movía nuevamente el muñeco para la siguiente toma.

-A ver… ya saludó, haremos que camine un poco mas… y luego que tropiece con una piedra… y luego se despide… fin- Dijo Beck.

-¿Eso es todo lo que hará?- pregunto indignada Tori.

-¡Claro que eso es todo!- grito André- si tengo que seguir moviente a este maldito muñeco un poco mas juro que le lanzare a todos con la maqueta…. Y con las luces… y con lo que me encuentre en el camino- terminó amenazando.

-ooooookeeeey… Entonces se tropieza y se despide- Dijo Tori mientras asentía visiblemente.

Horas más tardes ya tenían casi todas las imágenes. Faltaba solamente que el personaje se despidiera.

Cat quedo con Tori para reunirse en su casa el domingo y terminar esa parte, mientras que Beck junto con André, compondrían los minis efectos de sonido que el corto llevaría.

…

Ya muy entrada la tarde una Cat muy adormilada y una Tori al borde de la histeria, terminaban con las capturas del corto.

-Hola ¿André?- Tori hablaba por su Peraphone- si, si, ya terminamos todo. ¿Vienen para aquí, así lo ensamblamos todo?... ¿cómo dices?- la cara de Tori paso a preocupación- ¿es en serio?... no… no es que tenga algún problema, es solo que no… bueno si… está bien… ok, ya vamos para allí- Tori termino cortando.

Miro a Cat, que se estaba durmiendo apoyada en la mesa ratona.

-Oye Cat… despierta- Tori la movía un poco con su mano.

-¿Ya vienen los chicos?- pregunto esta adormilada.

-pues no… en realidad tenemos que ir a la casa de Jade- contesto Tori.

…

El padre de Tori las acerco hasta la casa y ya se disponían a tocar a la puerta.

-Mejor llama tú, Cat- dijo Tori haciéndose unos pasos para atrás.

-¿y yo por qué?- pregunto está confundida.

-Pues… tu ya estuviste aquí más veces que yo… y no se… quizás la puerta… se encariño mas contigo- contesto Tori sin tener mucha idea de lo que decía.

-Ohhh claro… eso tiene sentido- se convenció Cat mientras se disponía con una sonrisa a llamar a la puerta.

La casa de Jade era grande, y aunque ya lo había admirado antes, la clase y elegancia de la misma seguían impresionándola. Por el exterior tenía una temática clásica y rebosaba de un color blanco, el tejado, al igual que la puerta gozaban de un color negro satinado, lo que daba un aire de prolijidad y orden al ambiente. Gozaba con un frente amplio, donde se podía apreciar un buen trabajo de jardinería, dejando ver un impecable suelo verde con adornos de flores en algunos macetones, estratégicamente ubicados.

Cat llamo a la puerta, y en apenas unos minutos Jade la abría, invitándolas a pasar.

La casa en el interior reflejaba el buen gusto que tenia la parte exterior. La temática seguía siendo la misma, orden y pulcritud, las paredes en blanco, el suelo de madera lustrado de color caoba oscuro, y los detalles, muebles y adornos en su mayoría de un negro brillante.

-Tu casa es… muy bonita- Fue lo primero que dijo Tori desde que habían entrando.

-Me complace- Dijo Jade en un tono neutro- Los chicos todavía no llegan. Pasen a la sala de estar y pónganse cómodas- termino diciendo mientras desaparecía escalera arriba.

Tori no había apartado la vista de Jade mientras subía las escaleras.

"inclusive así, tan relajada, típico de un día domingo, se ve linda" pensaba Tori, que no había perdido tiempo en admirar como Jade, con una simple sudadera gris oscura, cuyas mangas le llegaban a pasar las muñecas, y cuyo cuello era tan suelto que dejando ver su clavícula, con unos jeans oscuros apretados, y con el cabello suelto, algo desprolijo, le parecía la mejor visión que un día domingo le pueda brindar.

Luego de salir un poco de su admiración, acompaño a Cat en el juego de living. Recordó la llamada de André, en el que explicaba que Jade ayudaría a terminar el proyecto, ya que ella tenía una cámara que, combinándolas con las tomas que habían conseguido, darían un mejor acabado, luego adjuntarían la música y los efectos de sonido y todo estaría listo.

"¿y cómo no?... ¿por qué no juntarnos todos directamente en la casa de Jade?" pensaba Tori, mientras escuchaba como la aludida bajaba nuevamente por las escaleras.

-Acabo de hablar con Beck, dicen que ya casi terminan con los sonidos y que ya terminaron con la melodía que usaran en su corto, llegaran en algunos minutos- Dijo Jade mientras miraba un poco a Tori.

-oh eso es genial, pensé que deberíamos trabajar en la melodía aquí también, eso nos adelante bastante, solo tenemos que esperarlos- comentó Tori, aliviada de que ya casi terminaban el trabajo.

-querrás decir que tu sola los esperaras- menciono Jade, señalándole con la cara hacia donde estaba Cat, profundamente dormida recostada en el sillón- por lo menos despierta…

-ohh no, Cat…- menciono Tori. Cuando había recibido la llamada de André, se había puesto nerviosa, pero si su pequeña amiga pelirroja estaba con ella, no tendría que pasar lo que estaba pasando ahora… y eso era… tener que estar a sola con Jade.

-Déjala que duerma un poco, hasta que los chicos regresen, no pueden hacer mucho ahora- comento Jade, que en ningún momento se había sentado.

-sí, supongo que tienes razón… quieres… ver las tomas que tenemos- Pregunto Tori.

-¿y yo como para que quiero verlas?- "y ahí está, la Jade West de siempre"

-Bueno… es que tu ya pasaste esta clase… y seguro tienes más idea que yo… y quizás puedas decirme qué opinas- Tori le sonreía con amabilidad.

Jade la admiro por un momento. Se notaba que no había dormido bien y llevaba la vestimenta de alguien apunto de dormir… o algo así. Unas converse rojas, junto con unos Jeans claros, sueltos, se podía ver una musculosa roja debajo de la campera deportiva lila que llevaba. Hizo un ademan con la mano en clara señal de aprobación y Tori se levanto del sillón buscando su bolso y sacando la cámara.

-Bueno, en sí, es algo muy… básico- decía mientras miraba como Jade pasaba las imágenes.

-Si… eso veo, pero supongo que les servirá para la clase- término de ver la última imagen y levanto la vista a Tori, donde pude ver cómo está la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿No quieres… algo de beber?- dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio.

-Claro.

Jade se dio la vuelta y desapareció por un portal, Tori la siguió.

Daba hacia la cocina, esta seguía la misma temática de la casa y poseía una isla en el medio de tonos plateados, que hacia juego a los electrodomésticos del lugar.

-Vaya… ¿todo en tu casa es tan… pulcro y ordenado?- pregunto Tori mientras se apoyaba en la isla con los codos.

Jade saco dos latas de limonada del refrigerador y se giro para ver a su invitada.

-No te dije que me siguieras- Dijo cortantemente.

-Oh bueno… yo solo…- comenzó a excusarse Tori.

-Tranquila Vega- Bromeaba Jade, mientras le ofrecía uno de los refrescos a Tori- solo bromeaba, no me molesta que me sigas por toda la casa.

Tori se puso un poco colorada y sorbió de la bebida para disimular un poco.

-Y si, casi todo en esta casa es…. Pulcro, ordenado y aburrido- contesto Jade suspirando un poco.

-Tú no eres aburrida- contesta rápidamente Tori "¿pero que acabo de decir?"

Jade la miro extrañada.

-Es decir… porque tu… vives en esta casa… y bueno eso en parte te convierte en parte de la casa… y si tú dices que todo aquí es aburrido… pues no… es que no creo que tú seas eso… o sea aburrida…- Tori se trababa un poco y hablaba apresuradamente.

-Ok, Vega, ya entendí- Jade termino con la tortura de Tori.

Esta sonrió de lado y luego volvió a sorber de su bebida. Un silencio inundo la cocina y comenzó a sentir pena de ver a Jade, así que se mantuvo observando cómo sus dedos jugaban con la limonada.

-Oye Vega…- La llamo Jade, haciendo que la aludida levantara su mirada- Yo… quería… ya sabes… no pedir perdón… más bien querías que sepas… que- Jade había dejado de mirar a Tori- que lo que dije esa vez, en los pasillos… bueno de que eras patética y demás… o sea, era verdad…

Tori miraba con confusión a Jade, intentando adivinar lo que esta quería decirle.

-… que es verdad que yo pienso así de las personas que se enamoran y eso… pero no era mi intención… hacerte llorar… creo- termino diciendo, dejando su limonada en la isla y clavándole la vista a la misma.

-oh…- fue lo único que atino a decir Tori.

Camino lentamente rodeando la isla, para tirar en un basurero la bebida. Ahora Jade y ella estaban en el mismo lado. Tori apoyo sus codos en la isla mirando hacia el frente.

-ya te lo dije… tu tenias razón- termino diciendo, podía sentir como Jade soltaba un suspiro de resignación a la par suya.

-Si… bueno… quería que lo supieras…- Jade miraba a Tori de costado y pudo notar como la latina giraba un poco su cabeza para verla.

"Odio esa sonrisa" pensaba mientras admiraba como se formaba una débil sonrisa en el rostro de Tori "no me deja saber si está feliz, triste, si se va a largar a llorar, si se intenta hacer la fuerte, si le cause gracia… odio esa sonrisa"

-Será mejor que vuelva con Cat, no quiero que se despierte y no nos vea- Dijo la latina para reincorporarse.

-Espera- Jade pellizco la manga de su campera, haciendo que Tori se volviera a verla. La luz en la cocina era suave, dejando ver una pequeña incomodidad en el rostro de Jade- ¿te quiero preguntar algo?

-Ammm seguro…- Ahora era Tori la que se sentía un poco incomoda.

-El otro día, en la clase de Sikowitz…- Jade trago saliva- ¿Por qué…? bueno… yo quería saber si había alguna razón… para que tu… bueno, hicieras lo que hiciste…

-No te comprendo- "claro que te comprendo, pero necesito tiempo para pensar en algo"

-Es decir…- Jade volvía a tomar la bebidas en su manos y desviaba la mirada de Tori- cuando te bese…. Bueno no, cuando mi personaje te beso… tú… prolongaste el beso… ¿Por qué?

La mirada de Jade volvía a posarse en su compañera, esta abría la boca intentando decir algo, pero nada salía

-Bueno…- dijo finalmente-… es que tu eres… realmente buena actuando… tanto que hasta le creí al personaje… y no se… me metí de lleno en la escena- "eso sono bastante convincente"

-Ok… si… tienes razón… fue una buena actuación de tu parte también…- admitió débilmente Jade.

-ohh gracias… fue porque actué tan bien… ¿que tu decidiste que tu personaje debía besarme?- pregunto inocentemente Tori.

"pero qué manera tan inocente de retrucar a alguien" fue lo que pensó Jade mientras admiraba como Tori esperaba por su respuesta.

-Bueno… algo así… sentí que mi personaje… no sé, debía besarte- contesto al final, torpemente.

-¿Por qué?- volvía a retrucar.

"Maldición, es que acaso todo se me va a dar vuelta" Jade suspiraba algo fastidiada.

-Porque si y ya, era el tema de la clase ¿ok?- contesto con algo de molestia la dueña de casa.

-claro, ok…- contesto Tori débilmente, para girarse… pero volvió a ser detenida por la manga de su campera.

-Y porque…- continuo Jade mientras miraba hacia arriba con resignación- de alguna manera… quería compensar… como te trate… y a través de mi personaje… no sé, demostrarte que el sufrimiento… a veces puede ser recompensado...- Jade notaba que sus mejillas estaban tomando un poco de color y agradeció mentalmente las luces suaves que la rodeaban.

Tori sonreía notablemente, con algo de brillo en sus ojos, Jade simplemente no podía mirarla, se sentía algo apenada.

-Así que ya sabes… cuando te enamores de verdad de alguien… pues… si sufres… bueno eso… que seguramente serás recompensada… de algún modo quizás… no digo que vayas a vivir feliz… ni que sea el chico de tus sueños… quizás hasta te engañe porque a veces eres tan torpe que dejas pasar…- Jade intentaba regresar a una conversación no tan personal.

-¿Has sufrido por amor, Jade?- Pregunto Tori cortando el dialogo de su anfitriona. Esta solo la miró con interés.

-Si- su respuesta fue contundente.

-¿Por Beck?- preguntó firmemente Tori. Se formo un momento de silencio pero ninguna se movió de su lugar.

-En su tiempo… ambos sufrimos… si- contestó Jade, desviando su mirada hacia abajo.

-¿Sufres por Beck aun?- Tori sabía que se estaba metiendo en temas turbios, pero su curiosidad la dominaba.

-Yo ya no amo a Beck- contesto claramente, sin ningún tipo de duda en su voz- y antes que preguntes el porqué de eso… déjame decirte que no lo se del todo… simplemente paso… simplemente algo vino como un tornado y… bueno.

Ambas chicas se miraban a los ojos. Jade parecía algo nervioso y Tori sencillamente concentrada en esta, ya no sonreía, pero había algo en sus ojos, tan atenta a lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- Pregunto finalmente Jade.

-¿Qué hay de mi con que? - preguntó Tori con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

-¿Has sufrido por alguien?- pregunto Jade, casi involuntariamente dio un paso acercándose a Tori, acariciando con una de sus manos la isla- ya sabes… ¿por amor?

-No lo se- murmuro Tori, haciendo que Jade se acercara un poco más para escucharla mejor- yo creo que… lo estoy haciendo justo ahora…

Tori miraba el rostro de Jade, a quien tenía considerablemente cerca, y alternaba su vista entre su mirada gris y sus labios. Su compañera solo admiraba la serenidad y la atención que Tori ponía en ella.

Podía apreciar como la latina abría delicadamente su boca, y como su respiración se hacían largas y pesadas.

"Bésala… solo bésala y ya" los pensamientos de Jade eran calmados… sentía que la naturalidad de todo era besar a Tori en esos momentos… sentía que así debía ser.

Notó como el rostro de Tori se acerba aun mas, podía ver esos ojos chocolates, tan profundos y hermosos tan cerca… y como estos la observaban, solo a ella…

Vio como, a continuación, Tori cerró delicadamente sus parpados y como su nariz rozaba su mejilla.

"me está matando" pensaba Jade mientras deseaba con todo su ser que la besaran. Cerró los ojos y trago saliva pesadamente.

Y fue entonces que lo sintió. Algo tan suave sobre sus labios que envió un cosquilleo desde su nuca a toda su espalda. Pudo sentir como eso tan suave se separo de ella un momento, despegándose de sus labios, para sentir como nuevamente era besada con más firmeza.

Las manos de Tori la tomaron tímidamente de la cintura y la pegaban más a su cuerpo, desde el abdomen. Jade subió las suyas tomando el rostro de Tori desde las mejillas con sus palmas. No había apuro, pero si una enorme necesidad que crecía en sus interiores.

Tori sentía la respiración de Jade sobre sus labios y como esta se acomodaba sobre ellos una y otra vez, besando su labio superior, luego se alejaba y besaba el inferior, se alejaba para relamerse un poco y luego sentía como la besaban nuevamente. Intentaba recordar alguna sensación que la haga sentir así… no pudo recordar nada… en sus sueños quizás, cuando besaba a Jade… o cuando le robaba besos mientras dormía… pero no, esto superaba ampliamente todo.

Se sentía… perfecto. Sentía que su estomago era una fiesta con fuegos artificiales, que la suavidad que experimentaban sus labios era algo con lo que quería degustar el resto de su vida, sentir las manos de Jade en su mejillas… era una combinación de frio y calor tan agradable… sentirse correspondida…

Tori alejo un poco su rostro del de Jade, respirando pesadamente, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le formara. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró de lleno con una mirada gris muy penetrante… la anfitriona de casa respiraba profundamente también, pero su rostro era serio… sus ojos brillaban por algo que Tori pensó nunca seria para ella…"deseo".

Tori acerco nuevamente su rostro, buscando nuevamente las sensaciones que había experimento momentos antes, pero fue interrumpida al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Pestaño varias veces perpleja pero ninguna se movió del lugar.

-¡yo abro!- se escucho la voz de Cat desde la otra habitación.

Jade se separo rápidamente de Tori, dando dos pasos hacia atrás, estaba algo seria y miraba a Tori con algo indescifrable en sus ojos. Por su parte la sonrisa de la latina desapareció y ahora parecía confundida, sus brazos volvieron a caer a su costado y solo contemplaba a su compañera. Esta se giro velozmente y salió de la cocina, Dejando a Tori aun mas perpleja.

-Holaaa chicas- Saludo animadamente André… solo Cat parecía sonreírle- Ustedes dos… parece que vieron a un fantasma o algo- señalo André una vez que Tori entro a la sala y se junto con ellos.

Tori miraba la espalda de Jade y podía apreciar como esta tampoco decía nada…

-bubububu… bueno es que estábamos… viendo... Viendo… si, viendo algunas imágenes de la toma… y…- Tori hablaba con mucha dificultad

-y nos dimos cuenta que aparte de estar del asco, tardaremos mucho en terminar el proyecto… ¿por qué recién llegan ahora?- pregunto Jade molesta.

-wow, tranquila- la calmo Beck- ya está todo terminado… y no tardaremos tanto, solo debemos grabar las imágenes en tu filmadora, editar algunos detalles y agregar la música… no nos llevara más de una hora.

-Mas te vale… ya comienza a anochecer y no quiero desvelarme por un trabajo que ni siquiera es mío- terminó diciendo la anfitriona mientras se dirigía escalera arriba para buscar lo que necesitaban.

…

Pero fueron más de dos horas y todavía seguían.

Beck se había tenido que retirar, alegando algo de buscar a la mascota de su tía en la veterinaria antes que cerraran… Cat se había dormido antes de pasar la primera hora, lo que dejaba a Tori y André trabajando.

-A ver déjame a mi- Jade volvía a interrumpir en el trabajo de los chicos por quinta vez, no soportaba ver la inutilidad en lo que editar y adjuntar cosas respectaba, aparye era su equipo, quien mejor que ella para dominarlo.

-Eres… muy buena con eso- Le menciono Tori, Jade ni se molesto en mirarla siquiera, y siguió trabajando como si nada.

Tori lanzo un suspiro pesado y se acomodo nuevamente en el sofá. Desde que los chicos habían llegado, Jade ni siquiera la miraba, y cuando le hablaba, no contestaba o se dedicaba a ignorarla por completo.

Listo, ahora solo agreguen la música de fondo y habran terminado- Jade se levanto nuevamente y se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a André y Tori al mando de todo.

"Esto es taannnn… ni siquiera puedo definirlo" Jade pensaba molesta mientras se servía una vaso con agua. "siento que ardo por dentro, cada pequeño toque que me da Vega, es como una descarga eléctrica tan molesta… tan molesta… Dios, debes calmarte Jade, no quiero pensar en esto ahora…vamos a tener tiempo de pensar en todo lo ocurrido cuando se vayan… estos…" Jade cerraba los ojos molestas, armándose de calma para regresar a la sala. El recordar lo que acababa de pasar en esa cocina, le envió un nuevo cosquilleo, que hasta hizo que se agarrara el estomago con una de las manos.

"¡maldita sea, quiero volver a besar a Vega, pero lo quiero ya!"

-¡¿pero qué hiciste?!- se escucho un grito de preocupación desde su sala, Jade interrumpió sus pensamientos y fue a ver que ocurría.

La escena que se le presento fue de una Tori que tecleaba a máxima velocidad, un André agarrándose la cabeza y una Cat recién levantada, refregándose los ojos con los puños.

-¿Ya terminamos?- pregunto Cat, intentando enfocar la vista en sus amigos.

-Noooo, Tori acaba de borrar los progresos, ahora deberemos hacer todo lo de los sonidos de nuevo- se lamentaba André.

-¡¿QUE ELLA HIZO QUE?!- grito Jade, consiguiendo que todos en la sala la miraran.

-Bueno es que yo… quise salir de esta ventana… pero directamente se cerró… y bueno… no estaba guardado… así que… ¡ay esta bien, metí la pata!- termino admitiendo Tori, con ganas de ponerse a llorar.

Jade tomo la laptop entre sus manos e intento recuperar los archivos… pero efectivamente, había desaparecido todo en lo que sonidos respectaba.

-Tardaremos otras 2 horas en poner todo de nuevo- se seguía lamentando André.

-Pues entonces yo voy a buscar algo que comer en la…- comenzó a decir Cat.

-¡NO!- la corto Jade de mala gana- fue suficiente, mañana hay escuela temprano y ya va a ser medianoche… si vuelven a hacer todo de nuevo, como vienen trabajando terminaran a las 3 de la mañana…

-Yo… de verdad lo siento- se intentaba disculpar Tori.

-¡Tu mejor te callas!- amenazo Jade muy molesta señalándola con el dedo- tú te vuelves a tu casa, allí vas a comer, es lo mismo que estés o no aquí si vas a dormir- esta vez señalaba a Cat- y tú te la llevas- señalando ahora a André- Yo sola me encargare de terminar este trabajo.

-Está bien…- dijo temerosamente André, mientras se disponía a retirarse- ¿Tori vienes con…?

-¡VEGA SE QUEDA!- grito nuevamente molesta Jade- te quedaras ahí parada todo el tiempo que me lleve arreglar el estúpido error que cometiste al borrar los avances y agradece que no te corto vertebra por vertebra con mis tijeras por ser la razón por la que todavía no me duermo.

-si señora- contesto rápidamente Tori con verdadero temor en los ojos "rayos, ¿es que siempre la voy a liar?"

…

Con Jade al mando y sin que nada la distrajera, solo le llevo 30 minutos acabar con todo el trabajo.

-yyyy listo- dijo esta mas para sí misma que para otra cosa.

-vaya, eres impresionante- menciono nuevamente Tori que en ningún momento dejo de observar el hábil trabajar de su compañera.

Jade la miro con enojo, recordando que por su culpa todavía no estaba durmiendo, Tori sonrió intentando parecer simpática.

-De verdad lo siento- terminó admitiendo con pesadez.

-Ya no importa- la corto Jade, con cansancio en su voz, tomo un pendrive y paso el archivo allí, se lo entrego a Tori.

- ¿me… llevas a mi casa?- pregunto tímidamente la latina.

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunto molesta Jade.

-Es que… bueno, André me iba a llevar.. y tú lo mandaste con Cat hace un…-Tori dejo de hablar por que escuchaba a Jade largando bufidos molestas mientras cerraba fuerte los ojos- Lo lamento… de nuevo…- termino diciendo luego de unos momentos.

-Pues… ¿Qué remedio?- dijo Jade aun molesta, mientras tomaba las llaves y se dirigía hacia la puerta- toma tus cosas, mientras antes te deje, mejor.

Tori sonrió. Recogió sus cosas, las metió deprisa en su mochila y la levanto… con tanta mala suerte que dicha mochila golpeo el centro de mesa, una flor de cristal con detalles en plateado y negro, haciendo que esta cayera al piso y se hiciera añicos.

-No es cierto- dijo Jade al escuchar como se había roto algo a sus espaldas, lentamente se giro para ver.

-yo yo… yyyoyoyoyo- comenzó a tartamudear Tori, con los ojos bien abierto y muy apenada- No fue mi intención… yo… yo no… la mochila se enredo con eso… y bueno… ¡AY YA! ¿Para que me esfuerzo?…

Jade se acerco hacia donde estaba Tori y se agacho para revisar el daño

"Bueno es la rosa favorita de papá… da igual, seguro puede comprar otras 500" Jade fruncía el ceño mientras pensaba, debía levantar esto antes que alguien lo vea y le echaran la culpa… mejor decir que de repente había desaparecido.

-Lo lamento… estas muy seria… ¿era de mucho valor?- La voz preocupada de Tori la hizo mirar hacia arriba.

Notaba como la latina estaba claramente apenada… por prácticamente todo… llevaba semanas mandándoselas y sintiéndose mal por ello. Iba a decir algo para hacerla sentir peor, pero se resigno al notar que ya había tenido suficiente.

-No… no te preocupes- Jade volvió su mirada al adorno, ahora destruido he intento recogerlos con sus manos. Fue entonces que sintió un pinchazo y dio un respingón.

Tori pudo observar como Jade se paró de un salto y sostenía con recelo uno de sus dedos. Esta se llevo el dedo a la boca, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

-Auch- se quejaba Jade, luego de mirar su dedo índice y comprobar que sangraba un poco.

-¡¿Te hiciste daño?! – pregunto preocupada Tori.

-¿Es que acaso eres idiota?- pregunto de mala gana Jade. Saco un pañuelo de papel de su bolsillo y presionaba sobre su dedo.

-Lo lamento- menciono Tori, apenada nuevamente.

-¡¿quieres dejar de decir eso?!- se alteraba Jade.

Se miraron por unos momentos, Jade con molestia y Tori con pena, esta última terminó desviando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Me dejas ver?- pregunto tímidamente Tori, extendiéndole una mano a Jade.

La anfitriona miro con recelo a Tori y a su mano herida, suspiro pesadamente y la extendió hacia la latina, quien la tomo con delicadeza con ambas manos mientras la revisaba.

"Solo es un pinchazo… algo grande, pero un pinchazo en fin, todavía sangra un poquito pero seguro se cerrara pronto" vio como Jade, intento cerrar el puño, en clara muestra de resentimiento por el dolor. Tori pudo ver que el rostro de Jade se contraía un poco. "seguramente es profundo… no se corto mucho, pero si profundamente… esto mi culpa… a veces soy un poco torpe… cuanto lo lamento Jade… me pregunto si hay algo que pueda hacer para hacerla sentir mejor… no soy buena con las vendas y esas cosas… ni siquiera sé porque le pedí que me dejara ver… me preocupo un poco…" Tori seguía admirando el dedo lastimado.

-Oye Vega… no importa ¿sí?- Jade se había calmado ya, sentía raro y adolorido el dedo por el corte, pero no era para mas, Tori estaba realmente apenada y no creía que valía la pena preocuparse tanto- es mejor que…

Pero no pudo continuar… ya que la latina levanto lentamente su mano lastimada hacia su cara, miro atentamente el dedo herido y se lo llevo a la boca.

La yema de su dedo miraba hacia abajo cuando entro en la boca de Tori, por lo que Jade pudo sentir rápidamente la lengua de esta en contacto con la herida. La latina había cerrado los labios alrededor del dedo intentando concentrarse solamente en eso.

Jade aguantaba la respiración y sentía como sus mejillas le ardían. El sentimiento de dolor había cambiado drásticamente a uno de placer y alivio mientras sentía como la lengua áspera de Tori se movía un poco en su dedo.

"Esto es tan vergonzoso" pensaba Jade. Quería apartar la mirada de Tori, pero le era imposible " "es jodidamente hipnotizante… y ni siquiera me está viendo"

-Mmps- Jade cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando reprimir un gemido que le había provocado Tori, al deslizar su dedo fuera de su boca, siendo acariciado por sus labios antes de salir.

-Ya esta- dijo por ultimo Tori, sonriendo, mirando a Jade y luego nuevamente a su dedo, para depositar un tierno beso en él.

Jade miro como su dedo era besado por última vez, mientras seguía siendo sostenido por su invitada. Levanto su mirada a Tori y vio que esta le sonreía honestamente.

-¿estas… mejor? Porque si no puedo…-comenzó a decir la morena, pero no pudo seguir…

Jade había tomado su cuello con la mano libre y la atrajo rápidamente hacia sí, chocando sus labios.

A Tori esto la tomo de sorpresa, abriendo enormemente sus ojos y sosteniendo aun la mano en alto de su compañera. Jade succiono un poco el labio inferior de Tori, haciendo que, finalmente, esta cerrara fuertemente los ojos por la sensación.

Sentía como Jade la tomaba firmemente de la muñeca, que minutos antes había estando sosteniendo, y comenzaba a empujarla con su cuerpo, haciendo que Tori de unos pasos hacia atrás, sin separarse sus labios, que ahora succionaban la parte superior de estos. La latina choco su cadera contra el respaldo de un sillón a su espalda y casi cae. Con su mano libre agarro a Jade de la cabeza, enredando su mano en los suaves pelos de la gótica.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la lengua de Jade, lamiendo su labio, esto genero olas de placer en el estomago de Tori, que amortiguo un gemido sobre los labios de su acompañante. Abrió un poco los labios y un sonoro suspiro salió de ellos.

Volvió a sentir como Jade la besaba con necesidad. Sentía su lengua cálida, acariciar sus labios, como pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Jade seguía presionando contra el cuerpo de Tori, necesitaba sentirla más. Sentía como su cabeza de momento se aturdía y como de momentos solo se concentraba en sentir… pero todo pensamiento fue opacado al sentir la lengua de Tori en contacto con la suya.

Solo fue un segundo, un rápido momento en que mientras acariciaba los labios de Tori, esta había sacado sutilmente su lengua, en busca de la de Jade, y se habían encontrado, ocasionando que todo en su interior se alborote, todo su ser se estremeció en ese momento y sentía que perdía la cabeza.

Jade intento profundizar el beso empujando más contra Tori y haciendo que esta abriera un poco más la boca, dando permiso a su lengua, de explorarla. Primero fue una tarea de reconocimiento, en la cual ambas parecían jugar con la otra, para luego volverse algo mas brusco y desesperado. Podía sentir como la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse.

La mano de Jade que agarraba la nuca de Tori, comenzó a deslizarse, por la espalda de la misma, hasta llegar a su cadera… fue cuando sintió que algo vibraba en el bolsillo de la latina… y luego se comenzó a escuchar una melodía.

Con dificultad Tori se separo un poco de Jade, con cara de no entender nada, con la respiración agitada y entre cortada.

Se quedaron viendo unos instantes, en los cuales Jade pestaño rápidamente, cuando la mano de Tori se libraba de su agarre y se dirigía a uno de los bolsillos de atrás de su jeans, donde tenía su peraphone.

La anfitriona fue más rápida, y en un rápido movimiento saco el peraphone de Tori y lo arrojo lejos.

Jade quería recuperar la atención de Tori, ya que se estaba figando como su peraphone había salido volando. No se lo pensó mucho y volvió a atacar sus labios, pero está bien, poniendo su mano sobre el trasero de la latina, presionándolo un poco y con la otra mano apretaba su cuello. Otro gemido ahogado de Tori, le hizo notar que ya había conseguido lo que quería.

Comenzó a deslizar su mano, bajando por el cuello de Tori, sin romper el beso en el que ambas estaban envueltas, y se encontró con el cierre de su campera deportiva. Comenzó a jugar un poco con él, temiendo que su invitada, parara en seco lo que estaban haciendo al ver sus intenciones.

Se despego un poco de los labios de Tori, para trazar un camino de besos que pasaba por su barbilla, luego por su mejilla, y finalmente por debajo de su oreja. Finalmente lamio un poco el lóbulo de esta y luego lo tomo entre sus labio, ganando un leve gemino de Tori…

No necesitaba más… lenta pero sin pausa, comenzó a bajar el cierre de la campera. Cuando llego hasta abajo, se separo un poco. Se miraron, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Jade deslizo sus manos por los hombros de Tori, sacándole la campera. Ahora tenía a la latina con lo que en realidad era una pequeña remera roja en tirantes, que dejaba ver perfectamente sus hombros tostados.

La cantante siento como su compañera le besaba el hombro izquierdo, para después separarse sutilmente y besar la parte superior de su clavícula. Sentía sus labios tan húmedos sobre ella y esto le estremecía. Finalmente sintió como le besaban el cuello y succionaban un poco en ese sitio. La sensación la hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos, mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás.

Con ambas manos tomo el rostro de Jade, haciendo que esta abandonara su cuello, y la beso presionando lo más que podía sus bocas.

Mientras seguía jugando con su lengua, Tori comenzó a sentir como sus piernas la abandonaban de momentos, sus rodillas comenzaban a quebrarse involuntariamente. Al parecer Jade noto esto, porque presiono a Tori aun más contra el respaldo del sofá, haciendo que se apoyara mejor en este.

Pero el movimiento hizo que uno de los muslos de Jade presionara contra el centro de la Latina arrancándole un sonoro gemido que nublo todos los pensamientos de la gotica.

"Debo parar esto, debo parar esto" comenzó a repetirse mientras sentía que era dominada por la excitación del momento "debo parar esto… por Dios, no sé cómo parar esto… no puedo… no doy más" Jade comenzaba a aturdirse mientras sentía como ella misma, involuntariamente, hacia presión en el centro de Tori, consiguiendo una presión similar en su propio cuerpo.

Tori cortó el beso, y se abrazo fuertemente al cuello de la gótica. El leve movimiento pélvico que recibía, junto con la presión que ejercía Jade, la aturdía a niveles insospechados. Se estremecía notablemente y sentía a su cuerpo entero vibrar.

Jade podía escuchar la respiración, entrecortada, rápida y agitada de Tori, tan cerca de su oreja, comprendiendo que las dos estaban en la misma posición. Le excitaba… le excitaba bastante, no podía parar, seguía buscando esa fricción tan placentera a través de sus ropas.

Tori no sabía qué hacer. Respiraba como podía, quería seguir besando a Jade, pero ya no controlaba bien sus movimientos… y cuando creyó que iba a explotar, pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se contraía y sus piernas presionaban fuertemente a Jade. Cerro fuertemente sus ojos mientras sentía como olas de placer, la inundaban desde su centro hasta su estomago.

Momento después sintió a Jade temblando un poco debajo de ella, suspirando pesadamente, para luego ir bajando el movimientos de sus cuerpos, hasta quedar inmóviles en esa posición, Tori abrazada fuertemente del cuello de Jade y esta apretando su cintura, con ambas manos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la latina.

La respiración de ambas era muy agitada. Tori sentía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que se le saldría por la boca y Jade sentía un una grave zumbido en su cabeza. Ninguna podía normalizarse aun.

Pasaron un tiempo abrazadas así, hasta que Jade beso sutilmente el cuello de Tori. Como respuesta, esta se alejo de a poco, aflojando el agarre de sus brazos, flexionando sus codos hacia abajo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en la nuca de su compañera.

Busco su mirada y la encontró enseguida, suspirando pesadamente. Jade le sonreía de lado, y acerco su cara solo para que su nariz rozara varias veces la de Tori, arrancándole una hermosa sonrisa.

"No quiero pensar" reflexionaba Jade "no ahora… ya tendré tiempo de pensar luego… por que luego… con unas de mis manos agarrare las llaves y con la otra su mano, conduciéndola hasta mi auto, la llevare a su casa, sana y salva, depositare un beso en su mejilla y le sonreiré, no hare nada mas… entonces emprenderé el camino de vuelta a casa, me acostare… y dormiré recordando este momento… pero no pensare… no esta noche, no ahora… ya tendré tiempo de pensar en todo después, de pensar idioteces, de pensar en lo que sucede, de pensar en lo que puede llegar a suceder, pensar en entender… y todo lo demás…"

Tori, aun con una sonrisa, beso tiernamente los labios de Jade. Alejándose para volver a mirarla y comprobar que esta aun sonreía. Jade en respuesta le beso la mejilla y luego froto nuevamente su nariz con la de Tori, para luego inclinarse y volverla a besar sentidamente.

"Así que por favor…" Jade pensaba con calma "No… no quiero pensar… solo…déjame sentir…"

**Nota del autor**

La canción de hoy es "Can´t help falling in Love" de Elvis Presley… ¿qué puede decir una simple mortal como yo de Elvis?... Nada, ya está todo dicho. Elegí este tema, porque me pareció perfecto para el capitulo. Habla de cómo uno no puede evitar enamorarse. Nunca estuve mas de acuerdo con el dialecto ingles en decir que uno en realidad "Cae en Amor" porque es así. Inevitable y sin remedio… sentimiento tan poderoso que nadie es capaz de dominarlo… La voz de Elvis es para mí la voz más sexy que existió, pero también recomiendo el cover de Ingrid Michaelson.

Vamos a lo siguiente XD me fui a la M##### ¡8kilos de palabras!, hasta aquí el capítulo más largo… espero que recompense el que no haya actualizado tan seguido como suelo hacerlo, y que haya sido de su agrado.

Por favor, **si les gustó Comenten**, porque lo que fue este capítulo y el anterior fue un parto… lo juro, las ideas estaban pero expresarme escribiéndolo fue ahhhhh complicado…todavía sigo releyéndolo y algunas cosas no me convencen (soy muy autocritica… releo, acomodo, marco todo unas 500 veces para que la F#### pagina me suba todo como se le dé la gana…. Maldito fanfiction)

Bueno…

**A ****Selene Cruxe****:** Quien es una gran escritora, la cual me gustaría llamar "compañera de plumas" pero considero no estar a la altura del rubro. ¿Amiga? Pues no… no me siento con el derecho aun de llamarte así y temo que no me des la confianza… así que me conformare con decirte compatriota, que solo ese ya es un orgullo muy grande. Quiero que sepas que me alegró mucho el hecho de saber que lees mi fic y que encima fue de tu agrado. Espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo, que en parte, la inspiración también te la debo a ti. Nos estamos leyendo ;)

**A todos mis lectores:** no tengo palabras para agradecer todos su comentarios y review, no saben cuando me motivan y me inspiran a seguir, son un gran apoyo y me gustaría agradecerles a todos personalmente, los tengo en cuanta a cada nombre y en serio, leo sus review 5 veces por los menos.

Quiero invitarlos a un grupo de Facebook donde encontraran a muchos de sus escritores favoritos y personas muy copadas a las que les encanta el Jori, si están interesados, busquen el Link que dejare en mi Profile. El grupo se llama **VICJORIOUS TEAM** y la única condición para entrar es que tengan facebook y le guste Jori. Los espero allí a todos los que quieran.

No les digo cuando volveré a **actualizar**, porque la verdad no sé, muchas veces no depende de mí… pero prometo hacerlo pronto.

No se olviden de dejar sus Review para saber que opinan del Cap y... bueno eso… que nos leemos pronto :)


	11. Why Can t I ?

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Why can´t I?**

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you?  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you?_

-¿Puede alguien morir de felicidad?- se preguntaba Tori, por tercera vez desde que había llegado a su cuarto.

La latina daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, y aun, estando tan cansada de todo el trabajo, no podía conciliar el sueño, pues una enorme sonrisa la invadía cada minuto.

Luego de ese momento "tan especial", como lo había catalogado ella, ninguna de las dos dijo nada. Era como si temieran que alguna palabra podría haberlo arruinado todo.

Jade la llevo hasta su casa. En todo el recorrido, Tori la miraba cada tanto y no podía evitar sonreír. La gótica la había atrapado en esa acción un par de veces, mas no hizo más que reír de lado mientras miraba hacia la ruta.

Cuando llegaron a destino, simplemente Jade le dio un sentido beso en la mejilla y le sonrió, para acto seguido volver a concentrarse en el volante. A la cantante las palabras no le salían, así que simplemente salió del auto con un suspiro.

"Eso fue tannnn… intenso, por Dios se sentía tan bien" se volvía a abrazar a su almohada emocionada. "Ya quiero que sea mañana para verla… ¿estará pensando en mi ahora como lo hago yo?... le mandare un texto"

Estiro su mano para alcanzar su peraphone. Comenzó a escribir mirando la foto que tenia de Jade como contacto.

"¿Pero que le pongo?..." se comenzaba a cuestionar, nada se le ocurría "No, no tiene sentido, mejor lo dejo" se resigno después de unos minutos dejando el teléfono nuevamente en su mesita.

Su mirada se quedo en su peraphone por un tiempo, luego comenzó a acariciar sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, intentando recordar las sensaciones de esa noche.

"Es increíble como solo su recuerdo, ya hace que mi corazón lata más deprisa… nunca pensé que me correspondería… y por Dios como me correspondió… ella es tan… intensa… y tierna… es decir, luego de todo eso… su mirada… trasmitía tanto cariño… me hacia cosquillas con la nariz… por Dios esa mujer me hará enloquecer" Tori sentía que su sonrisa volvía a ensancharse y se llevo la almohada a la cara.

Luego de seguir repasando lo vivido durante esa noche, el sueño de a poco comenzó a consumirla.

…

"Ohhh vamos, porque no me tocaron las primeras clases con Jade" se lamentaba la latina mientras esperaba impacientemente por la hora del almuerzo, donde seguramente vería a la causante de todas sus distracciones.

Pudo notar como André la miraba cada tanto, con expresión divertida.

"Oh por Dios… ya lo sabe… soy tan obvia que ya todos se enteraron… Jade va a matarme… bueno, no… es decir ni siquiera hablamos de esto… bueno, en realidad no hablamos de nada… ok, solo actuemos normal, hasta hablar con Jade… si… normalidad… siiiii" pensaba Tori mientras agarraba su libro de lectura.

-¿Tori?- la llamo el profesor, consiguiendo la atención de la aludida- Tienes el libro al revés…

…

-Así que… ¿Qué te tiene tan contenta?- le preguntó André luego de que la clases terminara y encaminándose a los merenderos.

-¿A mí? No sé de qué hablas- intentó evitar Tori, pero una enorme sonrisa se le formo en el rostro casi al instante.

-Si ajam… ¿y esa enorme sonrisa?- Indagó André. Tori sostuvo la sonrisa- Ok… déjame adivinar…

La latina veía a su amigo con curiosidad mientras recibía su sándwich de pollo y lo ponía en su bandeja junto a unos refrescos

-¡Jade!- dijo seguro André. Tori negaba con la cabeza pero nuevamente sus labios la traicionaban y sonreía con algo de sonrojo.

-Basta André- le advirtió divertida.

-Oh vamos, puedes contarme… estoy ansioso que me cuentes en realidad- la codeo un poco.

-oh mira, allí esta Cat con los chicos- Dijo Tori mientras señalaba con su cabeza.

-Si… y también esta Jade…- se burlaba su amigo.

La latina pudo sentir como su corazón le daba un brinco al ubicar a Jade. Esta a su vez parecía tranquila y platicaba algo con Beck. De un momento a otro miro a Tori, pero desvió la mirada al instante.

Ambos amigos se acercaron a la mesa con sus respectivas bandejas. André fue a sentarse a la par de Beck y Tori, al apreciar cómo había un lugar justo a la par de Jade, decidió tomarlo.

-Hola a todos…- comenzó a saludar Tori con una media sonrisa.

Los demás la saludaron también animadamente, a excepción de Jade que ni la miro y sorbió de su bebida.

Luego de asentir a los comentarios positivos de su banda, le dedico una mirada a "su chica" que seguía sin darle ningún tipo de importancia. Por puro impulso Tori se acerco y le deposito un rápido beso en la mejilla a forma de saludo.

Este simple gesto ocasiono dos reaccione. La primera: la mutes de todo el grupo a quien no se le paso por alto dicho acto… y la segunda: que Jade girara lentamente la cabeza hacia Tori, con el seño fruncido… y le escupiera todo el refresco que había sorbido segundos antes, empapando a la Latina de limonada.

-Pfff…-escupía Tori un poco de la bebida-… yo… no tenia sed, gracias- dijo mientras se limpiaba un poco del refresco de la cara, con su manga.

-¡¿pero qué crees que estás haciendo?!- pregunto Jade indignada.

-Bueno yo… te estaba saludando…- comenzó a decir Tori, algo confundida-… ohhh vamos, ¿te molesta un simpe saludo así? con lo que paso la otra…

Ahora todo el contenido del vaso de Jade estaba en su cara y ropa, pues la gótica le aventó con su bebida antes que pudiera continuar.

-Pffff…- volvía a escupir un poco de limonada- ¡Jade!

-¿sí?- pregunto esta, levantando una ceja, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la bebida de Beck.

A Tori no se le paso por alto la amenaza.

-Nada…-dijo algo molesta-… que mejor me voy a limpiar la limonada de la cara.

Tori tomo sus cosas y se marcho.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Beck.

-¿Hacer qué?- Jade volvía a poner atención a su plato

-¿Bañar a Tori de limonada?- siguió preguntando Cat.

-Ah, eso… es que parecía tener sed… ¿alguien más tiene sed?- dijo Jade, mientras miraba uno por uno a sus amigos. Todos volvieron su concentración a su comida y nadie volvió a mencionar el asunto.

…

-¿Pero qué le pasa?- se quejaba Tori ya en los vestuarios. Gracias a todos los incidentes que le toco vivir, llevaba unas prendas limpias en su casillero, así que no tuvo mayor inconvenientes con su remera… el cabello era otra historia- solo fue un pequeño gesto…

Termino resignada a mojarse su cabello para sacar la limonada de él y como pudo se lo seco con una pequeña toalla de mano…

"Dios, justo cuando creía que ya entendía un poco a esta mujer… y me escupe limonada en la cara… no entiendo… me va a tener que escuchar" fue lo último que pensó Tori mientras se miraba al espejo.

…

No podía evitarlo, hacerle ese tipo de maldades a Tori era una de las mejores cosas que tenía en esa escuela…

"Aunque si me sorprendió lo del beso en la mejilla frente a todos… pensé que por lo menos se lo pensaría un poco" Pensaba Jade mientras sacaba unos libros de su casillero.

-¡Jade!- sintió que la llamaban a sus espaldas, apenas giro un poco la vista y se encontró con la cara molesta de Tori.

-Vega- Dijo con tranquilidad mientras se volvía a concentrar en su casillero.

-¿por qué me tiraste limonada?- preguntó la latina aun molesta.

-es que te veías… sedienta- Dijo esta, arrastrando la última palabra.

La cara de Tori paso de enojada a confundida y luego algo apenada.

-Como sea… ¿podemos hablar?- Pregunto Tori luego de unos momentos.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo.

-Bueno si…- Tori intentaba explIcarse mejor- me refería a si podemos hablar… en privado…

Jade cerró finalmente su casillero y le echo una mirada a Tori.

-No- contesto simplemente la gótica y se encamino hasta su clase.

-¿No?- repitió confundida Tori- … ¿cómo que no?- comenzó a perseguir a Jade.

-No, no podemos hablar… no tengo ganas- Jade seguía su camino y entro a un aula cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-¡¿cómo que no tienes ganas?!- Tori le gritaba desde afuera- ¡en algún momento vas a tener que tener ganas!

…

Ya era miércoles y ni rastro que Jade tuviera "ganas" de hablarle… por lo menos no en serio.

-¿ya tienes ganas?- una agotada Tori se le acerco.

-¿perdón?- pregunto Jade confundida.

-¿si ya podemos hablar?- aclaro la latina.

-ohh eso…no

-¿pero por qué no?- insistía Tori

-Mira Vega, estoy realmente muy ocupada y ahora no tengo tiempos de "tus conversaciones importantes" ¿sí? – Jade se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo sin dejar que Tori reclamara nada.

-Tranquila Tori, puedes hablar conmigo- Cat aparecía detrás de Tori, con una enorme sonrisa.

La latina miro a su amiga pelirroja y dudo por unos momentos, pero termino decidiendo que primero aclararía todo con Jade y luego vería que cosas les podía o no, contar a sus amigos.

-No, Cat… es algo que solo debo hablar con Jade, pero gracias- terminó diciendo con resignación.

-ohhh, Jade… no te preocupes por ella, esta algo nerviosa, después que termine la semana ya estará más tranquila- Dijo la pelirroja mientras se daba vuelta para ir a clases.

-Espera, espera, espera- Tori la detuvo del brazo- ¿a qué te refieres? ¿Por qué anda nerviosa Jade?

-oh bueno, veras…-comenzó a explicarse Cat- ¿recuerdas ese trabajo que tu arruinaste con café y que casi hace que Jade repruebe la materia de guiones avanzados?

-Gracias por traer a mi memoria esos recuerdos, Cat- le dijo Tori con sarcasmo- si ¿que con ello?

-Pues resulta que el trabajo de Jade, junto con otro dos más, fueron seleccionados para llevarlos a escena a fin de cuatrimestre.

-¿Te refieres a la obra anual donde asisten también importantes ejecutivos de Hollywood en busca de talentos?- pregunto sorprendida la latina- espera, ¿que no es que solo los de ultimo año participan en eso?

-Pues sí, siempre son lo de ultimo año los que tiene el mejor libreto y actores para esa obra, pero resulta que el profesor de Jade, al corregir el trabajo, se dio cuenta que es realmente bueno, y pueden darle las chances de presentarlo… si Jade lo consigue, podrá ser la encargada de todo y presentar su obra en HollyStreet.

-¿En HollyStreet? ¿El teatro de la calle StreetHolly? Ese lugar es enorme- Tori no salía de su asombro.

-Debe serlo, después de todo para esas obras asisten muchísimas personas- termino diciendo Cat con una sonrisa.

-Pues bueno… Jade va a ganar… seguramente… ella es…muy buena- Tori recordó lo talentosa que esa su amiga y se convencía que ganaría sin ningún problema.

-sí, Jade es la mejor, pero las otras dos obras que compiten contra ella también son muy buenas, y Jade, aunque lo sabe disimular bien, a veces se pone algo nerviosa.

-Bien, ¿y cuándo es la prueba?- Indago Tori.

-Oh es el viernes, será en la caja negra- contesto Cat. Ambas chicas se dirigían a sus clases.

-¿y sabes en qué consiste?- siguió indagando la latina.

-Pues eso es lo diferente de todo esto… esta vez solo deberán defender su proyecto frente a un tribunal, en el que se encontraran algunos directivos de la escuela y claro, el dueño de HollyStreet.

-Defender su proyecto… que raro- se extraño Tori, quien estaba acostumbrada a demostrar los guiones y libretos a través de escenas y ensayos.

-Pues sí, lo que sucede es que al ser un proyecto donde se invierte mucho dinero, también es afuera de la escuela, y los dueños seguramente querrán a alguien serio y que se sepa defender… que se yo- termino diciendo Cat sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si… tiene sentido… y Jade sabe… tratar ese tipo de cosas- Tori pudo recordar algunos tratos de Jade con personas a quien ella consideraba no grata y sin talento.

-Pues… ella tiene un fuerte pie- termino la pelirroja.

…

-¡Jade!

La aludida solo gruño un poco con fastidio.

Llevaba toda la semana escuchando su nombre en boca de la latina y ya comenzaba a fastidiarle en serio.

-¿Qué?- pregunto de mala gana.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto Tori con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no?- Dijo esta mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

Ya había terminado su última clase del día y solo quería regresar a su casa. Pero Tori la detuvo del brazo.

-no es sobre eso- dijo rápidamente Tori.

-¿No es sobre qué?- pregunto la gótica levantado una ceja.

-bueno… ya sabes… eso- Tori bajaba la mirada y jugaba un poco con sus dedos.

-No te entiendo- contesto secamente Jade.

-Bueno, no importa… ¿quería saber cómo estabas?- Tori le sonreía de lado- es decir… se lo de mañana… eso de la obra…

-¿La que tu casi arruinas con café?

-Si, esa… por que todos se empeñan en que no lo olvide- dijo rápidamente molesta.

-Estoy bien- contesto Jade molesta- es decir… no es la gran cosa… es decir, siempre eligen a los de ultimo año y bueno… yo sé que mi libreto es mejor que eso- parecía vacilar entre la inseguridad y su confianza- seria genial poder producir mi obra en ese teatro, es realmente grande y seguro mi padre lo aprobaría… aparte irán grandes identidades del negocio… no lo sé… es todo tan… grande…

Tori la miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva. Lentamente estiro un poco el brazo y agarro los dedos de la mano de Jade con su dedo medio e índice. Comenzó a acariciarla sus nudillos con el pulgar.

Esto hizo que Jade suspirara un poco y se despejara de repente. Podía apreciar como Tori le brindaba una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunto finalmente.

-No lo sé- contesto la Latina- sentí que… era una buena forma de… sentirte más cerca… y que me sintieras… y te calmaras un poco de… alguna forma.

Tori comenzó a acortar la distancia entre las dos, mientras lucia una hermosa sonrisa, inclino un poco su cabeza hacia la de Jade…

-ok, no… espera- Jade se alejo un poco y se soltó de la mano de Tori-¿Qué haces?

-¿Cómo que que hago?- pregunto aun confusa- no hay nadie.

Jade hecho un rápido vistazo y se dio cuenta que efectivamente estaban solas en los pasillos.

-si ¿y?- volvió a preguntar.

-¡oh vamos Jade!- se quejaba Tori- ¿Qué con todo lo que paso esa noche?

-¿Qué cosa?- Jade no retrocedía.

-Con todo lo que sentimos… nuestros sentimientos- Tori comenzaba a perder la paciencia, solo recibió una mirada de confusión de Jade- ¡cuando nos besamos!

Jade llevo una de sus manos a la boca de Tori, tapándola para que se callara. En eso momentos pasaron un grupo de alumnos en dirección a la salida.

Esperaron a que esos chicos salieran. Jade tomo a Tori del brazo y la metió en el armario del conserje, cerrando la puerta mientras entraba también.

-Habla- le dijo secamente Jade

-¿hablar?- pregunto confundida Tori.

-sí, tú querías hablar en privado… estamos en privado... así que habla- Jade parecía distante y cruzaba los brazos.

-oh si… claro- contesto Tori, aun algo confundida.

"Esto es genial, moría por hablar con ella y ahora no se me ocurre nada" se lamentaba mientras observaba como Jade le levantaba una ceja impacientemente.

-veras… yo quería saber… como van a seguir las cosas- comenzó a decir, Jade solo la miraba curiosa- ya sabes… tu y yo…

-¿Tu y yo qué?- insistía Jade. Tori la miraba incrédula.

-¡lo nuestro Jade, cuando nos besamos, lo que sentimos!- la morena ya había perdido la paciencia

-¡WWWAWWW!, espera… tu y yo, ¿nos besamos?- contesto con incredulidad la gótica, desencajando a Tori totalmente.

"Oh por Dios, no es cierto… ¿acaso lo soñé? ¿Fue todo una mentira?" Tori comenzaba a torturarse… fue entonces cuando vio a Jade y pudo notar una imperceptible sonrisa… se estaba burlando

-¡Ohhhh no Jade!- Tori la señalaba con un dedo- yo sé muy bien lo que paso, he estado pensando en ello toda la semana, no juegues conmigo.

Jade se largo a reír.

-¿Así que has pensando en mi toda la semana, vega?- pregunto divertida, haciendo que Tori se sonrojara notablemente.

-¡ay ya basta!- se quejaba la latina notablemente avergonzada- Nos besamos, sentimos algo… sentimos lo mismo…

-¿y cómo sabes eso?- la interrumpió.

-Porque lo vi, de acuerdo… nunca antes alguien… bueno… me hizo sentir como me haces sentir tu- ahora era el turno de Jade de sonrojarse un poco.

-No sé de que hablas- dijo Jade mientras miraba hacia abajo- hasta donde yo sé, Vega… fuiste tú la que me besaste, tu solo viste y sentiste eso… yo no tengo nada que ver…

-Claaaro… note que tú no querías nada de eso…- decía Tori con burla- cuando me besabas fogosamente… en realidad me estabas "empujando con la lengua" para que yo me alejara… eso si que tiene sentido- Tori hacia comillas con los dedos y ponía su mejor cara sarcástica.

Jade sonrió un poco por el comentario.

Tori tomo esto como una buena señal y se acerco de a poco a Jade tomándola de la cintura, inclino su cabeza en claro ademan de besarla, pero fue interrumpida por la mano de Jade apoyada sobre su rostro.

-¿y ahora que haces?- Preguntaba la latina aun con la palma de Jade en la cara.

Jade empujo un poco a Tori hacia atrás con la mano y la observo de pie a cabeza.

-Todo lo que paso el domingo en mi casa…- Jade miraba a Tori con decisión- Solo fue deseo.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto…- dijo indignada Tori mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-ohhh, ¿me vas a decir que fue tierno y romántico?- pregunto la gótica con burla

Tori parecía reflexionar… "Es verdad que todo fue muy… fogoso… y casi no hablamos… pero…"

-No… no voy a decir eso… pero… no me digas que no sentiste nada- Tori examinaba con la mirada a la gótica, parecía tan tranquila con toda la situación que hasta asustaba un poco.

-Simple deseo, te me antojaste… y me desquite, punto- sentencio Jade.

Tori parecía seguir reflexionando, bajo su mirada algo triste.

-ohh vamos, no me vas a decir que por un simple beso, pensaste que ahora me pondría de novia contigo y armaríamos un futuro juntas… eso es… eso es… tannn- comenzó a decir Jade.

-¿te arrepientes?- la corto Tori, mirándola seria.

-¿perdón?- cuestiono sorprendida la gótica.

-¿si te arrepientes del beso?- volvió a cuestionar.

Jade no se esperaba esa pregunta, esperaba más bien un berrinche o que se largara a llorar de nuevo, o que saliera con más cursilerías.

-No- dijo firmemente, y por alguna razón que descolocaba a la gótica, Tori sonrió- no, no me arrepiento, si me gusto… mira Vega… acabo de salir de una relación muy larga…

"Muy bien… eso podría funcionar Jade, sigue por ese lado" pensaba la gótica mientras miraba a su compañera, observándola pacientemente.

-Beck, fue alguien muy importante para mi ¿ok?... no sé lo que me paso la otra noche… pero no me arrepiento, que quede claro… y… no quiero nada… con nadie… por ahora…- Jade intentaba sonar convincente.

-ok… si… de acuerdo, puedo entender eso…- terminó admitiendo Tori.

-Bien…

-¿Puedes hacerlo de nuevo?- pregunto coquetamente Tori.

-¿disculpa?- pregunto Jade con curiosidad.

Tori se volvió a acercar a Jade y suspiro pesadamente en su cara.

-¿si puedes besarme de nuevo?- Tori comenzó a alternar su mirada entre los labios de Jade y su mirada.

-mmmm- sonrió de lado Jade, mientras le daba una ojeada de pies a cabeza a su compañera- nah… no se me antoja ahora.

Y dicho esto abrió la puerta y se retiro, dejando a Tori desencajada.

-¡Jade!- reprendió esta.

- Ohhh y por cierto, no se lo puedes decir a nadie- grito de espalda mientras desaparecía por la puerta de salida.

-Maldita mujer- maldijo Tori- hará que enloquezca.

…

Jade esperaba ya en los pasillos a que su turno en la caja negra llegara, se sentía algo nerviosa y muy ansiosa.

Sabía que debía exponer después de clases, así que estas pasaron rápidamente y allí estaba… esperando a que su turno llegara. Había sorteado y ella seria la ultima en exponer.

-Hola Jade- una voz familiar la llamo atrás a su espalda.

-¿qué hay Cat?- preguntó sin mucho ánimo, también pudo apreciar como Tori estaba a la par de la pelirroja.

-Pues no mucho, nosotras ya nos íbamos, y veníamos a desearte suerte-dijo animadamente su amiga.

-Pues gracias- contestó Jade con el mismo tono de hace unos momentos.

-suerte- esta vez fue Tori la que hablo. Jade la miro y asintió con la cabeza, la latina mostraba una cálida sonrisa nuevamente.

Vio como ambas chicas comenzaban a retirarse y volvió su vista a unos resúmenes que había hecho a modo de guía, se sentó en el suelo e intento repasarlos.

"No, Jade, no pienses en Vega ahora" se auto recriminaba…

Jade ya había pensando mucho en lo sucedido con Tori. Y decidió que lo mejor era zanjar el tema, realmente no quería nada con nadie, por lo menos no serio…

"y Vega es más bien… chica de compromiso y romántica" recordó "esa noche solo fue… un detonante de mucha tensión… es todo… yo no sé lo que siento por Vega… y la verdad no sé si quiera enterarme… se sintió bien el beso… y todo lo demás… pero no es más que eso… sentir… deseo… es todo" Jade sacudió un poco su cabeza y volvió la atención a los resúmenes.

Tiempo después vio como unas botas marrones aparecían delante de ella. Levanto la vista para ver al propietario de dichas botas y se encontró con el rostro de todos sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Vega?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-He decido…- dijo Tori mientras se sentaba en el suelo a la par de Jade- que me voy a quedar a acompañarte hasta que termines.

Jade contemplo como Tori se sentaba y miraba al frente. Siempre había creído que tenía una forma curiosa de vestirse… ahora por ejemplo, llevaba su típicos jeans gastados, una remera con vuelos en morado, y una campera estilo aviador militar de un verde oscuro, pelo suelto, algo despeinada… y aun así…

"se ve tan linda" Jade no pudo evitar que ese pensamiento la invadiera. Pudo notar como Tori dejaba de mirar al frente y volteaba a verla. Se mantuvieron la mirada por un tiempo, luego Jade le sonrió y volvió su vista a los resúmenes

-Haz lo que quieras- termino diciendo.

-Eso hare- contesto la morena.

Pasaron los minutos y todavía el primer candidato no había salido de la caja negra. Poco a poco la escuela se fue vaciando y solo quedaron ellas dos en los pasillos. Finalmente la puerta se abrió y dejo pasar a algunos estudiantes, había unos profesores que se estrechaban las manos con los alumnos y un sujeto muy fino que también saludo.

Luego los profesores se metieron nuevamente y cerraron la puerta. Los alumnos que quedaron afuera hablaban entre ellos mientras se dirigían a la salida. Paso un momento y el silencio volvió a reinar en el pasillo.

-Oye, espera- Tori interrumpió la concentración de la gótica- ¿pueden entrar a ver su exposición?

-claro, es una exposición abierta- contesto Jade sin mucha importancia.

-¿y por qué no estás adentro?- preguntó curiosa Tori.

-No me interesa en lo mas mínimo lo que esos perdedores puedan decir o no- contestó Jade en el mismo tono neutro, mirando sus resúmenes- cuando termine el ultimo, me buscaran y yo entrare a exponer.

Tori contemplo por unos momentos a Jade y luego se giro para ver la puerta donde minutos antes había estados todos esos personajes.

-Si quieres tu puedes entrar a ver- terminó diciendo Jade, a quien no se le paso por alto la curiosidad de Tori.

-No… no…. Es decir, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo- dijo y volvió su vista al frente

-¿y eso como por qué? ¿Te divierto?- pregunto Jade con sarcasmo, ya que no habían hablado en todo el tiempo que estaban sentadas.

-es que tú… hueles bien- contesto Tori con seriedad, consiguiendo una mirada curiosa de Jade- me gusta como hueles… así que me quedo aquí.

Ante este comentario, Jade no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, Tori observo esto y cambio su cara seria por una sonrisa y comenzaron a reír un poco.

40 minutos más tarde

-¡Por Dios como tardan!- se quejaba Jade, notablemente molesta

Había pasado un rato desde que ya no estaba sentada, y comenzó a moverse por el pasillo, caminando de aquí para allá. Notablemente nerviosa.

Tori se limitaba a observarla desde el suelo. No sabía muy bien qué hacer.

-Es una mala señal ¿no?- de repente Jade se paro y pregunto a Tori, esta solo la miro confusa- si se están tardando significa que le gusta lo que están viendo, ¿no es así?

Tori se paró de su lugar y se acerco a Jade, le refregó un poco el brazo con su mano.

-Tranquila, eso no lo puedes saber, cálmate si, concéntrate solo en lo que tú debes dar- le dijo Tori, Jade asintió un poco y siguió caminando por los pasillos.

-Siento que me duele el estomago- dijo luego de 10 minutos- esto es horrible, me siento letal… mejor me voy…

-Basta Jade- la corto Tori- Lo harás bien, cálmate.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo- la acuso débilmente- no tiene caso… la cabeza también me comienza a doler… maldita sea, la espalda me palpita- Jade se llevo ambas manos al rostro y respiraba pesadamente.

Tori no conocía esta parte de Jade, siempre la había visto tan confiada y segura… de repente le vino una idea.

Se acerco a Jade un poco, dudo por unos momentos y decidió que no perdía nada.

-Yo… yo se que puede hacerte sentir mejor- Dijo Tori, consiguiendo que Jade bajara lentamente sus manos del rostro y la mirara.

-¿Un martillo?- preguntó esta curiosa.

-Kilos de besos- le sonrió Tori.

De repente el recuerdo de ese día hizo que Jade olvidara donde se encontraba. Esa había sido la primera vez que alguien la desafiaba y había salido victoriosa.

"como deteste a Vega ese día" recordó "y mírala ahora" Jade noto como todo había cambiado... desde la primera vez que le tiro café helado en la cabeza… hasta ahora que le había escupido limonada… "cierto…algunas cosas no cambian… pero otras han cambiado tanto"

Le sonrió a Tori, dando a entender que la había comprendido, se acerco un poco a esta.

-Lo probare- le dijo, y recibió una inmensa sonrisa de la latina, que le hizo olvidar todos sus males.

Tomo de la cintura a Tori, inclino un poco su cabeza hacia adelante y la beso.

Pudo sentir como Tori la abrazaba por los hombros mientras ejercía más presión sobre sus labios. Una sensación muy placentera la invadió desde su estomago, callando todo tipo de pensamiento negativos en su cabeza. Se separo de los labios de Tori solo para besarla nuevamente y degustar mejor sus labios.

Luego de un tiempo y sin intenciones de profundizar más el beso, Jade se separó un poco de la cara de Tori, esta aun la abrazaba por los hombros. Le sonreía…

-mmm, adoro esta escuela- dijo Tori, consiguiendo que una sonrisa divertida se le formara a Jade.

Ambas escucharon el sonido de una puerta abriéndose detrás de ellas. Se separaron de inmediato.

Pudieron ver cómo salía nuevamente algunos estudiantes y los mismos profesores saludándolos. Pasado todo tipo de saludos y despedidas, el mismo señor elegante que Tori había notado la primera vez tomo una libreta entre sus manos.

-¿Jadelyn West?- preguntó este.

-Soy yo- contesto con firmeza la aludida.

Tori le sonrió con confianza y le dio un leve apretón en el brazo. Jade giro y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Todos entraron nuevamente a la caja negra.

Tori busco uno de los lugares en el fondo y se sentó, evitando así molestar a Jade o alguno de los profesores de algún modo.

Pudo observar como la gótica con paso decidido y firme se posicionaba en frente de una mesa panel, donde se encontraban algunos profesores y donde en medio se sentó el sujeto distinguido quien la llamo.

-Muy bien señorita West… hablemos sobre su proyecto- le preguntó el distinguido caballero.

Tori respiro hondo al mismo tiempo que Jade, poniéndose un poco nerviosa… pero a penas su compañera comenzó a hablar, se dio cuenta que no tenía ningún sentido estarlo.

Jade hablaba con una seguridad y una firmeza admirable. Se explicaba, haciendo pequeños gestos y ademanes con las manos, para lograr hacerse entender mejor. Todos los presentes la escuchaban con mucha atención.

En todo lo que hablaba Jade, Tori pudo distinguir el tema principal de la obra.

"amor y desengaño… jamás pensé que Jade profundizara tanto en estos aspectos" Tori seguía absorta en la descripción de la obra.

Cada palabra que decía Jade lo hacía con tanta pasión e intensidad, que hasta podía sentir los sentimientos de los personajes, y ni siquiera había alguno actuando.

Luego de varios minutos Jade finalizo su exposición, dejando a la mesa de profesores muy impresionados

-y dígame señorita… ¿en que se inspira?- pregunto el mismo sujeto que la llamo.

La pregunta pareció tomar desprevenida a Jade, que por un leve momento desvió su mirada a Tori.

Se tomo su tiempo, pero finalmente comenzó a hablar nuevamente con seguridad.

-Pues deberíamos preguntarnos primero que es la inspiración- Contesto muy convencida- ¿nos referimos acaso a que nos apasiona… o es el simple hecho de que se nos venga una buena idea y nos sentamos con ganas de expresarla?

Los profesores se miraban entre ellos, obviamente Jade tenía toda su atención.

-Una buena idea le puede venir a cualquiera, inclusive solo con eso puede escribir un gran libreto y dar un gran acto… ¿pero de que le sirve si no hay pasión? Es imposible que uno pueda trasmitir algo que no tiene… así que si la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué fue lo que me apasiono para escribir esto?- Jade hizo una pausa, dándole suspenso a todo- He de contestar que yo misma fui el motor generador de todo… la cruda realidad y la vivencia de cada uno es lo que nos apasiona… solo aquello que aprendemos nosotros mismo nos puede llegar a mover… a mi… me inspira todo lo que llevo guardado adentro.

Un leve silencio se hizo en la sala.

Tori comprendía y al mismo tiempo no, lo que Jade acababa de decir… pero la firmeza que mostraba su compañera, hizo que en alguna parte de su ser… se sintiera orgullosa.

-Me está diciendo señorita… que para usted… ¿no se puede sacar inspiración de una bella rosa… o de una bella dama?- indago nuevamente con curiosidad el mismo sujeto.

-Claro que no- contesto con convicción Jade- uno puedo inspirarse de cosas ajenas a él… pero nunca sin antes hacerlas suyas… no me refiero al simple hecho de obtenerlas… sino al hecho de tener un sentimiento propio hacia ellas… sea cual fuera el sentimiento.

El sujeto pareció complacido por la respuesta de Jade.

-Muy bien- dijo finalmente este dando una palmada.

Se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a Jade.

-eso ha sido maravilloso, señorita West- le dijo mientras le extendió una mano, los demás profesores comenzaron a aplaudir.

Jade estrecho la mano del sujeto con una sonrisa confiada.

-Con mis colegas evaluaremos su propuestas, que déjeme decirle, ha sido de lo más interesante- continuo el distinguido caballero- y si me permite una última observación… usted goza de gran talento.

-Muchas gracias- contestó cortes Jade.

Lo demás profesores también se acercaron a felicitarla y saludarla. Luego de algunos comentarios más, uno a uno se despidió y se retiraban de la sala. Jade siguió con la mirada a todos. Finalmente quedo sola en la sala… bueno, sola a excepción de otra personita mas.

Tori había estado observando desde lo lejos, cuando se aseguro que ya se habían retirado todos, se acerco a su compañera.

Podía apreciar como Jade jugaba un poco con sus manos, finalmente levanto su mirada hacia Tori. Esta solo le mostro todos sus dientes en una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno ya…- dijo rodando los ojos Jade.

-Eso… fue… impresionante- terminó diciendo Tori.

-¿De veras lo crees?- Jade le preguntaba seria.

-Claro- fue la rotunda respuesta que recibió.

-sí, ya lo sabía- contestó la gótica con soberbia, haciendo que Tori rodara los ojos divertida.

Jade sonrió y se encamino a la salida.

-¡Espera!- grito Tori, Jade se volvió para verla curiosa-… ¿me llevas a mi casa?

-Olvídalo, ve caminando- contesto con molestia y atravesó la puerta.

Tori se cruzo de brazos y su rostro mostraba incredulidad.

Jade volvió a aparecer por la puerta, miro a Tori y rio.

-Vamos.

…

El camino de vuelta fue de lo más divertido. Ambas platicaban de su semana y de los proyectos que se venían. Jade se entero que Tori cantaría en uno de los eventos próximos a venir y discutían sobre que canciones le gustaría cantar. Por su parte Tori se entero que el señor distinguido era el dueño del HollyStreet y que era muy reconocido.

Siguieron platicando un poco mas y cuando llegaron a destino, Jade acompaño a Tori, entretenida aun por la charla.

-wawww, ¿ahora me acompañas hasta mi puerta, señorita West?- se burlo Tori, cayendo en cuenta que ambas estaban en la entrada.

-pfff, sigue soñando Vega- le contesto Jade divertida

Pasaron unos segundas en que ninguna decía nada, ni se movían.

-Sera mejor que entre… ya es muy tarde… ¿no quieres… pasar?- preguntó Tori.

-no… no… yo debo irme- contesto Jade, mirando hacia su auto.

-si… claro… claro… entonces… te veré en la escuela… después del fin de semana- siguió Tori que ya comenzaba a jugar con sus llaves.

-Si…eso creo- la charla seguía vagamente.

Jade le clavo la mirada a Tori y así se quedaron por unos momentos. Esta suspiro y dio unos pasos hacia su compañera, pero entonces Jade reacciono.

-Adiós- dijo la gótica, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Tori la contemplo con media sonrisa de tristeza, y suspiro pesadamente.

-Esto es ridículo- menciono Jade por lo bajo.

Se giro, volvió en sus paso, tomo la cara de Tori con una de sus manos y la beso.

Tori se sorprendió pero no tardo en cerrar sus ojos para sentir mejor a su compañera.

Fue un beso corto y algo rápido, pero sentido.

Jade se alejo de la cara de Tori, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano que había agarrado su rostro, le dio un nuevo beso fugaz en los labios… y finalmente se dio la vuelta y se marcho.

"Realmente… esa chica va a enloquecerme" Pensaba Tori mientras apreciaba como el auto de Jade desaparecía por la calle.

**Nota del autor:**

La canción de hoy es "Why can´t I" de Liz Phair, amo esta canción (como todas las que pongo en el fic) es realmente bonita, se las recomiendo. Habla de cómo uno no se entiende a sí mismo cuando se trata de esa persona especial y busca aclararse. También habla de los comienzo en una relación… y para mi esta historia recién comienza, porque ahora tocara que las cosas se aclaren entre ellas, no va a ser fácil, pero habrá que ver que les espera.

Quiero actualizar desde ayer, pero se me corto la internet, y no sé cuando se estará subiendo este cap. Apenas tenga lo subo… la buena noticia es que ya comencé a trabajar en el capítulo que sigue… y desde ya les advierto… vaaaa… a ser…. Pesado…. En más de una forma… espero estarlo subiendo a mas tardar el viernes a la noche ;)

Si les gusto dejen un review, me encanta leerlos y saber que opinan :D

**Review de los Review**

Yo no suelo hacer esto, así que tampoco se acostumbren, pero al ver algunos comentarios tan extensos y dedicados, he decidido que por este cap… contestare a algunos ;)

**Susan: ¿**Donde estas? Me has acompañado desde que comencé el fic con review súper largos y tiernos, te extrañe en el último cap. Todavía espero tu comentario del mismo XD me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, me alagas mucho siempre y consigues que me sonroje con frecuencia XD . Espero andes bien, ya quiero saber de ti.

**Selene Cruxe: **Hola linda ¿como estas? Antes que nada… que no fue una dedicatoria obligatoria, que conste… Ahora, gracias, es un placer entonces llamarte compañera de plumas ;) sooo coool. Gracias por el ultimo review, es muy inspirador leerte, por así decirlo… y no, no te meteré a mi fic para que golpees a las cabezotas… desde ya te digo que vas a querer golpearlas aun mas en el futuro próximo XD. Me alegro que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, y si, comprendo totalmente cuando mencionas la narración en 3era persona y en 1era. Siempre he preferido la narración omnisciente , me permite jugar a mis anchas con mis lectores, y jugar me encanta sooooo. Si, ya se que mis capítulos son enormes. ¿Me creerías si te dijera que comienzo a escribirlos con miedo de no pasar las 4 hojas?... y si… con el tema de escribir temiendo que la inspiración me abandonara de un momento a otro… pues tengo un concepto de inspiración muuuuuy raro… pero tan alejada de la realidad no estás XD. Espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado, se vienen cosas interesantes, pero vas a tener que tenerme un poquiiiiito de paciencia ;)

**LindsayWest: **Mi muy querida Lindsay, ¿como estas? Me causo mucha gracia tu último review, es genial que te hayas sentido de esa forma, porque era lo que buscaba con el último cap XD muchas gracias por todos los alagos, viniendo de ti, juro que es de lo mejor. Espero que sigas la historia y siga consiguiendo chocolates belga :) … hay otra cosa… pero prefiero que lo tratemos mas personalmente, así que espero leerte por allí pronto. Besos para mi ídolo :D

**Mas alla de la realidad: **Si tu, a ti te hablo (escribo) ¿quieres matarme? Cada vez que leo tus review es como asffabfenwjifnw que lindaaa que es! Me encantan todos y cada uno de ellos, hace que piense que de verdad de verdad de verdad soy buena en esto XD. Me gusta mucho eso de jugar con mis lectores, así que créeme que has acertado en casi todo los comentarios que haces… prefiero mas llamarte compañera de plumas que admiradora mía… así que eso, que me motivas mucho, espero tus comentarios ;)

**ABlaker: **Me puso muy contenta recibir un review tuyo, aprecio mucho ese gesto. Dijiste que mi trama es interesante, y para mí no hay cosa más importante, que mantener atrapado al lector, así que ese pequeño comentario ya es muchísimo para mí. También mencionas el ritmo que llevo, he aquí otra de las cosas que más cuido cuando escribo… he leído mucho y he aprendido a apreciar este factor, y es complicado XD seguro te pasa que dudas de hacer algunas cosas antes de escribirlas y bueno, yo le doy como 10 vueltas hasta que me convenzo. Es verdad que el cap 10 dio un golpe tosco que es acelerado para el ritmo que llevo, pero es porque hay un asunto de por medio que quiero tratar, y para ello, vi necesario que sus "primer beso" sea tan pasional. Nos seguimos leyendo aquí o alla ;)

**Nara375: **Si bien comentas poco, creo. Tu último comentario a sido tannnn acertado, que no lo puedo dejar pasar. ¡Es lo que buscaba! De hecho, lo que busco… en este cap y el que sigue, tratare de hacerme entender con ello. Gracias por el comentario, ha sido muy inspirador ;)

**Misticgwen: **Tu nombre me causa curiosidad… me pregunto si tiene que ver con Ben10… en fin… qué bueno que te animaste a dejarme un review y agradezco tus palabras, realmente me esfuerzo mucho porque quiero dar a entender sus sentimientos y demás… es verdad que el cap 10 estuvo algo subidito de tono, pero es porque tengo un motivo… me gusta escribir M, aunque todavía no lo he hecho, pero llegado su momento creo que me gustara… aunque definitivamente va a ser M tierno, promesa XD Espero te sigas animando a comentarme ;)

**Vaniap0211:** Dios como te gusta hacerme sonrojar! Las palabras que usas para definir mi fic son tan avasalladoras que me dejas pensando que no las merezco, eres lo máximo, gracias. Las razones por la que me tarde en actualizar, no es por la inspiración en sí, más bien es por el día a día, tengo una agenda bastante apretada y por ahí ni tiempo de dormir tengo, pero prometo actualizar con la misma regularidad con la que vengo actualizando ;) espero que te haya gustado el cap.

**VictoriaA11: **jajaja gracias poe todos tus review, linda, me dan mucho animo ;) escuche la canción que me recomendaste "me quiero enamorar" y es realmente hermosa. No sabes que felicidad me da ponerte "woww" como describes jaja, espero este cap también haya sido de tu agrado :D

**Mica: **Tu comenzaste a aparecer en los últimos cap, pero tus comentarios son tan tiernos y gracioso que no los puedo dejar pasar XD me alegro que sigas la historia y que me apoyes, veo que eres algo impaciente así que tratare de actualizar pronto ;) gracias linda.

**Chandra scarlet: **Tu debes de ser de las primeras que siempre me comenta XD te agradezco enormemente la atención que pones en las actualizaciones. Con respecto a lo de Cat… quien sabe, quizás las estaba espiando a esas dos XD. Van a venir cap más candentes aun que este, pero vas a tener que tener paciencia, espero leerte pronto ;)

**Cheshire Megurine: **¿de verdad crees que escribo buen lime?... porque si te gusto este te va a encantar lo que tengo pensando para el futuro XD, siempre es un alago leerte, espero seguir haciéndolo ;)

**TROYA:** oh por dios tus comentario! Me siento como una reina cada vez que los leo. Es muy bonito que te digan que alegras el día de alguien, realmente eso también alegra mi día. No sabes cuanto me complace que te agrade mi historia y que las tengas en tal alta estima. Muchas gracias y espero leerte pronto.

**Bluodance: **Espero que te haya complacido en algo la escena Hot, pero en realidad tengo mejores pensadas para el futuro, tus comentarios son tan chistosos, espero seguir leyéndolos.

**PawBlue:** Al final si me habías dejado 2 review, recién leo el anterior XD me alegra que te guste la historia… y yo no soy spiderman… SOY VENOM muajajaja, naaaaa, que bueno o que malo que ya este pervirtiendo tu mente… porque lo voy a seguir haciendo y aun mas, espero te prepares ;)

**Minecrandres: **que alegría me da ser el primer fic que lees después de tanto tiempo, y que encima lo consideres bueno es genial… no te preocupes con el tema de los review… con que me pongas algo así como "ohh por dios no veo las horas que Jade viole a Tori, sigue así" yo muero de la felicidad XD ojala te animes a dejarme mas comentarios ;)

**Lizzie gza: **la amante de la Jade celosa XD, tus review me causan mucha gracia, espero me sigas leyendo y dejándome tus opiniones, prometo que tendrás mas Jade celosa… aunque también se mandara cada una, pero bue… eso en el futuro ;)

**Catnip: **Me comentaste una sola vez, pero fue tan bello, que no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad… es impresionante que te hayas leído todo mi profile XD me reí mucho con tu "hey estas haciendo un excelente trabajo, sigue asi" No sabes cuanto me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado. Mencionas el ritmo de la historia, y déjame decirte que si tu lo aprecias, es una gran victoria para mi, ya que es algo que cuido bastante… tratare de seguir siendo más cautelosa con los errores de ortografía… juro que reviso 10 veces cada cap antes de subir, pero siempre se me pasan algunos. Espero te animes a comentar pronto ;)

**Ok, hasta aquí…**

Me estoy salteando cientos de review, pero si tengo que contestar a cada uno no termino mas.

Si quieres que te deje un review de un review, porque se me olvido ponerte aquí, escríbeme algo asi como "Oooooye, yo también te di mi apoyo y tu ni me mencionas" y tratare de correspóndeles, pero siempre tengo muy en cuanta a todos los que me apoyan, así que eso, saludos a todos y espero seguir leyéndolos.

Nos leemos en el siguiente Cap ;)


	12. Every Heartbreaker Hurts

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

_**Every Heartbreaker Hurts**_

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose  
So le-let me tell you_

…

_Everybody hurts some days  
It's okay to be afraid  
Everybody hurts, everybody screams  
Everybody feels this way  
And it's okay, it's okay_

"No entiendo a esta mujer"

Tori suspiraba pesadamente mientras se desplomaba en su asiento.

Hace unos momentos le había enviado una pequeña nota a Jade, que se encontraba a unos asientos delante de ella, con un simple "Hola" … la gótica solo lo leyó, lo estrujo, y lo guardo en su bolsillo… y fue todo, ni siquiera un vistazo hacia atrás…ni una sonrisa… nada.

"¿Pero qué le pasa? Es decir, hace unas horas le dije "Hola", me llevo a rastra al armario del conserje para besarme… como Dios manda… y luego de eso me dijo "Hola"… solo para luego salir sin decir nada más"

Recordaba que definitivamente esa era una buena manera de comenzar el día pero… "y ahora pensé que con esa nota… bueno no se… la haría sonreír… pero ya está de nuevo distante" bufo y se soplo un mechón molesto que le caía del rostro… "es el colmo"

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde las audiciones en la caja negra. Dos semanas en la que la vida de Tori se reflejaba en un tira y afloje diario.

Siempre era lo mismo, como si de días o determinadas hora se tratara. A veces Jade era la misma de siempre, tanto como cuando había gente a su alrededor o cuando estaban a solas. Era como si nada entre ellas hubiera pasado… y otras veces, como si de un terremoto se hablara, tan impredecible, tenía arranques de "cariño" hacia la latina…

"Entiéndase arranque de cariño por, besos fogosos, sonrisas picaras, notas diciendo que me veo bonita, guiñarme el ojo cuando me descubre viéndola y… agresiones verbales a todo chico que se me acerque" recordaba Tori. " y no olvidemos la maldita manía que tiene de siempre estar aclarando que todo es por placer y deseo… que acaba de terminar con Beck… que no quiere nada serio… bla bla bla" La latina volvía a suspirar pesadamente, mientras disimulaba prestar atención a lo que el profesor estaba diciendo…

"¿Quien la entiende?... Bueno, aunque también es mi culpa… es decir… yo acepte, por así decirlo, meterme en este juego… con sus reglas… o algo… le dije que comprendía lo de Beck… y bueno, no es que me oponga mucho a sus arranques de "cariño" que le salen" La morena seguía socavando en el asunto… "Bueno… así son las cosas con ella… no creo que sea así por siempre… ¿o sí?... Oh por Dios, espero que no… terminaran internándome… y tendré de compañera de cuarto a Cat…" se lamentaba mientras se terminaba de desplomar en su silla con malestar.

…

-¡Hola Jadey!- Cat la saludaba con una de sus bandejas.

-¿Qué paso?-contesto esta a modo de saludo, al tiempo que notaba que Tori también se disponía a sentarse.

"y aquí está de nuevo Vega" pensaba Jade, mientras suspiraba. "¿Como puede ser una persona tan linda… y bueno… apetecible… y al mismo tiempo ser tan densa? Ya le dije que no quería nada serio con ella… pero ahí está, mandándome notitas, saludándome enérgicamente siempre que puede, me acompaña hasta el auto, se preocupa por mi… hasta me manda mensajes de texto con escusas patéticas … me provoca matarla casi al mismo tiempo que me provoca besarla… Matarla a besos… bueno… no creo que ella se oponga a ese tipo de torturas" Jade sonrió ante este pensamiento "ella siempre parece dispuesta"

-¿Por qué sonríes?- pregunto con desconfianza Tori.

-Oh por nada… es que esa remera amarilla te queda…- Jade se hacia la de pensar- Chistosa.

-¿Chistosa?- se extraño Tori que se miraba la remera sin poder comprender- ¿y eso es… bueno o malo?

-Bueno… depende… ¿quieres entrar a un circo?- Jade volvía a sonreír con algo de malicia, el comentario hizo que Tori negara con la cabeza y volviera su atención al plato.

El almuerzo trascurrió con normalidad, con pláticas entretenidas entre las tres chicas. Al terminar, Cat fue la primera en retirarse.

Jade comenzó a levantarse, pero fue detenida.

-Oye Jade- la llamo la latina que se había parada de un brinco en frente de esta, evitando que siguiera avanzando.

-¿si, Vega?- Contesto la aludida, mirando por detrás de su interlocutora, sin darle importancia.

-¿Me preguntaba, si te gustaría ir al cine… el jueves… por la noche?- Tori fue directa.

Jade la analizo por un momento, parecía segura, como si lo hubiera estado planeando o algo así.

-No, gracias- Contesto con simpleza e intento avanzar hacia uno de los costados de la cantante. Esta se volvió a mover, evitando nuevamente que avanzara.

-Sera… el estreno de la nueva película de Stone Cold… ya sabes… el mismo que dirigió las 3 mejores últimas películas de terror de la temporada- Siguió con una sonrisa.

-¿y tu como sabes eso? Tu no ves esas películas- Jade se había sorprendido, pero lo disimulaba bien.

-¿y tu como sabes que yo no veo esas películas?- cuestiono Tori.

-Porque eres de las típicas que se tapan los ojos cuando creen que algún personaje va a pincharse con un alfiler siquiera- contesto con obviedad la gótica.

-ohhhh, pues tu no me conoces Jade… te puedes llegar a sorprender- Termino coquetamente Tori, haciendo que Jade sonriera un poco.

-Lo pensare- Dijo aún con una sonrisa, y pasó a la par de Tori, retirándose hacia su clase.

…

-Que divertido, cena en familia- Mencionaba con sarcasmo Jade, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la amplia sala comedor que poseía su casa.

Ese salón nunca era usado por ella para cenar o desayunar, prefería la cocina con la isla, o el living donde podía ver televisión, de esa forma evitaba el sentimiento de soledad que la enorme casa tenia la mayoría de las veces.

Esta vez, no tuvo remedio más que cenar esa noche allí, ya que su padre había vuelta de la jornada que lo mantenía ocupado afuera de la ciudad, y su madrastra, como siempre lo acompañaba… y no olvidemos a su medio hermano… aunque el niño solo tenía 12 años, estudiaba en un prestigioso instituto, que era medio interno, por ende tampoco se lo veía mucho en casa, esta vez, también se había reunido a la cena.

-Me alegra que te divierta la cena en familia, Jade- contesto el padre, sin ánimos de discutir con su hija- Hace tiempo que no estamos todos juntos, así que… ¿Por qué no nos ponemos al tanto?- Pregunto este mientras se llevaba a la boca el bistec con papas a la francesa, plato que había escogido para esa noche.

Luego de escuchar como había sido el semestre de su medio hermano y algunos chismes de su madrastra, el dueño de casa centro su atención en su hija mayor.

-¿y bien Jadey?- pregunto este, pacientemente.

-Pues… he sacado notas altas en todo, he adelantado unas materias, he cortado con Beck, quizás mi obra sea elegida para representarla en HollyStreet, hice un cortometraje que hizo llorar de miedo a la subdirectora… cosas- terminó diciendo Jade sin mucho ánimo, mientras intentaba acabar su plato.

-Excelente, excelente- menciono su padre sin despegar la vista de su copa- Aunque lo del rompimiento con tu novio, representa un pequeño inconveniente.

Al escuchar esto, Jade levanto la vista curiosa hacia su padre.

-Es decir, bueno, siempre te he dicho que ese chico no me gustaba mucho… siempre tan desprolijo con su melena… inclusive es algo afeminado en su forma de…

-Ve al punto, padre- la corto Jade molesta, no era ninguna novedad que su padre desaprobara a Beck, y no tenía ganas de volver a discutir el asunto.

-Bien, lo cierto es…- El mayor ni se inmuto por la brusquedad de su hija- que hay una cena muy importante este jueves en la noche, una empresa muy importante se nos agrega como socios y el evento es para que ambas firmas, pues bueno, sociabilicen y festejen esto. Esperaba contar con tu presencia y con la de un acompañante… No me esperaba que ya no tengas uno.

Tanto padre como hija se miraron por un momento, Jade sabía que no se libraría de asistir al evento, eran sus obligaciones y debía apoyar a su padre en esto… pero si debía ir con alguien que la acompañe…

-¿Tienes alguien en mente?- pregunto con cortesía el dueño de casa.

"Vega" ese fue el primer nombre que se le vino en mente… "¿pero qué demonios? Claro que no, sería un escándalo, aparte ella y yo no somos nada, por que debería ser mi acompañante o algo, que ridículo"

-¿Jadey?- la llamo nuevamente su padre-¿te pregunte si sabes a quien podrías llevar? Por supuesto, me encantaría que no sea alguien tan… "original" como tu antiguo novio… estaba pensando en alguien más… normal para presentar a mis nuevos socios.

Jade desvió la vista a su vaso con agua "Esa jamás seria Vega" cerro lo ojos con algo de fastidio "todo este asunto con ella… de jugar a… no se… las enamoradas… es realmente estúpido"

-Ya pensare en alguien, padre- contesto finalmente.

-Excelente- dijo satisfecho el Mayor. La cena continuo sin ningún otro inconveniente.

…

-Hoooola- La saludo divertida Tori. Jade solo le dio una leve vista mientras sacaba sus cosas del casillero- ¿y bien? Hay dos funciones el jueves por la noche, la primera es a las 8:40 y la segunda comienza a las 10:30. ¿A cuál prefieres ir?

-A ninguna- contesto distante Jade.

-Pero…

-No iremos al cine- La corto rápidamente.

-Pero tu dijiste…- comenzó a decir Tori confundida.

-Dije que lo pensaría… -contesto la gótica mientras cerraba su casillero- ya lo pensé, y no quiero ir al cine contigo.

Antes de encaminarse a su salón, Jade pudo notar la confusión de Tori y luego una leve tristeza al comprender el rechazo, esto solo hizo que apurara la marcha.

…

"Como odio esas fiestas" pensaba Jade. Ya era jueves y había terminado su jornada, solo quedaba ir a su casa, cambiarse y esperar a que la noche no sea del todo una pesadilla.

-¿Podemos hablar?- La voz de Tori a sus espalda la hizo girarse, suspiro pesadamente y ni siquiera contesto- Es que… bueno, quería saber porque…

-¿Te busco a las 9?- Fue interrumpida por un chico que conocía bien, alto, de pelo negro, muy guapo… y un completo mentiroso.

-Si, a las 9 estará bien, recuerda que es de gala- le contesto Jade viendo al muchacho, este le guiño un ojo y se marcho.

-¿Por qué Ryder te buscara a las 9?- Tori sonaba entre molesta y confundida.

-Por qué yo lo invite a una cena, y él me pasara a buscar- dijo con simpleza Jade.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito indignada.

-Lo que escuchaste- contesto en el mismo tono de molestia la gótica.

Tori abría varias veces la boca y hacia ademanes rápidos con los brazos, pero su fastidio no la dejaba expresarse. Finalmente tomo del brazo a Jade y la llevo al armario del conserje. Cerró la puerta y la encaro.

-¿Por qué invitaste a cenar a Ryder?- pregunto Tori con enojo mientras ponía ambas manos en la cintura.

-Primero, no es como que te tenga que pedir permiso o algo, así que cambia el tono de voz- la señalo Jade- y segundo, no es que me quedaran muchas opciones, mi padre tiene una cena importante y me pidió asistir con un acompañante.

Tori parece procesar la información.

-Ok… pero… ¿Ryder?- siguió cuestionando.

-Si, Ryder- Dijo Jade imitando un acento burlón- el chico es guapo y sabe mentir… será ideal para la noche.

-Pero… ¿Por qué lo invitaste a él?- Tori paso del enojo y la confusión… a solo la confusión con un toque de tristeza.

-Oh, ¿y a quien querías que invitara?- pregunto Jade burlona- ¿a Beck? Acabo de cortar con él y a mi padre nunca le agrado… ¿A André? Seguro que le da un infarto al ver a tantas personas serias… ¿a Robbie? Por favor, preferiría ir amarrada a un pato…

Tori comenzaba a jugar con sus manos lentamente, miraba hacia el suelo

-¿A ti?- pregunto finalmente Jade, haciendo que Tori levantara la vista- Ja, eso sería ridículo, imagínate… No… de ninguna manera.

-Bueno… si… está bien, entiendo…- Dijo Tori algo apenada.

-Bien, si eso era todo, debo irme- Finalizo e intento abrir la puerta, pero Tori no se lo permitió.

-Antes que te vayas… ¿Puedes… darme un beso?- Pregunto la cantante mientras penetraba con sus ojos la mirada de Jade.

-No- contesto después de unos momentos.

-¿Por qué no?- Tori se acercaba coquetamente a la cara de Jade, esta parecía dudar.

-Porque… como ya te lo dije… como un millón de veces… "esto"- se señalaba a ella misma y a Tori- es solo deseo… y ahora… no te me antojas, Vega.

-Eso no es cierto- insistía Tori, consiguiendo que Jade levantara una ceja desafiante.

-Claaaro, cierto… la realidad es que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, y quiero casarme, tener una casa grande, comprar 2 perros quizás… y vivir feliz por siempre… claaaro Vega- Jade respondía con un tono sarcástico e irritante.

-¿Por qué siempre haces eso?- pregunto Tori molesta.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Eso, negar todo lo que sientes.

-Yo no siento nada por ti- Jade fue rotunda- Mientras antes lo entiendas, mejor.

-Te demostrare lo contrario- Contesto confiada la latina.

-¿A si? ¿Qué vas a hacer, besarme hasta que admita que siento algo por ti?- pregunto con sorna.

-Pues sí, yo te lo puedo demostrar- contesto Tori.

-Ok, Adelante- la desafío Jade, cruzándose de brazos.

Tori se acerco a los labios de Jade cerrando los ojos. Apenas sintió ese suave tacto sobre los suyos un cosquilleo le rodeo la nuca… pero pudo notar que había algo raro… luego de unos momentos… se sentía como estar besando a una estatua. Jade no se movía, no hacía nada.

Tori abrió los ojos aun en los labios de Jade, y se alejo un poco al notar que la gótica ni siquiera había cerrado los suyos. Se alejo aun mas y puedo apreciar cómo le levantaba una ceja.

-Pues yo no he sentido nada- contesto seria.

-¿Por qué eres así?- cuestiono nuevamente Tori, con tristeza- tan… fría.

Jade la miro con dureza.

-Ya te lo dije, esto es solo desquite, deseo, no sé cómo lo quieras llamar, pero no es nada más que eso- comenzó Jade molesta- ohhh pero lo había olvidado, para la santa y pura Vega, todo tiene ser con sentimiento, amor y lluvias de corazones… generas tanta pena.

- ¿Y quién si te hace sentir así Jade? ¿Ryder?- le pregunto molesta también.

-¡OHHHHH! Que ya te lo dije, es por compromiso, ya en serio ¿a quién querías que llevara? querías que te llevara a ti, ¿no es así? Ya que no pudiste llevarme al cine, por lo menos que te lleve a una cena de gala, súper importante con toda mi familia- Jade se burlaba nuevamente imitando un acento latino- Eso es tan ridículo.

-Deja de decir que es ridículo…- Tori comenzaba a achicarse.

-No, no voy a dejar de decir que es ridículo, porque lo es, y tú no me das ordenes, no eres nada… así que si, es ridículo.- sentencio Jade aun molesta.

Tori bajaba la mirada, estaba molesta y quería seguir discutiendo, pero no sabía con que, miro a Jade con enojo.

-No, sabes que…- siguió Jade- esto se acabo… sea lo que sea, pensé que era divertido o algo, eso de andar por ahí jugando a no sé qué, pero es obvio que no eres lo suficientemente lista como para comprender de qué va esto. Siempre tienes que meter las cursilerías y los sentimientos en todo… si vas a hacer eso, prefiero que todo se termine aquí, esta… "relación" o lo que fuera, no va a ningún lado, y para mí eso está bien, pero es obvio que para ti no.

-No, Jade, espera…- comenzó a decir Tori.

-Olvídalo- Corto la gótica, hizo a un lado a su compañera y salió por la puerta.

…

"De verdad que no comprendo" Ya era viernes y Tori se desplomaba en su asiento sintiéndose como si hubieran sido meses los que pasaron por ella.

Podía ver a Jade desde su lugar.

No había dormido nada anoche y las palabras de su compañera todavía rondaban en sus mentes… estaba molesta, si, pero lo que más la confundía era un sentimiento de culpa, era como si ella hubiera sido la del error.

"…y en realidad fue Jade la que mando todo al demonio. Yo no tuve la culpa… bueno, está bien, ella fue clara conmigo desde el primer momento, pero aun así miente, yo se que miente, se que siente algo, puedo sentirlo… quizás yo… la presione un poco… y si, ella me había aclarado que no quería nada serio con nadie, por su reciente rompimiento con Beck… y bueno, de alguna manera eso es como pedir tiempo y espacio… ¿Verdad?" Mientras pensaba, Tori volvía a poner su mirada en Jade.

Le había mandado algunos mensajes anoche, pero ninguno fue contestado. También hoy, al saludarla, paso de ella y se mantuvo distante.

"…de alguna forma… siento que fui yo la que rompió el… "equilibrio" de la "relación" que llevamos… esto es raro… la extraño, no quiero que se acabe lo que tenemos. Sea lo que sea, era algo… y ahora me quede sin nada… no puedo quedarme sin nada de Jade… no quiero…"

El timbre la saco de sus pensamientos.

"quizás si me siento a la par de ella mientras comemos, pueda hablarle" pensaba positivamente Tori

Tiempo después…

"o quizás si estamos tooooodos juntos, hablaremos con todos" pensó al ver a todos sus amigos en la mesa, tomando asiento a la par de Cat.

Luego de platicar un momento entre todos, Tori aun no conseguía que Jade le hablara, y no se veía con ánimos de ser ignorada frente a todos sus amigos, así que simplemente se resigno a comer.

-Oye Jade, ¿y qué tal tu cita con Ryder?- pregunto Cat, consiguiendo que todos miraran curiosa a la aludida.

-Que no fue una cita- aclaro esta con molestia.

-Bueno, si ya, la cena esa… ¿qué tal estuvo?- volvió a insistir Cat.

-Horrible, como siempre, llena de esos malditos ricos y sus presuntuosos hijos, no veía la hora de que acabara- menciono Jade, volviendo su atención al plato.

-¿y con Ryder?- a Tori se le escapo la pregunta, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberla hecho.

-Él se comporto, como lo acordado, fingió tener clase y estilo y todos contentos… igual, no veía las horas de librarme de él- contesto Jade sin perder interés en su plato.

A Tori se le formo una sonrisa, agradecía el hecho de que Jade no la pasara bien… "Bueno no es eso, es más bien que me da gusto que no se la pasara taaaaan bien al lado de Ryder… o de alguna otra persona" se intento aclarar para ella misma.

Tiempo después de terminar el almuerzo, Tori se las ingenio para empujar a Jade a una de las aulas vacías de la escuela.

-Y bien ¿qué quieres ahora?- Pregunto la gótica cruzándose de brazos.

-Quería decirte… que bueno, estuve pensando en lo que dijiste ayer… y en parte, creo que tienes razón- Tori se esforzaba en ser directa- Es decir, eso, de que entiendo que no quieras… ya sabes, algo serio y con sentimientos y demás… Bueno, en realidad no lo entiendo del todo… pero, si acepto que tu no lo quieras… ¿creo?. Y lamento… haber roto… el "equilibrio" con el que llevábamos las cosas.

Jade miraba a Tori con paciencia, frunció un poco los labios de lado y luego asintió con la cabeza. Tori sonrió ante esto.

-Entonces… ¿estamos bien?- pregunto con ilusión la morena acercándose a Jade. Esta solo hizo un ademan con la mano en señal de "me da lo mismo".

Tori acerco un poco su cara a la de Jade, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, se alejo un poco mirándola tiernamente, deposito otro beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Volvió a alejarse y se comenzó a acercar a los labios de Jade.

-¿Por qué haces eso?- pregunto la gótica cortando de repente el acercamiento de Tori, esta la miro confusa.

-¿Porque hago qué?- pregunto frunciendo el seño.

-¿Por qué me provocas?- Jade la miraba seria- Tú no sabes manejar esto Vega, no sabes ni cómo acabar tus provocaciones, no sabes ni lo que quieres,

Estas afirmaciones sacaron un poco de lugar a Tori…

-¿A quién se lo dices, Jade?... ¿me lo estás diciendo a mi… o te lo estas preguntando a ti misma?- el enojo apareció de repente en la cabeza de Tori.

-Yo si se lo que quiero Vega, y lo que no quiero. Y créeme que no te quiero a ti con tus estúpidos sentimentalismos- Fue concisa y clara- Estamos bien, pero no volveremos a lo que teníamos, sea lo que sea… simplemente ya déjalo.

Jade se movió rápido dejando nuevamente sola a Tori. Tiempo después esta también salió del aula, luciendo un rostro cansado y triste.

-No te ves muy bien- le dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Beck se le acercaba.

-Bueno, no… ha sido una semana complicada- intentaba justificar la latina.

-¿Jade?- pregunto el moreno con una sonrisa de lado.

-¿Qué? No, no, no tiene que ver con ella…

-La vi salir de la misma aula que tu, hace un momento- la corto su amigo.

Tori suspiro pesadamente, no se le ocurría ninguna excusa en ese momento.

-Es complicado… pero… no puede decirte nada, ok… lo lamento- dijo con resignación.

-Está bien- le contesto su amigo, encaminándose a su clase. De repente se dio vuela- ¿sabes algo, Tori?... Jade es muy celosa- el canadiense le sonrió a su amiga, mientras le guiñaba un ojo, luego se marcho.

Tori se quedo en el pasillo, pensando en las últimas palabras de Beck… cuando una brillante idea se pasó por su cabeza.

…

La campana anuncio el final de la jornada.

-¡Heyyy chicos!- Los llamo alegremente Tori en el estacionamiento. Todos giraron a verlas- ya tenemos planes para este fin de semana.

-¿A si? ¿Cuáles? Porque con Rex quedamos en ver una película…- comenzó Robbie.

-si, si,si,si… deja a la señorita hablar de verdaderos planes- lo interrumpió Rex.

-Bueno, este sábado por la noche, habrá una gran fiesta por el cumpleaños de uno de los chicos de ultimo año.- dijo entusiasmada la latina.

-Oh sí, es verdad, oí a los más grandes comentar emocionados de esa fiesta- comento Cat con una enorme sonrisa-… espera… es de Rick… tu Rick- finalizo Cat señalando a Tori con una sonrisa.

-Exactamente- contesto Tori, pudo notar como Jade, ponía un poco mas de atención- y este estaba muy interesado en que yo asista… ¿y adivinen a quienes también invitaron?

-oh por Dios, que sea a nosotros, que sea a nosotros- Cat exclamaba un poco exaltada mientras se ventilaba con la mano.

-Si, Cat, a todos nosotros- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Eso es genial, escuche que llevara una banda y que la casa es enorme- se emociono André.

Beck le sonrió complicemente a Tori.

-¿y bien?- pregunto luego mirando hacia Jade.

-Claro que todos iremos, suena interesante- Beck había contestado por esta, tomándola de las hombros.

-Si como sea- contesto finalmente, a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada indescifrable a Tori, esta solo sonreía

-eso es genial- se alegro Tori. Y comenzó a caminar con Cat, hablando de lo que se pondrían.

…

-Bien, se dijo a ella misma dándose los últimos toques para la noche.

Hacía calor, así que eso ayudaba en su cometido de verse sexy esa noche. Solo basto con una camisa musculosa en color salmón y un short en jeans oscuro para quedar satisfecha con su look, eligió unas zapatitos a juego y acomodo su pelo suelto, asentando sus naturales bucles, un poco de maquillaje y ya estaba lista.

"Solo resta esperar a André" pensaba para sí misma…

Todo había salido muy fácil. Mientras pensaba en una forma de conseguir la atención de Jade, Rick se había cruzado con ella en los pasillos, se mostro muy interesado en que asistiera a su fiesta de cumpleaños. "mi mayor regalo seria que una chica tan linda como tu asista" esas fueron sus palabras, y, aunque Tori en un principio se negó, vio como ir allí, y llevar a sus amigos, principalmente a Jade, podría ayudar con lo que tenía en mente. No le costó nada convencer a Rick de asistir con algunos amigos mas y… allí estaba, esperando la gran noche.

"Bueno… aunque no creo que a Rick le ponga muy contento ver a Jade…" alguien llamando a la puerta, corto sus pensamientos.

-¿Lista amiga?- fue el saludo de André.

-Por supuesto.

…

André y Tori llegaron cuando ya había mucha gente. La casa de Rick era enorme, efectivamente, y gran parte de la fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el patio trasero, donde había una enorme piscina en medio y se podía admirar a un dj del otro lado, en lo que parecía ser una barra. Había gente en todos lados y la música ponía al lugar muy en onda.

-Vaya, esto es increíble- menciono André- mira allí están los chicos.

Ambos se acercaron a donde se encontraban los demás. Cat vestía un vestido en tonos fucsias y negro, le quedaba muy bien y estaba charlando con un chico muy guapo. Robbie no había traído a Rex y llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta a cuadros en azul, charlaba con Beck, quien también había venido muy relajado. Pudo distinguir a Jade sentada a la par de ellos en unos sillones, jugaba con su peraphone, llevaba una calza negra larga y botas del mismo color, una remera mangas cortas, con el cuello ancho que dejaba ver sus hombros, de un color negro también.

-¿Qué paso chicos?- Los saludo enérgicamente André.

Tori pudo apreciar como Jade levantaba la vista para primero ver a su amigo y luego a ella. Su compañera abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salía, sentía como la ojeaba de pie a cabeza.

-Vaya Tori, te ves muy linda- La alago Robbie.

-ohhh, gracias- contesto simpáticamente.

-Vamos por unos tragos, estoy sediento- la invito André.

Ambos amigos se encaminaron a la se alejaban, Tori giro su cabeza para comprobar que Jade también la había ojeado de espalda y, al ser descubierta por la mirada de la latina, desvió su vista de nuevo a su peraphone, algo sonrojada.

La fiesta definitivamente daría de que hablar. La música era genial, había mucha gente, inclusive algunos se habían animado a tirarse en la pileta.

Durante la noche varios chicos se le habían acercado a Tori, para platicar, bailar, invitarle algunas bebidas. Y la latina le había sonreído a todos. Ah cierta gótica ninguno de estos detalles se le había pasado por alto.

-Me recuerdas taaaanto a un halcón vigilando su presa- era Beck quien se acercaba con dos bebidas, y se la pasaba a Jade.

-¡quieres callarte!- le contesto con molestia, Jade veía perfectamente a Tori desde donde estaba, y por más que todo el asunto le molestaba no podía apartar la vista.

"Demonios, esos shorest le quedan tan bien"

-¿Por qué no… la sacas a bailar?- sugirió Beck.

-Tú no entiendes nada ¿no es cierto?- pregunto con fastidio Jade.

-Como quieras… yo… estaré por allá- Beck señalo hacia un costado y se alejo de Jade temiendo que pudiera hacerle algún tipo de daño.

"Esto es estúpido, debería irme a mi casa" comenzaba a pensar Jade, aunque la música la aturdía un poco, miro de nuevo a Tori. Está ahora bailaba muy pegada a Rick.

"Vega puede hacer lo que quiera, igual que yo, así que nada de esto me tiene que importar" Jade podía apreciar como las manos de Rick tomaban la espalda de Tori y como poco a poco descendían mientras bailaban, ella solo reía.

La música seguía golpeando fuerte sus oídos y sus ojos solo se concentraban en la latina bailando en frente sus narices. Jade pudo notar como en un determinado momento Tori miro hacia donde se encontraba… no se equivocaba, la miraba a ella, y la morena sonrió...

"me está provocando" Fue el ultimo pensamiento que invadió a Jade antes que Tori desviara la mirada de nuevo a Rick y este se le acercara para decirle algo al oído. Las manos del muchacho ahora descansaban a ambos lados de la cintura de la cantante.

-Te ves muy linda hoy- fue lo que Rick le dijo al oído. Tori solo sonrió.

Rick se acerco y deposito un beso en su mejilla mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo. Busco de nuevo a Jade con la mirada, pero ya no estaba donde la había visto antes.

"Oh no, se ha ido, debo buscarla antes de…" Pero alguien la agarro del brazo y la jalaba lejos de Rick. Tori se giro y pudo ver que Jade era la que la estaba llevando.

"Bingo" Pensó feliz, mientras se despedía con la mano libre de un Rick confundido, que se había quedado sin pareja en la pista de baile.

Jade se metió dentro de la casa, subió unas escaleras y abrió una de las puertas, el baño.

Se encontraban allí dos chicas retocándose el maquillaje.

-¡Largo!- ordeno fuerte y claro la gótica.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre ellas, tomaron lo que pudieron de sus pertenencias y se largaron de allí. Jade cerró al puerta y ambas quedaron solas.

El baño era realmente amplio. Había un enorme espejo en la pared de costado a la puerta, el sanitario se encontraba del otro lado pero al fondo… y mas al fondo podía ver una ducha muy grande con unas cortinas en blanco y un naranja claro, que hacia juego con la temática de las paredes, también en unos tonos naranjas claros y con una guarda en color crema.

"un cálido y bonito baño… espero que no sea el escenario de mi muerte" si bien, había obtenido lo que quería, la cara enojada de Jade, le demostraba que en realidad… no sabía muy bien lo que había pedido.

-¿pero qué demonios se supone que haces?- Le pregunto con fastidio la gótica.

-¿Qué hice de qué?- Tori preguntaba con falsa inocencia.

-No te hagas… ya sabes, eso de estar… por ahí… sonriéndole a todo el mundo… y esas cosas- Jade sonaba molesta pero tenía un pequeño dejo de confusión, como si no supiera muy bien que reclamar.

-¿… y esas cosas?- repitió confundida Tori, acercándose un poco hacia donde estaba Jade- no entiendo… ¿Por qué me trajiste al baño Jade?

-Porque…- se apuro a contestar, pero se trabo al no saber qué decir. Tori la miraba divertida- estas disfrutando esto, ¿ no es así?

-Un poquito- confeso sonriendo la latina.

-Da igual, ¿sabes qué? Estás loca, yo me largo- Se giro para abrir la puerta pero Tori la hizo girarse agarrándola del brazo.

-Ohhh vamos- la animó esta.

-¿ohhh vamos qué?- pregunto Jade de mala gana.

Tori se alejo un poco de su compañera y la admiro de pie a cabeza.

-Te ves muy linda- le dijo con media sonrisa.

-si ¿y?- la gótica nunca se lo pondría fácil.

-mmmm, ¿no crees… que yo también lo estoy?- pregunto Tori haciendo pucheritos.

-ahhh de eso se trataba, devolver el alago, ya- contesto Jade, mas no hizo más que levantar una ceja.

- ¿No vas a decirme que estoy linda?- insistió Tori acercándose un poco a Jade, esta trago saliva.

-No estás tan…

-No, no. Solo contesta sí o no- la corto.

-Si- Contestaba Jade mientras apartaba la vista al espejo que tenia al costado y podía notar como sus mejillas tomaban algo de color.

-¿si qué?- Tori se había acercado notablemente.

-Te ves linda- contesto sin rodeos, haciendo que la latina sonriera mostrando todos sus dientes.

-Ahora, si ya estas conforme, será mejor que me vaya porque…

Tori le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, evitando que siga hablando.

-Se que lo deseas- le dijo muy cerca de su cara. Jade parecía dudar- y eso está bien… Jade- Tori arrastraba su nombre.

-Vega tu nunca podrás…- y nuevamente callada por otro beso fugaz.

Tori podía ver, como al alejarse del rostro de Jade, está cada vez dudaba más. Se acerco nuevamente para depositar otro beso. Jade comenzaba a ceder. Se acerco nuevamente mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos y con el otro espiaba el comportamiento de su compañera… Jade ya había cerrado los suyos intentando sentirla mas. Intento alejarse de los labios de Jade pero la cabeza de esta acompaño a su movimiento evitando que se separaran rápidamente.

Ambas se miraron, Jade parecía confundida y fruncía el ceño. Tori se acerco nuevamente a sus labios, pero no los beso, podía inhalar el aliento de Jade, tibio, lleno de deseo.

-Solo hazlo- le susurro Tori y Jade no necesito más.

Cortó la poca distancia de sus labios y comenzaron a besarse.

Tori agarro con ambas manos la cara de Jade ejerciendo más presión sobre sus labios, a su vez, su compañera la rodeó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo.

Cuando la sola presión de sus labios ya no basto, Jade comenzó a deslizar su lengua por los labios de Tori, esta no tardo mucho en abrirlos un poco para darle paso.

"Se siente tan bien… yo… no puedo… solo quiero… que siga" Los pensamientos de Tori eran rápidos y confusos, mientras sentía como la lengua de Jade batallaban con la suya, en una especia de lucha por averiguar quién necesitaba más a quien.

Tori comenzó a empujar con su cuerpo a Jade, hasta que la espalda de esta choco con la puerta, fue entonces que Jade tomo de los brazos a Tori, corto el beso y la giro con algo de brusquedad para que sea ella la que quedara acorralada contra la puerta y el cuerpo de Jade.

La gótica miro intensamente los ojos de Tori, para luego bajar su vista a sus labios, que se encontraban algo hinchados y colorados por la presión hace unos momentos… volvió a arremeter contra ellos.

Tori pasó uno de sus brazos por el cuello de Jade y con el otro le despeinaba un poco el cabello. Pudo sentir como en la lucha que se daba en sus bocas, Jade le había mordido ligeramente el labio inferior y la latina no pudo evitar que un suspiro de excitación se le escapara.

Jade llevo una de sus manos hasta la cintura de la latina y comenzó a colarse por debajo de la camisa de esta. El contacto de la mano de Jade con su piel, le enviaba ligeros escalofríos, y sentía como su piel se erizaba.

Tori flexiono un poco su rodilla, haciendo que esta se posicionara justo en medio de las dos piernas de Jade. Elevo un poco más su muslo y sintió como su compañera largaba un ronco suspiro, generado por la presión que comenzaba a ejercerse entre medio de sus piernas.

Dejo de besar a Tori solo para verla, esta tenía los ojos semiabiertos y respiraba con dificultad, pero aun tenia la mirada perdida en los ojos de Jade.

"¿Cómo es posible que desee tanto esto? Siento que mi cabeza va a explotar. Siento que su tacto me quema, la deseo tanto… porque a fin de cuenta es solo eso… deseo… y ella dijo que estaba bien… es solo… deseo" Jade pensaba mientras notaba como Tori aun se pegaba a su cuello. La latina se acerco y lamio el labio superior de la gótica, sus ojos se entrecerraban esperando a que Jade siguiera.

No se hizo esperar y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Tori. Otra nueva batalla sin cuartel.

Jade podía sentir nuevamente la presión del muslo de Tori en su centro y como hacia unos leves movimientos de cadera para sentirla aun más. Esto hacia que la gótica perdiera totalmente su concentración y diera bocanadas de aire mientras intentaba seguir besando a Tori, quien parecía estar en una situación similar.

La mano de Jade se posiciono en el abdomen de Tori, que por la presión que ejercía ambos cuerpos, hacia que la palma de la misma se hundiera en su estomago. Comenzó a bajar hasta que se encontró con el mini short que la latina llevaba. Sin mucho problema logre desabrochar el botón del mismo.

-No… Jade… espera…- Decía entre jadeos Tori. La gótica había comenzado a besar su cuello haciendo que mas suspiros se le escaparan- Jade… no…

Jade respiraba fuertemente mientras mordía un poco el cuello de Tori, su propia excitación la estaba segando. Su mano se colaba cada vez más abajo.

-Jade… no…- La voz suplicante de Tori le hizo detenerse.

Aun jadeando bastante y la vista algo nublada, se separo del cuello de Tori y la contemplo un poco. La latina tenía ambos ojos cerrados con fuerza y su respiración se entrecortaba.

-No puedo… aquí es… no estoy…-Tori intentaba aclararse tragando sonoramente, abrió los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada a Jade- Tu… eres importante y todo Jade… pero… aquí… ahora… yo no…- desvió un poco la mirada.

-¿Vas a salirme con… todo eso de nuevo Vega?- Pregunto Jade, aun con la respiración alterada- ¿de nuevo… con los sentimientos… y el roman…romanticismo?... Yo lo sabía…

-No, Jade…- La latina había vuelto su mirada- No, es eso… es que… no se…

-Si quieres que pare dímelo ahora y se acabo…- la corto Jade, apoyando su frente en la de Tori- dime que no quieres esto.

Tori no contesto. No quería volver a caer en lo de los sentimientos… ponerse romántica… y que Jade saliera velozmente dejándola sola de nuevo… todavía su respiración era agitada, solo atino a desviar la mirada a los labios de Jade… inclino su cabeza y volvió a besarla.

Era la señal que la gótica esperaba.

Se volvieron a besar con necesidad y habiendo recuperado la excitación de hace unos momentos, el movimiento en sus caderas comenzó a generarse de nuevo.

Tori podía sentir la mano de Jade haciendo presión abajo, esto le enviaba pequeñas descargas que no sabía cómo dominar, su mente se nublaba. Solo cuando sintió que Jade entraba en su ser, dejo escapar un pequeño gritillo y se aferro a su cuello.

Le dolía, pero al mismo tiempo la presión generada por todo el cuerpo de Jade sobre su zona, también la hacía sentir oleadas de placer.

El movimiento de ambas seguía siendo leve, pero generaba la fricción necesaria para que la excitación aun se elevara.

Finalmente Jade sintió como el cuerpo de Tori temblaba y se contraía un poco, para después relajarse. Paulatinamente dejo de moverse.

Separo un poco su cuerpo del de Tori, mientras retiraba su mano. Podía sentir como todavía se aferraban fuertemente a su cuello. Con una de sus manos acaricio uno de los brazos de Tori, haciendo que esta se separara un poco.

La morena tenía los ojos entrecerrados y apenas de podían ver sus pupilas. Parecía notablemente confundida y se encontraba muy colorada.

Jade inclino su cabeza y le lamio el labio superior, se alejo solo para volverse a adentrar en la boca de Tori. Ahora sus lenguas jugaban, pero más lentamente.

Alguien golpeo la puerta, trayendo a ambas chicas de vuelta… o por lo menos a Jade. Quien se separo de Tori, retirando los brazos que la envolvían con sus propias manos.

-Debemos irnos- le dijo a Tori, para luego separarse por completo y arreglarse un poco en eL espejo.

Apenas Jade se separo, Tori pudo sentir un enorme vacío dentro de ella. Se sentía confundida y algo mareada, en lo único que pudo pensar es que quería que Jade la abrazara de nuevo.

-Deberías arreglarte un poco- le menciono Jade, observando que Tori no se movía.

Finalmente esta se acerco un poco al espejo.

-Voy a salir, termina de arreglarte- Anuncio Jade, quien abrió la puerta, le dio un último vistazo a Tori, quien aun estaba muy colorada, y se fue.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y salió al patio.

-oye ¿a dónde habías estado?- Le pregunto Beck mientras se acercaba- te estuve buscando y no te vi por ninguna parte, pensé que te habías ido por tu cuenta y estaba a punto de…

-¡Beck!- lo corto Jade, con algo de molestia y malestar- quiero irme a mi casa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? todavía falta un poco para…

-Por favor… quiero irme ahora- Jade miro a Beck con suplica en los ojos.

-Está bien… deja que busque a los chicos y…

-No, llévame ahora… por favor, me siento terrible… solo quiero irme a mi casa… por favor- Jade seguía suplicando y parecía fatigada.

-Claro- contesto el moreno… y se marcharon.

Tiempo después André se encontraba charlando con Robbie y dos hermosas chicas cuando Tori se les acerco.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo van?- les pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Hey Tori, pensé que ya te habías ido, ¿Dónde estabas muchacha?- pregunto André con cariño

-ohhh… ya sabes… por… allí- dijo Tori sin saber muy bien que contestar- ¿no has visto… a Jade?

-Se fue con Beck hace unos momentos- le contesto Robbie- no tenia buena pinta, supongo que ya se marcho a su casa.

-¿Estás seguro?- se extraño la morena.

-Sí, ella había venido con Beck, y sabia que él también la llevaría de vuelta, así que…- siguió comentando el chico.

Tori se entristeció al saber la noticia, quería pasar más tiempo con Jade, quería hablarle y escucharle… quería estar cerca de ella ahora… más que nunca.

-Te sientes bien- la interrogo André algo preocupado.

-¿Qué? Si, si… solo estoy algo… ya sabes, cansada- Tori fingió una sonrisa.

-¿quieres que te lleve a casa?- pregunto su amigo amablemente.

-¿Qué?... oh no, no…- Tori le dio un vistazo a las chicas con las que se encontraban sus amigos y comprendió que ellos todavía la estaban pasando bien- la fiesta todavía sigue, así que… sigamos nosotros también- sonrió.

…

Durante todo lo que quedaba del fin de semana, Jade trato de convencerse que lo ocurrido en la fiesta, solo era deseo y algo del momento. No quería pensar en sus sentimientos por Tori, si es que los había.

"Una relación así no tiene sentido, no iría a ningún lado… ¿qué me puede dar Vega a mi? Solo me traería un montón de problemas y conflictos… ni ella sabe lo que quiere… y ni siquiera se porque estoy pensando en esto… no es como si la quisiera y me importara en realidad…" Jade sencillamente se encontraba muy molesta consigo misma… "¿qué puedo ofrecerle yo a Vega?" esto último pensamiento entristeció un poco a la gótica " Ni siquiera puedo mantenerme firme en nada… esto es patético, yo detesto a Vega… siempre la he detestado, es mi amiga sí, pero es… esto está mal… ninguna de las dos saldríamos beneficiadas en esto… basta, ya no quiero pensar" se tocaba la sien, ya había socavado mucho en el asunto y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle aun mas.

"Ella dijo que estaba bien… solo espero que aun lo sostenga y no se vuelva una molestia mas"

…

Tori por su parte no podía, ni quería dejar de pensar en Jade.

Si antes le ponía mucha atención a su amiga, ahora simplemente había perdido todo tipo de interés que no sea en ella… creía que había enloquecido, pero una locura que la hacía muy feliz.

Durante toda la semana no podía evitar saludar a Jade animadamente. Sonreía casi todo el tiempo por ella. Parecía inclusive tener más energías que nunca, sentía tanta motivación a ser la mejor, quería ser tan talentosa como le fuera posible. Constantemente se veía invadida de un sentimiento tan grande que le era difícil de controlar.

Muchas veces, al ver a Jade, simplemente iba hacia ella y la tomaba de la mano… lo que ocasionaba que esta la mordiera, golpeara, empujara o lanzara algún tipo de daño verbal, que hacia volver a Tori a la realidad, pero siempre con una sonrisa.

Seguía sin comprender mucho a su amienemiga, pero por alguna razón, esto ya no la molestaba tanto como antes. Sentía que las cosas hacia estaban bien y que de alguna forma avanzaban hacia alguna parte.

-Se te ve muy animada frienda- la saludo André. Ambos debían trabajar en sus canciones para el festival que se avecinaba.

-sí, lo estoy- le contesto Tori con una sonrisa.

-es genial… ¿se puede saber el motivo- pregunto su amigo.

Tori le sonrió y se tapo la cara con ambas manos para evitar reírse.

-Creo…- comenzó a decir- creo que estoy enamorada.

André se rio un poco junto con Tori.

-Se que suena algo tonto y cursi… pero no puedo evitarlo… estoy tan… tontamente enamorada.

-¿y es… de cierta… chica que disfruta… patearte?- pregunto André aun riendo.

-Si… bueno se que Jade es algo… especial… pero algo me dice que… puedo llegar a ser correspondida… y con eso, me sobra para andar sonriendo desde que me levanto… se siente… tan raro- seguía riendo Tori mientras miraba algunas partituras.

-Oye, y ¿ella lo sabe?- pregunto al cabo de un rato su amigo.

-¿qué? Oh, bueno no… No hablamos sobre eso… es un tema… algo… delicado creo- recordó Tori.

-¿Piensas… confesárselo?- siguió cuestionando.

-Pues… sé que me rechazara… por así decirlo… pero sí, quiero ser sincera conmigo misma y con ella también… solo que todavía no sé cómo- se lamentaba un poco, pero aun sonreía- esto es tan tonto, no entiendo cómo puedo estar tan contenta, aun sabiendo que me van a rechazar.

-oye… eso aun no lo sabes… ¿tú eres cantante no?- pregunto nuevamente su amigo.

-pues…si…- contesto Tori con algo de confusión, su amigo solo le levanto las cejas- ohhh ¿ quieres… quieres que le haga una canción… y que se la cante?- pregunto aun extrañada.

-pues… si, te he escuchado, yo y toda la escuela, sabes que eres buena… ¿quien se podría resistir a una canción de Victoria Vega, dedicada solo para ti?- le dijo sonriente André.

-Eso… podría funcionar- se emociono Tori- gracias André, empezare a trabajar en ella.

-sí, bueno… primero terminemos con lo del festival ¿no?- la interrumpió su amigo, que se preocupaba por el trabajo que se le venía encima.

-SI, si… claro.

…

"No es que no me guste tooooda la atención que estoy recibiendo de Vega… es solo que no le veo el sentido" pensaba Jade mientras sacaba sus libros del casillero. "es verdad que es muy…mona y… cariñosa… y nuevamente me hace sentir especial… pero tanta… cursilería y apego me van a hacer vomitar en algún momento… y ya he comenzado a notar que vuelve a mencionar eso de los sentimientos y demás… ¿qué le pasa?

-Hola Jade- "y hablando de Roma"

Tori se le acercaba con una sonrisa.

-¿Que quieres Vega? -Pregunto esta, mientras cerraba su casillero y miraba a Tori.

-No mucho, deseaba hablar contigo, si puedes, claro- dijo, algo animada. Había aprendido la lección, no presionar a Jade.

-mmm claro, en el estacionamiento después de clases, ¿te parece?- pregunto sin mucho ánimo.

-Si, perfecto- le dijo la cantante, para darle un fugaz beso en la mejilla a su compañera y encaminarse a clase.

Jade suspiro resignada… "Aunque… podría acostumbrarme a esto" pensaba mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

-Broo, tu fiesta fue genial- Jade podía escuchar algunos chicos por el pasillo- y esa chica con la que estabas… Tori…- Ahora la conversación se le hizo interesante.

-sí, ¿que con ella?- pregunta otra voz, esta si le era familiar, era Rick.

-Amigo, es hermosa ¿ de verdad que salías con ella?- nuevamente otro de los muchachos.

-sí, bueno, ella me dejo…- nuevamente Rick

-Pero amigo, yo los vi en tu fiesta, esa chica todavía siente algo

-¿tú crees? yo aun la amo- Rick sonaba convencido- de hecho, creo que le volveré a insistir… tu sabes… para que salgamos nuevamente… ella era… no lo sé… tan maravillosa.

Se podía escuchar a los chicos hablando entre ellos, pero Jade no llegaba a entenderlos de todo. Sentía sus pisadas, acercándose por el pasillo, luego Rick apareció doblando en la esquina del mismo y sus miradas se cruzaron.

Rick miro a Jade primero con sorpresa, y luego su mirada se torno algo fría, seguramente pensando que lo había escuchado minutos antes. El chico ahora parecía desafiante. Por alguna razón Jade se sintió en desventaja, e hizo algo que no solía hacer nunca… agacho la cabeza y no dijo nada.

Pudo sentir como tiempo después, los chicos se alejaban.

"inclusive… si lo ven de esa forma… hasta alguien como él, solo con esa seguridad de poder decir que la ama, es capaz de ofrecerle más cosas a Vega de las que yo podría…" Jade sacudió un poco su cabeza y se metió a clases.

…

Al terminar la jornada, Jade ya se dirigía a la salida por los pasillos.

-Hey ya vamos a poder hablar- Tori se le acerco por la espalda. Intento tomar su mano, pero Jade la aparto con brusquedad, consiguiendo una mirada confusa de su acompañante.

-Hey Tori- la saludo de repente Rick, que venía caminando de frente, ambas chicas se detuvieron.

-¡Rick! ¿Cómo has estado? que buena fiesta- dijo animadamente Tori.

-Bueno, si, gracias- dijo este pasándose una mano por la cabeza- oye, mira, quería saber si… tú sabes… ¿podemos hablar un momento?

-oh… es que bueno- miró a Jade- tengo algo que hacer ahora…

-Deberías ir con él- dijo de repente Jade, muy seria.

-¿Qué?- pregunto incrédula Tori.

-Qué deberías ir con él… ya sabes… yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- insistió la gótica, haciéndose a un lado y caminando hacia la salida, podía escuchar como Tori la llamaba, pero no aminoro el paso.

Ya se encontraba a la par de su auto cuando fue detenida.

-Jade- la llamaba Tori mientras le sostenía la mano, nuevamente se zafo del agarre.

-¿Qué quieres? Por Dios, eres tan densa- dijo con fastidio, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que era capaz de largarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

"¿qué me pasa?" se cuestionaba con pesadez, mientras intentaba verse dura frente a Tori.

-No me dejes así, dijiste que si hablarías conmigo ahora y te vas… no te entiendo- le recriminaba Tori.

-Jamás vas a entenderme Vega, así que no te gastes… deja de buscarme tanto, te dije que te quedaras con Rick… ahora… dime… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Debo regresar a mi casa, tengo cosas importantes que hacer más que estar escuchando como te trabas todo el tiempo con tu estúpido acento- Mencionaba con molestia.

Tori suspiro con resignación y dada las condiciones, quería darse la vuelta e irse… pero recordó que, por sobre todo quería ser sincera…

-Yo quiero… que te quedes conmigo Jade… ya no quiero que me dejes sola hablando o esperándote, o que desaparezcas de la nada… y que no te pueda encontrar, eso es horrible… ¿por qué te fuiste de la fiesta sin siquiera buscarme?- recordó de repente Tori.- ¿Sabes qué? No importa ahora… solo… quédate siempre conmigo, toma la forma que quieras… vuélveme loca, pero por favor, no me dejes en este abismo donde no puedo hallarte… no… no sigas negándome…

Las dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento…

-Mira Vega… yo… no puedo seguir haciendo esto… esto… nosotras, no existe… estas intentando enseriarte con algo que es… bueno… es ridículo, no tiene sentido…- comenzó a explicarse Jade.

-Si lo tiene, Jade- la corto entre molesta y segura, Tori- deja de llamar a mis sentimientos ridículos, tú sientes lo mismo y sé que…

-ahí está de nuevo… los sentimientos… te dije bien claro que…- Jade comenzaba a molestarse de nuevo.

-Sé muy bien lo que me dijiste, pero vamos… no puede decir que lo que tenemos no es especial- contesto Tori, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de la gótica…- Lo de la fiesta de Rick… Jade, eso fue especial.

Jade largo una pequeña risilla que intento tapar con su mano.

-¿Oh por Dios Vega… que tiene de especial hacerlo en el baño de una casa donde se está montando una fiesta?- cuestiono incrédula Jade, con un tono irritantemente burlón.

-Para mí lo fue…- Tori agachaba la cabeza un poco apenada… "quizás… quizás si estoy sola en esto" pensaba con pesadez.

-Ese es tu problema, Vega, todo tiene que ser especial para ti- cuestiono con sorna.

-Para mi tu eres especial- contesto con convicción la latina, Jade no podía creer que esto se le saliera tanto de las manos- yo… yo… te escribí una canción…

Jade fruncía el seño mientras veía como Tori sacaba un papel que tenia doblado en su bolsillo.

-Todavía no está terminada, pero André me ayudara con los coros y…

-¡No, basta!- corto muy molesta Jade- esto es… demasiado. Te dije que no quería nada… nada… ¿y ahora me escribes canciones? ¿Es que acaso existe algo más cursi que esto? Te dije que había cortado con Beck y que necesitaba espacio… que sigue ¿me vas a pedir que sea tu novia? ¿Por unos simples desquites?

-Se lo que dijiste de Beck… pero te comportas tan diferente a lo dices- Tori intentaba defenderse un poco molesta por el Cinismo de Jade- estas siendo tan Cínica, se sincera Jade, deja de negar lo que sientes… yo se que…

-¡Tú no me conoces Vega! no te atrevas a decir que sabes lo que siento, porque no lo sabes- ambas comenzaban a levantar la voz.

-¿¡Vas a decirme que todo lo que hicimos en esta última semana fue porque si y ya!? ... ¿y que me olvide de todo porque todo es idea mía?- cuestionaba Tori incrédula- ¡¿Qué las veses que me besaste no significo nada para ti?!

-¡No, claro que significo algo! Significaba que estaba caliente y obviamente muy perturbada y me desquite con la primera persona que tuve en frente… lamentablemente fue con la más tierna, cursi e infantil chica que pude, y eso que conozco a Cat.

-¡mientes!- gritaba Tori al borde de las lágrimas

-No, no lo hago… ¿y sabes por qué estas llorando Vega? Así es, por todos tus estúpidos sentimientos… mira como te han dejado. Pobre Vega, puso esperanzas en la peor persona que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Yo te advertí que todo esto era solo deseo y nada más. Pero no, tu quisiste insistir. Espero que con esto ya te haya quedado claro que antes de invertir todo tu corazón- Jade se tocaba el pecho con burla mientras hablaba- en alguien como yo, por lo menos primero, madura.

-No, Jade… yo te vi, sé que no crees nada de lo que dices- Tori lloraba pero todavía seguía firme- Yo creo… yo estoy… tu…

-Por Dios, basta- Jade seguía igual de molesta- sin tan solo pudieras ver lo patética que te ves ahora. Ya te lo dije, como un millón de veces, solo fue deseo, nada más, piénsalo bien Vega… ¿Quién en su sano juicio le daría una oportunidad a una relación así? Yo no lo haría, y no lo hare, porque no existe un "tú y yo". Entiende de una vez que lo que "experimente contigo" lo pude haber experimentado con el primer idiota que se me hubiera cruzado… pero no, fue mi error que ese idiota, seas tú… inclusive un juguete podría haber sido más…

¡PLAFF!

Una sonora bofetada se hizo sonar en el estacionamiento, haciendo que algunos de los chicos de allí se voltearan para descubrir de donde había venido.

Jade tenía la cara sutilmente dada vuelta y abría mucho los ojos. Tori todavía sostenía su mano en alto.

Lentamente volvió la mirada hacia Tori y pudo ver como esta se llevaba ambas manos a su pecho y las lagrimas le caían sin pudor. A continuación cerro fuertemente los ojos y se apresuro a marcharse.

Jade se llevo una mano a su mejilla que le comenzaba a arder y miro hacia abajo, pudo ver el papel en el que Tori había comenzado a trabajar su canción. Se agacho para levantarlo y sin siquiera leer su contenido, lo estrujo tirándolo en un cesto que había a la par de su auto. Se subió este y arranco el motor.

"Es lo mejor" pensó para sí misma mientras sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho.

…

Los días pasaron y toda la escuela podía apreciar a una Tori mucho más seria y reservada… junto con una Jade mas apagada.

Se evitaban. Era como si no existiera para una la otra.

"Como dije… es lo mejor… para todos" pensaba Jade mientras sacaba sus libros.

-Oye Jade, ¿podemos hablar?- era André y parecía serio.

-Ya lo estamos haciendo- contesto sin ánimo.

-Es sobre Tori.

-¿que con ella?- siguió Jade sin mirar a André.

-¿No sabes porque esta así?- insistió su amigo

-tú eres su amigo, si tú no sabes, yo menos aun- siguió contestando con simpleza.

Jade levanto la mirada y pudo ver como justo Rick hablaba con Tori, y luego ambos se iban a la salida.

-Oye mira, quizás Rick con algunas horas felices, pueda hacer que Vega sea la misma de siempre- dijo en un tono burlo, pero hasta ella misma le choco su comentario.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto con molestia André

-ohh, vamos… ¿qué le pasa a todos últimamente que andan de inocentes?- comento molesta.

-si te refieres a eso Jade, no sabes cuánto te equivocas con Tori- la reprendió André, Jade lo miro divertida.

-pfff entonces quizás a la señorita Vega la conozca mejor que tú- se burlaba Jade.

-No lo creo- contesto serio. Jade se sorprendió del tono del músico.

-Explícate- exigió

-Tori jamás lo ha hecho con nadie… ella… siempre habla de que quiere esperar a su verdadero amor- comento Harris, no sabiendo si hacia bien en decir estas cosas- cuando comenzó a salir con Rick… me dijo que aun con él no estaba segura y que no dejaría que nada pasara.

Jade podía sentir como un balde de agua helada se caía en su estomago.

-¿con la persona que ella ama?- preguntó Jade incrédula- pero si ella no…

Y entonces comenzó a recordar todo los indicios que Tori le había dado, invitarla al cine, provocarla , su nerviosismo en el baño, la necesidad de pegarse a Jade como si de alguna forma la necesitara… las atenciones, lo cursi, las notas, escribirle la canción… todo… "tú eres especial".

"¿Acaso iba a decirme que me amaba?... no tiene sentido… ¿y por qué no me menciono nada cuando estábamos en el baño?" comenzaba a maquinar con tristeza en todo lo ocurrido.

-Oh por Dios- se lamento Jade.

-¿Tu… que le hiciste a Tori?- Pregunto nuevamente André.

Jade solo negaba con la cabeza.

Nota del autor

**How To Be A Heartbreaker** es de "Marina y the Diamonds", y tambien debo agregar, **Everybody** **Hurts** de "Avril Lavigne". Esas dos fueron las canciones que me inspiraron en este cap. Por ende decidí unirlas en un solo título que se traduciría como "Todos los rompecorazones duelen"… Ambas canciones son geniales, me base en la de Marina, en todo lo relacionado con la manera de actuar de Jade, de no querer comprometerse con los sentimientos, y obviamente la melodía de la misma es muy sexy, por lo que también me inspiro en lo sucedido en la fiesta de Rick. Mientras que al canción de Avril, me tiro mas en comprender la desesperanza y el sufrimiento por los que debe pasar Tori, ya que en la relación, es la que primero admite los sentimientos por la otra y debo chocarse con la realidad de que Jade no está dispuesta a arriesgarse como ella.

Muy bien… **10KILOS DE PALABRAS**. Cada día me supero, creí que nunca me iba a exceder mas que el capitulo 10… pero aquí estoy cada vez para contradecirme de nuevo… y vamos hagan este calculo…

¿**10 kilos de palabras**… no me merecen **un comentario**?

A que si, vamos… **un review **para esta humilde escritora que se volvió a desvelar tipiando todo el capitulo XD

Sé que les dije que actualizaría el viernes, pero de verdad este capítulo se hizo el difícil… y bueno, todavía lo quiero agarrar y seguir modificándole algunos detalles… pero bueno, en algún momento tendré que terminar este fic, y no lo conseguiré si sigo criticándome tan duramente.

**Nueva actualización**, no tengo idea, pero será muy pronto. Dentro de poco subiré un one-shot navideño, y por ahora me concentrare en ese… pero no tardare en actualizar esta historia, así que estén atentos, no creo que deje pasar ni 4 dias, estoy emocionada con los capítulos por venir... espero que sean más cortos que este XD

Vi que varios contestaron muy felices a mis review de review, lo que me recuerda que olvide a "rusher y victorian of heart" y aprovecho ahora para decirle que agradezco su apoyo y aliento que me brinda desde el primer Cap.

Ahora, con respecto a esto, si bien **me encantaría contestar a sus review todos los capítulos**, me es imposible hacerlo. Pero me comprometo a que cada tanto, me tomare el tiempo de en que en un capitulo determinado, contestar a todos, como lo hice en el anterior.

Si les gusto la escena Hot del cap **Deja un review.**

Si quieren matarme por que deje esto así en épocas navideñas. **Deja un review.**

Si crees que escribo bonito y quieres saber cómo seguirán las cosas **Deja un review.**

**XD** Bueno ya. ** Les deseo a todos unas felices fiestas ;)**

Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.


	13. Jar Of Hearts

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Nota del autor:** Este capítulo contiene una canción a la que recomiendo escuchar cuando vean el signo **(#)** es la misma que da nombre al cap… la encontraran subtitulada en el link que dejare en la referencia.

**Jar Of Hearts**

I wish I had missed  
The first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back you don't get to get me back

And Who do you think you are?  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart

You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

"¿Por qué?"

Tori caminaba rumbo a su casa.

Después de escuchar todo lo que Jade tenia para decirle, simplemente no lo soporto... era demasiado… ni siquiera fue capaz de ver venir la bofetada hasta que siento que su mano ardía y la tenía en alto.

"Solo quería que se detuviera" pensaba, mientras sentía los ojos irritados.

Recordó la expresión de Jade, tan sorprendida, y como giro su cabeza de nuevo para verla. Su mirada producía en Tori ahora una nueva sensación… le dolía, le dolía tanto. Lo sentía en lo más profundo de su pecho, no lo soportaba. Quería quedarse allí y decirle lo equivocada que estaba, expresar su enojo… pero el sentimiento de dolor y tristeza era aun más fuerte. Sentía que era capaz de derrumbarse a llorar a gritos allí mismo… y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban… huyo.

"¿y sabes por qué estas llorando, Vega? Así es, por tus estúpidos sentimientos" Las palabras de Jade resonaban aun en su cabeza con fuerza "sin tan solo pudieras Ver lo patética que te ves"; "experimente contigo"; "fue mi error que ese idiota, fueras tu", "hasta un juguete…"

-Hasta un juguete…- repitió Tori con pesadez mientras sentía como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de vuelta. Miro hacia el cielo con las esperanzas de retenerlas un momento.

"Es un hermoso día" pensó luego de conseguir contener su llanto… "Es increíble que sea un hermoso día" seguía, mientras admiraba como el cielo permanecía despejado, con un sol brillante. En su caminar, pasaba ahora por un barrio residencial, donde se podía apreciar lo verde y cuidado del césped en frente las casas… solo faltaban las mariposas y los pájaros cantando para hacerlo parecer de en cuentos.

"Es como si el día se burlara de mi… diciendo algo así como -oye, ¿estás triste por que hicieron añicos tu corazón? Admira, por favor, como a nadie le importa y la vida continua-" Tori seguía caminando ahora agachando la cabeza "a nadie le importa… a Jade no le importa"

-Soy tan estúpida- se dijo para sí misma, y podía ver como pequeñas gotas caían sobre sus pies. Había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

"¿Por qué?" se volvía a castigar con la pregunta "Lo hice todo… me esforcé, de verdad me esforcé ¿Por qué aun así no conseguí nada?... yo me dedique a ella, a entenderla, a quererla como es… me puse en la delicada tarea de darle su espacio y al mismo tiempo ser atenta… le di todo… mi tiempo, mis pensamientos… mi… ella fue mi…" pero Tori detuvo sus pensamientos en seco cuando una punzada, muy fuerte, hizo que se llevara una mano al pecho… sentía tanta pesadez, solo quería llegar a su casa.

"Estaba tan segura que algo había cambiado… tan segura que esta vez sí se iban a dar las cosas… tan segura que para ambas había significado algo… que era especial… soy tan estúpida, nunca me di cuenta que esto… era un calle y no una avenida… todos mis sentimientos iba en una sola dirección… y nada en realidad venia hacia mi… no me di cuenta… Por Dios estaba tan ciega… ella me lo advirtió… ¿por qué no quise verlo?… y ahora… ahora…"

Tori ya había llegado a la puerta de su casa, suspiro ampliamente y se limpio los ojos. Temía que alguien de la familia la viera y comenzara un interrogatorio del que no sería capaz de soportar.

Afortunadamente no había nadie en la sala y se apresuro a encerrarse en su habitación.

En un primer momento al idea de tomar un baño le pareció lo mejor. Se dispuso a sentarse un rato en su cama y tirar su bolso… pero apenas descanso sus piernas, sintió nuevamente su cuerpo muy pesado. Se abrazo a la almohada de su cama y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta, comenzó a sollozar cada vez más sonoramente y se rindió bajo su sufrimiento.

Ya no podía pensar, solo sentir… y el sentimiento era horrible. Se recostó abrazada al almohada aun y paso un tiempo así, hasta que el cansancio se hizo presente y se entrego al sueño.

…

Los días comenzaron a pasar agotadoramente lentos, las primeras veces, cuando en los pasillos, Tori se topaba con Jade, el dolor volvía a su pecho como si de una especia de alarma fuera, advirtiendo que aun puede doler mas, y amenazando con imperiosas ganas de llorar.

En todo ese tiempo, la latina opto por hacer caso omiso a la presencia de la gótica… y por todos sus medio no mirarla, no escucharla, no sentirla…

"y aparentemente ella está en el mismo plan" pensaba Tori, notando como también Jade pasaba de ella. "¿ y qué esperabas Tori?... ¿Qué esperas aun? Se volvía a preguntar.

Los primeros días… inclusive desde la primera noche luego de lo sucedido en los estacionamiento…. Tori esperaba algo de Jade… lo que fuera.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que chequeaba su peraphone esperando un mensaje de ella. Inclusive en las peores noche se había dormido viendo su foto de contacto, deseando que aunque sea un mensaje llegara… aunque sea uno de una rabieta, o alguno diciendo lo estúpida que era, cualquier mensaje, pero nada… también pensó en escribirle, pero se contenía… la poca dignidad que sentía que le quedaba no se lo permitía.

Luego también espero que en persona, se dignara en hablar. Sabía que era mucho pedir una disculpa o algo por el estilo… pero por lo menos un saludo… algo de preocupación de su parte… por lo menos burlarse, como lo suele hacer… algo que indicara que todavía la tenía en cuenta, pero tampoco paso nada de eso.

Y, a medida que los días pasaban, la espera de Tori se volvía cada vez más amarga, pero su esperanza, por más que tratara por todos los medios de convencerse que nada iba a cambiar, seguía allí.

"No lo entiendo… ¿porque aun la espero?… ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo… dar la vuelta a la pagina y seguir?" pensaba mientras veía como André se acercaba a Jade.

"André" pensó… recordó como su amigo había notado lo decaída que andaba, y según él, todos sus amigos lo notaban.

Su amigo había comenzado con las preguntas recurrentes de "¿estás bien?" "¿Qué sucedió?" "vamos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo" "los chicos están preocupados, anda Tori ¿qué paso?"

Las primeras veces no había contestado nada… no sabía cómo, y luego todo volvía a su cabeza sintiéndose desvanecer nuevamente, mas nunca admitió nada, pero tampoco lo negaba… eventualmente se fue haciendo más fuerte frente a la persistencia de André, al punto que el chico había entendido que lo mejor era no seguir presionando.

"Aunque creo… que descargarme un poco me vendría bien… pero no puedo hacer eso" miro de reojo a sus compañeros, recordando todo lo que implicaba… y volvió a resignarse.

Suspiro pesadamente y metió un par de cosas más en el casillero. Fue entonces que alguien le toco el hombro. Un dejo de esperanza le recorrió todo el cuerpo y algo sorprendida se dio vuelta… ni siquiera pudo ocultar su desilusión cuando vio a Rick detrás suyo.

-Bueno, está bien… lamento no ser a quien esperabas- dijo el chico al notar la mirada triste de Tori.

-No, no… no es eso- se disculpo esta, ahora forzaba una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estas Rick?

-Pues… ahora mucho mejor- le sonrió coqueto el chico. Tori devolvió algo débil la sonrisa asintiendo un poco.

Había nota que Rick se había vuelto algo persistente y atento con ella… algo que la latina agradecía al mismo tiempo que preferiría que no lo hiciera. Por un lado se sentía bien… el saber que todavía valías para alguien que no sean tu habituales amigos… y por otro lado… era increíblemente molesto que todo lo que le estaba brindando Rick… no se lo esté brindando Jade.

-¿Podemos hablar?- pregunto el chico con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Es que acaso no lo estamos haciendo ya?- contesto Tori con una sonrisa… para ser luego golpeada con un deja vu .

-Bueno, si…- rio un poco el rubio- me refería si podemos hablar… en privado.

Tori dudo por unos segundos, temía en lo que podía desencadenar todo eso…

-Si… es decir, si, seguro- termino concediendo.

Rick sonrió y comenzó a caminar a la par de ella, rumbo a la puerta de salida.

Llegaron hasta los merenderos. Tori se sentó arriba de la mesa y descanso sus pies en los asientos. Rick se paro frente a ella y comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso, pero mostraba una tierna sonrisa.

-Veras Tori, lo que yo quería decirte… es que… no sé como comenzar…- comenzó el chico, pasándose una mano por sus cabellos.

Tori podía admirar como el chico hablaba y hablaba, pero su mente estaba en otro lado, se perdía con facilidad en el monologo… "¿es acaso tan difícil concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea lo idiota que fui?" pensaba mientras miraba a Rick.

-… entonces… descubrí que te he extrañado mucho… y me gustaría volver a intentarlo contigo…- Rick parecía haber terminado, pero al ver que Tori tenía la mirada algo perdida, agrego- Claro… ¿si tu quieres?...

El tono de pregunta hizo a la chica volverse y mirarlo con curiosidad…

-ammm ¿perdón?- pregunto está moviendo un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-Que te he extrañado… y siento que entre nosotros todavía hay algo… quiero que regresemos- dijo convencido Rick.

Tori lo miro perpleja. Negó un poco con la cabeza y tartamudeaba algo… no sabía que decir… Rick estaba tan lejos de sus intereses que le parecía ridículo las conclusiones a las que había arribado.

-Oye Rick... yo no… no entiendo… nunca quise que interpretaras…- Tori no sabía como ser sutil con los rechazos… casi nunca le tocaban.

-Solo dime algo Tori… ¿realmente no sientes nada por mi?- pregunto Rick clavándole la mirada.

Tori no contesto de inmediato… dudaba, y se veía reflejada en los ojos del chico… él la miraba con tanto cariño y atención.

Rick interpreto ese momento de duda como su momento para actuar. Acorto la distancia entre ambos y la beso sentidamente.

Tori permitió el beso, cerrando los ojos, mas no lo profundizo.

Pudo sentir como el chico se alejaba y ambos abrieron los ojos examinándose un poco.

-No siento nada- fue lo que dijo Tori, en un leve tono pero segura- Lo lamento, yo no siento nada por ti- le acaricio la mejilla con la palma, viendo como el rechazo golpeaba hondo al muchacho- Gracias…

Tori se levanto de la mesa, tomo sus cosas, le dedico una cálida sonrisa a Rick y se marcho.

No quería mirar atrás mientras caminaba, pero estaba convencida que el rubio se había quedado todavía en el mismo lugar.

"Es… es lo mejor que pude hacer" pensaba para sus adentro, deseando que por lo menos su rechazo hubiera sido algo parecido.

Al abrir la puerta de entrada casi choca con alguien. Su mirada busco al causante del casi accidente y se encontró con esos dos ojos de témpanos de hielo.

Jade parecía sorprendida del encuentro, abrió la boca un par de veces, pero nada salió. Rápidamente bajo la mirada y paso a la par de Tori como si nada hubiera pasado.

La latina se dio vuelta y la siguió con la mirada… ahora había algo nuevo… se seguía sintiendo muy mal… pero ahora se agregaba un nuevo sentimiento… coraje…

"Como la detesto"

…

Si Jade ya se sentía mal con todo lo ocurrido con su amienimiga… saber que fue ella la primera en recibir algo tan importante de Tori… y hacerle creer que la amaba… fue un detonante para una semana de lo más terrible.

El sentimiento de culpa no se iba con nada… cada vez que su mente tenía un mínimo de tiempo libre, lo ocupaba con Tori…

Tori tratando de decirle que la amaba. Tori poniéndose nerviosa y dudando en el baño de Rick. Tori mirándola con tanto amor en su casa mientras le frotaba la nariz. Tori y los saludos matutinos. Tori agarrándola de la mano. Tori insistiendo en sus sentimientos. Tori abofeteándola en el estacionamiento. Tori…llorando.

-Maldición- se queja Jade tocándose su cabeza- esto es terrible.

Ya había pasado una semana desde su enfrentamiento contra André, en el que el moreno tenias sus severas dudas que Jade era la causante de los problemas de su amiga…

"Y no se equivoca… no se equivocaba para nada… ella… ella no se merecía eso… ¿Por qué fui tan idiota?" Era raro para Jade admitir que la había jodido… la había jodido y mucho. Y ahora no sabía ni cómo lidiar con ella misma.

"Debo hablarle… debo… arreglar las cosas… no lo sé… hacer algo… siento que si no hago algo… sería capaz de comenzar a golpearme contra la pared por lo idiota que soy"

Pero por más que lo intentaba y lo ensayaba en su cabeza, jamás tuvo una oportunidad… o por lo menos una oportunidad que ella considerara lo demasiado buena, para hablar con Tori…

Era difícil, no sabía ni que podía decir… los días pasaban y la gótica aun se sentía peor… ver a la latina día tras día, en una seriedad no propia de ella, tampoco ayudaba.

Y así como las dudas de Jade se acentuaban… los sentimientos de Tori habían pasado de una descontrolada agonía al rechazo.

"La detesto… detesto todo de ella… no digo odio, porque eso sería imposible… pero este es un sentimiento muy parecido… detesto todo sobre el asunto… la detesto hasta las entrañas…¿ así que así se siente?… te dan hasta nauseas… detesto todo esto… cuando me detesto a mi… todavía esperando un mensaje de ella todas las noches… todavía esperando a que en los pasillos me hable… todavía con esperanza… no… esto se acabo… quiero salir de esto… quiero ser la que era antes de esto… quiero borrarla de mi memoria… duele tanto… no quiero volverme a sentir así nunca más… ¿Por qué no fue amable conmigo? ¿Por qué me rechazo? ¿por que me hizo esto? No la entiendo… ni siquiera me entiendo a mi misma… pero esto se acabo… no quiero volver a verla… voy a seguir adelante… voy a superarla" Estos pensamientos son los que acompaño a la latina por un tiempo, y cada día que pasaba, en los que Jade no parecía siquiera molestarse en notarla, se asentaban mas y mas.

Para cuando Jade se decidió a avanzar… la decisión ya estaba tomada…

-¡Oye Vega!- Jade la saludo acercándose a los casillero, había encontrado al escusa perfecta para comenzar una charla… los chicos saldrían y ella le preguntaría si quería que la pasara a buscar- Los chicos van a salir y quie-

Fue entonces que Tori cerró el casillero, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su clase… ignorando totalmente a Jade y dejándola con la última palabra en la boca.

La gótica se sorprendió tanto que no pudo ni siquiera reprochar…

"¿y de que te vas a quejar?" se pregunto a ella misma, captando finalmente al actitud de la latina.

Suspiro pesadamente y se apoyo de espalada a los casilleros, dejándose caer con pesadez. Una vez sentada miro hacia el costado y recordó las audiciones para la obra en HollyStreet… la sonrisa de Tori y sus comentarios de ese día para quitarle los nervios, la golpeo de lleno en el rostro.

Pudo sentir como su pecho se oprimía un poco y un enorme malestar la albergaba.

…

Pasaron algunos días, en los cuales Jade siguió intentando por varias escusas, quedar con Tori, pero esta pasaba de ella en cada ocasión.

Incluso, una vez, Jade la tomo del brazo, para que se girara a verla. Lo único que consiguió fue que una voz fría saliera de su compañera diciendo que por favor la soltara… ni siquiera se dio vuelta en mirarla. Jade obedeció y no siguió insistiendo.

Sus amigos habían notado la situación, pero dadas las circunstancias, poco podían hacer… en primer lugar, desconocían los motivos. En segundo lugar, parecía ser algo sumamente delicado y temían empeorar las cosas. Y por último, ambas desviaban el tema cada vez que se intentaba tratarlo.

…

Los días seguían pasando, y Jade se había resignado a la derrota… a no perseguía a Tori.

"No es como si yo estuviera dispuesta a andar detrás de alguien tampoco… y tampoco es como si no pudiera vivir sin ella… estuve bien antes de que Vega apareciera en mi vida… seguiré bien sin ella en el futuro" Estos fueron los últimos pensamientos que Jade dio del tema, antes de jurarse a ella misma que ya no pensaría mas en ello.

Y así fue…

…

-Jade…- la llamo un día uno de sus profesores de las clases avanzadas- has desaprobado el último examen… y tus notas han bajado considerablemente… me temo que deberás repetir el curso.

Jade escuchaba atenta… pero algo en ella estaba mal… estaba ¿tranquila?

-¿No hay algo que pueda hacer?- pregunto sin ganas.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas si… si presentas un proyecto digno de un estudiante de último año, que me dé a entender que no fue al vicio tu presencia todo el año, quizás considere darte otra oportunidad… de lo contrario deberás repetir.

-entiendo- dijo Jade, y se marcho del salón.

…

-¿Y de que vas a hacer el proyecto?- le pregunto Beck, luego de enterarse de las noticias.

-No lo hare… prefiero repetir la clase- dijo Jade sin mucho ánimo. Beck se quedo viéndola.

-¿Desaprobaras?- pregunto este, la gótica asintió- tu nunca desapruebas… cuidas mucho tus notas… es lo que tu padre te exige para seguir aquí…

Jade escuchaba a Beck, pero por alguna razón, no tenía ningún tipo de respuesta para eso… en realidad sentía que no tenía ningún tipo de respuesta para nada…

Su vida había comenzado a cambiar, y ella ni siquiera era del todo consiente, de repente las cosas que antes le importaban, carecían de sentido. Lo que antes la motivaba ya no estaba más… ni siquiera los reproches de su padre, que podría llegar a recibir, parecían la gran cosa.

EL día a día estaba acabando con ella…y se sentía como que eso estaba bien… se sentía como que así debían ser las cosas…

-Quizás... no sea tan importante… aparte ya sabes… es solo… la escuela…- decía mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un costado.

Se encontraban en el R.V. de Beck.

El chico notaba a su amiga rara desde hace tiempo y le había propuesto una pequeña reunión para ver como andaban las cosas.

-¡Jade!... triunfar en Hollywood siempre ha sido tu sueño… claro que la escuela importa- Beck intentaba tomar la atención de su compañera, mas esta parecía cabizbaja y jugaba un poco con sus manos.

-No me parece tan… especial y único… ahora incluso me parece ridículo… es decir… no es importante- decía esta, sintiendo como una enorme tristeza la embargaba y no siendo capaz de saber de dónde provenía.

-¿y que lo es Jade?- pregunto su amigo con cariño-¿qué es lo importante?

Jade miro a Beck, y podía sentir como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta… se sentía tan inútil.

-yo… yo no lo sé- dijo finalmente sollozando un poco y dejando caer algunas lagrimas- yo… yo no sé lo que me pasa… No quería esto… yo no… yo no…

Beck se apresuro a abrazarla fuertemente. Podía sentir como su amiga se descargaba en él… no recordaba la última vez que al había visto tan contrariada.

Pasaron un momento así, hasta que Jade pareció calmarse un poco, se alejo de Beck, este pudo notar los ojos irritados y cansados de su amiga, y dudo sobre si debía interrogarla.

-Jade- la llamo, la aludida levanto un poco la vista- Habla con Tori.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en los que la gótica parecía sopesar un poco.

-Ella no quiere hablarme- termino admitiendo, un poco más calmada.

-Pues no le va a quedar otra cuando te vea plantada frente a su puerta- dijo con seguridad Beck tirando un poco del brazo de Jade y conduciéndola a su auto.

…

Recién caía la noche cuando Beck estaciono el auto cerca de la casa de Tori, pero lejos del alcance de la vista de cualquiera de sus residentes.

-Yo te espero aquí- dijo finalmente apagando el motor.

Jade no se movía de su asiento, todavía creía que esto era una mala idea.

-Esto es una mala idea.

-¿He? ¿Por qué?- pregunto inocentemente Beck- esta es su casa, tú la buscas… intentas que no te cierre la puerta en la cara… le dices… bueno lo que debas decir… esperas una respuesta… y… listo… ¿Qué parte del plan no has entendido?

Jade lo miro negando con la cabeza, incrédula…

-Es tan fácil decirlo-se quejo esta.

-Bueno… siempre puedes… no hacer absolutamente nada y que las cosas sigan como están- sentencio el muchacho mirando de reojo a su acompañante.

Jade todavía parecía dudarlo mucho, pero pasado unos minutos bajo del auto y se dirigió a pasos rápidos hasta la puerta de la casa.

Sientio como se comenzaba a arrepentir de todo y toco velozmente la puerta… borrando así el punto de retorno.

-¿Quién es?- la inconfundible voz de Tori se oyó del otro lado.

Las dudas de Jade la invadieron nuevamente, pensó en salir corriendo, pero recordó las palabras de Beck y se armo de valor.

-S..Soy yo… Jade- dijo algo contrariada.

Los segundos pasaban y nada. Jade esperaba frente a la puerta que no se abría y no dejaba escuchar nada del otro lado

"Ok… se dio cuenta que ni merezco ser atendida… totalmente comprensible" comenzó a pensar mientras daba un paso hacia atrás… cuando la puerta se abrió… apenas un poco, la cara de Tori se asomo por esta.

-¿Ti…tienes un minuto?- Pregunto algo temerosa Jade.

Tori se tomo su tiempo, abrió la puerta y salió por esta, quedando afuera con Jade. Suspiro pesadamente y se cruzo de brazos, mirando hacia abajo… su expresión no reflejaba nada.

-Yo…- comenzó a decir Jade, pero las palabras no le salían.

"Vamos Jade, di algo" se reprochaba "estuviste semana intentado hablar… ahora te da la oportunidad, vamos"

-Yo…- repitió, pero nuevamente nada.

"Vamos… di que eres idiota, que lo sientes, que eres súper idiota y que en verdad lo sientes… vamos… di lo que sea… dile la verdad… ¿Cuál es la verdad?... ¿qué es lo que siento?... no lo sé… ohh esto es genial… increíble momento para pensar en esto" se reprochaba.

-Yo no quería… yo nunca quise que esto… tú no eres…- Jade podía notar como algunas lagrimas caían del rostro de Tori y esto termino por confundirla- No llores, Vega, Yo…

-No, Jade, no te acerques- Tori había levantado la cabeza molesta al notar como Jade había dado unos pasos hacia adelante, lloraba pero su enojo era evidente.

-oye, escucha… yo solo… quiero que todo esto quede en el olvido ¿sí?- se apresuro a decir la gótica- quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-Eso es imposible- contesto cortante Tori- Jamás será lo mismo.

-No, no es cierto… solo olvidemos esto ¿sí?

-No, Jade… ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes?- Las lagrimas de Tori se hacían notar nuevamente- Yo… yo soy tan estúpida…

-No… no es eso Vega escúchame- intentaba seguir Jade, pero sentía que cada vez se hundía mas.

-No, Jade… tu escúchame a mi… No tienes idea lo mucho que he intentado…- Tori se cortaba con algunos sollozos- que he intentado… olvidarme de todo… y no puedo… y cuando dijiste lo que dijiste… lo hiriente que fuiste… ni siquiera con un rastro de amabilidad… ni siquiera piedad, Jade… dolió… dolió tanto.

Jade bajaba la mirada, se sentía fatal, esto era peor de lo que se esperaba.

-y ahora vienes… y dices que lo olvide… eso es tan… tan… frio… No, Jade… no lo voy a olvidar… no lo voy a olvidar nunca- el tono de Tori era de enojo, mas las lagrimas en su rostro mostraban lo angustiada que estaba.

-So…solo déjame…

-No- la corto nuevamente Tori- no quiero que te me acerques nunca más… quiero que te mantengas tan lejos como puedas… no me busques, no me hables…

Jade le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos a la latina, buscando un indicio de que no hablara en serio… no lo encontró.

-¿Tienes idea… de cuanto te estuve esperando… de cuanto duele? No… ni siquiera te lo puedes imagina… porque yo era la única metida en esto… Por favor, Jade… no me hagas más daño… todo de ti me lastima… solo vete por favor- dijo esto tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Jade se quedo contemplada un poco, dudando… elevo un brazo intentando alcanzarla con la mano… pero se detuvo.

"Ya he hecho suficiente" pensó con pesadez…

Bajo su brazo, y sintió como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir… se giro velozmente y salió con pasos acelerados.

Subió al auto de Beck y no dijo nada.

-¿Tan malo fue?- pregunto su amigo después de unos minutos de silencio.

No obtuvo respuesta. Jade se giro mirando la ventanilla… pudo sentir como el auto arrancaba… y cerro fuertemente los ojos.

…

El fin de semana anunciaba uno de los festivales más importante del mes en Hollywood Art.

Tori se había comprometido a ser la cantante de una de las partes de la velada. Y aunque ese sentimiento entusiasta ya no estaba en ella, había modificado la canción que cantaría con André.

-¿Estás segura que quieres cantarla?- pregunto su amigo, dudando de los ánimos de la latina.

-Si… es lo que quiero hacer- dijo está convencida.

Antes que sucediera lo del estacionamiento, Tori quería cantar la canción que había compuesto para Jade… ahora no sería tan diferente… creía que con eso… sepultaría el problema y sería una forma de salir adelante… así que si, esto era lo que quería

-Está bien… entonces… prepárate… voy a avisar que se vayan poniendo algo… nostálgicos y melosos- Dijo el moreno, luego de darle un rápido abrazo a su amiga y dirigirse al público.

Jade había asistido, como a todos los demás eventos, para distraerse un poco… estar sola en su casa con sus pensamientos no era una sana opción… sabía que se encontraría con Tori, y que al verla quizás se sienta aun peor… pero por lo menos no estaría llorando sola en una enorme casa…

Beck le acaricio el hombro como adivinando sus pensamientos. Le sonrió débilmente, agradeciendo el gesto.

(#)

La música le anuncio a Jade y al publico que el siguiente cantante había comenzado… la gótica, al estar tan inmersa en sus pensamientos, no tomo en cuenta las primeras palabras de la canción, pero eso cambio de repente…

-… Perdiste el amor que yo mas amaba- Al escuchar esto, Jade se dio vuelta, buscando con la mirada a la cantante… y allí estaba.

-Aprendí a vivir, medio viva… y ahora me quieres una vez más…- Tori entonaba las estrofas desde el escenario, era acompañada por André en el piano y unos violinistas.

-¿y quién te crees que eres? Andando por ahí dejando cicatrices, recolectando tu jarrón de corazones y dejando el amor de lado…- Mientras al canción trascurría, se podía ver algunas parejas tomándose de la mano, trasmitía tanta nostalgia. Jade no podía apartar la vista… su pecho latía dolorosamente.

-Escuche que preguntabas por mi… pero me he vuelto fuerte, como para volver a caer en tus brazos… aprendí a vivir medio viva… y ahora me quieres de vuelta- Tori seguía entonando pero con los ojos cerrados, se podía notar la pasión en sus palabras.

Al trascurrir el estribillo, Jade pudo notar como la cantante miraba al público, como buscando algo… de repente sus miradas se cruzaron por un segundo y entonces Tori cerro fuertemente sus ojos.

-Me tomo mucho tiempo, solo para sentirme bien… recordar como tener de nuevo esa luz en mis ojos… desearía haber desaparecido la primera vez que nos besamos- Tori abrió de repente los ojos mirando a Jade directamente a los suyos- Porque TU rompiste todas tus promesas… y ahora volviste… ¡no me conseguirás de nuevo!- Tori decía todas las estrofas con tanta seguridad que Jade pensó que la cortarían.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Andando por ahí dejando cicatrices. Recolectando tu jarrón de corazones, y dejando al amor de lado- Nuevamente la mirada intensa a Jade- Vas a agarra un resfriado, por el hielo que hay dentro de tu alma… así que no vuelvas por mi… no vuelvas para nada…

Jade no necesito escuchar mas, rompió el contacto visual con Tori, agachando la cabeza para luego girarse y caminar hacia la salida.

Podía seguir escuchando la melodía

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" "dejando el amor de lado" "el hielo en tu alma" "no vuelvas por mi" "¿Quién te crees que eres?"

Jade no pudo seguir avanzando, se llevo una mano a la boca mientras sentía las mejillas mojadas, comenzó a sollozar.

"¿Por qué duele tanto?" se preguntaba…. "yo me busque esto… esto era lo que quería"

La canción había llegado a su fin. Todos aplaudían y felicitaban a la cantante y sus músicos. Tori les dedico una sonrisa a todos y se fue directo al BackStage.

Y allí se quedo… sintiéndose totalmente quebrada… había visto a Jade… y por su reacción, estaba convencida que había entendido el mensaje… ya todo estaba hecho…

"y entonces… ¿Por qué me siento morir?"

-Hey- alguien a sus espalda la llamo… era André… la miraba preocupada.

Tori lo miro unos momentos y le conmovió su preocupación, la forma en la que le brindaba una pequeña sonrisa de aliento… y las lágrimas se le aflojaron

-Oh André- exclamo mientras abrazaba a su amigo y rompía en llanto. Este solo le devolvió el abrazo intentando contenerla… y Tori se dejo consolar.

…

-Aquí estabas- Cat se acerca por los pasillos, ahora vacios de H.A. encontrándose con Jade sentada en ellos, apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-Aquí estoy- asintió la gótica, no pudiendo ocultar sus ojos rojos de su amiga.

-Te ves triste- dijo Cat sentándose a la par. Jade se rio un poco ante el comentario.

-Si… bueno… así son las cosas- contesto Jade con pesadez.

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Tu y Tori van a volver a ser amigas?- pregunto con curiosidad la pelirroja.

-No lo sé… no lo creo- Jade sentía de nuevo el nudo en la garganta.

-Eso es muy triste- menciono la pequeña, con notable amargura.

-Si… si lo es.- Jade sollozaba no aguantando la afirmación de su amiga.

-Jadey…- La llamo Cat tocándole el hombro con cariño.

-Cat- contesto está viendo a la pelirroja a los ojos- La extraño tanto…-admitió finalmente, sintiendo como al decirlo, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse un poco más clara- Cat… yo la quiero…

Su amiga la miraba con una media sonrisa y se acerco para abrazar a Jade… no le temía… Jade no la dañaría por eso, estaba segura.

-La extraño tanto, Cat- la pelirroja podía sentir a su amiga sollozando con fuerza en su hombro…- la quiero de vuelta…

**Referencias**

**(#)**

**Jar of Hearts : español –** youtu be watch?v= CJy8SWsw5dk

Quiten el espacio entre el link y los enviara directos a video, sino solo bastara con que en el buscador pongan Jar of Heart subtitulado.

**Nota del autor:**

La canción del Cap se llama **Jar of Hearts, **Original de Christina Perry… pero yo la conocí de la voz de Lea Michele. Por eso recomiendo esta ultima para el capitulo, aunque claro, la original no se queda atrás. Este es uno de los capítulos que he pensando inclusive antes de comenzar el fic. La canción me inspiro al cien por ciento… y no puedo encontrar otra forma de expresar los sentimientos de Tori que no sea así. Por eso recomiendo escucharla, es realmente buena y trasmite mucho. Habla sobre como se sobrepone luego de sufrir… y aunque el tinte es melancólico y nostálgico, la letra habla de una decisión tomada y esa es seguir adelante.

Bien… antes que nada **Feliz navidad atrasada a todos…** espero que lo hayan pasado lindo… y tengo **un Regalo **para todos ustedes… un One-Shot los está esperando en mi profile, para ser abierto… Ese fic sigue la misma temática que los dos primeros cap de Everlong… por lo que si les gusto esos cap… seguro también les gustara ese pequeño Fic.

Si les gusta ese regalo, que lo hice con mucho amor y cariño, dejen un review… que ese sería mi regalito ;)

**Próxima actualización… **si son buenos conmigo… el lunes… y si no… a mas tardar el martes ;)

Sé que dije que iba a actualizar rápido… y demore 6 días… bueno "demore" que conste que de por sí, no es mucho… pero es verdad que los acostumbre a actualizar aun más seguido… esta vez fue especial, ya que tuve que escribir el navideño y las fiestas me mantuvieron ocupada…

Eso… y que de verdad el capitulo costó bastante… así que si les gusto **Dejen Review**. Siempre los agradezco y me alientan a seguir.

Bueno, nos estaremos leyendo pronto ;)


	14. Shattered

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

Nota del autor: Este capítulo tiene una canción que recomiendo escuchar cuando la menciono. Aparecerá con (#). En referencias encontraran todo de donde pueden encontrarla. Es la que da nombre al título del capítulo.

**Shattered**

And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand.  
Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on.  
But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning.  
Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart.  
Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent.  
All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain.  
All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over.  
There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones.  
To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all.

André acompaño a Tori hasta su casa.

Después de su presentación, todavía faltaba para que la fiesta termine… pero viendo el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, el moreno la convenció para llevarla de vuelta a su hogar.

Ya en casa, André pudo notar como su amiga se sentaba en el sofá y jugando con sus manos, sollozaba aun.

-Muy bien, fue suficiente- Exclamo seguro, mientras se sentaba en la mesa ratona, en frente de Tori y la agarraba de los brazos, para que esta lo mirara- ¿Qué sucede?

La cantante miro en los ojos de su amigo tantas cosas… decisión, preocupación, cariño… suspiro pesadamente y se resigno.

-Está bien… pero tienes que prometer…-comenzó a decir Tori, quien volvía a sucumbir entre sollozos- …debes prometer, que nada cambiara.

André la miraba algo confundido.

-Sobre Jade- se explico Tori- debes prometer que… tu trato con ella no va a cambiar… y tampoco dejaras que esto que voy a contarte cambie las cosas… promételo.

Su amigo también suspiro, sabiendo que si esa era la forma en la que podría entender a su amiga e intentar ayudarla… pues lo haría.

-Lo prometo…

…

No eran los mejores días para Jade…

Después del festival del fin de semana, la gótica solo quería dormir… estar todo el día en la cama y que nadie la molestara… pero ni eso podría hacer.

Su padre había programado un almuerzo con algunos ejecutivos de la empresa, en lo que toda la familia fue obligada a asistir.

Luego del evento, Jade tuvo que soportar las reprimendas de su padre, por comportarse indecorosa en toda la jornada, no solo con la actitud de indiferencia y ausencia que mostro, sino por las formas cortantes y groseras de sus respuestas a quienes se dirigían a ellas.

Finalmente, resulto que lo mejor era estar en la escuela que en su propia casa… y esta última no era el mejor escenario para descansar.

Apenas comenzó la semana, la noticia que debía recuperar otro examen no se hizo esperar. Esta vez de la mano de "Instrumentos y vocalización" una materia que solo tenía a mitad de cuatrimestre y en al que Jade no había mostrado ningún problema… excepto que no se había presentado en los dos últimos exámenes.

La profesora anuncio que debía preparar una audición aparte, para pasar el examen, de lo contrario desaprobaría y repetiría el curso.

-Esto es genial- se decía para ella misma, sentándose en los pasillos, después de haber terminado esa clase.

-Holis- Cat se aproximo lentamente, la saludo bajito pero con una sonrisa.

-Hola Cat.

-Me entere lo de la audición para el examen- le siguió su amiga- vas a presentarte… ¿Verdad?

Jade no contesto de inmediato… hasta ese entonces, solo había pensando que lo natural del asunto es preparara una canción, la reprodujera con el piano, acompañada de su voz… y listo… pero ahora que Cat lo mencionaba, la idea de no hacer nada, también era bastante tentadora.

-Si quieres, te puedo ayudar- se ofreció la pelirroja- La profesora de esa clase me adora y si combinas dos voces con los instrumentos, seguro pasas el examen.

Jade la miro con desgano… pero no le aclaro si tomaría o no su ayuda.

-Oh mira- exclamo su amiga después de unos momentos- André también puede ayudarnos, si trabajamos los tres seguro terminaremos rápido con todo esto… ¡André!- termino llamándolo.

El chico se dio vuelta apenas escucho que lo nombraban. Se le formo una sonrisa apenas vio a Cat y comenzó a caminar hacia ella… pero apenas sus ojos bajaron y se posaron sobre Jade, la sonrisa desapareció y dejo de avanzar… dudo unos momentos antes de continuar avanzando.

-¿Qué hay Cat?... ¿Jade?- Fue un saludo débil. Lo que extraño a ambas, haciendo que Jade levantara la mirada para examinarlo un poco.

Pudo notar que André la miraba poco y nada… tenía su expresión como si algo le molestara…

"¿está enojado?" se comenzó a cuestionar Jade "¿o triste?... quizás ambas."

-Oye André, Jade debe hacer una presentación para una materia, ya que desaprobó y si no la pasa deberá repetir el curso…- comenzó a explicar Cat, haciendo que André se sorprendiera un poco ante el relato.

-¿Tu desaprobaste?- Se extraño el chico mirando a Jade, esta solo asintió un par de veces- Tu no desapruebas…

Un momento de silencio se hizo entre los tres… como Jade no mostraba respuesta, Cat continuo.

-En fin, sería bueno que nos ayudaras para la presentación, si los tres trabajamos seguro la terminamos antes y…

-No sé si pueda Cat… yo… tengo cosas que hacer ¿sabes?- la corto sin muchas ganas el moreno. Jade lo volvió a examinar.

"Lo sabe" pensó luego de examinar de nuevo como la miraba, pensó un rato cómo era posible, y la respuesta le vino con obviedad "Vega se lo dijo… estoy segura…"

Jade se tomo el tiempo de mirar a André a los ojos… había algo en su mirada que le molestaba… hubiera preferido que se enojara con ella… que le gritara o le reprochara por lo que hizo… porque lo que encontraba en esa mirada… solo se podía interpretar como desilusión.

-Oye, pero seguro te puedes tomar un tiempo con- comenzó a Cat.

-No, Cat- la corto Jade, mientras se ponía de pie- Déjalo, yo arreglare esto por mi cuenta, tu tampoco tiene que ayudarme.

Ahora era el turno de André de examinar un poco a Jade… no es que no lo estuviera haciendo desde que la vio, pero ahora que se ponía de pie, podía notar más cosas.

Desde que Tori le había contado todo lo que había pasado entre ellas dos… desde los besos en la casa de Jade, las negaciones, lo sucedido antes de la audición para HollyStreet, las semanas en la que parecía llevar un romance clandestino, para luego volver a pasar por la negación… y ¿qué pensar de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Rick?… solo para ser rechazada abruptamente luego… toda esa información, hizo que André, casi al instante, detestara a Jade… pero la promesa que le hizo a su amiga, resonaba en su cabeza con fuerza, y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla… mas no era una tarea sencilla… Lo único que quería hacer era cuestionar y gritarle a la gótica… aunque sea sacarle un "porque" de todo…

Pero… ahora que la examinaba más detenidamente… no es como si la estuviera pasando bien…

Jade mostraba un aspecto abatido, se veía fatigada y descuidada… más delgada inclusive. Sus ojos estaban algo enrojecidos y se podía notar las ojeras… pero lo que más llamaba la atención, para todos aquellos que la conocían… era la ausencia de ese brillo en sus ojos tan característico de ella… no ese brillo de felicidad que solía llevar Tori… sino el brillo de determinación y lucha que era típico en la gótica, ese que intimidaba… No… Ahora que André la apreciaba mejor… esa chica que tenía en frente no era ni al mitad de persona de lo que solía ser Jade West… y ahora, la noticia que desaprobaba los exámenes… era tan surreal…

El músico recordó nuevamente la promesa que le hizo a su amiga, le dio una última mirada a Jade y suspiro algo fastidiado…

-Oye… Cat tiene razón, quizás pueda hacerme un tiempo y ayudar con la…- comenzó el moreno no muy convencido

-No hace falta, no quiero tu ayuda- lo corto Jade, sin ningún tipo de expresión- yo puedo hacer esto sola.- y dicho esto se encamino por el pasillo, subiendo las escaleras.

-Espera Jade, ¿no vas a almorzar?- le pregunto Cat gritando desde abajo.

-No tengo apetito- se escucho antes de que desapareciera de sus vistas.

Tanto Cat como André se miraron entre ellos con algo de tristeza.

-Vamos, se nos hará tarde para el almuerzo- termino diciendo su amigo, encaminándose con Cat a los merenderos

…

Luego de que Cat insistiera… solo como Cat suele hacerlo, Jade accedió a recibir su ayuda.

Habían reservado el salón de instrumentos para después de clase y todavía se encontraban allí. Jade sentada detrás del piano mientras Cat cantaba al compas de la melodía… luego de un momento Jade dejo de tocar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Cat… la canción es muy alegre- le contesto la gótica con calma pero dejando ver su frustración.

-Si… ¿y?- la invito a seguir Cat.

-Es un asco… no me gusta- sentencio, cambiando las partituras.

-¿No te gusta la canción… o la alegría?- pregunto algo confundida la pequeña.

Jade la miro como si hubiera preguntado algo estúpido, iba a saltar con uno de sus comentarios hirientes, pero desistió.

-Solo… ¿podemos ver otra cosa?… no sé, ¿practicar algo con lo que simpatice más?- Jade se encogía de hombros mientras buscaba otras melodías.

-¿Sabes? En clase dijeron que las personas… cuando están tristes… buscan música triste… para sentirse acompañada por ella…- menciono Cat, como queriendo recordar esa clase.

Jade la miro por un momento… algo de sentido tenia lo que decía.

-Así que… ¿que te pareces si trabajamos… en una canción que hable… sobre lo mal que te sientes… por Tori…?- termino tímidamente.

-¡Eso es ridículo, yo no le voy a cantar ninguna canción a Vega!- se defendió Jade.

-Ok, ok. Ya lo sé, lo decía para que la presentaras por tu examen- Cat se escondía un poco detrás del piano, debido a los gritos.

-Claro… estamos hablando del examen… aparte, esto no es por Vega… yo ya no pienso en ella…- mencionaba la gótica mientras veía como su amiga salía detrás del piano- Es ridículo… ni siquiera hare nada… porque… porque… ella dejo claro que no… que no me quiere volver a ver…- Jade iba apagando su voz.

-Tori no querría eso- dijo Cat.

-No Cat… es lo que ella dijo… estoy segura… su decisión es seguir adelante… y también la mía- se intento convencer Jade- o por lo menos así debe ser.

-¿y por qué no le regalas algo?... cuando me enojo contigo siempre me regalas algo… quizás si…

-No, Cat… ya hice suficiente… Vega quiere superarme… yo no soy nadie para evitar eso… ahora sigamos con esto. ¿Quieres?- sentencio Jade mientras volvía a las partituras.

Cat la miro y dudo por unos momentos sobre seguir insistiendo… observo que su amiga hacia un esfuerzo por no pensar más en el asunto y decidió respetar esto.

…

Ya estaban a mitad de semana y Beck intentaba enfocar con su cámara nueva algunas figuras que se encontraban en las escaleras.

Tenía un nuevo proyecto sobre "enfoques con diferentes lentes y sus efectos" y quería lograr algo especial.

Fue entonces que a través de su cámara, vio como Tori bajaba de las escaleras en dirección a su casillero… nada fuera de lo normal… excepto claro por su expresión cansada y desolada.

Beck siguió a Tori con la cámara desde su lugar, parecía que no había notado al chico. Decidió hacer una foto cuando esta sacaba los libros.

Luego quiso volver su atención nuevamente a las figuras de las escaleras… pero esta vez unas botas oscuras llamaron su atención. Su ex-novia bajaba de las escaleras, donde minutos antes había pasado Tori… ¿algo en común? Así es, la misma expresión, cansada, desolada, destruida…

Beck observo como la chica se dirigía a su casillero, que quedaba justo del otro lado del pasillo que el de Tori… decidió hacerle una foto también a ella.

Luego tomo otra foto de Jade cuando se percato de la presencia de Tori en los pasillos.

Otra foto de su cara intentando poner nuevamente atención a su casillero.

Una foto de Tori cuando también se percato de Jade al otro lado.

Una foto de Tori quedándose viendo a Jade.

Una de Tori bajando la cabeza, para luego poner atención a su casillero.

Una foto de Jade pasando de espalda a Tori.

Una foto de Jade deteniéndose justo detrás de Tori.

Una foto de Jade jugando con las manos mientras tiene la mirada baja.

Una foto donde Jade mira la espalda de Tori.

Una foto de Jade algo nerviosa estirando su brazo para tocar el hombro de Tori.

Una foto de Jade bajando el brazo sin haber logrado lo que proponía.

Una foto de Jade dándose vueltas y mirando en dirección al pasillo.

Una foto donde Tori se cierra su casillero, mientras gira su cabeza y ve a Jade.

Una foto donde ninguna de las dos se mira y mantienen sus cabezas bajas.

Una foto donde Tori comienza a alejarse.

Una foto donde Tori esta aun más lejos, caminando al lado contrario de Jade.

Una foto donde Tori ya no aparece y solo esta Jade cerca de su casillero.

Una foto donde Jade se da vuelta y mira la dirección donde Tori se ha ido.

Una foto donde Jade baja la cabeza apenada.

Una foto donde Jade se aleja caminando en dirección opuesta a Tori.

Una foto donde Jade esta mas lejos del casillero de Tori.

Una foto donde solo se puede ver el casillero de Tori.

Beck bajo su cámara y suspiro. Sabía que lo que estaba por hacer no le gustaría a Jade… pero simplemente las cosas no podían seguir así.

…

-¿Te llevo hasta tu casa?- pregunto el canadiense. Tori lo miro algo extrañado en el estacionamiento.

-Oh, no descuida, Trina debe estar por aquí- Fue la contestación de la latina, con media sonrisa, mientras buscaba a su hermana con la vista.

-Se fue hace como media hora… dijo algo sobre… unas ofertas de rebajas en el centro… se preocupo por ti… pero le dije que si querías… puedo llevarte- menciono amablemente Beck.

-Oh- exclamo Tori- si, si, seguro… gracias Beck.

El recorrido en el auto fue relativamente normal, hablaron de diversos temas y de sus amigos… todo menos de Jade. Era como si un acuerdo no impuesto estuviera en el aire.

Al llegar a casa de Tori, ambos bajaron, pero la chica no avanzo, se quedo cerca del auto, igual que Beck.

-No necesito que me acompañes, puedo abrir la puerta yo sola- dijo simpáticamente.

-Oh, sí, seguro- menciono el canadiense mientras se apoyaba en su auto.

Tori le sonrió y se giro para alejarse.

-Ella de verdad lo lamenta- escucho luego de dar algunos pasos, se dio vuelta para mirar a quien había pronunciado esas palabras.

-¿Disculpa?- le pregunto curiosa a Beck.

-Dije- el moreno miraba hacia el costado- que ella de verdad lo lamenta.

Tori hizo una mueca como queriéndose reír. Giro su cabeza para ver en la dirección en al que su amigo miraba. Volvió a ver a Beck y camino hacia él.

-¿y tu como lo sabes?- pregunto algo indignada pero con calma.

-Jade nunca…-Beck encogió los hombros un poco- se había comportado de esa manera antes.

-¿comportarse como?- el tono de Tori era algo indescifrable. Sentía que le estaban tomando el pelo.

-¿Como que como?- Beck la encaro, también parecía algo molesto- Así, en ese estado tan lamentable en el que esta, sin ganas de hacer nada.

-¿y se supone que eso es mi culpa?- Tori contesto enojada, pero luego hizo una mueca sarcástica.

-Ambas están mal, parecen zombies o algo. Se las ve todo el día con cara como si prefirieran morir, todo el mundo lo nota… por lo menos ella intento arreglar las cosas- siguió Beck con un tono mas calmado pero aun molesto.

-¿intento arreglar las cosas? ¡ No me dijo nada! me ignoro por semanas, y luego viene y lo único que dice es "solo olvídalo" ¡¿eso es arreglar las cosas Beck?!- preguntaba con molestia Tori.

-A ella le cuesta mucho este tipo de cosas, Tori… ella no sabe cómo se hacen, de hecho no sabe cómo reaccionar ante lo nuevo y lo que le asusta. Estoy seguro que… simplemente, sea lo que sea que hizo… lo hizo por torpe… porque no sabía lo que le sucedía…- Beck intentaba adivinar los motivos de la pelea en sí. No había sacado mucha información de Jade, pero conociéndola, debía de tratarse de algo por el estilo.

Tori pareció reflexionar un poco en sus palabras, pero luego volvió a molestarse.

-¿y qué? ¿Ahora se supone que tengo que dejarme pisar porque Jade nunca va a saber lo que quiere? No, no me interesa Jade… que haga lo que quiera… yo hare lo mismo- siguió la latina.

-No Tori, espera…- intento Beck.

-No Beck, tu no entiendes… no estuviste allí, nunca te podrás poner en mi lugar… todo lo que paso… fue duro… y quiero seguir sin ella… no quiero volver a lo mismo… fue horrible… sufrí tanto… todavía aun…- Tori dejo caer algunas lagrimas y su tono comenzó a ser lastimero.

-Escucha Tori todos sufrimos alguna vez y…

-No Beck- le grito abruptamente con el enojo renacido- ¡tú no entiendes, tú no sufriste!

-¡¿y quien dijo que no sufro?!- Le grito Beck…

Por un tiempo ninguno dijo nada, se miraban a los ojos, el moreno parecía muy molesto y respiraba notoriamente, la latina lo miraba confundida.

-Mi novia…- siguió este, con un tono molesto aun- … me dejo… porque ya no me ama… y no puede volver a sentir lo mismo por mí. No importa lo que haga, porque toda su atención está puesta… en alguien que no quiere volver a verla nunca más… ¿Tienes idea, Tori, lo que se siente ver a la persona que amas, desaparecer día a día, porque cometió una estupidez y no sabe como repararlo? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es renunciar a ella y darse cuenta que aun así no es feliz?- siguió Beck, Tori había bajado la mirada-¡¿Sabes lo que es eso?!- dijo lo ultimo gritando.

Nuevamente el silencio… Beck parecia contrariado, pero intento calmarse.

-No digas que no sufro- menciono más calmado- porque tú no tienes idea… y no soy solo yo.

Tori miro a su amigo confundida.

-André, Cat, Robbie, todos… solo podemos observar con tristeza cómo se comportan ambas…

-Mira Beck, no sé qué decir, pero esto es… delicado y no puedo simplemente…- comenzó Tori.

-No digo que mañana vayas y le hables como si nada paso… pero… no lo sé…- Beck se pasaba una mano por sus cabellos- Mira esto.

El moreno metió medio cuerpo en su auto y saco su cámara. Se puso a la par de Tori y comenzó a pasar algunas fotos para que la latina las pueda contemplar en la pantalla.

Al llegar a las fotos de esa tarde, en donde se veía a Jade y a ella en los pasillos, Tori comenzó a sollozar.

Sentía que un dolor en su cabeza se hacía presente, al mismo tiempo que un nudo en su garganta…

"Por Dios, no sabía que nos veíamos así… ella se ve tan… decaída…" pensaba Tori mientras se llevaba una mano a sus mejillas limpiándose las lagrimas.

Beck apago su cámara al llegar a la última foto.

-Mira, solo te pido… que antes de decidir algo… solo… la observes un poco… dale una oportunidad, y si aun así crees que es un error… entonces yo mismo te apoyare en esto… hazte ese favor… Tori.- Beck ya estaba calmado y miraba con suplica a su amiga.

-Beck… yo no sé cómo hacer eso…- se lamentaba con lagrimas la latina.

El moreno se acerco y la abrazo tiernamente, dejando que su amiga descansara su cabeza en sus hombros y sollozara allí.

-Solo… ya no le seas indiferente…

…

Durante lo que había quedado de la semana, Tori investigo un poco a Jade. Aparte de notarla efectivamente, mas decaída, más delgada y un poco descuidada, también se entero de las bajas calificaciones… mas todavía no había mediado palabra con ella… era tan difícil decir algo.

El viernes antes de regresar a su casa paso cerca del salón caja negra y unos acordes en piano le llamaron la atención… mas bien no solo la melodía, sino la voz inconfundible de Cat… y la de Jade.

Sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido se adentro a la sala, que tenía la puerta abierta pero que en general estaba a oscuras, a excepción del escenario, donde se podía distinguir a Jade en el piano y Cat de pie a la par de este…

La canción, que tenía un tono muy melancólico, ya había comenzado al parecer y se encontraban por entrar, en lo que Tori suponía, era el estribillo, ya que Jade hizo una marcada introducción con el piano antes de entonar.

(#)

-…Y perdí quien yo era… y no puedo entender… ¿por que mi corazón esta tan roto, rechazando tu amor'- Jade cantaba con un dejo de voz pero aun así la melodía le llego de lleno a Tori- sin amor me va mal, las palabras continúan sin vida, pero se…todo lo que se, es que es el principio del fin- Tori solo podía apreciar la espalda de Jade de donde estaba, pero se imaginaba su expresión…

-¿quién soy, desde el principio?, llévame a casa corazón… déjame ir y correré, no guardare silencio.- Tori intentaba comprender si había algo más aun en la letra de la canción… sentía que podía apreciar el estado de Jade…

- Todo este tiempo, pasado en vano…años perdidos, ganancias perdidas… todo está perdido pero la esperanza permanece, y esta guerra no ha terminado aun… Hay una luz, hay un sol, llevándose a todos estos seres destrozados- Tori sintió que Jade se mencionaba a ella misma como destrozada-al lugar que pertenecemos y su amor lo conquistara todo….

Jade repitió todo el estribillo, pero esta vez en compañía de Cat que la acompañaba agregando diferentes tonos en las que resonaban sus palabras.

"lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento" "me duele, cuánto dolor" "lo lamento" "tú me importas, de verdad me importas" "por favor perdóname" "el amor lo conquistara todo"

La voz de Cat y de Jade cesaron.

-Ayer morí… mañana sangrare… estoy cayendo en tu luz resplandeciente…- fue lo último que entono Jade mientras daba los últimos toques a las tecla del piano.

Tori suspiraba pesadamente, la canción tenía un tinte personal… o por lo menos así lo veía…

-¡Tori!- la llamo Cat desde el escenario, haciendo que esta se sobresaltara un poco. Pudo notar como Jade tensaba su espalda.

-amm yo- comenzó a decir pero se cayó al no saber qué decir… después de todo estaba espiando.

-¿Te gusto la canción?- pregunto inocentemente Cat.

Se formo un silencio en la sala, en la que Tori observaba la espalda de Jade, y se pregunto si la pregunta de Cat tenía un doble significado o algo…

-Es para un examen de Jade, su voz y la mía deben ir acorde a la melodía… es muy básico, pero ya viste como son algunos profesores y quieren…- siguió mencionando Cat… pero se detuvo al ver a Jade… esta la miraba algo triste y con ojos de suplica para que se detuviera.

Con paciencia, la gótica se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en silencio, termino y se dirigió por la salida que se encontraba a un costado, evitando así pasar cerca de Tori.

Ambas cantantes quedaron solas en la caja negra.

-Y supongo que el ensayo termino…- menciono Cat, mientras se acercaba a Tori con media sonrisa.

…

Con el pretexto de que hace mucho que no se juntaban todos, los chicos programaron una noche de póker en casa de Cat el fin de semana. Jade no quería ir, pero Beck termino convenciéndola… y engañándola un poco para que fuera.

Engañada porque según Beck, Tori no iba a estar allí… y allí estaba.

Al ver a Jade, Tori bajo la mirada, más no parecía sorprendida. Todos en la sala de Cat quedaron callados, esperando la reacción de ambas.

-Pido partir primero- exclamo Cat, mientras toma la baraja de cartas de la mesa.

-Yo me largo- dijo Jade mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Espera Jade podemos…- la detuvo Beck del brazo. Haciendo que esta se girara rápido para apartar su brazo.

-No, fue suficiente. Tú me mentiste- Jade señalaba a Beck con el dedo- estoy harta de que todos aquí intenten meterse en esto… ninguno sabe lo difícil que es y no hacen más que empeorar las cosas… - Jade miraba a todos y por último a Tori, que no había despegado la mirada del suelo- solo… déjennos tranquilas… no saben lo difícil que es esto… solo… - Jade no termino la frase, se dio vuelta y comenzó a avanzar a la puerta, tomo el picaporte y…

-Yo lo intento si tú lo intentas…

La voz de Tori diciendo esas palabras hicieron que la gótica se detuviera en la puerta, de la cual aun sostenía el picaporte…

Se hizo esperar un poco, pensando en lo que esas palabras significaban… finalmente soltó la puerta y se giro quedando con sus amigos en la sala.

-Biennn… entonces yo parto primero- anuncio Cat y todos se acercaron a la mesa. Jade, tomando asiento al último a la par de Beck, justo en frente de Tori.

Al principio fue incomodo para todos, ya que el mutismo de Jade y Tori se hacía notar… pero a medida que las bromas y ocurrencias de Cat avanzaban, el ambiente se comenzó a descomprimir, inclusive Tori comenzó a hacer algunos comentarios y Jade había ganado al mayoría de partidas, haciendo que, obligatoriamente, hiciera unos comentarios de orgullo por su juego.

Si bien Jade y Tori no mediaban palabra, y no se podía decir que estuvieran cómodas con todo el asunto, por lo menos ambas lo intentaban.

Terminaron la jornada y Jade había ganado todas las "fichas/caramelos"… termino regalándoselas a Cat.

Uno por uno los chicos se fueron retirando a sus hogares, dejando a Cat con Jade a solas, acomodando el lugar un poco. Beck se quedo a esperar a su ex-novia para acompañarla y dejarla en su casa una vez terminado los labores.

…

3 A.M y Tori no lograba conciliar el sueño… tenia tanto en que pensar, y todavía sopensaba en lo que le dijo a Jade… no estaba del todo convencida de volverle a hablarle.

"No es que me guste la situación en la que estamos… pero no quiero volver a lo mismo… aun teniéndola cerca y sin hablar… duele tanto…" Tori se abrazaba a su almohada. "Ella también se veía mal… realmente… ¿esta así… por mi?... es que no la entiendo… ella dijo…"

Los recuerdos de las discusiones con Jade, hicieron que la latina se pusiera sensible nuevamente… se obligo a ella misma a no pensar más e intentar dormir.

¡YOU DON´T HAVE TO BE AFRAID TO PUT YOUR DREAM IN ACTION¡

El sonido de su peraphone hizo que diera un brinco… busco rápidamente el aparato en su mesa de cama con la intención de apagarlo… pero al verlo se quedo petrificada. La luz parpadeante en la pantalla narraba el nombre de la persona que menos esperaba recibir…

"JADE"

La latina no salía de su asombro y se limitaba a mirar la pantalla sin hacer nada… luego de unos segundos el peraphone dejo de sonar, volviendo a envolverla en el silencio y oscuridad de su cuarto.

"son las 3 A.M. … por q me llamaría a estas horas… no tiene sentido… quizás se equivoco con…"

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente con el sonido de su peraphone… nuevamente Jade llamando… y nuevamente Tori dejo que sonara…

Una vez que el sonido paro, rápidamente puso su peraphone en silencio… lo que menos quería era despertar a alguien… y para ser franca el tono tan alegre que llevaba contrastaba tanto con estado de ánimo, que llegaba a irritarla.

No paso mucho hasta que su peraphone comenzó a vibrar en su mano, encendiendo la pantalla e iluminando su rostro y su habitación, de un tono azul.

Nuevamente espero que la llamada terminara.

Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y dejo descansar su peraphone en la cama frente de ella. Lo observaba con atención y a los pocos segundos la habitación se volvió a iluminar de azul, mientras en frente de ella su celular volvía a vibrar.

Tori no sabía qué hacer… Jade la estaba llamando y esto la confundía mucho, la latina comenzó a jugar con sus manos lentamente esperando que su peraphone dejara de vibrar… y se detuvo.

Otros segundo mas y nuevamente el sonido de su celular vibrando en las sabanas le indico la nueva llamada… y luego otra… y luego otra… y luego otra… su peraphone no dejo de recibir llamadas de Jade una y otra vez por horas.

Tori en todo ese tiempo, pensó en lo que significaba eso… no lo sabía y esto la intrigaba y confundía a la vez… temía atender pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo… temía mas aun que Jade la dejara de llamar… no sabía porque pero comenzó a sentir una opresión en el pecho cada vez que la luz de su peraphone se iba y la dejaba a oscuras… y cada vez que este se encendía nuevamente, sentía deseos de llorar… finalmente había comenzado a sollozar silenciosamente… y se llevaba las manos a la cara sin saber que hacer…

En un momento su peraphone dejo de sonar… paso un minuto y ya no sonaba… pasaron dos minutos y nada… pasaron 3 minutos y aun seguía a oscuras en su habitación… 4 minutos… los 5 minutos más largos de su vida…

"Si vuelve a llamar… si vuelve a llamar yo…" comenzó a pensar Tori…

La pantalla volvió a iluminarse, como así el rostro de Tori, que seco un poco sus lagrimas con su mano y acerco su peraphone a la cara… "Jade"… se mordió los labios y atendió.

No dijo nada, solo atendió y puso su peraphone en altavoz dejándolo descansar en la cama mientras miraba como la conexión entre ambas llamada se había dado…

-… ¿Vega?...- la inconfundible voz de Jade hizo que se tapara la boca con una mano para no exclamar en voz alta un sollozo que logro ahogar…- Soy yo… Jade…- el tono de Jade parecía duditativo y algo ronco… se le quebraba un poco la voz…

Se escucho un suspiro de cansancio del otro lado.

-Se que puede oírme… yo… creo que te escuche respirar… o algo- Tori no se movía, se limitaba a escuchar- Se que es tarde…de hecho…- Jade se calló un momento, parecía que buscaba algo-… oh por Dios son las 4:30 A.M. … espero no haberte despertado… no… no me di cuenta… yo… no podía dormir… y supongo que tuve las esperanzas… no se… de que quizás… me atendieras… y pueda decirte… esto es ridículo… estoy hablando sola con un aparato…- se escucho otro suspiro aun más fuerte de Jade.

- … Yo lo lamento ¿ok?... yo…no quería…- la voz de Jade se quebraba y Tori podía jurar que estaba llorando.

Le tomo unos segundo volver a hablar, en los que Tori sentía como sus mejillas se humedecían mas y mas.

-Yo no sabía lo que hacía… soy tan idiota… por favor… en realidad soy muy idiota… todo lo que dije en el estacionamiento… no sé porque lo que dije… ni siquiera yo me lo creía del todo… y para cuando me di cuenta… ya estaba hecho… y luego… quise llamarte o algo… pero no sabía cómo…- se podía escuchar a Jade tragando y haciendo un esfuerzo para hablar claramente- Tu te mereces algo mejor.

Al escuchar esto Tori comenzó a sollozar, y aunque tenía ambas manos en su boca, no pudo detener algunos lamentos, cerraba fuertemente los ojos y aun así… la sentía tan cerca.

-…estas llorando… puedo escucharte… que bueno… es decir… no, no quiero que llores… lo digo porque… yo también lo estoy…- se escucho una pequeña risilla amarga de Jade-… es estúpido, pero quiero que esto se acabe… y yo sé que me merezco… en realidad se que no te merezco… y no pretendo que… con esto vuelva a ser todo como antes… pero…

Un nuevo momento de silencio se hizo presente… Jade parecía no encontrar las palabras…

-Dios… si hubiera algo que pueda hacer… lo que sea… créeme que lo haría… pero por más que lo pienso… no veo la salida de esto…- mas sollozos de la parte de Jade…

Por más que todo dolía, Tori no podía dejar de sentir como era abrazada por un sentimiento de empatía y compresión… era como si ese abrazo imaginario, era lo que necesitaba para terminar de comprender su dolor…

-Lo lamento tanto…- Jade seguía disculpándose-… y tu puedes hacer lo que quieras… yo respetare tu decisión… es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… solo quería que supieras…-Jade se tomo su tiempo…- que no era una calle de una sola dirección… que no estabas sola en esto… y que de verdad… lamento tanto ser tan idiota…

Tori ya no contenía sus sollozos, se abrazaba a sus piernas y dejaba que las lagrimas y sus gemidos salieran sin pudor… del otro lado se podía escuchar a Jade haciendo lo propio.

-Ahora… voy a cortar… eso era lo que te quería decir… y sé que me escuchaste… gracias… Tori…- Jade se mantuvo en línea unos momentos más.

Tori podía ver como la pantalla de su peraphone todavía indicaba que la llamada no había terminado.

-¿Jade?- dijo con un hilo de Voz.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que Tori creyó que no la habían escuchado.

-¿sí?- se escucho preguntar a Jade apenas.

-Jade…- volvió a mencionar Tori un poco más segura…-¿te puedes quedar un momento más?

-Todo el que necesites- dijo Jade bajo, pero segura.

Ninguna de las dos dijeron más nada.

Tori se acomodo en su cama y puso su peraphone a la par de su almohada, mientras la luz de la pantalla le iluminaba la cara y podía sentir la respiración de Jade del otro lado…

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero no fue mucho… el sueño vino rápido por ella después de esa charla.

…

La semana comenzó con un tinte diferente… por lo menos para Jade.

Sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima y que pasara lo que pasara, era capaz de vivir consigo misma… desayuno bien, se preparo para sus clases, tomos sus libros y bajo… paso por el espejo gigante que poseían cerca de la puerta y arreglo un poco su cabello, una vez satisfecha, se marcho a la escuela.

Se encontró con sus amigos en los casilleros y los saludo a todos, menos a Tori, que todavía no había llegado… inclusive trato de saludar a André, quien todavía la miraba con un poco de desconfianza… pero ambos hicieron el esfuerzo de aparentar normalidad.

Tori llego con su hermana Trina por la puerta… después de compartir unas palabras con esta y separase, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban todos.

Al verla acercarse, Jade dudo un poco y las ganas de alejarse del lugar se hicieron presentes… pero las ignoro con mucho esfuerzo y se limito a bajar la cabeza.

-Hola a todos- saludo Tori con normalidad aparente… los chicos también le devolvieron el saludo, menos Jade que seguía en su mutes desde que la latina había aparecido…

Los muchachos se miraron entre ellos con algo de tristeza, esto solo indicaban que las cosas iba a seguir igual…

-Hola Jade…- Dijo Tori con seguridad.

La aludida levanto rápidamente la vista, topándose con la mirada de Tori… parecía algo cansada, pero le brindaba una media sonrisa de lado, y se encogió de hombros suspirando pesadamente… como si aquel gesto de verdad le hubiera costado.

-Vega- fue la forma de saludar de Jade, acompañado de un leve asentimiento de la cabeza.

Ambas se mantuvieron la mirada y se brindaron una sonrisa de alivio… hasta que Tori bajo la mirada, rompiendo así el momento

-YEHIIII- exclamo alegre Cat… todos la miraron- es decir Yeeehiii hoy hay tacos para el almuerzo.

Rieron ante el comentario de Cat y comenzaron a hablar de diversos temas antes que la campana les indicara que el primer periodo había comenzado…

Jade y Tori todavía no participaban mucho en las pláticas… pero el comienzo de ese día, indico a todos… que todavía había esperanzas.

**Referencia**

**(#)**shattered female versión – you tube watch?v =lZxSRKQTq7Q

Si el link esta caído bastara con que pongan "shattered female versión" en el un video con la cara de Vannesa Hudgens… la versión original la canta "Trading Yesterday" solo que para la parte en el escenario me imagino esa canción, siendo la primera voz de Jade y la que acompaña la voz de Cat. Este es solo el estribillo.

**Nota del autor.**

**Shattered **es la canción que da nombre al título, la banda que la canta es **Trading Yesterday.** Es una canción muy hermosa y habla de las esperanzas y desesperanzas que uno sufre por amor. Como todo pierde sentido sin este sentimiento… y como uno también es capaz de perderse a uno mismo, ya que se considera que perdió lo más importante y al no tenerlo todo carece de importancia… tiene una letra impresionante, y recomiendo la versión original y completa con subtitulos, para su mejor atención. El inicio es medio monótono, es como recitado, pero la parte del estribillo es realmente genial y llega mucho.

Bien… lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el cap en tiempo forma… porque aquí en Argentina todavía es martes XD… lo que me recuerda.

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**

Mis mejores deseos a todos ustedes y sus seres queridos en esta fecha tan importante… y ya saben… todo un año para desquitarse ;)

**Si les gusto** el Cap **dejen un review**… es su forma de agradecerme y de enterarme si estoy haciendo un buen trabajo… así que siempre estaré agradecida de sus comentarios.

**Próxima actualización**… los próximos 2 capítulos que viene son… especiales… así que me tomaran un tanti mas de tiempo… pero espero subir el 15 el **viernes a la noche**…

Bueno, y eso es todo… ah si todavía no han leído mi **especial de navidad**, vayan a mi profile, denle click arriba donde dice "AndyPain" y los llevara directamente allí. Encontraran dos Fic.. Uno es "Everlong" y el otro dice "all i want for christmas is you" den clic allí para ver el fic.

Y eso es todo, nos leemos en la próxima ;)


	15. Over the Shape of My Heart Again

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**Over the Shape of My Heart Again**

If you re pretending from the start like this,  
With a tight grip, then my kiss  
Can mend your broken heart  
I might miss everything you said to me

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part  
Kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

No se podía decir que las cosas eran como antes… ni mucho menos, pero ya algo había cambiado.

En los días posteriores, las sombras que se había hecho fiel compañera en los ojos de Jade y Tori, parecía haberse mudado a otro sitio, permitiendo finalmente que las chicas descansaran de su empecinamiento a la melancolía y desahogo.

Su grupo de amigos fueron testigos de cómo la indiferencia marcada que había desarrollado Tori se fue desvaneciendo, y como los ánimos de Jade y su viveza de poco también iban recuperándose… mas la relación entre ambas todavía parecía muy estancada.

Cualquiera que las viera, diría que no son más que meras conocidas. No cruzaban muchas palabras… un simple saludo, algún gesto, algún comentario corto… y eso era todo…

Las charlas entre ellas no era fluida por parte de ambas. Era como si algo impidiera que simplemente se dé… y los silencios incómodos era algo de todos los días.

-…Aunque bueno, por lo menos… se ve a Jade más animada con la escuela…-comento un día Beck, aprovechando que ninguna de las dos chicas se encontraba presente en los merenderos.

-Ohhh si, es verdad, Jade presento la canción que canto conmigo y aprobó…- recordó Cat que jugaba con sus cabellos mientras se reía por la forma de sus fideos en el plato.

-Sí, pero todavía no sabe de qué ira su proyecto en unas de sus clases avanzadas… si no aprueba eso, deberá repetir esa clase para el año…- siguió Beck mientras se llevaba un bocado de su sándwich.

-¿y cómo está Tori?- pregunto Robbie que solo observaba a sus amigos. Las miradas se centraron luego en André… este se hizo esperar.

-Ella esta… tranquila… mejor…- Contesto lentamente, mientras pensaba en sus palabras

A decir verdad su amigo había sido consiente de algunas recaídas de Tori, donde esta solo quería salir de su casa a altas horas de la noche y buscar a Jade… pero sin tener nada en concluso con lo que hacer y decir… otras veces parecía estar bien con el asunto y sobrellevaba la presencia de la gótica con mucha calma.

-¿Alguien sabe que les paso?- Pregunto Robbie luego de algunos minutos de silencio-… es decir… porque algo les paso ¿no es verdad?...

Todos se miraron entre ellos un momento… no sabían que contestar… ninguno tenía toda la historia, solo fragmentos…

-Miren… no parece que podamos hacer mucho ¿ok?...- dijo Beck viendo que ninguno iba a contestar- cuando sea el tiempo… ellas nos lo dirán…

Todos quedaron en silencio…

-o quizás no…

…

La semana de Jade comenzó con la advertencia de su profesor, de que se le acababa el tiempo para presentar el proyecto… de lo contrario repetiría.

La gótica se sentía mejor que semanas anteriores, y sabia la causa.

"Vega" pensaba esta mientras la mirada sacando sus cosas del casillero "increíble que la misma persona que me haga querer dejarlo todo, es la única que me puede sacar de la depresión en la que me envolví".

Jade no sabía cómo intentarlo… quería hablar con Tori, quería saludarla siempre, quería estar con ella… y al mismo tiempo quería darle su espacio. Sabía que las cosas estaban no estaban bien… sabia que ella causaba que Tori se pusiera mal… y simplemente ahora todo parecía complicado.

Se acerco a la latina una vez que vio que Cat la saludaba.

-Hey- pronuncio algo insegura dirigiendo su vista a ambas.

-Hooolis- la saludo cat. Tori simplemente la miro y sonrió un poco haciendo un leve asentimiento.

"y allí esta… ese incomodo silencio que siempre se forma cada vez que saludo a Vega… vamos Jade, di algo… lo que sea… dile que se ve bonita… no, eso no… pensara que quiero de nuevo con ella… háblale de la escuela… de lo que sea de la escuela… no… eso sonora aburrido… ¡Dios! no sé qué decir…" Jade se lamentaba mientras los segundos pasaban en silencio.

-Oye ¿Jade?- La llamo Cat rompiendo la mutes- ¿Ya sabes que trabajo harás para el proyecto que debes presentar?

-Pues no…- Jade parecía pensarlo un poco… y también agradecía la oportunidad de poder hablar más amenamente.

-Es para esta semana Jade, si no lo presentas reprobaras ese curso- se preocupo Cat.

-Quizás… quizás deba repetir ese curso… es decir no tengo ninguna idea… y sencillamente no puedo- Jade sin quererlo desvió su mirada a Tori… se encontró con que esta también la mirada… con algo de tristeza.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato, ambas mirándose, como si quisieran descifrar algo.

-¿Por qué no nos juntamos y pensamos en algo las tres?- pregunto inocentemente Cat, consiguiendo una mirada de reproche de Jade- ¿Qué?

-Puedo hacerlo sola Cat- contesto Jade cortante.

-Pero si acabas de decir que no puedes…- la lógica de su pelirroja amiga, la desconcertó por unos momentos.

-Quisiera ayudar, pero… estoy muy atareada… de hecho chicas, debo irme a clases- menciono Tori mientras dejaba a sus dos amigas solas y se marchaba.

Jade suspiro un poco frustrada, mientras veía como se alejaba.

"siempre es igual… estoy harta de esta situación"

…

Para bien o para mal, Jade había aceptado la ayuda de Cat, y la estaba esperando en su casa, cuando el timbre sonó.

-Ya te estabas tardando ¿por qué simplemente no puedes…?- comenzó a reprochar Jade mientras abría la puerta, pero se quedo muda al ver que, junto a Cat, que portaba una enorme sonrisa… se encontraba Tori.

-Hooolis- la saludo animadamente Cat.

Jade no decía nada y se limitaba a ver como Tori parecía concentrada en sus zapatillas, con los brazos cruzados. Levanto levemente la mano, señalando un poco en la dirección de Tori y girándose para ver a Cat.

-Oh… cierto… convencí a Tori para que nos diera una manita- dijo La pelirroja animadamente-… no te molesta… ¿verdad?

Nuevamente Jade volvió su mirada a Tori que seguía en la misma posición… finalmente la latina levanto la vista para cruzarla tímidamente con la suya.

-No… no… es decir… no me molesta…- termino contestando torpemente la dueña de casa y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a las chicas.

Rápidamente Tori y Cat entraron a la sala y se acomodaron en el juego de living… Jade preparo algo para que tomaran y se reunió con ellas… después de algunas pláticas con Cat, que parecia la única capaz de hablar con ambas, comenzaron a ver ideas para su proyecto.

El profesor de la clase que debía impresionar solo lo conocía Jade, ya que Tori y Cat todavía no habían tomado esa clase, así que en los primeros momentos Jade se encargo de contarle brevemente de que iba la clase.

-… Así que básicamente, es como la clase de fotografía que toma Beck con Robbie, pero agregando secuencias…

Tori recordó a Beck discutiendo con ella en la puerta de su casa… y recordó las fotografías…

-Espera…- dijo de repente Tori, interrumpiendo a Jade-… entonces es simple, solo has uno de tus libretos y fotografías modelos que vinculen las acciones para hacerte entender…

Jade miro a Tori… la gótica sabia que lo que acababa de decir era muy obvio, pero por todas sus fuerzas se guardo el comentario sarcástico… solo porque era Tori… solo porque le estaba hablando… solo porque en ese momento la miraba…

-Si… entiendo…- dijo finalemente- pero últimamente no se me puede ocurrir ninguna idea… estoy sin nada…

Cat observaba la interacción divertida, mirando a cada una de momentos… se sentía triunfante de que por fin se hablaran…

-… ¿no hay algo sobre lo que quieras escribir?- pregunto tímidamente Tori.

-Bueno… no es eso… es solo que… no siento que pueda hacer realmente algo bueno, es todo…- contesto Jade-… tu… ¿tienes alguna idea?

-pues… ¿yo?- preguntaba Tori para hacerse tiempo… lo único que recordaba era la fotografías de Beck…- pues bueno… algo…

-Por favor dímela - dijo sin ninguna traba Jade, mirándola a los ojos.

Esto intimido un poco a la morena, que sintió que nuevamente se perdía en ellos…

"¿acaso acaba de pedirme… "por favor" que le dijera mi idea?" sopensaba. mientras no despegaba la vista… "debe estar reamente desesperada y no debe tener nada"

Suspiro pesadamente e intento dar a entender la idea… obviamente cambiando personas y lugares… aun así sintió muy íntimo su relato…

-En otras palabras…- la siguió Jade intentando comprender la idea- seria de dos personas… que se quieren hablar… pero ninguna la hace… y al final nada ocurre- termino levantando una ceja.

"Ok… soy malísima disimulando… matadme ahora" pensaba mientras asentía la cabeza.

-Eso podría funcionar…- dijo Jade mirando sus manos y pensando en la idea- hagamos como si fueran dos desconocidos que se encuentran en una estación de tren. Se vieron… y se atraen… pero ninguno se anima a dar el primer paso… podemos realizar algunas fotos donde sus miradas no se juntan… finalmente podemos ver que uno de ellos toma el tren y se marcha, dejando al otro en la estación… y estos nunca se encuentran…

Tori estaba un poco asombrada de que de unos simples comentarios, Jade sacara tan rápido unas ideas claras de lo que quería. Podía ver como su compañera escribía velozmente en su notebook un guion improvisado.

-Vega… - la llamo Jade.

-ammm ¿sí?- la latina estaba algo confundida, era como volver atrás antes de que todo sucediera.

-¿podrías ser, con Cat, los protagonistas?- Jade se lo pedía con cara suplicante

-ehhh bueno… no se… no tenemos vestuario- comenzó a dudar la latina.

-Yo tengo los vestuarios de dama y caballero en mi casa- menciona Cat emocionada con la idea.

-Excelente- dijo Jade- hay una escenografía montada en la estación de tren que se encuentra en WestCost. Estaban filmando una película allí y sé que el escenario se quedara hasta el fin de semana. Si vamos ahora estoy convencida que podremos sobornar al guardia o quien fuera para sacar unas fotos… iré por mi equipo- dijo muy convencida Jade.

-Yehiii- aplaudía Cat mientras se levantaba en dirección a la puerta.

De repente ambas amigas se detuvieron en la puerta y miraron a Tori, quien seguía sentada en el living.

Jade de repente lo recordó todo… por unos momentos, llevada por la emoción de un nuevo proyecto, se olvido de lo ocurrido…

-¿Vas a ayudarme?- le pregunto Jade dando unos pasos en dirección a Tori y jugando con la llave de su auto en las manos-… por favor…

Y parecían que esas eran las palabras mágicas…

Tori suspiro, se paro y se acerco a Jade mirándola a los ojos…

-Claro… vamos…- contesto finalmente, para pasar a la par de Jade y juntarse con cat en la puerta…

Ni Tori ni cat podían notarlo, porque Jade estaba de espalda… pero esta sonreía ampliamente.

…

Cuando las chicas llegaron a la escenografía montana en WestCost, recién caía la noche.

Como Jade había predicho, no costo nada sobornar al encargado para que dejara hacer las fotos.

Cat y Tori se habían cambiado en lo de la pelirroja, y ahora Tori portaba un peluquín corto y bigotes, llevaba traje de caballero y daba un aire de hombre de negocios viajando… Cat todo lo contrario, una peluca de un negro lacio la hacía ver de un aspecto maduro, vestía un vestido gris claro a juego con un maletín… parecía una típica reportera a la moda.

Comenzaron con las sesiones de foto casi de inmediato… todo de acuerdo al improvisado libreto que Jade había llevado en su notebook. Tori era el caballero que veía a Cat en una estación de trenes. Ambos se habían notado, mas no lograba que sus miradas se encontraran, luego el tren llegaba y Cat salía de escena, dejando a Jade tomando fotos solas de Tori en la escenografía.

Mientras Jade apuntaba a Tori, pudo sentir el dolor del personaje viendo destruida su oportunidad de hablar con la bella dama… se quedo contemplando la escena… hasta que no supo bien a quien en realidad contemplaba… si al personaje… a Tori… o quizás a ella misma.

Tori dejo de actuar, ya que el libreto les decía que allí terminaba todo. Miro a Jade esperando indicaciones pero se dio cuenta que esta se le había quedado viendo… concentro un poco más la vista en Jade y noto que tenía los ojos enrojecidos…

-¿Jade?...- la llamo dudando.

Como si de un despertar se tratara, Jade movió un poco su cabeza con brusquedad y volvió los pies a tierra.

-¿Si?- pregunto confundida.

-¿Eso… eso es todo?- volvió a preguntar Tori.

-¿eh?... si, si… ya podemos irnos a casa… yo…. Yo me encargare de terminar la presentación.

Recogieron sus cosas y se dispusieron a subir al auto.

Ya en marcha, Jade noto con temor una pequeña cosa que se le había escapado en sus cálculos… la casa de Cat quedaba antes que la casa de Tori… debía dejar a su pelirroja amiga antes… eso significaba que iba a estar todo el viaje de ida a casa de la latina, con ella a solas… instintivamente se tenso.

Al llegar a destino, Cat se despidió animadamente de ambas. Ella iba en la parte de adelante con Jade, por lo que dejaba a Tori en la parte de atrás.

Al comenzar el viaje a siguiente destino, el silencio inundo el auto… ambas parecían ir tan inmersa en sus pensamientos… y en pensar en la otra, que sencillamente era intimidante romper el ambiente.

Llegaron a la casa de Tori sin mediar palabra.

-Bueno, será mejor que baje… yo… adiós Jade- dijo Tori, la gótica pudo sentir como se abría la puerta de atrás de su auto, solo para ser cerrada segundo después.

Casi por impulso puro bajo de su auto también.

-¡Espera!- le grito a Tori, quien se dio vuelta y miraba a Jade de pie, a unos 3 metros de distancia.

Pasaron unos segundo en lo que solo se podía apreciar a Jade tratando de decir algo, pero nada salía.

-¿Cómo has estado?- fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

Tori la miraba algo confundida, la pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa y le parecía de lo más inusual… no sabía que contestar…

-Yo… bien… es decir… ¿a qué te refieres?- contesto la latina llevándose los dedos a la frente, intentando pensar.

-Eso… quería saber… ¿como estabas?… creo- contesto Jade desde la misma distancia.

-Pues bien… he tenido mucho tiempo… y… estoy bien ahora…- contesto algo confundida-¿tu como has estado?

-¿yo?- a Jade también le sorprendió la pregunta-… terriblemente.

Jade rio un poco, mientras miraba como Tori no pudo evitar reír un poco también ante tanta sinceridad.

-Mira… Vega… yo…- Jade comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ambas con pasos lentos, no quería que su compañera se sintiera presionada- he pensando mucho y…

-Está bien Jade… no digas nada… esta en el pasado- dijo con aplomo la latina, que bajo su mirada al suelo.

-¿me has olvidado?- otra pregunta abrupta por parte de la gótica, la cántate dudo…- es decir… ¿ya no sientes nada… por mi?

Jade sabía que estaba tocando temas que no debía tocar… pero el que Tori le dijera que todo había quedado en el pasado, fue como si le tiraran agua helada en sus entrañas.

Tori pareció dudar ante la brusquedad de la pregunta y la proximidad de Jade.

-yo…yo ya no soy la misma Jade- comenzó a justificar.

-No te pregunte eso…- Jade se acercaba cada vez más a Tori-… te pregunte ¿si ya no sientes nada por mi?

Jade estaba menos de dos pasos de Tori. Podía ver en los ojos de esta tanta duda, inclusive un pequeño sonrojo y se notaba que estaba nerviosa…

"Me gusta que este nerviosa… yo todavía la pongo nerviosa… ella todavía siente algo"

-Escucha Yo…- decía Jade mientras acortaba mas la distancia entre ellas… sus rostros ya estaban demasiado cercas…

Jade no tenía intenciones de terminar la frase, ahora solo se concentraba en mirar los ojos de la latina y como está la contemplaba… acerco su rostro aun mas, muy lentamente, sin tener en claro lo que hacía… quería besarla… iba a besarla… pero…

-No…- fue casi un suspiro, pero Jade lo había escuchado muy bien de los labios de Tori.

La gótica contemplo de nuevo el rostro que tenía en frente y se dio cuenta de todas las dudas y miedos que la embargaban…

Suspiro pesadamente mientras sonreí con tristeza. Volvió a acortar la distancia, pero esta vez pasando su rostro a la par del de Tori y la abrazo tímidamente por la cintura, dejando descansar su mentón en los hombros de la morena.

-Jade… Jade, yo no… no quiero esto… no estoy segura de poder…- decía Tori mientras se sentía abrazada… no sabía cómo corresponder el abrazo…

-No digas nada…- fue la suplica que salió de los labios de Jade.

Paso un momento, hasta que la gótica pudo sentir como los brazos de su compañera la abrazaban también… sonrió ampliamente mientras ocultaba más su rostro en el hombro de Tori.

Eventualmente se separaron…

-Debo irme ahora… gracias… por lo del trabajo- le sonrió honestamente a la morena y se marcho… Tori solo pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

Ya en el auto, Jade pudo sentir una nueva seguridad naciendo dentro de ella… sabía lo que quería y como lo quería…

"La quiero a ella… y quiero que ella este segura de que también me quiere… porque yo se que así es… ella también me quiere… yo lo sé…"

…

La semana había comenzado con un hermoso día soleado, parecía un augurio de bienestar para arrancar con las clases de la mejor manera.

Tori se había enterado por medio de Cat que Jade aprobó su proyecto y que ya no debería recursar esa materia.

La latina, luego de lo ocurrido en la puerta de su casa, con el abrazo y proximidad de Jade, se torturo a puros pensamientos que no concluían en ningún sitio… finalmente decidió que no valía la pena suponer cosas… y que conociendo a Jade, todo terminaría en lo mismo.

Resignada con el curso que había tomados las cosas, se entrego al bello día y se dispuso a comenzar su semana.

-Hola- Escucho que la saludaban a sus espaldas, se giro y se encontró con nadie menos que con Jade.

La latina se sorprendió un poco del saludo, ya que este parecía diferente. Jade sonreía de la forma en la que ella solamente solía hacerlo, con algo de picardía en su cara… juraría que hasta parecía la misma Jade de siempre, vestía con sus típicas prendas negras y hasta llevaba un café con ella… o por lo menos se esfuerza por parecer la de siempre.

-Hola- termino devolviendo con algo de confusión.

-y… ¿Cómo comenzó tu semana?- nuevamente el mismo tono.

-Emmmm, bien… es decir… bien, si no tienes en cuenta que a Trina se le averió el auto y tuve que venir caminando. No tuve tiempo de desayunar porque no me aviso a tiempo así que…- Tori intentaba hablar con naturalidad, como si no fuera la gran cosa… pero hablar así con Jade todavía molestaba un poco-… en fin.

-¡Oh, qué casualidad!… toma- dijo esta, mientras extendía su mano hacia Tori con el café.

"¿qué le pasa?" La latina miro con desconfianza al café y luego a Jade.

-¿Te sientes bien… Jade?- pregunto esta con la ceja levantada.

-sí, si… perfectamente- contesto la gótica aun extendiendo el brazo con el café.

-¿Quieres… que te lo sostenga?- pregunto intrigada Tori.

-No… no, lo compre para ti- Jade decía mientras asentía un par de veces.

Después de unos segundos de analizar la situación, Tori tomo con desconfianza el café de las manos de su compañera.

-Que lo disfrutes- y dicho esto Jade se fue caminando, dejando a una perpleja Tori en el pasillo.

El calor del café a través del vaso le hizo salir de su confusión, termino viéndolo y tomando un sorbo.

"mmm esta rico" pensaba mientras sentía como el calor de la bebida la despabilaba un poco y le subía el color a las mejillas.

En el almuerzo, Tori revivió algo similar… Jade con la misma actitud regalándole una limonada…

La latina fue testigo de las mismas actitudes de Jade durante la semana… esperarla con un café apenas la jornada comenzaba, recibir en reiteradas ocasiones limonadas entre clases o algún refresco…

Nunca rechazaba los curiosos regalos, más que por sorpresa que por otra cosa, y siempre Jade se las ingeniaba para perderse de vista o no seguir el transcurso de lo que el regalo implicaba… simplemente lo hacía y ya…

-Vas a terminar ahogándola…- le comento Beck, luego de que Jade dejara a Tori con un nuevo refresco y estos dos se dirigieran a clases.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto curiosa la gótica.

-Oh vamos… sé lo que intentas con Tori- le siguió el chico, que solo recibió una cara de curiosidad-… Jade, fui tu novio por casi dos años… en mi cumpleaños me regalaste una lata de limonada… y cuando me molestaba por algo, simplemente venias con un café y hacías como si eso arreglara todo…

-Si… ¿y?- Su compañera todavía se hacia la desentendida.

-No vas a conseguir lo que buscas si sigues así…- intento hacerse entender el canadiense.

-Pues… ella no ha rechazado ninguno- dijo como evidencia.

-No es el punto…- Beck contestaba con calma-… exactamente… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Jade miro a su, ahora, amigo y no pudo contestar a esa pregunta… se sentía algo estúpida y avergonzada por lo que podría ser la respuesta. Se miro los pies notando el cordón de sus botas negras, esperando que Beck no siguiera preguntando.

-ohhhh…- exclamo Beck, para luego reír un poco-… ¿la quieres… conquistar?... ¿conquistar a base de limonadas y cafeína?- el chico termino diciendo para seguir riendo por lo bajo.

-No seas idiota- le dijo molesta Jade, pero notablemente avergonzada-… aparte… ¿que se supone que debo hacer de todas formas?

-Pues… no lo sé… cosas lindas, supongo

-Yo ODIO las cosas "lindas"- remarco Jade

-Bueno, está bien… pero no se trata de ti… se trata de ella…- Beck seguía con un tono muy paciente… estas palabras hicieron repensar a Jade, que permaneció en silencio

"claro… tengo que pensar como Vega y en lo que a ella le gusta… bueno… ella es… muy cursi y tonta a veces… me mandaba cartitas… con dibujitos… por Dios yo no podría hacer eso" pensaba la gótica con terquedad, pensando que el solo hecho de ser así de linda con alguien, le daría diabetes.

"Ya…bueno… pero Beck tiene razón… aparte… ella lo vale"

…

Tori iba nuevamente caminando hasta la escuela. Esta vez ya había desayunado a tiempo y caminaba despreocupada. No sabían hasta cuando el auto de Trina volvería a funcionar.

"Dios, el comportamiento de Jade me enloquece y desconcierta un poco… ¿y ahora que bicho le pico? ¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?" pensaba

Ya iba a medio camino cuando recordó su auto propuesta de no pensar en Jade, así que saco sus peraphone y se puso a escuchar música de su lista.

La sorpresa llego cuando en su reproductor comenzaron a sonar canciones que no sabía que tenía. Algunas las conocía, otras no, pero de lo que estaba segura es que ella no las había bajado.

Velozmente comenzó a explorar su lista y efectivamente, muchas canciones, entreveradas con las suyas, aparecían allí, nuevas, algunas melodías en piano…

"¿Pero qué rayo…?" y entonces todo pensamiento murió cuando reconoció una de las canciones… era una de las melodías en piano que Jade tenia de favoritas en su página de , la recordaba porque también le pareció muy bella "River flow in you" de Yiruma

"Acaso ella… ¿pero cómo es posible?" pensaba mientras se dejaba envolver por la melodía.

Luego de que esta cesara, siguió explorando y se topo con las melodías que había practicado y que Jade le había enseñado, también con otras canciones muy bellas, algunas muy conocidas, otras no tanto… pero lo que tenían la mayoría, es que a Tori le hacían sentir como si de un hermoso baile se tratara y ella fuera la principal dama en conquistar.

Para cuando llego a la escuela, lo único que quería era volver a casa caminando… solo para nuevamente sentirse envuelta en la sensación de que había alguien intentando hacerla sentir especial…

-¡Holissss!- la saludo Cat por tercera vez, las dos primeras veces Tori no la había escuchado por que aun llevaba los auriculares puestos.

-Oh, lo siento Cat, hola…- se disculpo torpemente Tori mientras se sacaba los auriculares.

-¿Qué estabas escuchando?- pregunto Cat, Tori pudo apreciar como Jade y Beck se les unían.

-Bueno, algunas canciones… nuevas- termino contestándole.

-¿canciones nuevas?- pregunto Cat curiosa- ohhh es la nueva de Beyonce, porque se que esta genial… ¿de dónde la bajaste?

-¿Qué? Oh, no Cat… son canciones nuevas para mi… porque nunca las había escuchado… y bueno… ahora las estoy escuchando- seguía Tori dándose cuenta de lo extraña que era la situación nuevamente.

-Oh… ¿y están bonitas?- pregunto Cat inocentemente. Jade parecía poner atención a esta parte.

-Pues… si… de hecho son… canciones muy bonitas- contesto pensativa Tori. Jade no pudo evitar sonreír, y lo intento disimular llevándose el vaso de café a los labios.

-¡TU!- la señalo Tori de repente.

-Yo- dijo Jade con naturalidad, haciéndose la inocente.

-Sí, tu… no sé cómo, pero tu llenaste mi peraphone con canciones nuevas- acuso Tori, no sabiendo a que quería llegar…

-¿eso hice?- Jade seguía en el mismo papel.

-Si… eso hiciste

-Pues si tanto te molesta entonces yo…- en un rápido movimiento arranco el peraphone de Tori de sus manos-… las borrare

-No- contesto velozmente Tori y recuperando su peraphone de un movimiento también.

Jade levanto una ceja divertida, mientras sonreía.

-Es decir… es mi teléfono… yo las borrare… cuando yo quiera- contesto la latina llevando su peraphone al bolso.

-Claaaaro- decía Jade con calmado sarcasmo, mientras asentía un par de veces.

-Ni siquiera entiendo por qué haces esto- refunfuño la morena

Por respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa de Jade mientras se apoyaba de costado en los casilleros con los brazos cruzados.

-Bien… no me lo digas… haz lo que quieras- dijo molesta la latina

-y eso hare…- contesto segura su compañera.

…

Tori se paso los siguientes dos días escuchando solo la lista de reproducción que Jade había llenado.

"ohhh demonios, son canciones muy bellas" pensaba por tercera vez en el día… quería mantenerse firme en la decisión de borrarlas… pero sencillamente no podía.

Se retiro los auriculares y se acomodo en el sofá del living de la entrada. Tenía tarea que hacer para el día siguiente.

Se estiro y alcanzo su bolso para sacar lo que necesitaba… pero cuando metió la mano, noto que algo suave habían en el interior y se sentía raro, rápidamente saco la mano con temor y dio un brinco en su asiento.

Pasada la primera impresión, noto que de su bolso, ya en el suelo, salía papel picado de colores rojos, rosas y blanco, en diferentes tonos. Tomo su bolso entre sus manos y lo puso boca abajo sacando todo el papel que llevaba… y una caja rosa.

Tori dejo de sacudir su bolso y tomo entre sus manos la caja rectangular y con algunos detalles en corazones. Se lo pensó un poco pero finalmente decidió abrirla… lo primero que noto fue una nota, en un papel cortado por los bordes con tijeretazos al parecer, en el centro se podía leer "yo los odios, pero en realidad espero que a ti te agraden" . Al levantar la nota pudo ver como la caja contenía todo tipo de bombones en caramelo y chocolate.

"Oh por Dios… nunca he recibido nada así… ¿de verdad es para mí?... bueno… es que, si he recibido detalles lindo de los chicos con los que he salido… pero esto parece muy fino y planeado…" volvió su mirada a la nota y la giro de ambos lados, tomo la caja entre sus manos y busco algo… no encontró nada… nada que le dijera quien se los había enviado o porque…

"Vamos Tori, que tampoco es muy difícil adivinar" pensó para sus adentros tomando la nota nuevamente y releyéndola… "¿Por qué hace esto?"

…

Ese día llego rápidamente hasta su casillero, debía recoger algunos libros y apresurarse, de lo contrario llegaría tarde a la clases de Skinner… y este detestaba a las personas impuntuales.

-¿Qué hay frienda?- la saludo André.

-Hey André ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto con una sonrisa mientras abría su casillero.

-Todo en orden… oye, parece que alguien esta de humor- siguió su amigo, que hacía mucho que no veía a la chica de buen humor.

-¿Tu crees?- se extraño Tori, no notaba su cambio.

-Pues si… eso parece… incluso hasta más distraída… mira- le dijo el moreno, mientras extendía un libro hacia Tori.

-Oye, estaba buscando ese libro, es para la clase que viene… ¿Por qué lo tienes?... creí que estaba en mi casillero- se sorprendió esta mientras agarraba su libro y lo comprobaba velozmente.

-Ayer lo encontré en tu asiento… debiste dejarlo cuando te fuiste de las ultimas clases…- recordó André.

-Bueno… si… es posible… Gracias André- termino diciendo mientras se llevaba el libro a la mochila- debo ir a clases,¿ te veo en el almuerzo?

-seguro- se despidió André con una sonrisa.

Tori no tardo en llegar y sentarse… la clase como siempre comenzó puntual.

Después de una introducción al tema, el profesor les pidió que sacaran sus libros y leyeran algunas páginas.

Todos obedecieron.

Al principio, Tori creyó que moriría de aburrimiento. El tema que tocaba hoy no era de lo más divertido, y encima ni siquiera iban a explicárselo… solo debía leerlo…

"vaya manera de dictar una clase" pensaba mientras pasaba con la mirada la lectura, pero sin leer en realidad. "por lo menos tengo el libro de lo contrario…" pero se detuvo… algo en el libro llamo su atención… justo en la esquina inferior derecha… era pequeño pero notable, no sabía cómo no lo había visto antes… un dibujo… en realidad una caricatura… era de dos chicas en muñequitos curiosos, de colores… una de esas figuras tenía el pelo castaño y en ondas con ojos marrones saltones… la otra figura tenía el pelo ondulado también, pero con cabello negro y ojos azules… no eran mas que unos muñequitos simpáticos, aparentemente hechos sin mucho esfuerzo… pero indiscutiblemente ingenioso.

Tori pasó los dedos por encima del dibujo, la chica de cabellos castaños le sonreía a la de cabellos negros, pero esta le ponía mala cara…

Llevada por la curiosidad dio vuelta a la pagina y se encontró con un dibujo similar, con las mismas protagonistas, casi en el mismo lugar. Paso otra hoja y lo mismo… y así hasta el final de libro… cerro el libro y se fijo desde la primera pagina… también estaban allí…

Tori comenzó a hojear el libro de diferentes formas, las figuras se movían algo, pero no llegaba a ser comprensible, intento de varias formas pero tampoco le veía el sentido… estaba muy intrigada por el nuevo descubrimiento.

Finalmente comenzó a resignarse, cuando sin querer encontró la solución… pasando el pulgar por el borde de varias páginas, están habían corrido desde la última, hasta arriba y pudo apreciar como un pie de la protagonista, que daba de la esquina derecha, se habia movido… bueno en realidad… eso era lo que parecía.

Creyendo haber entendido como funcionaba, Tori cerró el libro, lo abrió desde la última pagina, y dejo que las paginas cayeran velozmente desde la última a la primera, prestándole solamente atención a los dibujos de la esquina… y allí estaba…

La caricatura cobraba vida y le mostraba una mini historia entre ambas chicas. La que era castaña, se acerco caminando a la pelinegra, le sonrió, pero su compañera solo miro hacia otro lado, luego la castaña le tomo de la mano y se podía notar como un sonrojo crecía en la pelinegra, quien todavía no se había girado. Finalmente la pelinegra ve a su compañera que le sonríe, y le devuelve la sonrisa aun sonrojada, besándola luego en la mejilla y haciendo que ambas se ruboricen y rieran al último.

Cuando la mini caricatura termino, Tori no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se le formara.

"Esto es taaaaan tierno" pensaba mientras se llevaba el libro a su pecho y lo abrazaba firmemente.

…

No fue hasta el día jueves, que Tori corroboro que estas cosas las estaba haciendo Jade.

"Bueno… es decir, es obvio que es ella… pero no se… más bien es… no entiendo" pensaba Tori esa mañana.

A los extraños comportamientos de Jade, en los que le seguía ofreciendo algunas bebidas y uno que otros regalos que encontraba entre sus pertenencias… mas la hermosas canciones que eran el nuevo motivo por el que a Tori le gustaba caminar… hay que agregar las notas que recibía.

Notas… notas pequeñas, que al igual que la de la caja de bombones, demostraban haber sido tijereteadas a los bordes y en la cual en el centro tenían siempre una frase coqueta de algún autor… otras veces le mencionaban lo bonita que se veía hoy… otras veces la comparaba con cosas cotidianas del día… otras veces con algunos sentires… todas y cada una de esas notas, dirigidas para Tori, pero sin firma… y que aparecían en donde ella menos se lo esperaba… en sus libros de lecturas, mientras estaba en clases, en su casillero, en su mochila, en su notebook cuando la abría, en los bolsillos de su abrigo…

Por más que las notas eran incesantes, a Tori le intrigaban… era como descubrir a donde aparecería la siguiente y que diría esta vez.

"Para que mentir… tiene toda mi atención" se decía mientras caminaba a su siguiente clase… todavía era temprano pero quería llegar para revisar algunos apuntes nuevos.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con que el aula no estaba vacía… Jade se encontraba en ella, y al sentir como la puerta se había abierto, en brucos movimientos intento esconder varios papeles en un bolso que había detrás de ella, ocultando lo que pudo con su espalda y encarando a Tori con sorpresa en el rostro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Tori intentando observar atrás de Jade, pudo notar papel picado, algunas tijeras y aun mas papeles dentro del bolso de Jade.

-Nada… ¿ y tú?- preguntó su compañera con fingida naturalidad mientras aun de espalda intentaba esconder los papeles en el bolso.

-¿Qué estas escondiendo Jade?- preguntó Tori con insistencia, mientras se acercaba un poco.

-Yo no escondo nada… ¿tú que estas escondiendo?- le preguntó levantando una ceja algo seria.

Tori se quedo en su lugar y miro a Jade confundida.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender nada

-Dije… ¿Qué estas escondiendo?- volvió a preguntar, mientras terminaba de guardar todo en su bolso "misión cumplida"

-No te entiendo- Tori parecía prestar atención a las palabras, pero aun estaba perdida.

-Eso de fingir Vega- dijo Jade mientras la señalaba con la cabeza.

-Yo no estoy fingiendo, ni escondiendo nada- se defendió Tori

-¿Ah? ¿No lo estás? ¿Estás segura?- cuestionaba la gótica acercándose un poco a Tori.

La latina dudaba… realmente no lo entendía, pero una aparte de ella sentía que Jade tenía un punto.

-Tú eres la que está escondiendo cosas… y… comportándote extraña- dijo Tori, Jade sonreía divertida.

-¿y qué cosas son esas?- pregunto acercándose un poco mas

-Ya sabes… estas… cosas que haces… bueno que me las haces… son tan…- Tori desvió la mirada algo avergonzada

-¿"son tan"?- repitió Jade presionándola un poco.

-ya olvídalo, no importa… tengo clases y…

-¿lo ves? Estas fingiendo- dijo muy convencida Jade, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yo no estoy fingiendo- insistió Tori.

-¿ah no?... entonces… ¿de verdad no te importaron las "cosas" que según tu, yo hice?- no era un reproche, ni un berrinche, era una observación divertida, como si el asunto fuera obvio- nunca pude saberlo pero… ¿te gustaron los bombones?

Tori podía apreciar cómo, aunque Jade mostraba una sonrisa burlona y su actitud parecía de seguridad, un leve sonrojo se hacía notar en sus pálidas mejillas, finalmente la gótica desvió la mirada hacia un costado, concentrándose en algunos afiches del aula.

-Si…- fue al corta respuesta que obtuvo, pero solo con esta basto para que sonriera más honestamente.

-Bien… debo irme- dijo la gótica, saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta, sin dejar que Tori cuestionara nada más.

…

Durante el día viernes, Tori espero nuevamente las notas, pero ninguna de esta apareció ese día… inclusive Jade tampoco asistió a clases.

El día se le paso incesantemente largo, solo quería volver a su casa y descansar…

Una vez en su casa, se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, no sin antes chequear la puerta, su notebook y su bolso en señal de alguna nota o algo… pero no encontró nada. Resignada decidió que lo mejor era tomar un baño.

Cuando entro a su cuarto y quiso prender a luz, noto que esta no encendía, tanteo un poco la pared y sintió que golpeaba una pequeña nota de papel. La arrancó sin problemas de allí, y con la luz que el pasillo le brindaba, pudo leer "sigue el hilo".

La nota, llevaba un pequeño cordón en tono rojo, pegado atrás… cuando el misterio es demasiado grande es imposible desobedecer… Tori siguió el hilo y se adentró en la oscuridad de su cuarto, avanzando con mucho cuidado de no tropezar con nada. Finalmente llego a una de sus lámparas de suelo, y el cordón terminaba en la cuerda que hacía de interruptor de la misma.

Tori se lo pensó un poco y finalmente tiro de la cuerda, como cuando hacía para que esta se prendiera… pero no fue la lámpara la que ilumino la habitación…

En todo el techo de su pieza, se mostraba ante ella el mismísimo cielo que Jade había preparado para la obra tiempo atrás, en la cual había trabajado con Jade en el equipo de mantenimientos y ambientación. Seguía siendo igual de impresionante y daba la sensación de tener las estrellas tan cerca como la primera vez que lo había visto… pero eso no era todo lo que llamaba la atención de Tori, pudo notar que del techo colgaban diferentes cordones, que desembocaban en notas que se mantenían suspendidas en el aire gracias a ellos… muchísimas notas de las que había recibido esas semanas, pero todas en su habitación… también había notas más grandes pegadas en las paredes, en diferentes colores, y algunas con las letras de un brillante plateado y dorado, que junto con las luces del techo, brillaran mas.

Tori comenzó a reír un poco, no se lo podía creer… desde donde estaba podía leer algunas frases de las notas "eres hermosa" "la mejor sonrisa del mundo" " El sonido de tu risa por cualquiera de mis melodías favoritas" "dormir pensando en ti" "te extraño" "quiero ser sincera contigo" Tori giraba sobre su eje para seguir leyendo algunas de las otras frases, termino mirando una de las notas que colgaba en el centro y era un poco más grande que las demás… su papel en negro y con letras plateadas, le dio un pequeño tirón y quedo cómodamente admirandola sobre su mano…

"Y te daré todo mi corazón… solo si podemos empezar otra vez"

Tori sonreía mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara intentando asimilar todo. Miraba de nuevo a su alrededor y sentía como en su pecho, un calor muy agradable crecía.

…

La semana la comenzó sin poder ocultar su felicidad… aunque lo intentaba… sabía que no podía ponerle las cosas fáciles a Jade. Sabía lo que habían pasado y por más que sentía que era incapaz de volver a detestarla… no quería caer en lo mismo… eso lo tenía claro.

Llegando a la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Jade. La encontró inmediatamente en los pasillos, Jade abría su casillero y sacaba unos libros.

Apenas la gótica noto como Tori se acercaba, se apresuro en cerrar su casillero.

-Hola- le dijo Tori con una sonrisa

-Vega- le contesto Jade dándole un leve vistazo.

-¿tú hiciste todo eso?- pregunto sin dar muchas vueltas.

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto divertida Jade mientras admiraba una de sus tijeras que colgaban del casillero.

-A las notas… a los bombones… a la caricatura en mi libro…- Jade sonrió cuando Tori menciono esto- al cielo estrellado en mi cuarto.

-Oh por Dios, ¿alguien te fabrico tu propio cielo estrellado en tu cuarto?- Jade fingía sorpresa- Por Dios Vega… que admirador secreto mas cursi y lelo tienes…

Tori reprimió las ganas de reír, apretando los labios con fuerza.

-Si Jade… que cursi, lelo e increíble admirador secreto tengo- dijo Tori mientras buscaba la mirada de Jade, pero no la consiguió.

-Oh… ¿debo de estar celosa?- pregunto la gótica mientras se concentraba en sus tijeras.

-Mucho- respondió segura la latina, Jade se sonrojo bastante y sonrió, pero no desvió la vista de las tijeras en su casillero.

-Pero no es suficiente- dijo muy seria Tori logrando que Jade finalmente la mirara.

Jade le mantuvo la mirada algunos momentos, intentando adivinar a que se refería… y por la expresión de Tori, pudo adivinar que todavía no había sido perdonada.

-Debo irme- dijo finalmente la morena.

-Sigues fingiendo- menciono Jade por lo bajo, Tori la escucho y se dio vuelta para encararla.

-No, Jade, las cosas no son simplemente así y lo sab…- Tori no continuo, porque al querer ver de nuevo a Jade, se encontró de frente con una rosa… que la mano de Jade le extendía en frente de su rostro.

Ninguna dijo nada, ni se movió por varios segundo, hasta que Tori finalmente agarro la rosa que Jade le brindaba, la tomo entre sus manos y la admiro por un momento.

-¿y ahora?- pregunto Jade con curiosidad- ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta?

Tori reprimía la sonrisa con esfuerzo, finalmente despego la vista de la rosa y miro a Jade.

-Es… es solo una rosa… no es como si no hubiera recibido una antes… yo… debo ir…- Titubeaba un poco, pero hizo un gesto pasando el pulgar por su hombro señalando su casillero.

Jade asintió con la cabeza y Tori camino hacia el mismo… seguido por la gótica. Quien se apoyo en el casillero de la par de Tori y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Jade… de verdad que todo esto es… impresionante y… único… pero entiende… yo no puedo…- mencionaba Tori.

-si, si, ajam , lo que tu digas- dijo Jade quitándole importancia al asunto sin moverse de su lugar, con los brazos cruzados.

-Entiende Jade… hagas lo que hagas es muy difícil para mí recuperar… olvidar todo lo ocurrido y… una rosa no arregla las cosas- dijo lo ultimo firmemente.

-¿estás segura?- Jade examinaba los ojos de su compañera. Esta solo asintió un par de veces- ok, de acuerdo, estoy contigo en esta… una rosa no arregla las cosas.

-Bien…- murmuro Tori y se dispuso a abrir su casillero.

Lo que nunca espero, es que de él comenzaran a caer Rosas, llenando el suelo debajo de su casillero con las hermosas plantas y embriagándolo todo con su olor. Las rosas caían rosándole el estomago y las piernas hasta que llegaban a sus pies, el casillero al parecer había sido llenado hasta el borde con ellas.

Cuando todas yacían en el suelo y algunas en el casillero… Jade pudo ver lo único que le interesaba desde hace semanas… la sonrisa de Tori provocada solo por ella… ya que la latina, al comprender lo que había pasado, no pudo hacer más que sonreír ampliamente, mientras admiraba las rosas en el suelo y en su casillero… inclusive la escucho reír un poco acompañando esa cálida sonrisa… en la cual Jade pensó que tendría para iluminar su mundo por semanas.

No espero a que la morena la mirara o dijera nada, simplemente se giro y comenzó a marcharse… ya tenía su propia sonrisa marcada en el rostro… y también un ligero ardor en la mejillas que quería ocultar… después de todo… era Jade West.

**Nota del autor:**

El titulo de hoy es una combinación entre dos canciones **"Over Again"** de One Direction y **"shape of my heart"** de los Backstreet Boy… ambas bandas de chicos, que si bien, no soy fan de ninguna de ellas, si me gustan mucho esas dos canciones, y fueron las que inspiraron el capitulo. El titulo que escogí fue "**Over the shape of my heart again" ** que vendría a ser como "sobre las formas de mi Corazón de otra vez". La primera canción, Over Again, habla de cómo uno se resiste al dejar ir a esa persona especial y los deseos de comenzar todo de nuevo. También habla, más que nada en el estribillo, sobre dejar de fingir y pretender que no pasan cosas, y el deseo de demostrar que uno entregaría todo por reparar la seguridad del otro para que vuelva a creer en el "nosotros". La segunda canción "Shape of My Heart" desde el comienzo trata sobre pedir perdón y las consecuencias de cómo uno se siente desolado sin ese amor… el estribillo es tan a lo Jade, que directamente se los transcribo "Mirando hacia atrás en las cosas que he hecho, estaba tratando de ser alguien más. Hice mi papel, me mantuve en la oscuridad… ahora déjame mostrarte la forma de mi corazón" el estribillo cambia al último junto con las demás estrofas expresando la desesperación que uno tiene por no volver en los mismo pasos y cometer los mismos errores… queriendo ser sincero con uno mismo.

Bueno… **matadme si quieren**… pero que conste que si me matan… no podrán seguir leyendo everlong… Se que dije que el viernes tendría la actualización… pero resulta que… bueno les voy a contar la historia…

Estaba yo sentada (inserte imagen de una chica joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes) de lo mas bien escribiendo el fic… ya me había costado algo de trabajo cazar a la musa de la inspiración, pero ya la tenía (inserte imagen de ser mitológico femenino de un color azul, bastante bella) pero esta comenzó a discutir conmigo… las palabras se tornaron fuerte y llegamos a los golpes… salimos de mi cuarto al patio, y seguimos la feroz batalla allí… yo nada podía hacer ante semejante hija de los dioses, y de un golpe caí al suelo de cara… sentía que la musa se me acercaba… agarre una piedra y me levante ágilmente, golpeando a la musa con ella… esta cayo desmayada ante mi… casi la mato, pero no… me apure a aprisionarla, la ate de los tobillos y la muñecas a una silla, le tape la boca con un paño… y… la encerré dentro del armario… junto con tantas otras cosas... Después de días de negociación… se digno a colaborar… y bueno… recién ahí pude terminar el capitulo XD

Por Dios… soy tan rara :(

En fin… a todo esto… a la musa, a Jade y a mí nos dio diabetes por el capitulo… si… todavía estoy tragando sal para ver si se me sale un poco lo dulzón…pero a Tori le gusto… era lo único que importaba…

**Proxima actualización**… Viernes a la noche tirando a sábado.

Si les gusto **dejen un Review**… tengan en consideración que luche contra una musa XD

Y eso es todo, nos leemos pronto ;)


	16. The Reason is Unconditional

Descargo de responsabilidad - Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen

**THE REASON IS UNCONDITIONAL**

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

Unconditional, unconditionally  
I will love you unconditionally  
And there is no fear now  
Let go and just be free  
'Cause I will love you unconditionally

Las cosas mejoraron considerablemente. Se notaba en el ambiente que rodeaba a las chicas. Las conversaciones, las comidas, las actividades, las bromas… inclusive los insultos de Jade, volvieron a la normalidad… o casi a la normalidad.

Todavía la actitud de la gótica, aunque volvía a ser tosca y testaruda como siempre, tenía un pequeño pero notable toque de cariño hacia Tori… algo así como ofenderla… pero agregando luego una sonrisa que suaviza las cosas. Y a veces seguía teniendo pequeños gestos lindos para con la latina, aunque mucho más sutiles que los de los días anteriores.

Si, las cosas estaban mejorando y volvían a ser las mismas…

"Volver a lo mismo… eso era lo que querías… ¿no es así, Jade?" se preguntaba la gótica a ella misma, mientras observaba como Tori alegremente le relataba algo a Cat.

Hacía tiempo había perdido el hilo de la conversación y solo miraba a Tori sonriendo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

-… y entonces ese chico miro a Jade sin poder creer lo que le había dicho, ¿cierto Jade?- le pregunto Tori, quien había dejado de mirar a Cat para ver a su otra compañera.

El tono interrogante hizo que Jade saliera de sus pensamientos e intentara recordar lo último que la latina había dicho…

-Ammm… si…- termino diciendo sin mucho convencimiento, pero restándole importancia al asunto, mientras se llevaba su vaso de café a la boca.

Tori la miro extrañada, pero pronto retomo su charla con Cat.

Tiempo más tarde, las tres amigas entraban a clases juntas. Se encontraron con André y Robbie en el salón. Robbie llevaba su guitarra y saludo a las tres con un ligero movimiento con la mano libre, mientras que André hizo lo propio con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Cat y Tori… pero en cuanto vio a Jade su expresión se endureció un poco y se tomo su tiempo para hacer un leve asentimiento hacia esta.

No era algo nuevo, Jade ya había notado que la actitud de André para con ella había cambiado un poco… un poco bastante. En reiteradas ocasiones se podía palpar en el aire, cuando estaban juntos, un cierto rechazo del músico hacia la gótica. y por más que Jade ya había recuperado su "yo" habitual, sentía que no tenía el valor para encarar al moreno todavía…

"Tranquila Jade… le rompiste el corazón a su mejor amiga, la usaste de juguete… ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué el chico te felicitara?" se consolaba pensando la pelinegra.

Las clases concluyeron con regularidad.

Ya en la salida, Tori se disponía a comenzar su recorrido a casa… nuevamente a pie, ya que el auto de trina estaba más averiado de lo que se imaginaban. Aparentemente su hermana escucho el rumor que si le echaban coca-cola en el carburador, este se limpiaba… pues, siendo Trina, no solo se lo puso al carburador… gasto litros y litros de la bebida en todos los orificios que el vehículo mostraba…

-Ay Trina…- se lamentaba Tori en voz altas, mientras recordaba por que debía caminar a casa.

-¿vuelves caminando a casa nuevamente, Vega?- la voz de Jade la llamo a sus espaldas mientras ya salía de la escuela.

-oh… si… todavía no arreglan el auto de Trina, así que… Yep… sigo caminando a casa- dijo esta mientras se detenía a contemplar a su compañera.

-Yo también… voy para esa dirección… así que vamos…- menciono Jade, mientras retomaba el camino y pasaba un poco delante de Tori, sin dejar oportunidad a discusión.

-¿y tu auto?- preguntó la latina, caminando por detrás de Jade para alcanzarla.

-Ya te lo he dicho Vega, a mi no me gusta conducir de día…- contestó

-Sí, bueno, pero Beck suele acercarte… o si no a veces tomas el…- comenzó a cuestionar

-Hoy voy a ir caminando… claro que si te molesta, siempre puedes cruzar y caminar por la vereda de enfrente…- sugirió la gótica, dando por terminada la discusión.

No era la primera vez que Jade acompañaba a la fuerza a Tori hasta su casa… ya lo había hecho un par de veces más en los últimos días, poniendo de pretexto lo mismo "hoy tengo ganas de caminar" decía, y sin más que discutir, acompañaba a Tori el trayecto a su casa… y luego seguía el propio hasta la suya.

"-hoy tengo ganas de caminar- pfffff…. Detesto caminar… y más aun de día… es aun peor que conducir de día… y estas casas de vecindario fino… lleno de verde y flores… Dios… detesto esto" pensaba Jade mientras caminaba, ya con Tori a su lado.

-y dime… ¿qué tal ha estado tu día?- preguntó Jade, luego de uso minutos de silencio en los que ninguna hablaba… no es que le molestara el silencio… pero lo que menos tenía allí era silencio.

"¡DIOS! si sigo escuchando a esos malditos pájaros cantando, juro que la próxima vez traeré conmigo un revolver y entrenare mi tiro con ellos" pensaba con sosiego Jade… "hasta la voz odiosa de Vega parece linda a comparación de esto… bueno… está bien… su voz es linda y ya… me gusta escuchar su voz… aunque no la este prestando atención a lo que dice en realidad… es que a veces dice tantas estupideces… pero me gusta escuchar su voz… y más cuando dice mi nombre… ¡Oh por favor!… ¿cuando fue que me volví tan estúpida?"

Tori comentaba su día y hablaba de diversas cosas, mientras Jade asentía la mayoría de las veces… otra veces soltaba comentarios irónicos y mordaces, que hacía que la latina se indignara un poco… para luego sonrojarse por algún cumplido a medias que lanzaba su compañera… y terminaba hablando sobre otras cosas.

Finalmente llegaron a casa de Tori.

-¿quieres… pasar a tomar algo?- pregunto con timidez la morena.

-ammm…- Jade dudaba…- mmmm seguro… ¿tienes cianuro?- termino bromeando mientras ambas se acercaban a la puerta, Tori comenzó a reír un poco.

Al pasar a la casa se dieron con que ya había un invitado esperándolas…

-¡André!- se sorprendió Tori a verlo.

El moreno se levanto del sofá del que estaba, y al ver a Jade su rostro volvió a endurecerse. Nadie dijo nada por un breve periodo de tiempo.

-Oye Vega... yo… recordé que tengo cosas que hacer, será mejor que me vaya- se disculpo Jade, rascando un poco su cabeza, con tranquilidad, pero con cierta molestia en los ojos.

-oh…- se extrañó Tori, contemplándola…- ammm… si, está bien…

-Bien…- terminó diciendo Jade y se dio vuelta desapareciendo por la puerta.

Tori cerró la puerta por donde Jade había salido y se volteo a ver a su amigo, que la esperaba con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Tori con molestia

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?- preguntó su amigo en el mismo tono.

-¿A mí?- se extraño la morena aun molesta- ¡a mí no me pasa nada! ¿Qué te pasa a ti con mirar así a nuestros amigos?

-¡Oh está bien! entonces perdóname por no poder olvidar tan fácilmente que "nuestros amigos" nos utilizan y nos rompen el corazón en mil pedazos- terminó diciendo molesto.

Tori lo miro, pero no tenia forma de contradecir eso…

-Oh… Porqué al parecer tu sí que has superado eso y lo has olvidado… ¿ no es así Tori?- preguntó su amigo aun molesto- ¿ya has olvidado lo que te hizo Jade?... ¿todo lo que sufriste y lloraste?... todo por ella…

Tori cruzo los brazos y bajo la mirada.

-No… no lo he olvidado- contestó lentamente, y sentía que aun estaba enojada… pero ahora no con André… con ella misma.

-Pues… no es lo que parece… ¿es que no te das cuenta lo que trata de hacer?- le reprendía su amigo, consiguiendo una mirada de curiosidad de Tori-… con todo esto… las notas, las canciones, los regalos… y hasta te acompaña a tu casa… No te das cuenta ¿cierto?

Tori permanecía en silencio… no había pensando mucho en la finalidad de la actitud de Jade… solo se limitaba a disfrutarla…

-¡Vamos Tori! Ella te quiere de vuelta… intenta conquistarte… quiere que vuelvas a su lado… y tu se lo permites- André la señalaba con un dedo…

La latina solo apretaba los labios mientras permanecía en la misma posición… miro a André y pudo notar la molestia en su rostro, este tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a marchar

-¿De verdad esto es lo que quieres, Tori?... ¿Volver a lo mismo? – le preguntó el moreno acercándose a ella.

Tori lo contemplo por un momento, recordando por lo que había tenido con pasar… movió lentamente la cabeza en negación.

-Bien… porque yo tampoco quiero que mi mejor amiga deba pasar nuevamente por eso- y dicho esto André se acerco a la puerta- oh… te traje los libros que me habías pedido- mencionó antes de marcharse.

Tori vio los libros arriba de la mesa ratona y camino hasta el sofá desplomándose en él. Se paso una mano por la cabeza, intentando mitigar el repentino estrés que la envolvía, cerrando los ojos y suspirando con pesar.

…

-… bueno y al final mi hermano terminó diciendo que era un pepino con forma de caracol y lo dejo en el florero de la cocina- decia Cat, mientras Jade asentía sin mirarla.

Ambas estaban en la habitación de Jade, intentaban terminar un pequeño trabajo que debían entregar esa semana. Jade se concentraba en su laptop, mientras Cat jugaba con uno de los cojines y relataba otra de sus anécdotas.

-¿Cómo vas con eso?- pregunto Cat.

-Pues… bien, ya casi esta…- contestó Jade sin apartar a vista del monitor.

-Vaya Jade… me alegra tanto que estés de vuelta…- mencionó la pelirroja alegremente. Jade dejo de escribir y miro a su invitada algo confundida.

-Bueno… si… como sea- dijo, y volvió su atención a la tarea.

-y también me alegra que las cosas con Tori volvieran a ser la mismas- volvió a mencionar Cat.

Ante esto Jade se detuvo, pero no aparto la vista de la pantalla.

-Cat- la llamo sin mirarla-… ¿tú crees… que las cosas están bien como están?

-mmm… me perdí en la inmensidad de la pregunta- contestó la pelirroja con confusión.

-Quiero decir… no es nada, olvídalo- se resigno Jade y sus manos volvieron a trabajar.

- ¿Piensas cambiar las cosas Jade?- preguntó nuevamente.

-¿Cambiar las cosas? ¿Cómo? No entiendo- dijo la mayor todavía con la atención puesta en el monitor.

-Ya sabes… las cosas están bien… pero podrían cambiar… y estar aun mejor… creo…- Cat parecía confundirse en sus propias palabras- ¿es posible que las cosas mejoren si ya están bien?

-Eso supongo…- contestó con desde Jade.

-Oh… ¿entonces si vas a mejorar las cosas?- preguntó nuevamente, pero no obtuvo respuesta de Jade- ¿Jade?

-¿Qué?

-¿Tienes algún plan para que Tori se quede contigo… y tú te quedes con Tori?- preguntó Cat aun pensando en lo que decía. Esta vez Jade si la miro.

-¿un plan?- preguntó confundida.

-Bueno si… algo para que Tori se entere que solo la quieres a ella y que ella solo te quiere a ti- siguió Cat.

-¿y cómo por que necesito eso?- cuestionó Jade con curiosidad.

-Pues… tú quieres a Tori… ¿verdad?- cuestiono la pelirroja. Jade asintió un par de veces-y quieres que Tori te quiera… ¿no es así?- siguió Cat. Esta vez Jade se lo pensó un poco, pero termino asintiendo débilmente.

-¿Entonces qué plan tienes?- repitió Cat.

-ohhhh, ya entiendo a que quieres llegar…- dijo Jade cayendo en cuenta-… pues… no lo sé… no lo he pensando mucho de esa forma… solo… pretendía que ella… me perdonara y me hablara de nuevo… también quería que se sienta segura… sobre sus sentimientos hacia mi… o algo…

-Pues… a las mujeres nos gustan…

-yo soy una mujer Cat…

-oh cierto… bueno a las mujeres como Tori- mejoro la pelirroja- les gusta sentirse únicas y especiales… si la haces sentir única y especial… pues bueno… se sentirá única y especial y te querrá… creo.

Jade levanto una ceja pensando en lo redundante de todo lo que había dicho su invitada…

"Aunque tiene razón…" termino admitiendo para sus adentros…

-Mejor termino esto para que te puedas ir…- dijo Jade y volvió a poner atención a la tarea.

-ohhh ¿me estas corriendo?- pregunto Cat haciendo pucheros.

-Ni más ni menos- se burlo Jade.

Terminaron el trabajo y esperaron a que el hermano de Cat pasara a buscarla. Ya de nuevo sola, Jade se dirigió a su habitación.

Se acomodo un poco en su cama y prendió nuevamente su notebook. Chequeo un poco el trabajo y comenzó a ver algunos videos de sus bandas favoritas… no tardo mucho en llegar a … y luego al perfil de Tori.

Se quedo contemplando su foto de perfil por unos momentos, mientras sus pensamientos se disparaban en todas direcciones… como se habían dado las cosas con Tori… su situación actual con ella… André… si debía o no hacer algo mas… en cómo podrían seguir las cosas… en lo que ella querría… en lo que Tori querría…

Cansada de pensar, su ojos divagaron un poco por su habitación, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse y dejarse de atormentar con pensamientos que seguramente no resolverían nada…

Su mirada se detuve en un estante alto… más específicamente en una pequeña cajita lila que había en dicho estante… había otras cosas, como un cuadro con Beck, algunos CD viejos, dos libros… todo lleno de polvo… pero en particular se concentro en la cajita lila…

Se puso de pie y se estiro un poco para alcanzar dicho objeto, apenas lo tuvo en sus mano el recuerdo le llego de golpe…

"oh por dios… ha pasado tanto tiempo que ni siquiera recordaba que tenia esto…" pensaba mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en la cama, boca arriba y con la cajita sin abrir aun. "… bueno… de hecho esto estaba destinado a ser olvidado y consumido por el polvo… Dios todavía recuerdo cuando lo vi en la tienda…"

Jade cerró los ojos intentando recordar… y luego abrió la cajita…

"Si… igual a como lo recordé…" contemplaba ahora el objeto en sus manos, jugando un poco con él.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Bueno… parece ser que esta todo decidido- se dijo para ella misma, mientras volvía a poner el objeto en la cajita y la cerraba.

…

Era el primer almuerzo y todos comentaban como las habían pasado en su fin de semana.

Si bien, Tori se mantenía entretenida hablando con Cat, podía sentir la insistente mirada de Jade sobre ella, casi en todo momento… la ponía un poco nerviosa.

En un momento dado, Tori dejo de hablar con Cat y miro directamente a Jade. Podía sentir como los demás chicos se concentraban en sus propias charlas y nadie las notaba… así que sencillamente se quedo allí… viendo como la miraban.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un tiempo, hasta que Tori le sonrió, entonces Jade desvió la mirada un poco incomoda.

"¿acaso la acabo de poner… nerviosa?" se pregunto la morena, viendo como su compañera torpemente volvía a poner atención a su comida.

Terminaron de almorzar sin mediar palabras o miradas.

Cuando todos se estaban yendo a clases, Tori sintió que la retenían del brazo… sabía quien era, así que espero que los demás se alejaran, para voltearse y encarar a Jade.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto la cántate, después de ver como su compañera no parecía tener intenciones de hablar. Jade suspiro.

-Quería saber… ¿podemos hablar?- preguntó Jade tímidamente.

Tori la observó con curiosidad.

-ammm seguro- contesto y se quedo allí esperando a Jade.

-Aquí no, idiota- termino diciendo molesta Jade.

-oh…. Entonces ¿A dónde?- preguntó Tori.

-y yo que se…- decía la gótica mientras miraba por los alrededores-… ¿sabes qué? mejor olvídalo…

-ok…

La pequeña charla termino allí, con Jade saliendo nerviosamente hacia su clase.

Tori fue testigo, durante lo que quedo de la semana, del comportamiento extraño de Jade.

Parecía que su compañera llevaba un nuevo nerviosismo consigo misma… en especial al quedarse sola con Tori. En reiteradas ocasiones era como que tratara de decirle algo y, aunque Tori la mayoría de las veces no decía nada esperando que se explicara, esta terminaba molestándose y diciendo que no era nada, marchándose molesta.

"Es como si estuviera nerviosa y molesta al mismo tiempo… es raro…" pensaba la latina que de a poco comenzaba a molestarse por la actitud tan inquieta de su compañera.

-Vega- "y hablando de Roma…"

-Jade- contesto Tori con un poco de fastidio, dándose vuelta, en los pasillos para encararla.

-Tenemos que hablar- dijo esta mas convencida.

-oh, ¿ahora es definitivo?- preguntó Tori con un poco de burla- ¿o te vas a arrepentir en los próximos 10 minutos?

Jade pareció dudar, pero termino asintiendo rápidamente.

-Bien ¿en donde quieres hablar?

-De hecho estaba pensando… que quizás sea mejor hablarlo el sábado…

-¿Mañana?- se extraño Tori-… ok… ¿en dónde?

-Bueno si quieres puedo ir a tu casa… no… no, mejor tu ven a la mía… es decir- Jade parecía dudar de cada palabra que decía- No, ¿sabes qué?… mejor olvídalo… no… no es importante

-¡Jade!- reprendió Tori molesta- ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado así toda la semana, si sigues juro que…

-¿Qué hay Tori?

Una voz masculina hizo que ambas se giraran, y aunque el tono de voz ya era irritantemente conocido para Jade, esta aun así se sorprendió de ver a Rick cerca suyo.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó con molestia la gótica, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo… quería hablar solo con Tori- dijo el chico, mirando a Jade y luego a Tori con una sonrisa.

-Pues que lastima, ve y saca turno, estoy hablando yo con ella ahora- contestó segura Jade, haciéndose notar… todo rastro de duda había desaparecido por completo.

-Pues a mí me parece que dijiste "mejor olvídalo, no es importante" así que... creo que Tori ya ha terminado de hablar contigo- dijo el chico en tono burlón. Jade lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Qué… que es lo que quieres Rick?- pregunto Tori, apreciando el repentino enojo que parecía tener la gótica.

-Ya te lo dije… quería hablar contigo… a solas- repitió el rubio.

"genial… ahora resulta que todos desean hablar conmigo a solas"

-ah… yo… no se- Tori dudaba, ver a Jade mirándola al mismo tiempo que Rick no mejoraba la situación…

-Oye mira, pensé que Vega ya te había puesto en claras las cosas que no quería nada contigo, insistir así solo te hace quedar como un perdedor al que le gusta ser rechazado- contesto mordazmente Jade.

-Pues yo creí que Tori había dejado bien en claro que ni de "conocida" te quería luego de la bofetada que te propino en el estacionamiento- Contesto rápidamente el chico.

Ambos se miraron con resentimiento y Tori solo podía pensar en lo mucho que queria salir de allí.

-Yo solo vengo por Tori, nada de esto tiene que ver contigo- menciono el chico mientras señalaba a Jade.

-Yo…- Tori intento llamar la atención-… ¿de qué se trata Rick?

Jade y Rick volvieron sus vistas a la latina.

-Bueno… veras… es que te quería invitar… a salir- comenzó a decir el rubio, a lo que Jade solo rodo los ojos- como amigos… ya sabes… me agradas… y no quiero perder tu amistas.

-Pfffff por favor, eso es lo mas patético que he escuchado- se burlo Jade

-¡Jade!- reprendió nuevamente Tori.

-Bueno… era eso… tu ya tienes mi número… ¿te parece que te mande un mensaje luego?- siguió el chico con una sonrisa.

-Ella no va a salir contigo- cortó segura Jade.

Tanto Tori y Rick la miraron levantando una ceja.

-¿ah no?- preguntó la latina extrañada.

-No- contestó molesta Jade.

-¿y por qué no?- Tori preguntaba mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cintura y fruncía el ceño

-Porque… yo digo que no- puntualizó Jade.

-¿y por qué debería hacerte caso?- Tori volvía a estar molestas.

-ohhh está bien, quieres salir con el perdedor, sal con el perdedor… ¿esto no te parece historia repetida Vega?- preguntó con burla Jade, aun molesta

Ambas se miraron con enojo e ignoraban olímpicamente al chico.

-¿Sabes que Jade?- pregunto Tori con ferocidad- ¡Sí! ¡Si me parece una historia repetida!

-Yo… creo… que mejor me…- comenzó a mencionar el chico, viendo como la charla empeoraba entre ellas.

-No, Rick… tienes razón, me encantaría salir contigo… ¿por qué mejor no me acompañas hasta mi clase y decidimos que hacer?- sugirió Tori invitando al chico a caminar con ella por los pasillos.

-Tú no puedes hacer eso- cuestiono con molestia Jade.

-Obsérvame- dijo Tori mientras tomaba del brazo a Rick y comenzaba a caminar.

-¡OK! ¡Fue suficiente!

Y dicho esto, Jade tomo fuertemente del brazo a Tori, y la llevo a rastras, metiéndola bruscamente en el armario del conserje, cerró la puerta con fuerza viendo por ultimo como un extrañado Rick miraba en su dirección.

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿¡Estás loca!?- le grito Tori acercándose a la puerta y empujando a Jade para poder salir.

La gótica se apresuro a agarrar a Tori y ponerla contra la puerta, ambas comenzaron a forcejear un poco.

-¡Basta Jade!- le grito Tori

-¡No! Tienes que escucharme- le decía en tono imperativo.

-Estás loca, ¿quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi mama? Ya suéltame- seguían forcejeando.

-Te estás comportando como una bebe, ¡deja de forcejear!- le gritaba Jade.

-No hasta que me sueltes y me dejes ir- demandaba la latina.

-Si te dejo ir, iras detrás de Rick y es lo que él quiere que…

-¿y que si voy detrás de él, Jade?- le preguntó muy molesta Tori dejando de forcejear.

-¡No puedes ir detrás de él!- termino diciendo Jade, luego de pensar una respuesta, lo único que se le ocurrió fue eso.

-¡¿y por qué no, Jade?!- Tori seguía molesta, si bien no forcejeaba ya, todavía estaba acorralada por Jade y eso le ponía aun de mal humor- yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, así que déjame salir y…

La latina no pudo seguir, Jade había chocado sus labios torpemente…

Tori no pudo reaccionar de inmediato debido a la sorpresa y exaltación que segundo antes tenía por el enojo. En cuanto cayó en cuenta, comenzó a empujar su cuerpo y movía su cara para librarse de Jade.

-¡No!... Suéltame Jade…. Mmmm- Jade seguía insistiendo con besarla- no Jade, déjame…

El agarre de las muñecas era más fuerte que ella, no se podía librar, dejándola en desventaja. Aunque la latina se retorciera buscando zafarse, cada vez le era más difícil escapar de los labios de Jade.

-Jade…mmmm… por favor detente…- el tono de Tori dejo de ser molesto para volverse suplicante, exhausta de tanto luchar…- por favor no… mmm

Jade soltó las muñecas de Tori y llevo ambas manos al rostro de la misma, atrayéndola a sus labios y besándole con más presión.

Al sentir que nadie la agarraba, Tori intento empujar a Jade por los hombros, o apartar las manos que rodeaban su rostro… solo conseguía cansarse mas… la gótica todavía presionaba sus labios contra ella.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, pudo ver el rostro de Jade, esta cerraba fuertemente los ojos, pero se limitaba a presionar sus labios y agarrarla firmemente de la cara para que no se moviera.

"¡Dios!... eres tan estúpida Jade…" pensaba Tori, mientras con su mano derecha presionaba el hombro izquierdo de Jade, estrujándole la ropa "Dios… como te detesto" fue su último pensamiento antes de cerrar fuertemente los ojos con molestia y darse por vencida.

Jade podía sentir como Tori dejaba de forcejear y se quedaba inmóvil, solo sentía que le dolía el hombro por la presión que estaba ejerciendo la latina en él, pero no le importo… pasaron unos segundo así y pudo sentir como ahora, era Tori la que empujaba contra ella, pero no para separarla, sino para profundizar el beso.

Podía sentir como la mano que estrujaba su hombro la atraía más a su compañera y como su otra mano la tomaba de la nuca, enredando su pelo.

Jade estaba algo confundida, no sabía bien por que la había besado, solo quería que se detuviera y tenerla tan cerca la había aturdido… pero ahora estaba siendo correspondida… sus dudas aumentaron cuando sintió algo húmedo en sus mejillas.

Abrió velozmente los ojos, encontrándose con los parpados de Tori, fuertemente apretados, se quedo observándola así, hasta que ella también abrió los ojos.

La gótica pudo apreciar como los ojos de la latina estaban enrojecidos… era ella la que había mojado sus mejillas con algunas lagrimas. Jade se separo de sus labios, apenas un poco para tomar aire más ampliamente y apreciar el rostro de su compañera. Trago saliva mientras pensaba en algo que decir… pero no tuvo tiempo…

Tori la tomo del cuello y la atrajo hacia ella nuevamente, cerrando nuevamente sus ojos. La besaba con desesperación.

Jade podía sentir ambas manos de Tori en su nuca, haciendo presión y enredando sus pelos con brusquedad, le dolía un poco… pero no tenia de que quejarse, solo puso sus manos delicadamente a ambos costados de la cintura de su compañera.

"Está bien… desquítate… no me importa" fue lo último que pensó, mientras también cerraba los ojos y se entregaba al necesitado beso que Tori le exigía.

Apenas abrió un poco su boca, pudo sentir como la lengua de Tori arremetía dentro de ella, comenzando una lucha en la que Tori parecía la absoluta ganadora.

Los labios de Jade se les comenzaron a entumecer por la presión ejercida… inclusive pudo sentir que Tori le mordía en cada tanto… una de las manos de Tori se trasporto a su cuello y sinetio que le clavaba las uñas un poco, le ardía esa zona.

Cuando Tori se separo, tomaba bocanadas grandes de aire y su aliento cálido le golpeaba el rostro en cada exhalación. Jade también respiraba bruscamente, intentando recuperarse.

Estuvieron en esa posición por unos momentos… finalmente Tori empujo un poco a Jade con sus manos y se hizo lugar para pasar atrás de ella, posicionándose a sus espaldas en la parte de atrás del armario del conserje, lo más alejada de Jade posible.

La gótica ahora solo miraba a la puerta, algo apenada… pudo sentir algunos sollozos detrás suyo, y giro lentamente para ver donde estaba Tori. Esta se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con las piernas extendida y ambas manos cubriéndole el rostro… parecía tan derrotada.

-Maldita seas, Jade- mencionaba entre sollozos- Eres tan detestable ¿sabes?... yo… yo no entiendo… ¿por qué sigues?… ¿por qué sigues haciéndome esto?

Jade suspiro pesadamente. Se acerco a Tori y se puso de rodillas, justo en frente de esta, entre medio de sus piernas. Con sus manos tomo delicadamente las de Tori, que aun cubrían su rostro, y las retiro de allí. Sostuvo ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y la miro a los ojos, esperando que esta levantara la vista y la viera… cuando lo consiguió y ambas se miraban… se armo de valor tomando aire varias veces y comenzó a hablar…

-Yo… yo no lo entiendo del todo… pero quiero explicarte lo que entiendo…- dijo tímidamente, Tori asintió aun con los ojos enrojecidos- soy… terrible para estas cosas… así que es posible que no entiendas nada de lo que vaya a decir… y eso estará bien… porque yo también me pierdo a veces…

Jade respiraba profundamente, en su rostro se reflejaba el esfuerzo que hacía para buscar las palabras correctas… termino sonriendo de lado con algo de amargura…

-Por Dios, esto es tan patético…- se decía…- inclusive me puse a leer poetas estúpidos y cursis para ver si me llegaba a sentir entendida… o saber que se supone que deba decir… pero no tengo nada. Incluso leyéndolos era como si no nos entendiéramos… y al mismo tiempo si… no me sirvió de mucho… yo… Tori… quería saber que era lo que sentía por ti… porque odiaba que tuvieras razón en algo… en que no sabía lo que quería… y ahora… en realidad… todo este tiempo… solo podía sentir una cosa… y no se compara con lo que los demás poetas, o cantantes o artistas digan… por eso no sé como… explicarlo…

Jade sentía mucha pesadez, al mismo tiempo que sentía aturdirse ella misma… tomo aire sonoramente e intento aclararse…

-Esto es… como estar muy enferma- terminó confesando Jade- … es terrible… es…- se mordía el labio- cuando todo esto comenzó, no sabía cómo sentirme… estaba muy confundida… y cuando me besaste y vi la posibilidad… de que no se… te sintieras igual que yo… fue… lindo… y abrumante… muy abrumante… entonces decidí… pensé que podía decidir, soy tan estúpida- recordó Jade- que esto no significaba nada… que podía salir airosa de todo esto… y me invente un papel que ni yo misma creí… y luego…

Jade tomaba aire entrecortadamente.

-Y luego paso lo del estacionamiento… y dije esas cosas… estaba tan molesta conmigo misma que no me importo… e hice que me odiaras… y eso fue lo peor de todo- la gótica trago saliva para aclararse, no quería mostrarse vulnerable, pero no lo estaba logrando-… cuando me di cuenta que no había marcha atrás en lo que había hecho… ya nada me importaba… descuide mis metas… mis sueños… me perdí a mi misma… pero no porque tú me hayas dado la espalda… sino porque me di cuenta que yo no era capaz de reconocer lo que me importaba… lo quería… y yo te quería a ti… y sin embargo… Dios, que estúpida he sido. Por favor perdóname.

El tono de Jade estaba mezclado de suplica y melancolía… Tori no sabía que decir, sentía un nudo en la garganta y solo podía apreciar a Jade, sintiendo el calor que sus manos trasmitían.

-…Después de todo el daño que te cause… me di cuenta que solo soy una persona egoísta… más de lo que creía ser… porque aun así…- Jade siguió hablando, ignorando el estado en el que se encontraba Tori- … no puedo pasar otro día sin ti.

Tori no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando… tanto era así, que miro a Jade con incredulidad… iba a decir algo, pero se dio cuenta que la pelinegra se disponía a aclarar más las cosas.

-Yo sé… que no merezco… que olvides las cosas y me perdones… y todo vuelva a ser lo mismo… y aunque así fuera el caso… odiaría que todo volviera a lo mismo… no quiero que sea lo mismo… no quiero repetir las mismas estupideces… no quiero volver a sufrir por idiota, y seguir sin saber lo que quiero… no quiero hacerte pasar por lo mismo de nuevo…

Ambas se miraron por unos momentos, en silencio… la mirada de Jade lo trasmitía todo… "arrepentimiento" tanto arrepentimiento y malestar.

-Cuando… comencé a hacerte obsequios… y… te decía cosas lindas… Dios era tan humillante para mí- recordó Jade con una mueca, burlándose de ella misma-… no es mi estilo, pero… me hacia tan feliz verte sonreír… y más aun sabiendo que era por mi causa… que simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo… y junto con eso… me volví a encontrar a mi misma… a la Jade que luchaba por lo que quería, la que sacaba buenas notas….la que tenía una meta firme y alta… la que no le importaba las opiniones de los demás porque su talento callaba a todo el mundo… la del carácter fuerte y confiado… la Jade segura.

Jade volvía a apretar sus labios y cerraba los ojos, suspiro un poco y volvió a mirar a Tori.

-No sabía porque me sentía como si estuviera tan enferma… esa sensación de estar bien, para luego sentirse miserable… que todo te da vuelta como si estuvieras mareada… que pierdes la atención con facilidad y a veces te sientes perdida… quería saber la razón de todo eso… y todos los caminos… todos mis pensamientos… terminaban en Ti…- Jade sonrió con amargura- Por Dios estoy tan enferma… soy un desastre… todo el día me la paso pensando en ti… todo lo relaciono contigo. Estoy constantemente pensando en que insultos hacerte o que decirte para que te sonrojes… ¡al mismo tiempo!. Veo tus fotos y pienso que te ves terrible en algunas y en otras tan adorable… solo para volver a las primeras y descubrir que en realidad creo que te ves hermosa en todas. Aborrezco los días que no me hablas o no te veo… me descomponen esos días… y los días que te veo y me hablas… también me descomponen… es decir… siento que mi estomago enloquece o algo. Siento que quiero tocarte…. Todo el tiempo… aunque sea tocar tu mano… aunque sea solo rozarla… y casi nunca puedo… casi nunca lo hago… y eso me enferma, me hacer sentir tan decaída… tan contrariada… ¡no lo soporto!

Jade termino su monologo algo exaltada… como si de verdad no lo soportara mas…

-…Mira…- dijo mientras se levantaba, soltando las manos de Tori y abriendo su bolso. Saco una pequeña cajita Lila de él, llevaba un moño del mismo color pero en una tela más trasparente. Se volvió a arrodillar al frente de Tori y le extendió el objeto-… Este… es el ultimo de mis regalos… después de esto… tu sabrás una cosa… y con eso me conformare… pase lo que pase… ya no seguiré… interponiéndome en tu camino…

Tori tomo la pequeña cajita… estaba realmente aturdida por toda la información que Jade le había brindado, y ahora su rostro solo reflejaba confusión. Retiro el moño y abrió la cajita. En su interior había algo brillante, metió sus dedos para sacarlo y luego puso el dedicado objeto en su palma contemplándolo. Era una pulsera plateada… no sabría decir de que material… no era muy ostentoso pero si muy brillante y dedicado…tenía varios dijes en formas de estrellas de diferentes cantidades de puntas cada una… era realmente preciosa…

-Lo compre el año pasado…- comenzó a narrar Jade-… lo había visto en una vidriera, mientras caminaba… y me recordó a ti… no se… faltaba poco para tu cumpleaños y pensé… que si compraba eso ahora, simplemente tendría que dártelo y ya no me molestarían por los temas de los regalos… así que lo compre… pero luego note que no podía regalarte eso… lo sentía muy… raro… no podría regalártelo a ti… me sentí avergonzada, y lo guarde en un estante… nunca se lo mencione a nadie… pero la verdad… sentía miedo de lo que ese regalo significaba… y no quise pensar en ello… hasta ahora.

Tori dejo de mirar a Jade y volvió a contemplar la pulsera…

"es verdad… hubiera sido raro recibir algo así de Jade tiempo atrás… creo que si lo hubiera hecho… yo me habría puesto muy feliz… pero para alguien como Jade, seria admitir que le importo… supongo…" pensaba Tori.

-Yo…- volvió a mencionar Jade, tomando la atención nuevamente-… quiero que sepas… que tú me importas… que me gustas… más que eso… que te quiero… no… aun mas… que me enfermas… que nunca me he sentido tan enferma por alguien… y que tengo una razón para salir de esa enfermedad…. Pero la misma razón es la que me metió en ella… y esa razón eres tú. Yo… ya no quiero sentirme enferma, perdida, confundida… quiero estar segura de lo que siento por ti… y ahora lo estoy…

Jade suspiro y miro la pulsera que Tori todavía llevaba en su palma.

-¿me permites?- le pregunto a Tori, esta solo asintió.

Jade tomo la pulsera entre sus manos y se la puso a Tori. Esta la contemplo…

"es realmente muy bonita" pensó mientras una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Quiero que seas mi novia.

Tori levanto rápidamente la cabeza hacia Jade no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de decir, pero Jade no la miraba, solo miraba la pulsera.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio hasta que Jade levanto su mirada… estaba notablemente sonrojada y apenada.

-Yo…-siguió Jade, algo intimidada por la curiosa mirada que tenia Tori- he llegado a la conclusión… que… me gustaría que tú seas mi novia- volvía a desviar la mirada hacia abajo-… y esperaba… bueno, en realidad tenía la esperanza… que a ti también te gustaría… que yo fuera tu novia… porque tú eres única y especial para mi… y quería… que lo supieras… yo solo… te quiero a ti…

Al escuchar todo esto, Tori sintió que su corazón dio un vuelco y sin previo aviso se puso de pie, alarmando un poco a Jade, que instintivamente se paro también.

-Oye… no... espera…- comenzó a decir la gótica todavía muy sonrojada, pero levantando las palmas intentando calmar a Tori-… no me tienes que dar una respuesta ahora ¿sí?... no te preocupes… de hecho… puedes rechazarme y te aseguro que todo estará bien… inclusive no me tienes que decir nada… nunca, si así lo deseas

Tori miraba a Jade con confusión y negaba algo incrédula…

-Mira… yo solo quería que sepas como me siento-siguió Jade- y… lo que a mí me gustaría… creo… bueno… quería que sepas todo… "eso" y ya… no tienes que preocuparte o sentir nada… solo quería ser honesta… una vez… para variar…

Ambas se miraron por un momento, sin decir nada.

-entonces… ¿estamos bien?- pregunto Jade, bajando la mirada y jugando lentamente con sus manos.

Tori la miro y sonrió un poco, espero a que la gótica la mirara para asentir un par de veces...

-Eso es genial- se alegro Jade- será mejor que regresemos… estoy segura que se nos paso por lo menos algunas horas de clases y…

-¿De verdad me lo puedo quedar?- pregunto de repente Tori, levantando un poco su muñeca y demostrando que hablaba de la pulsera.

-Por favor…- dijo Jade mientras asentía- no soy capaz de pensar en otra dueña para esa pulsera.

Tori sonrió y paso sus dedos por la pulsera jugando con esta un poco.

-Dilo de nuevo- dijo Tori sin apartar la vista de la pulsera.

-… ¿Perdón?- intento adivinar Jade- si te puedes quedar con la pulsera… y no tienes que decir nada si no quieres, ya que…

-¿decir nada respecto a qué?- pregunto Tori.

-A sobre si quieres ser mi novia o no…- Contesto Jade, sentía que la estaban humillando.

-Si… eso… repítelo- insistió Tori aun viendo la pulsera.

- Vega… ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- pregunto Jade, mientras notaba como su compañera se ponía algo colorada.

-Repítelo… de nuevo- la voz de Tori se entrecortaba un poco.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Jade hablaba con tanta ternura. Tori sollozaba bajito.

-Otra vez

-Me gustaría que fueras mi novia ¿sí?- Jade seguía con un tono dulce.

-Otra vez.

-Por favor, se mi novia.

-Otra vez.

-Quiero que seas mi novia

-Otra Vez.

-Se mi novia.

-Otra vez.

-…Se mi novia… Tori- dijo finalmente Jade.

Al escuchar su nombre con tanto cariño, la aludida levanto la vista finalmente. Pudo ver a Jade sonriéndole con honestidad y un notable sonrojo cubriéndole las mejillas.

Jade tomo la mano de Tori, donde se había puesta la pulsera y se acerco a ella. Mirándola a los ojos se acerco a su rostro, con la otra mano le acaricio la mejilla secándole las lagrimas. Apoyo su frente en la de Tori y cerró los ojos.

-Te quiero… de verdad… realmente te quiero- dijo Jade bajito.

-Yo también te quiero… y mucho…Jade…

Al escuchar esto, y aun con los ojos cerrados, Jade sonrió.

Tori acomodo un poco su cabeza separando sus frentes y espero a que Jade la viera. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Tori también sonrió… lentamente acerco sus labios a los de Jade y cerraron sus ojos disfrutando de la sensación que embargaba a ambas.

Era un beso tierno, sin apuro, ni desenfreno… pero muy sentido. No duro mucho, Tori se había separado y rozaba su nariz juguetonamente con la de Jade. Paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su compañera y esta la abrazo por la cintura.

-Si…- dijo luego de unos segundos.

-¿sí?- se extraño Jade, quien estaba aturdida por el sentimiento de felicidad.

-Si… quiero ser tu novia- Menciono Tori sosteniéndole la mirada, mientras sus mejillas tomaban aun mas color y una sonrisa tímida se le formaba.

-¿En… en serio?- se sorprendió Jade, cayendo en cuenta de lo que significaba el "si" de un principio.

Tori asintió un par de veces y aun sonriendo le dio otro beso a Jade… y luego otro y otros… pequeños besitos en su boca que hacía que la gótica sonriera mas y mas.

…

Para cuando salieron del armario del conserje, ya se habían perdido varios periodos y no había nadie en los pasillos.

Por el murmullo que provenía de las aulas, se podía adivinar que las clases aun no habían terminado.

-Yo… creo que no entrare a clases hoy- dijo de repente Jade. Tori la miro extrañada- es que creo que se me apetece ir a tomar algo afuera… ya sabes… me perdí el almuerzo aparte… y tenía la esperanza de… ir a comer algo… en buena compañía…

Tori ya había captado lo que Jade trataba de decir y le sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿vienes?- le pregunto la gótica, mientras abría la puerta de salida y la esperaba allí.

-Si… eso me encantaría- contestó la morena pasando a la par de Jade y encaminándose. Jade espero a que pasara, para cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

-Y… ¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?- preguntó Tori con curiosidad.

-Oh… tu puedes elegir el lugar… - le contestó Jade, consiguiendo que una sonrisa se le formara a la cantante-… Esta vez…

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

Esta vez fue otro mix el que da el nombre del título: **The Reason **de Hoobastank y **Unconditionally ** de Katy Perry… el titulo termino llamándose **The Reason is unconditional** que vendría a significar "La razón es incondicional"… ahora vamos por parte

**The reason** es una de mis canciones favoritas (también es una de las favoritas de Liz) Originalmente el nombre del título iba a ser solo este, ya que es uno de los poco capítulos que he soñado incluso antes de comenzar el Fic. Trata de cómo uno sabe que no es perfecto y que ha cometido errores, pero se da cuenta que hay siempre una razón para comenzar todo de nuevo y cambiar las cosas… y esa razón es "esa" persona. Es realmente bella, se las recomiendo ampliamente, no se arrepentirán.

**Unconditionally** es la razón del cambio de nombre al capítulo. Es nuevo el tema, de hecho lo escuche hace 2 días, ni más ni meno… y mentiría si les dijera que no me inspiro mucho… a tal punto de cambiar un poco las cosas y retrasarme con la actualización… no sé, me encanto. Habla sobre las inseguridades y miedos, que de repente desaparecen cuando uno se da cuenta que no son nada a la par del amor, y que este es incondicional… ¿ustedes saben cuantas cosas son incondicionales en este mundo? Pues muy pocas… y encontrar a alguien que te ame incondicionalmente es tan raro, tan único, tan especial… que me hizo entender y acercarme mas al personaje de Jade al darse cuenta de esto (nos dimos cuenta juntas XD ) y por eso se armo de valor y puso las cosas claras… y me pareció perfecto para el capitulo… también se las recomiendo… la estoy escuchando justo ahora ;)

Bien… este era un **capítulo importante** para mi… y por eso decidí tomarme el tiempo para editar un par de cosas.

**¿Les gusto?**

Si les gusto, **comenten.** No hay nada más gratificante que recibir review

No les gusto, **Comenten **y digan porque… así la musa y yo nos agarramos a los golpes

**¿Nunca comentas? **Esta es una buena oportunidad para comenzar… no tiene que ser mucho, solo di lo que quieras, ni siquiera debes estar registrado ni nada, es totalmente anónimo y solo debes escribir abajo donde dice review…

Esta vez me voy a poner un poquito densa con esto… pero solo es porque **este capítulo es importante**… por varias razones… y de verdad estoy muy interesada en saber **TU** punto de vista… así que piénsalo… a ti solo te cuesta 3 minutos… a mi me lleva una semana, en el mejor de los casos…

**Próxima actualización…** y aquí me van a matar… pero no tengo ni idea… calculo que antes del jueves seguro… depende ya de factores externos a mí, pero me propongo no tardar (vamos que tampoco es que los haga esperar mucho =.= )

Y bueno… eso… que nos leemos en la próxima ;)


End file.
